


Live or Die

by KlaraMonroe, TiniHiddleston



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 86
Words: 150,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraMonroe/pseuds/KlaraMonroe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniHiddleston/pseuds/TiniHiddleston
Summary: The Queen of Gotham City went missing after the Joker returned to a completely destroyed penthouse. Where was she? The King wants his Queen back and instructs his right hand to go looking for a girl who might know the answer to that question. She’s known as the Black Shadow and had gathered a lot of information about the Underworld of Gotham City throughout the years. Frost and her already share a past but what happens when an old flame is about to catch fire again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, our dear readers!  
> This is the second fanfic of us and we do hope that you're going to enjoy it! This story has no relation to the one we finished before that but our own characters are the same. Just Klara changed a lot, including personality and backstory. And we added some backstory for Sienna's character.  
> It's not necessary to have read our first fanfic because this is a whole different story.  
> KlaraMonroe will still write the scenes from Klara&Frost's POV while I (TiniHiddleston) will write out of Sienna and J's POV.  
> It would be great for us to get any kind of feedback! :)  
> But for now sit down, have a cup of tea and enjoy the story we like to share with you all!

_Sienna’s POV_

_“Doll, daddy will be gone for the next couple of hours,“ said J and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “But I need you to stay here.“_

_“Why?,“ she pouted, crossing her arms. She wanted to go with him…_

_“Because I have a surprise for you,“ grinned J and her eyes lit up at his words._

_“A surprise? What is it?,“ she asked, already getting excited. Her boyfriend wiggled his index finger in front of her face and laughed. “It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, baby.“_

_“Fine,“ said Sienna and looked up at him. “But hurry up. You know how much I hate it to be alone.“_

_J flashed her a wide smile and wrapped his arms around her. “Aw, baby. You just can’t be without me, huh?“_

_“Not for too long,“ she said and hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like gun powder and expensive cologne. She could never get enough of him._

_And he could never get enough of her._

_“It won’t take me long,“ J assured her and kissed her one last time before he turned on his heels. He looked back at her as he got into the elevator and grinned as she smiled at him. “I love you!,“ she said, raising her voice so that he could hear her._

_“I know, doll,“ J said and smirked. “I know.“_

_Then the elevator doors closed and he was gone._

That was three hours ago.

She always hated it to be home alone. J usually took her with him to his business meetings but today was different. He had told her that he needed to take care of some other stuff as well. Her boyfriend wanted to surprise her with something and therefore Sienna was not allowed to accompany him. Even though she was really curious for what he had in mind, it still pissed her off to wait for him the whole day. _She was so bored._

And it was way too quiet here, she thought and connected her phone with the music system. She turned her music on full volume and started to swing her hips. Sienna always enjoyed it to dance. And she knew that J also loved to watch her moving to the music.

_Well, too bad he wasn't here right now._

She closed her eyes and let her body move on its own. But her movements became faster as the music started to speed up as well. Sienna smiled and moved her body to the rhythm of the beat, playing with her hair and singing along to the lyrics.

That’s why she didn't hear the men coming in.

They followed the sound of the music and saw her dancing in the middle of the room. She faced them with her back and didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. _She felt safe, after all._

The men got closer to her, pointing their weapons at her back. She still didn't turn around. She was more into the sound of the loud music and focused on her dance moves. One of the men put his gun away and wanted to wrap his arms around her neck.

But Sienna suddenly felt that something wasn't right.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw them.

Her hands grabbed the knife under her dress and she stabbed the man in front of her right into his neck. He fell to the ground, coughing blood.

The other men aimed their machine guns at her. “Don’t shoot her!,“ yelled one of them. “The boss wants her alive!“

“Who are you?,“ asked Sienna, her voice dripping with venom. “And how the fuck did you find this place?“ No one knew where the King and Queen of Gotham lived.

She was cornered by the men but each of them kept their distance now.

“Don’t pick a fight, sweetheart,“ said the man standing in front of her. “It’s useless. You don't have a choice but to come with us.“ _They had decided to ignore her questions._

Sienna glared at him and raised her eyebrows. “Is that so? It’s a shame for you then that J will be back at any minute,“ she said but the man shook his head. “Nice try, darling. But he will be occupied for a while.“

She felt how her heart beat faster and looked at the man with hatred. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?,“ she screamed. “I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!“

“Damn, she has fire,“ laughed one of the other man and Sienna turned in his direction. She threw her knife and the man cried out in pain as it landed right in his left eye. An evil smiled formed on Sienna’s lips and she heard the man who seemed to have the commando growl. “Enough with that attitude!“

All of a sudden three man at once grabbed her arms and since she was unarmed, Sienna couldn't really do much about it than to kick them. She even hit one of them in the balls and the man fell to the ground, glaring up at her.

“God, stop being so feisty!,“ shouted the man that took ahold of her right arm. Sienna turned her head to him and spitted him right into his ugly face.

“Joss! Hurry up already!,“ shouted another voice and she noticed a man coming towards her. He had a needle in his hands. Sienna’s eyes widened in panic. “No! No! No!,“ she begged and shook her head but the man kept stalking towards her. He grabbed her by the neck and injected her the needle right under her left ear.

She immediately felt her eyelids getting heavy.

She heard another male voice saying: “We can’t leave him here. The Joker must not know about us yet.“ Then she passed out, some unfamiliar arms holding her up.

_Joker’s POV_

J was just getting into the elevator, holding a present in his hands. He smiled as he thought about how much his girlfriend would love her new diamond necklace. J’s last heist had been a great success, so he actually payed for the necklace he was about to give to his Queen.

He had left her alone most of the day and that was his way of apologizing. He’d never say actually sorry to her but she would understand the message behind it anyway. His Queen was a smart woman, after all.

The elevator doors opened. J stepped out of it and walked over to the front door of the penthouse. He immediately narrowed his eyes as he got closer. The door was open. _She never left it open._

He walked inside and his crystal blue eyes widened. J didn't even realize that the present for his girlfriend had fallen out of his pale hands and onto the ground.

His home was completely destroyed. It was as if a fight had happened here.

J walked further into the hallway and went into the living room. He let out a sharp breath as he noticed a red spot on the ground. _Blood._

He turned around and saw even more blood.

J suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his heart and he started to breathe heavenly. “DOLL!,“ he shouted and waited for her to answer him. _But her soft voice was nowhere to be heard._

“BABY!,“ screamed J again, even louder this time. He started to pace the penthouse and went looking for her everywhere. He checked the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen…It took him a while before he realized that she wasn't home.

“SIENNA!“

He rarely used her real name.

J took his phone out of the inside of his jacket and called the person he could always rely on.

His right hand, Frost. He didn't have to wait long for his henchman to answer the call.

“Boss?“

“COME TO THE PENTHOUSE!,“ shouted J. “NOW!“

The King of Gotham hang up and Frost appeared just a few minutes later. His right hand also widened his eyes as he saw in which kind of state the penthouse was in. “Where’s Sienna?,“ asked Frost and looked around the room.

J balled his hands into fists. “I DON’T KNOW! SHE’S NOT HERE!,“ he yelled and kicked a chair out of his way.

“How could this happen? No one knows about this place!,“ said J and walked towards his right hand, narrowing his eyes at him. “Am I right?“

Frost tensed up at the question. “Boss, if you are implying that—“

“JUST TELL ME IF SOMEONE LOOSENED THEIR TONGUE!“ The henchman shook his head. “I don’t know—“

“THEN FIGURE IT OUT!“ J turned his back on Frost. He was still breathing hard.

“I want her back,“ he said, his voice sounding dangerous. _“I need her!“_

J suddenly remembered the moment with her a few hours ago. Her smile was flashing right before his eyes and her I love you echoed through his head. He could still feel her arms around his body and the taste of her lips on his…

He turned around to Frost again and his right hand nodded. “I might have an idea who could know something about the people who are responsible for this,“ said Frost and J looked at him, clapping his hands together. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN?!“

Frost nodded his head again and then left the penthouse.

J ran his fingers through his green hair and let out another scream.

He then let himself fall to the ground, looking at the white ceiling until he started to laugh like a maniac.

_Daddy would come for ya, princess…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Frost’s POV_

He never thought he would dial this number ever again as Frost tried to call the only person that could probably find out who kidnapped the Queen of Gotham City out of his boss’ penthouse.

“Hello?”

Frost frowned at the sound of the voice at the other end of the line.

That wasn’t the person he wanted to call.

“I’m sorry is this Klara’s number?” he asked a little irritated.

“That was her number, are you a friend of hers?”

“Yes kinda. Do you have her new number it’s very urgent I have to call her immediately.”

“No sorry. She doesn’t give her number out to everyone. I was just told to take care of the last people who would call her” the female voice said.

“Yeah that sounds very much like her … Do you know where I can find her?”

“Maybe she works tonight at the Ice Berg Lounge, but I can’t assure you if this is true, just a rumor you know.”

“Yes she always had a thing for rumors. But thanks.”

“No problem whoever you are” the unknown voice said then Frost hung up the phone and started the black SUV in which he was sitting in.

The Ice Berg Lounge, since when did she work in the Penguins territory?

“Must be an information that could easily be made out of gold” Frost muttered under his breath before driving downtown in the city centre of Gotham’s underworld.

The Ice Berg Lounge was the Penguins jewel, his own Nightclub/Restaurant.

Everything in there was made out of ice and water and the waiters and waitresses were all dressed in penguin like suits, the lady’s of course in very revealing one’s.

Frost hadn’t been here since Mr J started to ruin the penguins business with opening his own nightclub, which was way more popular than the penguin’s old ice floe.

Frost was entering a very dangerous terrain, Mr J and his goons weren’t greeted like old friends in here so he had to act as unobtrusive as possible.

Hopefully the Penguin himself wouldn’t show up that soon.

But all Frost could see were the waiters and waitresses in their uniforms and the usual patrons, also some lady’s who were dancing above the stage near the ice berg in the middle of the location.

Every one of them had a black wig and all of them were dancing synchronous, all of them but one girl.

A short one with a body that Frost would discover under a thousand women, she seemed to be the head dancer and with every step Frost came closer he could tell easily by her face that this was the girl he had been searching for.

Klara Monroe aka The Black Shadow, Gotham City’s most trusted source about every criminal in this entire hell hole.

She wasn’t a dancer but since Frost could remember she always loved to slip into different rolls to get some information about everything what happened all around Gotham’s underworld.

And she mastered every one of her rolls with a brilliance that wasn’t found that easily these days.

If he wouldn’t know her he would’ve believed she was a dancer by the way her body was moving to the beat, she always had a special charm that surrounded her like a curse.

This beautiful delicate face seemed so innocent until you were caught in her spiderweb then there was no escape anymore.

Watching her grind her body to the beat Frost remembered the first time he had met her, it also had been because of some information for Mr J …

_**Flashback** _

_“ … The Black Shadow, huh?” the bartender asked and gave Frost a look as if he was just some fool that came here for fun._

_“Do I look like as if I was kidding?” Frost asked over the loud music that was played at this little club uptown._

_The bartender rolled his eyes and sighed._

_“She’s over there. But if I were you I would be careful it’s her free day and the last one who dared to distract her free day was found dead in a dumpster just a few blocks away from here.”_

_Frost frowned and looked over to the stage where a young girl with red shiny curls was dancing the soul out of her body._

_She wore a black dress with black stockings and black heels, she was small and petite but her presence was as big as the Wayne Enterprise building._

_Everyone was staring at her while she was rocking the dance floor obviously._

_All the men were bawling at her and all the woman seem to be a tad jealous of her even though she made a very good show for them._

_It was like she had them all under her curse even though she looked way too young to party like that._

_Frost made his way through the crowd that was surrounding the stage on which she was dancing, ignoring the tingle in his body when he walked towards her._

_The song that had been played ended and to his luck she wasn’t giving the crowd an encore even though everyone seemed to want one._

_“Do you always party like that?” Frost asked the girl as soon as he had reached her. She was one and a half head smaller than him even in her heels but the charisma she had was overwhelming._

_Her crystal blue eyes looked up at him and her cherry red lips curled up into a seductive smile._

_“Are you a cop?” she asked coquettish._

_“No but someone who needs some information and a friend of mine told me you like to share your information for a special price” Frost answered trying not to focus that much on how she was licking her lips when she answered him._

_“Usually I would kill everyone off who dares to interrupt my free day but I guess we could make an exception for you” she said running her hands over his chest._

_“Well then let’s talk somewhere quieter” Frost offered taking her hands and leading them away from his body._

_He was still here for business._

_Mr J would kill him if he dared to use his work time for other activities._

_“Let’s go to the Lounge, the music isn’t that loud there” she said._

_“So you need some information … may I ask for whom and why?” she asked after they reached some kind of VIP section that reminded Frost a lot of Mr J’s club._

_“I’m working for Mr J, he would like to know something special about Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow.”_

_“Really? Information about such popular people aren’t that cheap but since you’re working for the Joker I guess you can pay it” she purred walking around the table and finally taking her place on Frost’s lap._

_She really had a beautiful delicate face and it took Frost a lot of concentration to still focus on his business while she was coming close enough to touch his lips with her own._

_“How about we’re having some fun and we speak about the price later since it is my free day” she whispered stroking his cheek and placing soft kisses on his lips whilst grinding her body on his own._

_“How about you tell me what I wanna know and I don’t let Mr J kill you” Frost whispered back trying to avoid her touch._

_This girl was making him crazy and he really was about to_ _lose his mind on her actions._

_“How about you tell me your name first before we get into such details” she said kissing her way down his neck, opening his suit jacket as well._

_“My name’s Frost and this is not part of our deal” he said._

_She let go off him and giggled as soon as she had heard his name._

_“Sounds like the snowman doesn’t want to melt” she purred cupping his heated face in her perfectly cold hands._

_“Well then let’s talk about the business first … but we will have our fun tonight, baby, that’s for sure.”_

And how they had fun this night … and over the last two years whenever Frost needed her help, she always managed it to seduce him in the end and he knew that she loved it.

It was a game that they were playing since their first meeting and it never got boring even though Frost always tried to focus more at the business part, but he never managed it to concentrate longer on it than five minutes before she tried to seduce him again.

Anyways Klara was still dancing but this time she recognized Frost standing near the stage and she gifted him a heated look before breaking up her performance, throwing the wig away and walking towards him with the usual big seductive smile on her face. He knew to what this would lead at the end of the night again.

“Frosty, long time no seen, lover” she purred wrapping her arms around him and letting him carry her away from the stage.

She kissed his neck, letting her tongue slid over the artery what caused Frost to close his eyes for a quick second.

God she knew how to make a man weak.

_Klara’s POV_

She pulled away and cupped his face into her hands as soon as she recognized the beard that he started to let growl.

She smiled and licked her lips before she gave him a very passionate and lustful kiss.

“I like the beard that makes you look so manly … and way older” she whispered while he was responding her kiss.

“Hey listen I need your help, Klara. If you don’t have something more important to do I need you to come with me” Frost said still holding her into his arms.

Klara started to giggle.

“Aw you know I would follow you everywhere you go, baby” she said running her finger through his hair.

“Klara I’m serious. Mr J needs your help.”

“Why? What happened?” Klara suddenly asked way more focused.

If the Joker needed her help it must be something very important and even though she liked it to play with fire she was smart enough to know that you should never let the King of Gotham wait.

“The Queen disappeared. We know that someone kidnapped her, but we don’t have any kind of other indications. That’s why I’m here.”

“Alright, let me just change my clothes then” she said and Frost let her down again.

“By the way you could join me if you want, it has been a while since the last time …” she smiled pulling him closer at the purple tie he was wearing.

“Klara” he said as if he wanted to tell a child to not eat some dough.

“You know I’ll get you anyways, lover” she grinned giving him a last wet kiss until she disappeared in the dressing room.

“Sooo where do we celebrate our little party?” she asked fifteen minutes later fully dressed up into her black dress, the black stockings and the black heels.

The outfit she always used to wear when she was working.

“At the Smile and Grin Club. Let’s go” Frost answered already holding the keys of the car in his hands.

“Are you still driving the SUV?” Klara grinned naughtily.

Frost sighed. “Don’t ever tell this to Mr J, he would kill me if he’d know about that” he said.

Klara laughed as she got on the passenger’s seat. “Buzzkill. Car sex is the most natural thing in the world.”

“Klara even sex on the moon would be natural for you” Frost said shaking his head whilst driving them both to Mr J’s club.

“That would be something else wow, do you think we could-“

“No.”

“Quiet now, I have to call Mr J” Frost said.

“Did you get what we needed?” Mr J asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Yes, boss. I’ll bring you the best help we can get for money” Frost said and Klara pointed at herself in surprise as if she would pretend to blush from such a compliment.

Frost was rolling his eyes.

“Good, hurry up I’m waiting” Mr J said then he hung up the phone.

“No such plays when we meet him, I’m serious Klara” Frost scolded her.

“You seem stressed, lover. Maybe I should calm you down before we arrive at Mr J’s club” Klara said.

“No.”

Twenty minutes later Frost had parked the SUV towards Mr J’s club and he made sure that Klara understood that this wasn’t about playing a game with him or something.

“Baby, I know how to do business, alright?” Klara winked at him and motioned for Frost to follow her, what he did until he realized that this wasn’t her territory.

_Frost’s POV_

“Stay behind me” he said laying an arm around her shoulder to lead her through the crowd towards the VIP section where he already could see Mr J sitting.

He was mad as fuck since his Queen disappeared and Frost would do anything he could to keep him away from losing control over him.

“Mr J” Frost said as his boss had recognized him.

“What do you have for me?” Mr J asked as if he would kill him if he hadn’t something really good for him.

“The best information system all around Gotham City, if the name Black Shadow is familiar to you, boss” Frost responded.

“Good. Bring the man in” Mr J said but his none existent eyebrows raised up after he saw who really stood behind the name of the Black Shadow.

“Are you kidding me?” Mr J asked dangerously but before Frost could answer Klara took a seat towards Mr J and looked him straight into the eyes as if she didn’t fear him at all.

“Mr J Frost told me about what happened. And if you are willing to accept my help I will do everything I can to find out who kidnapped your Queen. But you have to trust my work. I know every criminal in this city every small thief, every little thug. My system finds them all. My prices are high but I know that you can afford it. If you want her back, I would be glad to offer my service. You can trust me, all my clients enjoy absolute isolation from the GCPD or Batman. My work is hundred percent safe. And as you might know, the people don’t call me Black Shadow for nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Joker’s POV_

He sat in his private booth, drinking another glass of Whiskey. He had no idea how many drinks he had now but he also didn't care. His Queen was still not as his side. She was not sitting on his lap and that thought alone made him crazy. _He wanted her back,_ he thought, _as soon as possible._

“Mr J,“ the voice of his right hand snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Frost standing next to him. “What do you have for me?,“ J asked with a dangerous voice.

“The best information system all around Gotham City,“ explained Frost. “If the name Black Shadow is familiar to you, boss.“ Oh yes, he had heard of this person. The Black Shadow was a popular name in the Underworld of Gotham when you needed information about other people, especially gangsters.

“Good,“ said J, waving with his hand. “Bring the man in.“ He looked up as the beads curtains were moved away by a young girl. J raised his hairless eyebrows as he realized who was behind the name of the infamous Black Shadow.

He turned his head to Frost. “Are you kidding me?,“ he snapped. How could his right hand actually believe that some random girl could help him to find his Queen?

But before Frost could answer him, the girl already took a seat in front of J and looked him straight in the eyes. He noticed that she wasn't scared at all. “Mr J,“ she addressed him respectfully. “Frost told me what happened. And if you are willing to accept my help, I will do everything I can do find out who kidnapped your Queen. But you have to trust my work.“

_Oh, he had never been good with trusting people._

“I know every criminal in this city, every small thief, every little thug,“ she continued. “My system finds them all. My prices are high but I know that you can afford it. If you want her back, I would be glad to offer my services. You can trust me, all my clients enjoy absolute isolation from the GCPD and Batman. My work is hundred percent safe. And as you might know, the people don’t call me Black Shadow for nothing.“

She looked at him and waited for his response. He stared at her with an intense gaze and thought about her words. _She could be quite useful for him._

“You’re saying that you know every criminal in my city,“ said J after a while. “Is that correct?“

The girl nodded her head. “Yes, Mr J.“

A thoughtful look crossed his features but then he decided it would be perfect to make her work for _him._ She had a reputation, after all.

“I’ll tell ya something, girl,“ he said and leaned closer to her. “You’ll work for me from now on. You will find my Queen and I’ll pay you the triple of what you’re usually earning.“ J leaned back in his seat and took another sip of his Whiskey.

“Well,“ began the girl. “I’ll do everything I can to find your Queen of course. But I prefer to work on my own.“

J tightened the grip around his Whiskey glass and narrowed his eyes at her. Then he flashed her a wide smile. But it wasn't a friendly one. It was a smile that could kill. “That wasn't a question, little one,“ he growled. “Do as I say or you’ll regret it.“ He winked at her and licked his lips. “Besides,“ he added. “You won’t get a better offer. I can promise ya that.“

The girl smiled back at him. “I guess I don't have a choice then,“ she said. “I’m in!“

“Good girl,“ grinned J and pointed to his drink. “Whatcha having?“

“Cherry Cola,“ she replied.

“HA HA HA,“ laughed J and looked at his right hand. “Where do ya know each other from?“ He noticed how Frost tensed up at the question. “We’re old friends.“

The girl winked at him. “You don’t say.“

“Don’t get me wrong,“ J cut her off and she turned her attention back to him. “I want you to start right away. What’s your name?“

“Klara Monroe,“ she said. “And I need to see the place where your Queen disappeared from. Maybe I’ll find some DNA. That is crucial for my work.“

J nodded. “Fine,“ he said and stood up from his seat. Klara was about to follow him until he suddenly backed her against the next wall and held a knife to her throat. “Mr J?,“ she asked and now J noticed the panic in her blue eyes. A wide grin appeared on his face.

“You will tell no one about our next location, do you understand?,“ he growled and cut the knife deeper into her skin. “Otherwise I have to kill ya. Very, very brutally.“

“I understand,“ she said and he let go of her after one last glance. Klara’s hands immediately went to her throat but she steadied herself quickly. J laughed at her and pushed a few strands of his hair back that had fallen into his face. “Let’s go!“

~*~

“Welcome!,“ laughed J and let her pass him. She entered the penthouse and J, Frost and some of his other henchman followed close after her. J noticed how she curiously scanned the room. “You haven't cleaned up yet?,“ she asked.

J gave her a look. “Obviously not.“

“Even better,“ said Klara and took some instruments out of her bag. J’s eyes followed her as she kneeled on the ground to inspect the blood. “Maybe it’s not even your Queen’s blood, Mr J,“ she said and carefully took a swam to gather some of the blood. J only growled at her words and his growling made Klara look up. “I suppose she can defend herself?“

“Just go back to work,“ snapped J and crossed his arms as he continued to watch her. She gathered everything she needed and put the evidence into a small plastic bag. As she got to her feet again, she locked eyes with J.

“How could the people who did this know of this place?,“ she asked.

J gritted his teeth. “I don't know!,“ he yelled but Klara didn't even flinch. She just continued to look at him. “You’re saying no one knew about where you are hiding?“

“Yes,“ J growled and Klara looked around the room again. Then her eyes stopped at the henchmen who had followed them to the penthouse. “Then someone must’ve been very careless because the men who kidnapped your Queen knew how to get in. Maybe someone followed your men and they didn't were careful enough to notice it.“

J’s eyes widened at her words and he turned around to his henchmen, breathing heavenly and staring them down with his best death glare. “ALRIGHT,“ he screamed. “WHO WANTS TO DIE?“

He noticed how two men in particular were shaking with fear and recognized them as the ones who weren’t part of his team for long now. J grabbed his purple gun out his holster and aimed it at them both, clearly upset. “YOU!“

“Newbies,“ muttered Klara under her breath.

“HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWED?,“ yelled J at the two henchmen who instantly shook their heads. “We don’t know, boss—“

“YES OR NO?“ The henchmen shared a look. “It’s possible, sir—“

_BANG!_

One of them fell dead to the floor.

J turned to the other one who was still staring at the dead body next to him. The King of Gotham grabbed the man by his chin and looked him deep into his eyes. “I’m gonna kill your whole family if she dies,“ J threatened and let go of him. The man was trembling, the panic in his eyes visible for everyone.

“But for now I’ll start with you,“ said J and grinned. He pulled the trigger and shot the henchman right between the eyes. His lifeless body fell to the ground next to the other corpse.

“Who’s next?,“ J asked with a devilish smile.

~*~

_Sienna’s POV_

She slowly opened her eyes but she couldn't see much. The room was dark and Sienna suddenly noticed that she lay on some kind of operation table. Her hands and legs were tied down and therefore she couldn't move. Panic started to take over her whole mind.

“HELP!,“ she screamed but her lungs hurt. She started to cough and noticed how thirsty she actually was. But she wouldn't give up. No, she was stronger than that.

“IS SOMEONE THERE?,“ she shouted again and waited. But no one answered her. Sienna tried to loosen her bonds but it was useless. She’d never free herself without any kind of help.

“J!,“ she yelled and wanted nothing more than to see him.

“He will not come,“ said suddenly a strange voice and then the room was brightened with an awfully bright light. Sienna immediately closed her eyes until she felt two hands gripping her face. Her eyes shot open and she wanted to scream.

_Two-Face._

“Hello, Sienna,“ he said and smiled down at her.

“Hello, Fuckface,“ she snapped and stared daggers at him. He let out a laugh and grabbed her by her hair, making her scream out in pain.

“Oh, my men told me that you’ve got a bad temper,“ said Two-Face. “You actually blinded one of them with your knife.“ He let go of her and smiled.

“He deserved it,“ hissed Sienna.

“Who are you to judge that?,“ he asked. “You! The infamous Queen of Gotham City. You and your clown think you’re better than everybody else.“

She smirked at him. “Well, yes.“

Two-Face suddenly got closer to her again. “And that attitude will get you killed, my dear,“ he said and traced her cheekbones with his finger. Sienna tried to bite him but he pulled away before she could hurt him. “You don’t care about other people’s lives.“

“No shit, Sherlock.“ She rolled her eyes.

“You know, I also don't care about your life.“

“Then why am I still alive?,“ she asked, glaring up at him.

Two-Face laughed. “Because you’re useful! I want to destroy the Joker and what is a better way to do it by starting with his girl?“

“You can’t destroy him,“ said Sienna, totally convinced. “And you can’t destroy me.“

“Oh, we will see about that,“ smiled Two-Face wickedly. “You’ll soon be begging me for mercy.“

“In your dreams!,“ she snapped and then suddenly heard another person entering the room. “Shall we start, boss?,“ asked a male voice.

Two-Face nodded. “Listen, Sienna. I want you to tell me everything you know about the clown.“

“Or what?,“ she asked.

“Or I have to hurt you.“

Sienna glared at him. She would never tell him anything about J.

“Do your worst,“ she said and saw Two-Face waving his hand. Sienna heard steps behind her and then a belt was placed right between her teeth. _Oh no…_

“This will hurt like hell,“ laughed Two-Face and then signaled for his man to start. Sienna felt two cold metal things being placed at either side of her head and immediately started to bite on the belt between her teeth.

“Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?,“ asked Two-Face again.

Sienna looked at him, pure hatred in her eyes. “Go to hell.“

And then the juice hit her brain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Klara’s POV_

Klara closed the little plastic bags with the DNA material of the possible kidnappers of Mr J’s Queen while the Clown Prince of Crime himself was still threatening his other henchmen.

“Mr J” Klara said and waited for the King’s response.

The Joker turned around to face her, his eyes were narrowed and Klara could nearly feel the madness which was running through his veins.

“I’ll take the DNA material with me. I will call you as soon as I know something, here’s my number” the young girl said professionally and handed Mr J a little business card with her name and her phone number on it.

“Alright, don’t make me wait too long, little one” Mr J growled and Klara nodded her head.

“Bye boys” she smiled seductively as she recognized that all the henchmen were looking at her while she made her way to the door.

As soon as Klara had reached her black Lamborghini with the blue ornaments she connected her phone with the car until a male computer voice started speaking.

_“Welcome back, Miss.”_

“Computer start the system for a DNA scan, I will be home in a few minutes” she responded and started the motor of the very impressive car.

_“Load DNA scan. Loading complete, wish you a good drive, Miss.”_

_Frost’s POV_

After Mr J was done with yelling at everyone he turned to Frost, his eyes full of agony.

Frost had never seen him like this and it really made him feel uncomfortable.

His boss was even more dangerous than usual since Sienna was missing.

“Frost I want you to follow our new employee. Stay with her I just want to go sure that she works after my rules.”

“Of course boss” Frost responded and made his way out of the door.

_Was it strange that he still new were her apartment was?_

Well the good part of it was that it was only a few minutes away from Mr J’s penthouse.

Frost escaped a little smile after he had parked his black SUV in front of her luxurious apartment complex.

The outside of the house was white and it had some kind of New York flair, like a house that could easily be photographed for a Vogue cover at the realm Modern Living.

It was already dark outside so Frost could see that in her apartment was burning light, she must already be working.

_Klara’s POV_

It was unbelievable the Queen of Gotham City really had a rough past.

Klara had started to work as soon as she came home and by now her computer was scanning the DNA she found at Mr J’s penthouse and chased it through her search program for the perfect match.

Meanwhile she’d started reading the Queen’s police and patient files from Arkham and the one the GCPD had made a few years ago.

Her real name was Sienna Graves a beautiful twenty four years old woman with brown eyes and dark curly hair and a past with which even Klara didn’t want to switch.

She always thought her past was rough, after her parents got killed when she was fourteen but Sienna’s …

The Arkham Patient File read that she was pregnant once probably from the Joker but she had lost the child somehow when she was still at Arkham, after that a long depression phase had followed, not to mention her abusive ex boyfriend because of whom she had several panic attacks at the Asylum in which she had killed off everyone that had dared to touch her.

Klara had a lot of respect for this woman, still being the glamorous Queen of Gotham City even though she had to go through so much shit in her life.

And now she got kidnapped, god … now she could understand why Mr J was so furious.

He was a dangerous psychopath and yes he didn’t care for any other people around him, but he cared for his Queen, especially after everything they had been going through.

Klara’s thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at her apartment door.

She smiled knowing exactly who this could be.

“How lovely of you to show up, come in” Klara said as soon as she saw Frost standing in the doorway.

“How’s it going?” Mr J’s first henchman asked as soon as he saw that Klara read Sienna’s patient files.

“Very well, you can tell Mr J I didn’t try to fool him” Klara responded smiling.

“Is that Sienna’s patient file? He would kill you for reading them” Frost just commented but Klara rolled her eyes.

“Nice but I’m trying to work here and get his Queen back so I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“He has to learn some patience” she said.

“Do you even know about whom we’re talking here?” Frost asked and laughed.

Klara sighed.

“Whatever … by the way I’m kinda getting bored here. I read my way through everything I could get and now I have to wait for the computer to spit out some information. How about we find something to do” the young girl suddenly grinned and came closer towards Frost.

“Klara” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on, let’s have some fun …” she whispered unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“We have work to do” Frost said as stoic as usual.

“Fine if you say so … I’m going to take a shower now, but you can still join me if you want” she purred playing with his tie before she started to drop several pieces of her clothes in front of him whilst making her way to the bathroom.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost had to close his eyes for a second before Klara dropped the last two pieces of fabric which were her black lace bra and her panties before she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

“Oh fuck it …” he mumbled taking off his tie and his jacket following Klara into the bathroom.

She already stood under the shower but the curtain wasn’t closed, she knew that he would join, like always.

She looked at him whilst washing her body biting her lower lip and motioning for him to come closer. “Take your clothes off, lover” she whispered.

He didn’t take his eyes off her whilst undressing himself, she really looked gorgeous.

And as soon as he had entered the shower as well he found himself in a deep and passionate kiss.

Klara’s arms were wrapped around his neck while he lifted her up against the wall, feeling her wet naked skin rubbing over his body.

A moan escaped her mouth when she could feel Frost’s rock hard member pressing against her aching wet pussy after she wrapped her legs tight around his waist as well.

“I missed you, baby” she purred kissing her way alongside his neck before she let slid her right hand down between them to massage his cock.

She smiled after hearing him groan, moving her hand faster up and down his length until she let him slip deep into her, slowly.

Klara closed her eyes in satisfaction as Frost started to move in and out of her.

“Oh my god … yes …” she muttered under her breath letting her groin collide with his whilst he kept fucking her.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, baby” she said turning the water above them off with one quick action.

Frost didn’t hesitate and carried her to the bed but as soon as she was laying underneath him she just giggled and turned the tables so that she was on top of him.

She wasn’t the dominant part in bed she just liked it to give him a show and be as revealing for him as possible.

And he must admit that this always turned him on like nothing else.

Klara placed soft kisses from his mouth down to his chest before she started to ride her lover, taking his hands in hers, letting them slid up her body until he reached her small but still full breasts.

She moaned when she felt him pinching her already hard nipples, she came closer to his face again, kissing him lustfully, whispering: “Don’t you wanna do our favorite position, my lover?”

Frost nearly came because of her words but he could manage to hold it back, after two years and a lot, really a lot of sex sessions with this girl Frost had some good stamina.

Klara laughed as he rolled her off him, to place himself behind her, making her get on her knees before he finally entered her soaking wet entrance again.

Sounds of pure satisfaction came from both of them.

“Grab my tits, you know how much I like that” Klara moaned so close to her orgasm.

“Yes …. Just like that, keep fucking me, Frosty” she shouted giving into his movements and the strong grip around her breasts.

She felt the wave of pleasure coming slowly, whilst he was hitting her sweet spot over and over again until her inner walls tightened around Frost’s cock causing her to ride out her orgasm that nearly seemed to drown her in a mixture of desire and pleasure.

He came just a minute later while Klara was still riding out the orgasm he brought her.

_God damn he really forgot how sex felt like with her …_

“Wasn’t that amazing?” she whispered placing sweet little kisses at the crook of his neck after covering both of them in her dark blue satin blanket, cuddling herself tight against the taller henchman.

“Had it ever been not amazing?” he questioned back, smiling slightly, wrapping his strong arms around her small petite body and stroking her naked back softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sienna’s POV_

Everything hurt. Her whole body was aching with pain. Two-Face goons didn't only used electroshocks on her but other torture instruments as well. Her body was covered in bruises and she bled almost everywhere she looked. Her head was spinning and she felt unbelievable tired. But she knew that she had to stay awake. For J and for her.

“How about now?,“ asked her the man who was behind all this. Two-Face.

Sienna looked into his direction. “I won’t tell you anything.“

Two-Face nodded to the man who tortured her for hours now. He put a knife over her chest and ripped the material of her dress apart. Then he ran the knife down her body and blood immediately started to drew.

Sienna cried out in pain.

“What’s the Joker’s real name?,“ asked Two-Face for the hundredth time now. But Sienna only shook her head and bit her lip because the pain was nearly overwhelming her. “Even if I know, I wouldn't you tell you,“ she hissed and let out a sharp breath and the knife dived deeper into her skin.

_J had never told her about his past._

But she had also never asked him about it. It didn't matter to her. She loved him for who he was now.

“YOU WILL TELL ME OR YOU’LL END UP DEAD!,“ yelled Two-Face all of a sudden and got so close to her face, she could even feel his breath on her skin. She felt like throwing up.

“Do you want to die?,“ he asked with a calmer voice this time.

“You won’t kill me,“ said Sienna. “Because if you do, J will find you. And he will kill you in a way you can’t even imagine. You should be scared of him.“

Two-Face snorted. “Do you really think I would kidnapp his Queen and fear him at the same time? I was never afraid of clowns. They’re just ridiculous.“

“You’re ridiculous,“ snapped Sienna. He looked at her and suddenly took a coin out of his pocket. An evil smile formed on his lips. “Maybe we should let the coin decide if you’ll survive this night.“ He got closer to her again, showing her the double-headed coin in his hands. Sienna noticed that one side of the coin was badly burnt, probably from his accident. “If you get the burnt side,“ said Two-Face, looking at her. “You’ll die.“

Sienna wanted to say something but he had already flipped the coin. He looked at it on his hand and then stared back at her. “Lucky you,“ he said and rolled his eyes. “I won’t kill you this time.“

She let out a sigh of relief and sank her head back onto the table.

“But that doesn't mean I’ll go easy on you,“ laughed Two-Face darkly and Sienna knew what was coming. The belt was placed between her teeth again and her body already shivered for what was about to happen. Her heartbeat speed up as the they started to use the electroshocks on her again. She immediately started to scream and bit hard on the black belt. The pain was unbearable. Therefore it didn't take her long until she finally passed out.

_Joker’s POV_

J was home alone. He wasn't used to this at all. Sienna usually greeted him with a hug and a kiss when he returned to the penthouse. But now she wasn't here. He didn't get to see her beautiful smile as he stepped through the front door.

He hated the silence that came with her absence.

J hadn’t even ordered someone to clean up yet. He just didn't feel like it at the moment and he was about to do mess this place up even more anyway.

He put all the weapons he owned in a circle on the ground, adding some of his Queen’s stuff as well. But something was missing as he scanned the floor, thinking about what it could be. J didn't feel like the circle was completed yet, even though many things were already in their right place.

Then he remembered.

J didn’t like to think about this time of his and his Queen’s life but he also couldn't ignore the past they shared together.

He walked over to their closet and looked for the things he wanted at the very end of it. As he rummaged through their stuff, J looked up at the beautiful dresses he had bought for his Queen throughout the years. He suddenly remembered the joyful look on her face each time he had gifted her a new dress.

J let out a growl and continued to look through their stuff until he found what he looked for.

Baby jumpers.

_**Flashback** _

_J arrived home in a good mood. The heist had been a great success and he wanted to celebrate this day with his girl. But as soon as he entered the penthouse, J heard her crying in the living room. His mood immediately died down but he followed the sound of her sobbing._

_He saw her sitting on the large and white leather couch, her face burrowed in her hands. She must not have heard him coming home. J let out a growl and that was the moment Sienna looked up and turned around to face him._

_J always hated it to see her like this._

_“Don’t worry,“ she said and her voice trembled. “I was just about to leave.“_

_He raised his eyebrows in confusion and only noticed now the suitcase standing beside the couch. J instantly stalked towards her, grabbing her arm forcefully. He would never let her go…_

_“What the hell, baby?,“ he asked and shot her a glare._

_But his Queen only started to cry harder. “You need to let me go, please…“_

_His grip around her arm tightened and he raised her chin to make her look up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face. “Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, doll.“_

_“I…I can’t,“ she said._

_“You have to,“ he demanded and Sienna suddenly wrapped her arms around him to hug him tight. He was kind of overwhelmed with her behavior but decided it would be better to hug her back. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and cried into his chest._

_J was at a loss of what to do._

_“God, spill it out, baby,“ he said and rubbed her back._

_Sienna stopped crying for a moment. “I’m pregnant…“_

_His body tensed up at her words and she immediately let go of him. She walked over to the suitcase and grabbed her bag. “It’s okay,“ she whispered and he almost didn't hear her. “I know that you don’t want it.“ Sienna locked eyes with him, straightening her back. “But I’ll keep it, no matter what you say. That’s why I’m leaving.“_

_She started to walk away and was about to leave the penthouse when all of a sudden something clicked in J’s brain. He couldn't let her go. She couldn't leave him behind. He needed her. He wanted her. And so he also had to want that baby._

_“WAIT!,“ yelled J and followed her. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him. Sienna looked up at him with a surprised face. “What?“_

_“Stay,“ he said._

_“But—“_

_“I’m okay with…,“_ _he looked down at her still flat belly. “This.“_

_Sienna’s brown eyes widened. “Are you serious?“_

_J let out a sigh. “Yeah. I just don't want you to leave.“ His Queen smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Oh my god, J,“ she cried and hugged him again. “I love you so much!“_

_“But why are you still crying?,“ he asked, confused._

_Sienna laughed. “That are tears of joy, love.“_

She was four months pregnant until she lost the baby at Arkham Asylum after she was captured by Batman himself and imprisoned.

_He had always blamed the Bat for what happened._

J had been furious. He nearly killed the whole staff as he came for her to get her out of this hellhole. Over the few months when he had time to get used to the concept of becoming a dad, he actually started to like the idea of a miniature of him walking around the penthouse.

But everything changed when his Queen had a miscarriage.

She had suffered months after that from deep depression. Sienna hadn't been the joyful and lively Queen of Gotham City anymore. She had used to sleep nearly the whole day and cried almost all the time. It had driven J crazy to see her this upset. But after a while they had managed to get through this together. They grew even closer during that time.

J held the baby jumpers in his hands and ran his fingers through the soft material. They never got to know if it would have been a girl or a boy so he had several jumpers in different colors. He still kept the baby clothes to remember the child they lost. It had been Sienna’s personal wish.

He walked over to his circle of weapons again and put the baby jumpers to the stuff of his Queen. Then he grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and took a seat in the middle of the circle, opening the bottle. He immediately started to drink.

It didn't take him long to get drunk.

Very drunk.

He was just about to open another bottle when he heard someone entering the penthouse. J aimed his weapon at the person who dared to disturb him and narrowed his eyes.

He noticed Frost and the girl standing in the doorway.

J let out a growl. “WHAT?,“ he yelled but didn't lower his purple gun. His finger was still on the trigger and he was ready to pull it any moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up to the sound of her computer telling her that the system must have found a match with one of the DNA specimens.

Frost had wrapped his arms around her body so she had to free herself from his grip at first even though she really enjoyed this.

He woke up as well after Klara left the bed whilst dressing herself into the black dressing gown.

“Bingo” she whispered smiling whilst making her printer ready to spit out the file of one of the goons who had kidnapped Mr J’s Queen.

“Didn’t think you would be up that early someday” Frost said rubbing his eyes and smiling a tad after watching Klara return to the bed.

“Who said I’m awake now?” she grinned sitting on top of him, giving him a lustful kiss.

“I can’t believe a girl who works usually only at night can be so much into morning sex” Frost responded seriously whilst opening her dressing gown again.

She bit her lip and smiled at him.

“You like that sight, don’t you?”

“Too bad we haven’t that much time” he said.

“Do you really think I let you leave this house without morning sex? Not when you’re with me, Mr Frost” she grinned getting under the blanket again and putting her lips and her tongue on his already hard cock.

“Fuck …” Frost moaned after Klara started to work on him again …

~*~

“Strange …” Klara said as she and Frost were sitting in the black SUV, already on their way to Mr J’s penthouse.

“What?” Frost asked.

“He doesn’t pick up. I don’t know him that good by now but I guess it would be untypical for the Joker not to pick up the phone when he could get some information about the whereabouts of his Queen any minute” she answered.

Frost frowned.

“True. Let me try it too.” Klara looked at him after a few seconds but Frost just shook his head.

“Nothing. Guess it would be better to look after him” he said.

Klara nodded.

It took them only three minutes to get into the penthouse since they had been nearly there after they tried to call Mr J.

Frost aimed his gun as soon as they reached the front door of the penthouse.

“Let me go first” he said motioning for Klara to stay behind him.

“Aw, how cute” she giggled taking this as a sign that he wanted to protect her.

Frost sighed then they made their way through the luxurious property.

“Okay I guess the floor is clear, let’s go” Frost said opening the door of the penthouse after they took the elevator upstairs, but he immediately stopped Klara from walking further after the door revealed a very drunk Mr J who was pointing a gun at the young girl, ready to pull the trigger by the smallest movement of hers.

“WHAT?” he yelled at them after recognizing who they were but he still didn’t lower his gun.

“Leave …” Frost said immediately trying to push Klara as soft and unobtrusive as possible out of the door.

“No wait …” Klara said.

She knew that what she would do now could cost her, her life but Mr J -drunk or not- still needed her.

“Klara I swear to god leave he will kill you …” Frost whispered slightly panicking but the girl just smiled at him laid her hand at his cheek for a second before turning towards Mr J again.

He was sitting in a full circle out of weapons and things that once used to belong to his Queen.

“How is she like? Your Queen” she asked Mr J carefully before sitting down on the stairs as well making eye contact with him.

“Oh god …” she could hear Frost muttering under his breath right behind her.

Mr J seemed to think about the question before he finally lowered his gun and let himself fall back to the ground again.

He started to laugh, the infamous Joker laugh of course but suddenly he stopped laughing and then he spoke.

“She’s beautiful. Wild and sometimes a bit stubborn, but she loves her daddy with every fiber of her body … She’s a strong woman who can handle herself very well out there, even though I wouldn’t let anyone dare to even look at her …”

“She sounds like someone very impressive” Klara said.

“Oooh that she is …even more than that …” Mr J slurred, he was obviously drunk as fuck.

Klara looked around the room, several dresses of his girlfriend were lying around the room but also some … baby jumpers?

So he did know about the miscarriage she had.

Klara wasn’t entirely sure about that, after she read it in Sienna’s patient file, she really couldn’t imagine the most notorious criminal in this city being a father at all.

“You knew about her being pregnant …” Klara whispered before she could even think about her words what brought her a half full whiskey bottle that was thrown after her, but she could duck down just in time.

Frost already grabbed her arm to get her out of the room but she just shook her head and made him sit down beside her.

“The miscarriage was Batman’s fault …” Mr J growled and his eyes were filling with pure hate as he started to talk about this.

“Batsy’s and the Arkham staff … oh how I made them suffer for what they did to my Queen … but Batsy will suffer even more someday.”

“Mr J?”

“What is it sweet cheeks?” he responded rolling his eyes as if he wanted to die immediately.

“I brought you something” Klara said taking the file out of the pocket of her black leather jacket.

“What’s that? Read it to me I’m not in the mood right now …” Mr J snarled.

“It’s the name of one of the goons who kidnapped your Queen” she explained and suddenly Mr J ripped the file out of her hands to read it all by himself.

He growled dangerously after every word that he read further about this guy until he suddenly stopped and looked at Frost.

“Bring the car, we’re going for a drive” he said.

“Of course boss but I guess you should rest a bit before we can go find that man. You want to be in full charge when you will meet him, right?” Frost said.

“Fine. We’re driving tonight; bring the car at eleven p.m. Now leave, I need to prepare myself for our little visit” Mr J responded a tad annoyed.

“Alright” Frost said, finally standing up from the little stairway helping Klara to stand up as well.

_Frost’s POV_

“How did you do that?” Frost said after they were taking the elevator to the first floor again.

He couldn’t deny that he was very impressed by what she just did.

“I guess you have to be a woman to find out about that” she smiled at him.

“He might be a dangerous psychopath but he’s a human after all. And every human being needs to talk about something or someone from time to time.”

“Good to know, but I guess if I had tried that I would be dead now” Frost responded.

Klara laughed.

“That would be a shame. Who would entertain me then?” she purred.

Frost sighed and shook his head whilst pulling out his phone out of his suit pocket.

“Who are you calling don’t say you want to replace me” Klara said sounding playfully offended.

She knew he wouldn’t do that.

_God he would never replace a girl like her …_

“I need to call a few friends of Mr J who would be glad to help him out tonight with some information about-“

“Marple Street thirty five, the sleazy casino near the Gotham River” Klara informed him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why did I even try to call somebody else for information” Frost said opening a door at the end of the floor, that would lead them to his own little apartment under the penthouse.

“Do I have to remind you of who I am?” she said licking her lips like always when she wanted sex.

“Do I have to remind you that we have work to do?” Frost questioned back.

“So what, we still have a lot of time to bridge” she smiled pulling him closer by his tie.

“Listen to me just once when I say no” he said giving her his infamous stoic look.

She really didn’t know when it was better not to have sex sometimes, but shouldn’t he already be used to it?

“Buzzkill” she pouted letting herself fall onto his bed.

“What if I tell you I just lost my panties?” she asked into the blue.

Frost looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously? Do you need it so bad? We already had morning sex” he asked a little disbelieved.

Klara started to grin like a little girl.

“Oh yes we had, don’t you wanna repeat that?” she asked taking off her jacket and throwing it out off the bed.

 _Man it was a bad idea to look at her right now,_ Frost thought as soon as she spread her legs for him so he could see that she really wasn’t wearing any panties.

“You exhaust me” Frost said a little grumpily before he finally joined her on the bed.

“And you turn me on, lover” she whispered crawling on top of him and biting his lower lip playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sienna’s POV_

She opened her eyes carefully. After several hours of torture and immense pain, Sienna started to get weaker and weaker. Her body was aching everywhere and as she looked down at herself, she noticed the dried blood and deep cuts all over her stomach, arms and legs. She also counted several bruises because Two-Face goons also slapped and beat the shit out of her.

 _Cowards,_ she thought bitterly. They didn't even try to pick a fair fight by freeing her from her bonds.

_But what was fair about this whole situation anyway?_

Sienna missed J. God, she missed him so much. Whenever they used the electroshocks on her, she saw him flashing right before her eyes. She thought about him being mad as hell because he lost her in his own home. Sienna knew that J would do anything to find her. He would come for her someday. It was just a matter of time.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her.

Then Two-Face came into her view.

“Fuckface,“ she hissed and he glared at her. “You still haven't learned some manners, huh?,“ he asked and trailed his finger down from her breasts to her stomach. Sienna gritted her teeth at the sensation. “Don’t touch me!“

“You can’t do anything about it, darling,“ chuckled Two-Face but stopped his movements as he reached the lower part of her body. “I do understand why the clown keeps you around.“

“You know nothing!,“ she snapped.

“You’re right,“ he muttered and his face suddenly constructed into anger. “BECAUSE YOU STILL DIDN’T SPILL OUT THE INFORMATION I NEED!“

“And I will never do that!,“ said Sienna but her voice was too weak to raise it. “Did it ever occur to you that I don’t know a damn thing about J?“

Two-Face rolled his eyes. “You’re sharing a bed with him. And you’ve been with him for the last four years. So you sure know something I could make use of.“

“I told you that you’ll never be able to break him,“ Sienna hissed and squinted her eyes at the man. But Two-Face only shook his head and smiled down at her. “I’ll break him by breaking you.“

“Why?,“ she suddenly asked, already getting tired from their conversation. “What did J do to you?“ She really couldn't remember a thing that had happened in the past between J and Two-Face. Sienna obviously knew that her boyfriend had many enemies. But most of them wouldn't go to such lengths. They didn't even dare to piss him off. But Two-Face must follow a personal vendetta when he was ready to destroy J by all means. Sienna just didn't understand why he had chosen this path.

Two-Face faced away from her and she stared at his back, waiting for an answer. “That’s none of your business,“ he finally said.

“It is!,“ she replied, getting angry now. “Considering the fact that you’re only torturing me to punish J!“

He suddenly turned around to look at her. “HE KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!“

Sienna looked back at him, very unimpressed. “He killed many people. Maybe you could be a bit more specific?“

Two-Face clenched his jaw. “You really are so cold, aren't you?“ She rolled her eyes at his question. “Get used to it.“

He got closer to her again, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “Your clown killed the woman I loved on one of his stupid heists. She was a a victim!,“ he yelled and then let go of her face so that she could answer him.

“Collateral damage,“ she muttered under her breath.

“SHE WAS JUST IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME!,“ shouted Two-Face which made Sienna look up at him again. “That wasn’t J’s fault!“

“Oh, are you saying it was hers?,“ he asked and his voice sounded very dangerous all of a sudden. Sienna looked him straight in the eyes, not one spark of compassion in them. “I don’t even understand how someone could love you. I’d rather jump off a bridge than kiss that face.“

All of a sudden she felt a painful sting on her right cheek. Two-Face had slapped her right across the face. “You better watch your mouth,“ he threatened and then waved his goons into the room again.

_J, where were you…_

_Joker’s POV_

He shifted in his sleep and rolled to the other side of the bed where his Queen usually slept. The bedsheets still smelled like her and he burrowed his face into her pillow to breath in her scent.

After Klara and Frost had left, J had went straight to bed to get sober for their plans in the evening. He would torture the shit out of that man for kidnapping his girl and then J would finally have a trace to follow. There was really a reason to be hopeful at the moment because he could be reunited with his Queen very soon. But his dreams kept playing tricks on his mind…

_He ordered for his henchmen to break down the door to Sienna’s cell._

_She had been imprisoned by the Bat in Arkham and J had finally found her after he nearly burnt the whole city down. The King was furious as hell because his Queen was currently carrying his child under her heart._

_She should have never been caught in the first place._

_J worried for her and the baby’s health. He would never forget the Bat if something happened to both of them…_

_His thoughts were soon interrupted as his henchmen opened the door to her cell. J passed them and nearly ran into the room, quickly looking around. Then he saw her lying on some kind of bed, curled up into a ball and facing away from him._

_He walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms._

_Sienna looked at him. But her eyes were empty and red._

_“Baby,“ she croaked and touched his face with her delicate fingers, as if she wanted to be sure that he was really there. “You came for me…“_

_J nodded his head and smiled at her. “I’ll always come for you, princess.“_

_But his Queen didn't return his smile. She closed her eyes and her voice was nothing more than a whisper: “Too late…“_

_“Open your eyes, doll,“ demanded J and started to panic a bit. She opened them again and now her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry,“ she whispered and he frowned his forehead in confusion. “What?“_

_She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes again, not wanting to look at him. “I lost the baby…“_

J woke up with a start.

He hadn’t thought or dreamed about this event for a long time.

 _Goddamnit,_ he thought, cursing himself. _I shouldn't have looked for the baby jumpers._

He didn't understand why he continued to think about losing his child. J thought he had dealt with it and got over this crucial part of his and his Queen’s past.

_It seemed like missing her also meant missing what they could have been._

Parents.

J growled and got up from the bed. He still felt a bit drunk but also more sober than before. He pulled a golden blazer over his black dress shirt and then looked for his shoes. J found them under the bed and quickly put them on. As he passed the mirror on the wall, he checked his hair and fixed a few strands that had fallen into his face.

Sienna always loved his hair when he just woke up. But her favorite had always been his sex hair.

He cursed himself for thinking about her again and then left the bedroom. Frost was already waiting for him in the hallway. “Did you bring the car around?,“ asked J and his right hand nodded. “Of course, boss.“

“Good. Then let’s go.“

~*~

They met up with the Black Shadow at the casino. Frost had called a few of his friends to get the information they needed and Klara also helped with finding the man who broke into J’s penthouse.

He was now sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, not knowing what the hell was going on. J decided to surprise him a little and stood behind the man who didn't know about the Joker glaring at his back.

Then Klara entered the room.

“Boys,“ said the man on the chair, looking at the people surrounding him. “All that fuss just because I’m getting a lap dance?“ He laid his eyes on Klara and looked her up and down. “Well, not that I’m complaining…“

But the girl only glared at him. “A lap dance? For you?,“ she asked. “Not even if you were the last blind creep on this planet.“

 _Oh yeah,_ thought J. _The guy kinda lost an eye a few days ago._

“Hey, watch your mouth, you slut!,“ said the main, glaring at her.

But the girl only crossed her arms. “You better watch your mouth or I’ll stick your other eye out as well,“ she threatened and got closer to him. “Besides, doesn’t that hurt?“

“What?—“

All of a sudden she kicked him right into his crotch with her black heels.

The man cried out in pain and cursed her under his breath.

“Fucker,“ she hissed and turned her back on him. “I’m glad you will be dead soon.“

He suddenly looked up. “What do ya mean with that—?,“ he asked but J cut him off as he put his hands on the man’s shoulders. The Joker felt how he tensed at his touch and then turned around to face the man. He was wearing a bandage around his head to cover one of his eyes.

“What happened to your eye, Cotton Eye Joe?,“ he asked and grinned.

But the man wasn't very cooperative. “None of your business, clown,“ he spitted the last word out like it was venom.

J started to laugh like a maniac and placed himself on the man’s lap, taking his face into his pale hands.

_Oh, he would have so much fun with this one._

J took one of his knives out of his jacket and held it against the man’s throat. “You will answer my question,“ he demanded. “NOW!“

But the man only shook his head. “You’ll kill me anyway.“

The Joker grinned at him. “Well, yes,“ he said and chuckled. “But first I’m gonna hurt ya. Really, really bad.“

He got up from the man’s lap and took his right hand. And without another word, J cut his ring finger off.

The man cried out in pain and tried to stop the bleeding but J then rammed the knife into the man’s crotch. Agonizing screams echoed through the whole casino.

“Oh, nice one,“ heard J the girl laughing behind him.

“Now tell me,“ J said and looked at the man. _“What happened to your eye?“_

He whispered something under his breath.

“Ohhh, I couldn't hear you, mate,“ said J and lifted the man’s chin with his knife. He looked up at the Joker, breathing heavily. “Your…,“ he started. “Your Queen threw a knife into it…“

“HA HA HA!“, J laughed but then a proud smile formed on his red lips. “That’s my girl.


	8. Chapter 8

_Klara’s POV_

It was late at night when Klara entered the sleazy casino in which she would meet Mr J and Frost for questioning that stupid asshole who helped kidnapping the Queen of Gotham.

His Name was Garret Mitchell a lower thug that worked for several little gangsters all around Gotham, he was a gambling man and a little fucker, just like most of the people who came to a place like this. Klara entered the room in which the other’s were waiting for her, she just wanted to make her way towards Frost until the bastard who was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair spoke up. 

“Boys all that fuss just because I’m getting a lap dance?” he said looking at the girl with a dirty grin. “Well, not that I’m complaining…“ 

But Klara just narrowed her eyes and looked at Mr J’s _guest_ in disgust.

“A lap dance? For you?” she cooed. “Not even if you were the last blind creep on this planet.” 

“Hey, watch your mouth, you slut!” the asshole hissed glaring at her. 

“You better watch your mouth or I’ll stick your other eye out as well” Klara threatened him coming dangerously close until a devilish smirk crossed her face.

“Besides, doesn’t that hurt?” she asked looking down at Mitchell.

“What?—“ he asked back irritated but before he could speak further Klara rammed his black heel into his crotch and all what the disrespecting asshole could do was cry out in pain.

“Fucker I’m glad you will be dead soon“ she said rolling her eyes then turning her back on him.

The man looked up in confusion.

“What do ya mean with that?” he asked but soon was cut off by Mr J who appeared now out of nowhere behind Mitchell.

“Let the show begin” Klara grinned taking her place besides Frost, sitting on the table where he had placed his suitcase.

“Hello Mr Cool” she purred as soon as she saw that Frost was wearing sunglasses.

“Klara. Not yet. Especially not here” Frost responded looking more serious than ever because of his new accessory.

The young girl pouted and laid her chin on the edge of his shoulder.

“No” Frost said strictly but that didn’t keep her away from touching him.

“Seriously? What are you doing?” Frost said in disbelief as Klara led his hand under her dress.

“Don’t worry nobody’s watching us” she smiled growing wetter with every second she made him rub his hand at her pussy.

“Can’t you just wait until we’re at least outta here?” he asked taking his hand back.

“But baby those sunglasses really do turn me on” she whispered into his ear.

“Focus Klara, please” he said.

“Buzzkill” she answered resting her head at his shoulder and watching now how Mr J started to torture the asshole on the chair in the middle of the room.

Mr J already had cut the guys ring finger off.

“Oh nice one” Klara giggled after her new boss rammed his knife into the man’s crotch just like she did it before with her black heel.

The King of Gotham was now circling the man in his chair meanwhile impatient and mad as fuck. “Answer my questions or I’ll cut several more parts of your body off.”

“I won’t tell you anything, clown” Mitchell said.

A big mistake because Mr J already started to cut three fingers at once off.

Cotton Eye Joe was now crying in pain and Klara started to yawn.

_Why do they always have to be so stubborn?_

“You know I really would like some fun now” she purred towards Frost again.

“No, Klara for the last time and I won’t repeat it this is serious.”

“How did you find my penthouse?” Mr J asked.

But Mitchell was way more into crying because of the pain right now instead of paying attention to the Joker.

“ANSWER ME!”

Then suddenly he spoke up with a weak voice. “We followed you … and your girl …”

“WE?! FOR WHOM ARE YOU WORKING?!” Mr J yelled.

Mitchell didn’t answer again.

“Is she alive?” Mr J growled and started to choke his victim.

A dirty smile appeared at Mitchell’s face even though Mr J seemed to strangle him to death.

“No” he responded with his half cut off air flow.

“LIAR!” Mr J shouted his eyes were gleaming from the madness which was building up inside of him.

“Guess who saw her dead body first?” Mitchell asked.

“You’re half blind don’t start to tell us some shit” Klara just commented his words and Mr J finally killed him by ramming his knife into Mitchell’s throat.

“WHATCHA STARING AT ME?! We’re driving” he half yelled half growled towards Klara and Frost. “Of course boss” Frost said motioning for Klara to stay behind him.

She knew why.

Mr J was furious and unpredictable at the moment, Frost tried to protect Klara once as well when she gave Mr J the information about Mitchell, therefore he nearly had shot her for entering his penthouse.

“Get on the backseat, Klara …” Frost whispered.

“If he should lose control then just jump out of the car, alright?”

Klara smiled at him.

“It’s so cute when you’re caring for me” she only responded but also made clear with a short nod that she understood.

“Drive” Mr J snarled at Frost as soon as everyone entered the black SUV.

The drive back to the penthouse took them twenty minutes from the Gotham River and Mr J left the car the minute they arrived at the parking lot.

“Go home” Frost said after a minute of silence in which Klara had looked at him from the backseat through the driving mirror.

“When will you understand that my part in all this is to follow you everywhere you go?” she smiled back opening the car door.

Frost let out an annoyed groan.

“And when will you understand that you’re better not messing with the Joker when he’s about to kill the whole city?”

“But you’re dealing with him as well” Klara just said rolling her eyes now whilst getting out of the car.

“He’s my boss” Frost said to make his point clear.

“And he’s my boss now as well. I’m not leaving, baby, forget it” she said waving at him before she finally let him stay with the car.

“God damn, Klara” he muttered under his breath visible frustrated.

Then he locked the car and followed her to the main entrance.

They took the elevator to the penthouse like always until they heard noises as if someone would throw vases against a wall.

Frost pulled out his gun and hold Klara back from entering the penthouse carefully he opened the door and ducked down as soon as another vase nearly hit him.

Klara looked over the room until she saw what happened.

“Oh god …” she whispered after she saw Mr J kneeling down in front of a blood covered and with bruises strewed body.

It was the Queen of Gotham City.

The dress she wore was ripped everywhere and she wasn’t moving, it looked like as if she fell asleep after a horrible series of torture.

Was she already dead?

“Klara go I’m serious” Frost said warningly.

But like always Klara wasn’t listening to Frost.

“Mr J?” Klara said as careful as possible.

The green haired man looked up in agony until he focused the young girl with a menacing look in his eyes.

 _“Question …”_ he said more sinister than ever as he walked towards Klara.

He got so close that she nearly could touch his nose with her own.

“Boss …” Frost said trying to calm him down but Mr J just yelled at him.

“SHUT UP FROST!”

Klara meanwhile had the wall into her back because she started to walk away from Mr J carefully, like getting out of the sight of a predator and all of a sudden the clown grabbed the young girl by her throat and slammed her against the wall brutally.

“DID I ALLOW YOU TO ENTER MY PENTHOUSE!?”

Klara’s face got pale from the strong grip Mr J had around her throat and Frost looked at least as pale as his boss whilst watching what Mr J did to his affair.

“Please … I just wanted … to help you …” Klara coughed until her eyes saw that the bleeding and bruised mess on the ground a few inches away was moving.

Mr J’s eyes followed her and as soon as he saw that his Queen was still alive he let go off Klara and ran towards her.

Klara sank down the wall after Mr J had realized her from his iron grip and Frost was kneeling down besides her.

“Can’t you just listen to me once?” he asked and looked her up and down in pure worry.

“Sorry, Frosty” she smiled at him.

“Stubborn” he just answered helping her get up.

“Says the right one” she retaliated.

“FROST BRING THE DOCTOR!” Mr J suddenly yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A few hours ago** _

_Sienna’s POV_

“WHAT IS THE JOKER’S REAL NAME?,“ yelled Two-Face as another wave of electroshocks hit her brain. She bit hard on the belt between her teeth but made no attempts to answer the man who tortured her for days now. Sienna would never give him what he wanted.

“WHERE DOES HE HIDE HIS WEAPONS?“

She still didn't answer him and therefore he continued to torture her.

“WHO ARE THE PEOPLE WHO WORK FOR HIM?“

Sienna suddenly smiled up at Two-Face because he was getting more impatient with every passing second. She would never give in to him though and the man growled as he noticed her smile. “We’re gonna wipe that smile off your pretty face, sweetheart.“

Two-Face signaled for his goons to increase the voltage of the electroshocks. Then he looked down at Sienna again. “You will answer my questions or end up dead. How does that sound like?“

She felt the cold metal against her temples again. “I can take it,“ she hissed.

“Bravery will get you nowhere,“ said Two-Face and then turned his back on her. Sienna noticed that he left the room but didn't think further about it as the juice hit her brain again.

_It was so much worse this time._

She screamed in agony and balled her hands into fists as the pain took over her. Sienna shut her eyes close and almost bit through the material of the black belt. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and was close to losing her consciousness. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out just a second later.

But it didn't last for long.

Someone slapped her hard across the face and she woke up with a start.

_Where was she?_

She looked around and noticed two men standing beside her, holding dangerous instruments in their hands. Her eyes widened in panic.

“Who are you?,“ she asked, being totally scared. Then her eyes traveled down her injured body and she let out a gasp. “Oh my god, what are you doing to me? What is happening here?“

She noticed the two men sharing a confused look. “What’s your name?,“ asked one of them all of a sudden and looked down at her.

“I’m…,“ but her voice trailed off. _Oh god, she didn't even know her name!_

“I don’t know,“ she finally said and tears started to well up in her eyes. “I’m hurt…Please help me,“ she begged but the men didn't even listen to her please. “Do you know who the Joker is?,“ asked her the blonde guy with glasses. His question confused her to no ends. “That’s a card of a card game.“

The two men looked at each other again. “I’ll inform the boss,“ said the blonde guy and left the room, leaving her alone with the other man. All of a sudden he held a knife to her throat. “You’re not playing any tricks on us, aren't you?,“ he asked and cut the knife deeper into her skin.

She started to cry. “Please, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don't know anything!,“ she whimpered but the man didn't withdrew his knife. “Don’t fool me, slut!,“ he snapped but was suddenly cut off as his colleague returned. “What did the boss say?“

“He said she lost her worth,“ replied the blonde man.

“So we can finally kill her?,“ asked the one with the knife. She started to panic and more tears were now streaming down her face. “No, please don't kill me! I beg you! I don’t even know what’s going on here!“

But the two men totally ignored her.

“The boss said we should return her to him.“

“WHAT?!,“ shouted the other one in disbelief. “Why?“

The blonde guy with the glasses came towards him and grabbed the knife out of his hands. “He thinks the clown suffers more this way.“

“But what if she gets her memories back?“

An evil smiled formed on the other man’s lips. “I doubt that. We grilled her brain, after all,“ he said and then suddenly took her arm. He placed the knife over it and started to cut words into her skin. She screamed because of the immense pain but the man didn't stop his assault.

After he was done, she could read four words on her right arm. _Your doll is broken._

She was even too weak to cry now and her eyelids felt very heavy all of a sudden. Her head sank back onto the table and she closed her eyes to let the darkness consume her.

~*~

_Joker’s POV_

“FROST!,“ yelled J after he noticed that his Queen was still alive. “BRING THE DOCTOR!“

His right hand took off to the medical quarters while J turned his head back to his girl. She was hardly breathing but still _alive_.

He scanned her body and his face contracted in anger. Her injuries were bad and bloody and J was sure to make the person who did this to his Queen suffer.

J looked up as Klara kneeled on the other side of Sienna’s body. “Mr J,“ she said and wanted to touch his girlfriend’s arm but J slapped her hand away. “Don’t touch her,“ he growled and the young girl nodded. “Ok. But please take a look at her arm,“ she said and J narrowed his eyes at her. Then he gently lifted Sienna’s arm to read the message that was carved into her skin. _Your doll is broken._

Klara let out a sharp breath and J gritted his teeth.

“WHAT TAKES FROST SO LONG?,“ he yelled and noticed how the girl flinched at his sudden outburst. “I’m sure he will be here soon,“ she said with a calm voice and focused her eyes on the front door of the penthouse.

But J’s eyes didn't leave Sienna’s face. It looked like as if she was just asleep when you didn't pay attention to the injuries that covered her body. J sighed and carefully lifted her head to place it in his lap. He mindlessly pushed a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and leaned closer to her to kiss her forehead. “Open your eyes for daddy, doll,“ he said but her eyelids didn't even flutter.

A few minutes later Frost arrived with several doctors following close behind him. They lifted Sienna carefully on a litter and already took care of some of the deeper cuts. “Was she unconscious the whole time?,“ asked one of the female doctors and J shot her a glare. “I would have made her stay awake if she had woken up!,“ he snarled as the doctors made their way over to the elevator to get Sienna to the medical quarters. J followed after them, totally ignoring Frost and Klara who still stood in the middle of the room.

As they got to the medical quarters, the doctors told J to wait outside. He started to pace the hallway but stopped as he noticed his right hand and the young girl coming towards him. “What are you doing here?,“ he asked, clearly annoyed at their presence.

“We want to stay,“ said Klara carefully.

J rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you here,“ he said and noticed how Frost tried to pull Klara with him but the girl crossed her arms. “I care about her, too!,“ she said but J only raised his hairless eyebrows. “You don’t even know her.“

“But I feel like I know her because—“

“Klara!,“ hissed Frost and J narrowed his eyes at them. “Because _what?“,_ he asked and took a step towards her. The Black Shadow looked him straight in the eyes, building up her whole courage. “Because I read Sienna’s patient files.“

 _“YOU DID WHAT?,“_ yelled J and wanted to slam her against the wall again but the voice of the doctor interrupted him. He turned to the woman and walked towards her. “Make it quick,“ he hissed.

“Sir, your Queen has several injuries but her condition improved and we managed to stop the bleeding. She is still asleep but you can go to her if you want—“ He didn't even let the doctor finish her sentence and just pushed her out of the way to get in the room.

J let out a sigh as he saw her sleeping in the bed. Her body was covered in various bandages but she was breathing on her own. _Oh, baby…_

He slowly walked over to her and took a seat at the edge of her bed. His pale fingers interlaced with her own and he gently stroked the back of her hand. “Cmon, doll,“ he whispered and looked at her sleeping face. “Wake up for daddy.“

All of a sudden he felt how her fingers were moving. His heart did a jump and he leaned closer to her. “Open your eyes, baby. Pretty, pretty, pretty, please…“ His grip around her hand tightened and he noticed how her eyes started to move under her eyelids. She slowly opened her brown eyes and looked around the room until she finally rested her eyes on him.

“Welcome back, baby,“ purred J and flashed her a wide smile. But she didn't return it. She just stared at him and pulled her hand away from his. “Excuse me,“ she said and J noticed how weak her voice still sounded. “But who are you?“

J was at a loss for words for a second.

“That’s not funny, doll,“ he growled and leaned closer to kiss her but she suddenly backed away from him. “What are you doing?,“ she asked and started to panic. “I don’t know you!“

“Quit it, princess,“ J snapped. “Daddy’s not in the mood for games.“

But she continued to stare at him, obviously being scared. J noticed that she was trembling and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Hey, it’s fine. You’re safe now.“

“Who are you?,“ she asked again.

_He suddenly realized that she wasn't kidding._

“Baby,“ he began, unsure of how to handle this situation. “I’m the Joker or J — how you like to call me…“

She looked at him with a confused expression. “And who am I?“

“God, you’re killing me,“ sighed J and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at her again. “You’re Sienna Graves. Queen of Gotham City. _My Queen.“_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…,“ she muttered and tears welled up in her eyes. “Why can’t I remember you? Or myself?“ She suddenly started to cry and looked away from him.

_God, he hated to see her like that._

“You don’t remember anything?,“ he asked.

“There…there were these men and they—“ she started to cry harder. “They were trying to kill me—“

J narrowed his eyes at her. “Tell me their names.“

Sienna looked at him again and whipped her tears away. “I don’t know,“ she whispered and J growled in frustration.

“You said my name is Sienna?,“ she suddenly asked and he nodded his head. “And what are we—“

“You’re my girlfriend,“ he cut her off.

“Oh…“ J was really overwhelmed with this situation.

“FROST!,“ he yelled and his right hand entered the room immediately. Sienna eyed Frost curiously. “And who are you?,“ she asked.

The henchman opened his mouth to say something but then shared a look with his boss. J shot him an angry glare. “BRING ME THE DOCTOR!“


	10. Chapter 10

_Klara’s POV_

“Are you insane? He could’ve killed you!” Frost hissed in disbelief.

Klara sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? But I thought it would be better to tell him the truth” she explained.

“Klara in the presence of the Joker you should never talk that much like you do” Frost said completely frustrated by the behavior of this girl.

“That’s why you nearly forget to speak at all since you’re working for him, baby” Klara now smiled a tad but Frost just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable you know that?” he asked.

“Thought so after what we did last night” she giggled.

The henchman wanted to answer something but right in that second Mr J yelled for him out of the room where his queen was lying now.

“FROST! BRING ME THE DOCTOR!”

“Go, don’t worry I won’t burn the house” Klara grinned after Frost still hadn’t moved.

He obviously thought that you can’t leave this girl alone.

Klara waited a few minutes until he finally came back.

“He wants to see you” Frost said.

“What happened?” she asked.

“The doctor said she had lost her memories, Mr J wants you to help her identify the kidnappers.”

The young girl frowned but followed Frost into the hospital-like room.

Mr J’s Queen was lying in the bed at the end of the room, she seemed to be awake but before Klara could reach her Mr J dragged her away with him.

“You’ll tell her nothing, about the patient files and that you’ve read them, understand?” he growled and came dangerously close into her view.

“Of course” Klara said nodding her head.

“Good. And be lucky that I don’t kill ya for that. Now help my Queen to identify the assholes who kidnapped her.”

Mr J turned his back at her and Klara walked towards the girl which was everywhere known as the Queen of Gotham City.

“Hi. I’m Klara. I’m really sorry to bother you again, but Mr J thought I could help you identify your kidnappers.”

Sienna looked at her with a tear-stained face, she was trembling it was obvious that she didn’t want to remember what happened.

“I can’t …” she just whispered.

“Okay. It’s fine maybe later we could-“

“LATER? I THOUGHT YOU KNOW EVERY CRIMINAL IN THIS CITY YOU SHOULD’VE FOUND THEM BY NOW!”

Mr J’s sudden outburst made Klara flinch a tad and Sienna started to cry because of fear.

“Do I look like I have a computer in my head?! The rest of the DNA is still running through my systems at home I can’t accelerate that process! And for now it would be very nice of you to not scare her further by yelling like an idiot. I’m sorry Mr J I really don’t want to be disrespectful but this is not how it can work” Klara said seriously.

“You you little-“

“Stop it please!” the weak voice of his Queen suddenly interrupted Mr J.

“Doll-“

“Do we know each other from my past?” Sienna asked Klara instead of listening to Mr J’s words.

“No. Mr J just wanted me to help him find you. It’s nice to finally meet you” Klara smiled at her.

“Mr J we know now why Sienna lost her memories” the voice of a female doctor now sounded from behind Frost who was standing just a few inches away from everyone.

The Joker tensed up and looked at her as if he would kill her if he wouldn’t like the answer.

Sienna meanwhile listened closely when the doctor explained the current situation.

It seemed like her kidnappers tortured her brain with some kind of electroshocks what caused that she couldn’t remember herself and all the people she used to know, like Mr J.

“She needs to rest. We can’t say if her memories will come back yet. We have to see how she finds back into her old life again. It’s also possible that she won’t remember anything ever again.”

After that speech Mr J slammed a hole into the wall next to him what caused Sienna in her bed to jerk, before he finally left the room.

“Stay here. I’ll look after him” Frost said replying to the short look Klara gave him.

“Okay.”

“He really seems to have a bad temper” Sienna said and Klara could hear in her voice that she was still scared.

“Yes sometimes, but that whole situation is also not easy for him. He tried so hard to find you. He didn’t even rest for a second without thinking about you. I don’t know him that long but I can see how much you must mean to him.”

Sienna shrugged her shoulders carefully.

“I don’t know at all how he is anymore. The only thing I know is that he’s my boyfriend, but just because he showed me the tattoo on my collarbone with our letters on it.”

“I’m sorry that all this had happened to you” Klara said. Sienna smiled slightly at her. “Thank you.”

“So who am I? What did I do before all this happened?”

“Well you were the Joker’s Queen. You two were ruling this entire city before you got kidnapped. But I guess for more information you should ask Mr J. He wouldn’t want me to tell you all the private things.”

“Do you know how old I am?” Sienna asked.

“Twenty four, so don’t worry you still have time to have some fun” Klara grinned what caused Sienna to laugh a tad.

“And how old are you?”

“Nineteen” Klara responded smiling.

“We could easily be sisters” Sienna smiled back at her.

“Yes. I always wanted an older sister” Klara said.

“You don’t have one?” Sienna asked.

“No, I’m an only child. My parents died when I was fourteen.”

“Oh my god I’m sorry …”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you know anything about my parents?”

Klara shook her head. “No, I’m sorry” she lied of course she knew about Sienna’s parents but Mr J would be mad as fuck if Klara would tell Sienna about all that.

Sienna wanted to ask some more questions until footsteps echoed from the walls around them and Klara saw Frost coming towards her.

“How does he feel?” she asked him about Mr J’s condition.

Frost gave her a look that said it all and Klara just rolled her eyes.

“He has to hold himself back a bit. She was scared to death after he ran out of the room.”

Frost sighed.

“He’s Mr J what can I do” he said.

“True.”

“How’s it going?” he whispered so that Sienna couldn’t hear him.

“Good I guess. She’s nice and I can make her talk that’s a good sign after all.”

Frost nodded until Sienna spoke up again.

“You still haven’t told me your name” she said looking Frost up and down as if she didn’t know what to think of him.

“I’m Frost, Mr J’s right henchman” Frost said shortly.

“For what does he need a right hand?” Sienna asked curiously.

“Business” Frost just answered then turned to Klara again.

“Listen I’m outside if she should need something, Mr J wants me to keep an eye on her, that means nightshift for me. You can go home then if you want.”

“No I’ll stay with her I guess she needs someone to whom she can talk now. But aw, nightshift means no night sex” Klara suddenly pouted.

“I already started to worry why you’re suddenly not talking about sex anymore” Frost responded a tad annoyed.

“Just say a word lover and I’m all yours” she grinned whilst Frost was looking at Sienna nervously.

”No sex talks when we’re around Mr J’s Queen” he said.

“Mean” she said sending him back where he came from until she turned around to face Sienna again.

“How rude!” she spitted out and watched Frost walking away.

“He didn’t even answer my question completely” Sienna complained.

“Does he always behave like that? If yes I guess I won’t like him.”

Klara laughed.

“Don’t be too hard with him. Mr J doesn’t let him show many emotions. He needs to be like that but actually he’s a nice guy. You will like him if you get to know him better” she said.

“Hm, if you say so” Sienna said.

“Doll, how do ya feel?”

It was Mr J again.

“A bit better I guess” Sienna said.

Her body still tensed when she saw him, she really seems to fear him now.

That must be very frustrating for him.

“Good. Then you can leave” Mr J added looking at Klara.

The girl nodded but Sienna stopped her from leaving immediately.

“No I want her to stay” she whispered.

Mr J growled, obviously not delighted at all.

“Please” Sienna said trying to withstand his look.

“Fine. Stay” Mr J finally responded sounding not at all delighted.

Klara had a feeling that this would cost Mr J more than just a few of his already irritable nerves.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sienna’s POV_

After one week in the medical quarters Sienna was allowed to leave and moved back into the penthouse. Her injuries were still healing and she still needed to rest but J had gotten impatient very quickly and he had wanted to take her upstairs with him again. Sienna still wasn't sure what to think of him…

J opened the front door and she followed close behind him. Her eyes widened as she looked around the luxurious apartment. “I live here?,“ she asked and still couldn't believe the life she seemed to be living.

“Yes,“ he said and watched her closely. “With me.“

She turned around to look at him. “Since when?“

J sighed. “Four years,“ he replied and took off his golden blazer. Sienna thought that his style was…well, very _special._

“How have we met?,“ she asked and a curious look appeared on her face. J ran his fingers through his green hair. “That’s a story for another time, doll,“ he said shortly and she raised her eyebrows in confusion. J noticed her look. “The doctor said I have to be careful with you.“

“So,“ she began and gathered her thoughts. “You’re saying I can’t hear the story of how we met because it’s not a nice one?“

J suddenly flashed her a wide smile. “Oh, well. It certainly was an amazing night.“

_She wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear that story._

His smile freaked her out a bit.

“Can you show me around?,“ she asked and tried to smile a bit. Sienna still felt uncomfortable in her skin because she knew that he was hiding things from her. And she had also noticed his bad temper. So she should rather be the one who needed to be careful with him.

“Sure,“ said J and smirked at her. “Let’s start with the most important room.“

She followed him across the hallway to two large doors. J pushed them open and Sienna’s eyes widened again. _The bedroom._

In the middle of the room was a king size bed with purple satin sheets. The sight really caught her attention and J followed her eyes. He flashed her a wide grin and she tried so hard not to blush. “Will we sleep in one bed?,“ she asked but avoided his gaze.

“Of course. What kind of a question is that?“

“I’m sorry,“ she said. “I just thought it would be better if I sleep on the couch since I still have to get used to all this…“

J growled and rolled his eyes. “No.“

“Excuse me?,“ she asked, feeling very uncomfortable right now.

“No, I’ll take the couch then,“ he said and Sienna let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,“ she smiled but he didn't return it.

“Is that my wardrobe?,“ she asked to distract him from his thoughts. He let out a sigh but nodded.

She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. “Wow,“ she whispered as her eyes fell on the many beautiful dresses. But Sienna also noticed how short and revealing they were and looked over her shoulder. “Uhm, Mr Joker—“

“Don’t call me that,“ he said immediately.

“Mr J?,“ she asked. She had heard how Frost and Klara called him like that.

“No,“ he growled.

“Well, how should I address you then?,“ she asked.

“You usually called me either J, baby or daddy.“

Sienna gulped because of the last nickname. _“What?“_

“Daddy is my personal favorite, doll,“ said J casually and suddenly walked towards her. She felt the door of the wardrobe in her back as he stopped his movements. J cupped her face in his pale hands and gazed intensely into her eyes. “Do you have a problem with that?“

He traced the line of her cheekbones with his thumb and Sienna tried very hard not to lean into his touch. Yes, he was her boyfriend and she was definitely attracted to him but she was still unsure how to act with him around her. She could see the affection in his eyes but she couldn't help but flinch every time he touched her.

“It’s just weird, you know,“ she said and tried to hold his gaze but failed. “And kinda gross…“

J didn’t talk to her for the rest of the day.

~*~

She slowly opened her eyes the next morning and a sudden scream escaped her lips. J was staring at her. His face was so close she could almost touch her nose with his.

_God, why was he such a creep?_

“Do you remember me?,“ he asked while Sienna tried to calm down her breathing. She was so startled that she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “No!,“ she said and raised her voice. J growled and stood up again as they heard a sudden knock at the front door. He walked into the hallway and left Sienna in the bedroom. She let out a sigh but as she heard a familiar voice, she got up from the bed as well and a smile formed on her lips as she noticed Klara.

_She was the only one who she felt comfortable with at the moment._

But Sienna’s eyes widened as she noticed the gun in Klara’s hands.

“At least the security works,“ J growled.

Klara looked at her. “Are you alright? I heard you screaming…“ But Sienna didn't answer her. She still stared at the black gun in the girl’s hands.

“Yes, she’s alright! Don’t you see that?,“ said J in annoyance.

She finally found her voice again. “Please put the gun away. You could hurt someone with that.“ Klara quickly put it back into her holster but J stared at Sienna, very confused. “That’s what they are there for,“ he said. “To kill people.“

“Mr J!“ Klara looked at him in shock.

“Wait,“ Sienna began, looking between the girl and her _boyfriend._ “You kill people?“ She heard how J let out a sigh. “You also forgot that? Doll, you killed several people yourself.“

_She felt as if someone hit her._

“Oh my god…,“ she whispered and took a few steps back.

“The doctor said we should be careful!,“ said Klara and shot J an angry glare. He wanted to snap at her but was interrupted as Frost suddenly entered the penthouse. “We’re ready to leave, boss,“ said the man in his usual emotionless voice.

Sienna didn't like the guy. He rarely talked to her and never showed any kind of emotion. He also didn't seem to like her anyway.

“Good,“ said J and walked over to Sienna. He lowered his head and gave her a sudden peck on the lips. She stared back at him in shock and J laughed at her expression. “HA HA HA,“ he smiled down at her. “Just happened out of habit, baby. But there’s more of that whenever you want.“ He winked at her.

“Thanks…,“ she muttered. She really didn't know what else she could say to that.

Then J stalked towards Klara and his expression changed. There was something dangerous about him now. “You’ll stay here,“ he growled. “Don’t let her out of your sight. I swear I’ll kill you if you put her in danger.“

Klara looked up at him. “Why would I do that? Are you kidding me?“

“Shut up and do what I say,“ J snarled and when the girl nodded her head, he pulled on his jacket and left the penthouse with Frost.

Klara smiled at her as they heard the front door being shut.

“So, what do you wanna do?“

~*~

Sienna really enjoyed to spend time with Klara, even though the story about them all killing people for fun still freaked her out. Sienna couldn't understand how she was able to take another person’s life and be happy about it.

She started to tell Klara about her thoughts on this subject. The girl was so nice to her and actually seemed to care about her feelings. But she also tried to make Sienna understand that she shouldn't put so much pressure on herself because she still needed to rest. Her injuries were still very visible to everyone. Especially the words that were carved into her arm.

Sienna looked down at the wound. She was sure that it would never really heal. A scar would stay as a reminder of what had happened to her. “I’m actually very glad that I can’t remember what they did to me…,“ she whispered.

“I can understand that,“ said Klara and gave her a sad smile. “I wouldn't want that either.“

“But I also don’t want to be the person I used to be,“ replied Sienna. Klara sighed and looked her in the eyes. “That’s your decision. But even though I didn't know you before all of this happened, I still know that you loved your life. And you loved the man at your side.“

“He’s…,“ Sienna began but paused for a second. _“strange.“_

Klara let out a laugh. “Oh yes! He is! But he cares about you. Believe me, he was totally nuts when you got kidnapped. Mr J wanted to have you back so badly.“

“He must be disappointed now…,“ she whispered and looked down at her hands.

“He’s not a patient man,“ admitted Klara. “But he has no choice but to wait for your memories to come back.“

“And what if I don’t want to get them back?,“ she suddenly asked and Klara’s smile faded. The girl opened her mouth to say something but the opening of the front door cut her off. Both of them raised their heads and saw J coming into the living room.

He was drunk.

“Doll!,“ he shouted as he saw her sitting on the couch. Klara got up from her seat. “Don’t worry. I’ll handle this,“ she said and walked over to J. He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re not my doll,“ he snapped and wanted to push her out of the way but Klara grabbed his arm to keep him from going over to Sienna.

J slapped her hand away and all of a sudden grabbed his purple gun out of his holster. He aimed it straight at Klara’s face and Sienna started to panic. She immediately got up from her seat and approached him carefully. _Even though she was scared to death…_

“Don’t kill her, please,“ begged Sienna and J turned his head in her direction. He didn't lower his gun though.

“She keeps you away from me, baby,“ he snarled and focused his eyes on Klara again. The girl was holding her hands up in surrender and Sienna noticed that she was scared.

_She needed to try something else._

“But I want her around! She makes me feel more comfortable here!,“ she said and tried to keep her voice from trembling. Sienna saw that J thought about her words and after a while he finally lowered his gun.

Sienna let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,“ she said and J walked over to her. She froze in her actions as he made attempts to kiss her but she pushed her hands against his chest in the last second. He smelled like a whole liquor store.

“No,“ she said. “You’re drunk.“

J growled and pulled her towards him. He smashed his lips to hers and Sienna tried to free herself from his grip but it was useless.

“Mr J!,“ she heard Klara yell. “Stop it!“ The girl grabbed his arms and pulled him away from her. Sienna realized how mad he was now as he turned around to Klara. He suddenly pushed the young girl to the ground and her new friend hit her head on a table.

Sienna started to panic again as J stalked towards Klara. She quickly looked around to defend herself and noticed a vase on one of the small tables. Sienna took it in her hands and ran over to J who was facing her with his back. She broke the vase on his head and he fell to the ground, totally being knocked out.

“Oh god,“ Sienna whispered and went over to Klara, kneeling beside her. “Are you alright?,“ she asked and the young girl slowly nodded her head. “Yeah, I just have a headache…“

Sienna helped her to get up and in that moment Frost entered the room with a gun in his hands. His eyes landed on J’s body and then he looked at the two girls. “What happened?,“ he asked.

Klara ran over to him and hugged him tight. Frost was surprised at first but then hugged her back, gently stroking her hair while whispering words into her ear that Sienna couldn't understand.

But Sienna smiled at them both.

He really seemed to care about her.

As Klara and Frost pulled away from each other, the girl explained the situation to Frost and he slowly nodded his head as she finished speaking. “Okay, let’s put him on the couch,“ he said and Klara gave him a hand. Together they managed to lift J up and put him on the large leather couch in front of the TV.

Klara then turned back to Sienna and noticed the look on her face. She smiled at her. “Do you want me to stay?,“ she asked and Sienna slowly nodded her head. “If it doesn't bother you…“

“Not at all,“ said Klara.

Sienna was relived. She didn't want to be alone with J because he had managed to make her fear him even more with his behavior. She just needed a friend right now…

“I’ll watch him,“ said Frost and Klara smiled at him. “Thank you.“

Then both girls retired for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up this morning in a purple sheeted king size bed at Mr J’s penthouse.

For a second she had to think about how she came here, but then she remembered Mr J attacking her the last night after she tried to protect his girlfriend from his drunken self.

Sienna was still sleeping beside her, the TV which they turned on to make her feel more comfortable while Mr J was sleeping out his jag on the couch in the living room was still showing an entire _Gilmore Girls_ marathon.

Klara turned off the TV and carefully stood up from the bed, before she walked towards the door that she opened and stretched her head out into the living room in curiosity.

Mr J still seemed to be asleep on the sofa and a delicious smell of hot morning coffee filled the air.

Frost must be in the kitchen she thought and took a quick look at Sienna –she was still sleeping- before Klara herself sneaked into the kitchen.

“Morning Mr Cool” Klara grinned as soon as she saw Frost still with his sunglasses on making some coffee for Mr J so he would survive the big headache that will drive him even crazier as he already was, over the day.

“Are you alright?” Frost asked and looked at her.

Mr J nearly killed her last night, but yes besides that she felt quite good.

“Yes, what about you, did you even sleep?” she asked back taking one of the little sandwiches which Frost had placed on the kitchen counter.

“No that’s why I’m still wearing sunglasses” he responded.

Klara laughed before smiling up at him with her usual seductive grin.

“But they’re still turning me on” she said.

Frost sighed but before he could reply to Klara a loud slap echoed through the walls of the penthouse.

Klara’s head snapped up immediately and her eyes sought in panic for the couch on which Mr J had spent the night.

He wasn’t there anymore.

“Shit!” Klara said running into the bedroom in which she had left the still sleeping Sienna, Frost right behind her.

In the master bedroom they finally found the reason for the horrible noise.

Sienna was awake and in front of her stood a clearly frustrated and mad Mr J.

Klara could easily tell what happened after she saw the red handprint that seemed to loom over Sienna’s right cheek now.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and Klara immediately started to yell at Mr J even though this probably wasn’t a good idea.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

“I JUST TRIED TO BRING HER MEMORIES BACK!” Mr J yelled back at her.

“WHAT?! AND THAT’S WHY YOU SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE?! GET OUT!”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE-“

“Mr J” Frost suddenly interrupted the fight calm as usual. “I guess that wasn’t quiet the best idea.”

The Joker let out a low growl and focused his Queen who was now a crying mess on their former shared bed.

“Doll, I didn’t mean to-“

“Leave!” she sobbed and as soon as he tried to touch her she backed away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Get out!” Klara hissed at her boss walking towards Sienna and rubbing her back gently.

“”Shh, it’s fine.”

“Boss you really should leave this to her” Frost now said looking at Klara and with a loud bang Mr J finally shut the door behind him in a rage and followed Frost out of the room.

“I hate him! I wanna leave, now!” Sienna cried.

“Hey, look at me” Klara said carefully and made her get up from the bed. “You can’t leave him. He will find you no matter where you’re hiding and he didn’t mean it like that. Of course that’s not an excuse for what he just did, but he’s just absolutely frustrated because the girl he used to know is now someone else. That’s even as difficult for him as it is for you. But if you give him some time, he will see that he needs to be careful with you. I will talk to him if you want.”

“Why did I even stay with this man, when I was still my old me?” Sienna sobbed while Klara was making her a cool washcloth with which the young girl comforted Sienna’s still red and obviously burning cheek.

“Because you loved him and I guess even if you’re scared of him you still love him. Love isn’t something that can be replaced even though you lost your memories.”

Sienna looked at Klara for a second then she whipped away her tears.

“I’m so glad that you’re here. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here now” she said.

Klara smiled at her.

“We’re friends now, okay? If something is wrong or you just want to talk you can call me, alright? I’ll be there for you. And I will try to talk to Mr J about his behavior towards you.”

“Thank you. I know we just met but I feel already as if I would know you for a lifetime” Sienna said.

“Me too” Klara smiled. “I’ll be right back I try to talk to Mr J now.” Sienna tensed up at Klara’s words but the younger girl laid her hand onto her shoulder. “It’s fine I’ll take care of me and besides Frost is there as well.”

“You like him” Sienna said just a second before Klara was about to leave the room. Klara stayed at the door and looked at Sienna. “What do you mean?”

“I saw how you looked at him yesterday after I knocked out Mr J. He cares for you and you seem to really like him.”

“Yes … I do …”

“What’s wrong about it you don’t seem to be happy with that fact?” Sienna asked worried.

“No it’s fine … it’s just … please don’t tell Mr J, none of his employees are allowed to have any kind of relationship” Klara said.

“Oh …”

“Alright then, I will keep that as a secret” Sienna smiled.

“Thanks” Klara smiled back then she walked out of the door back to the kitchen were Mr J sat with a coffee pot in his hands and two Aspirins that Frost must’ve brought him.

“Is this even healthy?” Klara asked as she saw that Mr J was drinking his coffee simultaneous with his Aspirin water.

But her boss only growled and shot her a glare.

“You have to be careful with her, Mr J. She was scared to death after you left the room.”

“I’m her king I know what’s best for her.”

“By slapping her all across the face, hm?” Klara asked provocative.

“I just wanted her to get her memories back! I read somewhere that a sudden hit on the head or something like that could bring them back” he snarled.

“You watched too many cartoons” Klara said shaking her head.

“Careful!” Mr J hissed.

“I’m serious. You have to treat her better. As if you would meet her for the very first time again, you have to convince her that you care for her and that you’re not just a cold hearted killer.”

“But that’s what I am sweet cheeks” Mr J growled.

“Just try to be gentle with her, okay?”

_Frost’s POV_

A few hours later Klara was at home again and she just texted Frost that her computer spilled out another name in the list of men who had kidnapped Sienna.

She had written him the name and the address so that Mr J could take care of this himself meanwhile Klara was doing some more research at home, and sometimes calling up Sienna because she felt alone in the big penthouse.

Frost was surprised how much Klara seemed to care for his boss’ Queen, he saw so many other sides of her lately, some sides that he really liked to see but suddenly Mr J’s right hand shook his head. _No romance stories._

Relationships were poison for the job they were doing especially if you were working for Mr J and he already had caught himself that he had been way too worried about Klara lately.

He didn’t want her to get killed, he cared for her … he liked her … god damn how could this happen?

It all had started with just some sex and now … he had some kind of feelings for her.

That was not good, that was too dangerous, for both of them.

“Let’s drive, I have what I wanted” Mr J suddenly said coming back into the car.

Since Klara had told them about the next kidnapper Mr J decided it would be good to pay this man a little visit and take him to the penthouse for some kind of vacation, what meant  _play time for Mr J._

_Klara’s POV_

Klara had to meet up with Mr J, Frost and Sienna at the boss’ penthouse again after she had been home for the information Mr J was still searching for.

But as soon as she arrived at the _torture room_ -how Mr J liked to call one of the smaller rooms down at the basement near the henchmen headquarters- she saw that Mr J had already began to throw a little party for the guy who Klara identified as one of Sienna’s kidnappers.

“FOR WHOM DO YOU WORK?” Mr J yelled at the man who was tied up to an old wooden chair just like the last one a week ago in that sleazy casino.

Klara made her way up to Frost until she saw that Sienna was standing beside him as well, but she looked as if someone just showed her, her worst nightmare and before Klara could even talk to her she fainted.

“Oh god, Sienna!” Klara said what made Mr J look up from his victim.

And now Klara could tell what must’ve made Sienna that pale.

Mr J had just begun to mutilate the guy on the chair and he already lost an ear and four fingers.

“Great idea to make her watch all this! Did you even listen to me this morning?” Klara asked Mr J absolutely stunned from so much ignorance.

“She’s my Queen she can take this” Mr J pretended but Klara just rolled her eyes.

“That’s why she fell into unconsciousness.”

Mr J growled at her. “Frost you two bring her to the bedroom I’ll take care of our guest” Mr J said.

“Unbelievable” Klara whispered whilst helping Frost to take care of Sienna.

“What did you expect?” Frost asked what caused both of them to smile.

“Poor girl. She has to take so many things that she isn’t used to see anymore” Klara said watching how Sienna finally opened her eyes a tad. “I have a question” she whispered whilst Frost and Klara were looking down at her.

“Of course what is it?” Klara asked worried.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?” Sienna asked looking at Frost as if he was the strangest man on earth. Klara started to laugh immediately and Frost just didn’t seem to know what to answer at all.

“He only wears them to make me horny” Klara then grinned and bit her lips whilst looking at Frost again.

“Klara?”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell Mr J that I don’t want to watch him torturing people?”

“Of course. Just call me again if he behaves like a dick again” Klara smiled petting her hand carefully.

“Thanks.”


	13. Chapter 13

_Sienna’s POV_

It was late at night but she still couldn't sleep. This day had been horrible for her and her thoughts kept her from falling asleep. At first Sienna had been slapped by her so called boyfriend because he wanted to bring her memories back and then he tortured a man who seemed to be involved in her own kidnapping but Sienna gladly passed out as she saw the horrendous scene before her eyes.

She knew that Mr J was in the living room at the moment, probably already being asleep. But that thought didn't calm her down. Sienna felt uncomfortable without Klara around her. The girl was the only person who seemed to care about her after all. Sienna knew that Klara would never hurt her and she could rely on her help. But she wasn't here at the moment. Sienna was all alone with Mr J and this was also one of the reasons why she couldn't fall asleep.

Sienna rolled on on her other side and faced the door with her back. She closed her eyes again and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep already but she always caught herself how she listened for any kind of noises coming from the living room.

But it was awfully quiet.

_Maybe that was a good sign?_

The sudden opening of the bedroom doors interrupted her thoughts. Her body immediately tensed up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. But she didn't dare to face him. Sienna shut her eyes close and pretended to be fast asleep.

She felt how he pulled the covers away and then got slowly in bed next to her. Sienna was so scared that tears started to well up in her eyes. _Please, just go away…_

“I know that you’re not asleep, doll,“ she heard him say. But Sienna didn't turn around. A few tears were now streaming down her face and she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want to cry in front of him. _Not again._

“What are you doing here?,“ she asked with a quiet voice. Sienna didn't understand why he just couldn't let her alone. It was obvious that she feared him but he still didn't seem to care about her feelings. Mr J was a selfish jerk who only ever thought of himself. It was a mystery for Sienna how she could fall in love with this man in the first place.

“I can’t sleep,“ he whispered and got closer to her. _“without you.“_

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close to his chest. Sienna felt that he was shirtless and immediately started to blush. She couldn't deny that he in fact had a really good body.

His hot breath was right against her ear and Sienna tried everything to relax in his arms but she was nervous as hell. Mr J seemed to notice that and slid his hand under her shirt to rub small circles on her tummy.

 _That actually felt very nice,_ she thought and didn't even realize how her eyelids got heavier until she closed them completely. She knew that he was also falling asleep when his movements stopped.

Sienna didn't know what she should think about him now. This man confused her to no ends and made her feel so many things at the same time. But she couldn't deny the feeling of safety and protectiveness that she seemed to find his embrace.

_This was so weird._

He had scared her to death just a few hours ago and now she was feeling like _this?_

Maybe he tried to approach her in a different way now.

~*~

Sienna woke up the next morning still being held by Mr J. She turned her head and noticed that he was still fast asleep. _He looked so peaceful…_

She lifted one of his arms around her body and carefully got up from the bed. Then she left the bedroom on tiptoes and made her way over to the kitchen to make some coffee. She knew that he liked to drink this in the morning.

_He wasn't a morning person, after all._

She had figured this out pretty soon.

Mr J joined her in the kitchen just as she was done with brewing the coffee. She handed him a hot cup and smiled a bit. “I made you some coffee,“ she said.

He gave er a wide smile and took the cup from her. “Aw, doll,“ he purred and looked at her. “At least this hasn't changed.“ He took a sip from the coffee as she made herself one as well. Sienna faced him with her back and therefore didn't see him when he approached her from behind. She almost spitted her coffee out as he wrapped his arms around her waist because he startled her all of a sudden.

“Mr J!,“ she said. “I almost let the cup fall!“

But he only growled in her ear. “I told you not to call me that.“

“Oh, right. I’m sorry,“ she apologized, still not facing him. “I just have to get used to it.“

He suddenly let go of her and and Sienna turned around to look at him. Mr J brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. He had slapped her there just yesterday…

“You know that I only did that to get your memories back,“ he said and looked into her eyes. Sienna stared back at him and slowly nodded her head. “Yeah, even though your methods are quite painful,“ she replied and suddenly remembered how he had tortured the man yesterday. “Did the man give you what you wanted?,“ she asked and Mr J growled. “No,“ he said with an unpleasant face. “He just gave me another name. Frost makes sure that this guy is at my club tonight.“

“You have a club?,“ Sienna asked surprised.

“I have several clubs in Gotham, doll,“ he said. “And you’ll come with me tonight.“

She immediately tensed up. “I don’t want to see you torture people,“ she whispered and he raised his hairless eyebrows. “Yeah, I noticed that yesterday. But I want you to come with me anyway. The doctor said you have to get back into your life.“

_What if she didn't want to live this kind of life anymore?_

But she didn't say that. She knew he wouldn't like to hear something like this.

“Okay,“ Sienna just said and he flashed her a smile. Then he suddenly took something out of the pocket of his sweatpants and held it in front of her eyes. It was a golden necklace with the letter J hanging from it.

_Joker’s POV_

J saw how her eyes widened at the jewelry. “Is that for me?,“ she asked and J rolled his eyes at her question. “Well, I’m not gonna wear it, doll.“

Sienna suddenly smiled at him and it finally reached her eyes. She looked at him with a smile that J was so familiar with. He didn't know until then how much he had missed to see her like his.

“You wear a lot of gold chains,“ she giggled but J ignored her comment, even though it made him happy to hear her laugh again. He stepped behind her and put the necklace around her neck. She didn't know though that a tracking device was in the letter J. He just couldn't risk to let her leave the safety of the penthouse without him knowing where she would go and where she was in general. J had heard her yesterday when she told Klara that she wanted to leave him and he couldn't let that happen. That’s also why he had needed to make up with her as soon as possible. He couldn't lose his Queen another time.

“It’s beautiful,“ she said and looked down at the necklace around her neck.

“You have to wear it all the time,“ J insisted and Sienna looked up at him, a bit surprised. “Did you hear me? _All the time.“_

She nodded her head, still confused though.

“Say it,“ he demanded and stared at her.

“I’ll always wear it,“ she said and J let out a purr.

“Good girl.“

~*~

“I’m not gonna wear that,“ Sienna said as J took a dress for her out of her wardrobe that she could wear when they’d go to his club tonight. But she turned down every dress he showed her and J started to get frustrated very quickly. _She needed to look like his Queen, after all._

“You used to love these dresses, doll,“ he growled but she just gave him a look. “They’re so short and revealing, Mr—“

“Doll,“ he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Sorry,“ she replied shortly. “I mean _J…“_

“That’s better,“ he said and scanned her wardrobe again. “I’m getting tired of this.“ He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Klara’s number.

“Mr J?“

“Get your ass over here,“ he just said and hung up the phone.

“Who did you call?,“ Sienna asked, looking at him.

“This girl you like so much,“ he said and a smile formed on her lips. He thought that maybe the Black Shadow could convince his girlfriend to doll herself up for him.

“She can help you with all of this,“ he said and waved with his fingers. Sienna’s eyes lit up in delight and J returned her smile by smirking at her. “I think daddy deserves a kiss, baby.“

Sienna raised her eyebrows. “Uhm, well…“

J let out a sigh. Her shyness really started to annoy him. “What about a hug?,“ she asked in a whisper and he rolled his eyes. _He wouldn't get something better though…_

J opened his arms for her and she slowly walked over to him. As she was close enough for him to touch her, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Sienna slowly hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. And just for a moment J could pretend that nothing had changed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Klara’s POV_

“Mr J?” Klara asked as she picked up the phone.

“Get your ass over here?” her boss just snarled then hung up.

Klara rolled her eyes and fell back into her pillows.

Frost looked at her while she started to trace patterns on his chest again. “I wouldn’t let him wait if I were you” he said.

“I’ll tell him that I was busy with the new name that the last kidnapper had given him before he died” Klara smiled kissing her lover further. “I wanna finish this, baby” she purred crawling back on top of him.

“You know you’re playing with your life?” Frost said looking at her seriously. “I like it when you’re worried about me, but I’m a big girl I can look after myself” she whispered placing soft kisses on his cheeks. “Let us finish this it was so good before he called.”

Frost sighed then he finally gave in and enjoyed the rest of the love she had for him.

~*~

“That was about time” Mr J growled as he saw the young girl passing the door to the master bedroom.

“I’m sorry but I still had to work on the name that our last song bird had left for us” Klara answered and smiled at Sienna who immediately came to hug her new friend.

“Anything new?” Mr J asked. Klara shook her head. “He’s already dead, boss.”

“Dead?” Mr J asked in disbelief.

“Yes. The GCPD found his corpse in the Gotham River two days ago, guess you were not the only one who wanted to see him dead, but I’m working on more details and maybe I can get some information about the Police Department, my computer is scanning the files there at the moment, I will tell you as soon as I’ve found something.”

“Better for you if this happens fast” Mr J growled then he turned around to face his Queen again. “You will help her dress up today I’m gonna take her, Frost and you with me to the club tonight I have business to do.”

“Alright” Klara said smiling at Sienna.

“Tell me when you’re ready, doll” Mr J said then he left the room.

“Okay what have you really done besides searching for some new information?” Sienna suddenly asked as soon as Mr J was out of sight.

Klara looked at her in surprise. “How do you know-“

“Please, messy hair and your cheeks are still red enough to tell that you could’ve had run a marathon.”

“What the hell … does it really look that obvious?” Klara asked considering her face in the mirror of Sienna’s wardrobe.

“Was it Frost?” Sienna asked curious.

Klara’s facial expression turned into a wide grin as she thought about what she did with him while he was driving her to the penthouse.

“How’s he like in bed? I can’t really think of him acting different than what I’ve seen so far.”

Klara started to giggle before her eyes got all dreamy. “He’s so good.”

“Is he more dominant or submissive?” Sienna asked while Klara started to search through her dresses. “He can do both parts really good, but I prefer him being dominant” she grinned.

“What about this? That looks really good” Klara said and took a purple dress with golden ornaments.

“Don’t you think that’s too …”

“What?” Klara asked.

“Revealing” Sienna ended her sentence.

“Try it, if you don’t like it we can still change it” Klara said encouraging.

“Okay …” Sienna said not entirely convinced and disappeared with the dress in the bathroom. Meanwhile Klara was searching for some other dresses which weren’t that _revealing._ Sure they all were because Mr J loved his Queen being dressed seductive but Klara tried at least to make Sienna feel more comfortable.

“I don’t know about this …” Sienna suddenly said and walked towards Klara.

“Why not? You look beautiful” Klara smiled and made Sienna look at herself in the mirror.

The dress was very short and ended half on its way to her upper legs, and it had a very candid v-neck.

“Really? Don’t you think this is too much?”

“We can still try something else if you don’t feel comfortable. The use of a dress is making a woman feel beautiful and as long as you’re not feeling good in it, I won’t let you leave this room” Klara said.

“Thank you” Sienna smiled. She really felt lucky that Klara was there to help her.

“By the way I didn’t thought I have to wear my dress tonight … I guess I have to send someone get it, so I can dress up as well” Klara responded.

“You can have one of my dresses” Sienna said.

“Aw, that’s nice of you but I guess Mr J wouldn’t be delighted to see me in one of your dresses and I also prefer wearing my own ones. I’ll ask Frosty if he can get me mine” Klara said already dialing his number.

“What is it? Do you have a problem?” Frost answered the phone after the second ring.

“Yes kinda. Mr J told me to help Sienna dressing up for the club tonight, but I don’t have my dress with me and I guess I won’t have the time to drive home and get it because this will cost us at least three hours here. Would you mind me sending you to my apartment again and get it, pretty, pretty please!” she begged and Sienna started to giggle in the background.

“Seriously?” Frost asked sighing.

“Please baby, I need it. Mr J wouldn’t appreciate it if I would go there in jeans and a top.”

“Fine, where is it?”

“In my wardrobe last door on the left side.”

“Give me twenty minutes” Frost responded with a voice that clearly said:  _Why am I doing this?_

“You’re a gem!”

Another sigh sounded from the other end of the line then Frost hung up the phone.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Sienna said before Klara made her sit down at the vanity.

“He’s so adorable” Klara smiled girlishly. “Alright, I guess before we’re searching for a dress again we will do your make up, that also helps sorting out some dresses as well. Any wishes?” Klara asked.

“Maybe you can enhance my eyes a bit?”

“Of course” Klara grinned. “Let me draw you a masterpiece.”

Twenty minutes later Klara finished Sienna’s make up, established out of smoky eyes, red lipstick, mascara and perfectly drawn eyeliner.

“Oh my god … that’s beautiful thank you so much” Sienna said.

“No problem, it was fun!”

Sienna looked at herself in the mirror again when someone suddenly knocked at the door of the master bedroom.

“My dress arrived” Klara smiled and made sure Sienna was okay with her opening the door in which Frost was standing Klara’s usual black party dress in his hands. “Aw, thank you, baby!” she said and made sure that no one besides Sienna was there to see her kissing him passionately.

“Mr J told me you should be ready in an hour” he said after Klara let go off him.

“Oh well then we have to hurry up” Klara said looking at all the dresses that Sienna still had to try on.

One hour later Sienna finally found a dress with Klara’s help in which she felt comfortable even though it was revealing as well, a short blue dress with sleeves and a long back neckline.

Klara also was ready for the night life of Gotham’s underworld after she saved Sienna’s life with picking up the right dress. Mr J gladly loved the dress and another hour later the whole squad was sitting at his club, Mr J and Frost were doing business while Klara taught Sienna how to enjoy Gotham’s night life.

“And I really liked this kind of life before I lost my memories?” Sienna asked after both girls made their way up to the bar to order some drinks.

“Mr J said you had been here with him a lot in the past” Klara answered.

“I like the music but I can’t get used to all of this guys staring at us” Sienna replied.

“Which guys?” Klara asked a little confused but the question found its answer when two obviously drunk men came their way. Klara rolled her eyes. She hated those kinds of men the one’s which were looking at women as if they were fresh pray and nothing else.

“Stay cool I’ll take care of them” Klara said trying to make Sienna feel safe.

“Hey ladies, we saw you dancing over there, you really can move your ass like hell” one of the idiots said to Klara while the other one tried to lay his arm around Sienna’s shoulders. Klara could see her friend panicking but the younger girl kept a straight face.

“Sorry boys, we’re not interested” she said trying to pull Sienna with her again.

“Hey, hey wait. Why so mean? We just thought about you taking care of us a bit” the blonde one which talked to Klara earlier spoke again.

“And I tell you, if you don’t let us go within the next two seconds this will end up very ugly for both of you” Klara hissed.

“Little slut, first you and your friend are making us hot and then you-“

But Klara didn’t let him speak further within one quick motion she pulled out her black and blue gun out of the holster at her upper leg and shot both men straight between the eyes.

“Fuckers” she muttered under her breath and turned to Sienna to look if she was alright but as soon as Klara saw her shocked facial expression she decided it would be better to bring her home.

“Hey. I’m sorry” Klara said and lead her away from the two dead bodies before she hugged Sienna tight to make her calm down a bit. Her heart was hammering like hell and Klara could bet she didn’t expect the younger girl to shoot them right in the place.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to shock you.” But Sienna didn’t say a word she just weakly responded Klara’s hug while the henchgirl made short eye contact with Mr J at his VIP section. He saw what Klara did and she thought it would be better to let him know that Sienna wanted to go home.

“Sh. I’ll bring you home alright, I’m sorry” Klara whispered.

Sienna nodded her head slowly before Klara took her hand in a comforting way and took her back to Mr J’s private lounge.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sienna’s POV_

After the events of the club Sienna felt even more comfortable in her skin. It has been a real shock for her to watch Klara killing those men. Yes, they were assholes and disgusting but they clearly didn't deserve to die. But Sienna seemed to be the only one to think that way since Mr J was delighted about what Klara did. He had praised her for looking after his Queen and that she protected her from this scum. Sienna hasn't been allowed to wander off a second time this evening. She had to remain on Mr J’s lap while he took care of his business. Sienna hadn't understand a word about what he was saying but she had been too busy to think about being so close to him anyway.

She still wasn't used to his touches but she also made no attempts to stop him. Since he came to her one night, Mr J proceeded to sleep in the same bed with her. Sienna was glad that he didn't try anything yet because she was sure that she wasn't ready to take another step in their so called relationship now.

_She knew basically nothing about him…_

“Hey, are you alright?,“ she heard Klara say next to her.

The two girls were currently doing some online shopping because Sienna didn't feel comfortable in her own clothes and Mr J also didn't allow her to leave the penthouse without him. Not even for going to the mall.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine,“ Sienna said and looked at the screen of the laptop again. Klara gave her a small smile. “This one looks nice,“ she said and pointed at a short dress which wasn't as revealing as the other dresses Sienna owned. But she just shook her head. “I’m actually looking for more comfy clothes,“ she said and Klara nodded her head. “Well, okay. But I’m not so sure if Mr J would like that…“

“He’s not the one who has to wear them,“ Sienna said shortly and immediately started to buy some oversized sweaters and leggings. She also found a cute scarf and a long cardigan that she fell in love with from the start.

“What do you think about this?,“ asked Sienna and looked to Klara only to find her supporting her head on her hand and her eyes being closed. “Klara?“, she asked quietly and the young girl immediately opened her eyes.

“Rough day?,“ Sienna asked.

Klara smirked at her. “The morning sex was pretty exhausting. Frosty was sooooo good,“ she hummed and had a dreamy look on her face. Sienna just shook her head but smiled. “You can lay down on the couch if you want,“ she offered and gestured to the white leather couch in the living room. But Klara wasn't fond of this idea. “No, I’m here to watch over you,“ she said but Sienna gave her a look. “I won’t run away. It’s fine. I’ll just look at a few other websites.“

“Are you sure?“,“ Klara asked and Sienna nodded. “Absolutely. Now go and make yourself comfortable.“

Klara smiled and went over to the couch while Sienna bought even more clothes. But she got bored after a while and then looked over her shoulder at Klara who was already taking her nap. Sienna smiled and got up from the chair and into the bedroom. She needed to make some room for her new clothes after all.

She opened her wardrobe and pushed all of her dresses aside. But Sienna raised her eyebrows in confusion as she noticed a small box in the back of the wardrobe. She took it in her hands and kneeled on the floor to open it. Her eyes widened as she realized what the content of the box was.

_Baby jumpers._

All of them had different colors.

Sienna touched the soft material and her thoughts spin in her head.

_Why did she own them?_

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to remember the story behind those baby clothes. Sienna started to think hard about her past but she came to no realization.

But maybe other people knew about this.

She quickly got to her feet again and walked back into the living room, holding a pink baby jumper in her hand. Sienna leaned down to wake Klara up softly. She actually didn't want to disturb her but her new discovery made this impossible.

“Klara, wake up. Please,“ Sienna said and the girl slowly opened her eyes. As she noticed Sienna she quickly sat up on the couch and looked at her. “What is it? Did something happen?,“ she asked.

“Well…,“ muttered Sienna and showed her the baby jumper. Klara’s eyes widened before she looked at her friend again. “Oh…“

“I really want to know why I have baby clothes in my wardrobe,“ Sienna said and took a seat beside Klara on the couch. “Mr J forbid me to tell you anything about your past…,“ explained the young girl and Sienna raised her eyebrows. “But why? That’s not fair!,“ she said, getting frustrated. “I want you to tell me!“

“Alright,“ Klara said and searched for the right words.

“You were pregnant once.“

Sienna looked back at Klara. She had considered this thought but wasn't sure of course.

“I _was?“_

Klara nodded. “You lost the baby after four months in Arkham.“

Sienna had heard about the Arkham Asylum but just now did she learn about her actually being imprisoned there. She definitely didn't want to remember this…

“Why?,“ Sienna asked and felt very confused now. A part of her was sad about losing this child but the other part had no memory of this event in her life. She thought it might be more normal to cry after she had found out about this but her eyes weren't even teary. She just couldn't relate to these baby jumpers at all. Even if she wanted to.

“I don’t know,“ admitted Klara. “Really. I have no idea. It wasn't described in your patient file.“

Sienna slowly nodded. “And Mr J was the father?,“ She couldn't imagine this at all. He wasn't really a person to become a dad. But when Klara nodded her head, Sienna knew that she wasn't lying. “Yes, he was.“

“Oh my god,“ she whispered and ran her finger over the soft material of the baby jumper. Sienna had so many other questions but she didn't want to force Klara to answer them all. Mr J had been very clear about her telling Sienna all this and therefore it might be better if she would just ask her boyfriend about what she had found out. She didn't want to put her friend in trouble. Mr J hadn't been very friendly with her in the last few weeks anyway.

“Thank you for telling me,“ she said and got up from the couch to return the baby clothes were she found them. After that she walked back into the living room but she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Mr J arguing with Klara. He must have returned home…

And he was certainly in a rage.

“YOU TOLD HER?,“ Mr J yelled and narrowed his eyes at Klara. The young girl took a few steps back. “She found the baby clothes!,“ she said, defending herself.

“I FORBID YOU TO TELL HER ANYTHING!,“ he screamed. “WHAT IF HER DEPRESSION STARTS ALL OVER AGAIN?!“

“I doubt that,“ said Sienna suddenly and Mr J shot his head in her direction. He was breathing heavily as he walked over to her. “Doll, what do you mean?“

“I can’t remember that this ever happened,“ she explained and tried to hold his intense gaze. “So you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine.“

Mr J studied her face closely before he turned to Klara again. “Leave.“

She quickly packed her things together and gave Sienna one last small smile before she left the penthouse in a rush. Sienna looked after her until the front door was closed and then locked eyes with Mr J again. She could still see that he was worried and patted his shoulder in a kind of awkward way.

“And you’re really alright?,“ he asked, not being entirely convinced. Sienna nodded her head. “Yes, but I have some questions…“

Mr J rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't want to hear or answer them.

But he seemed to make an exception for her this time. “Sit down,“ he ordered and she took a seat on the couch. Mr J sat beside her and Sienna watched him curiously. She noticed how he took a deep breath before he started to talk: “What do you wanna know, doll?“

Sienna didn’t hesitate. “Why did I lose the baby?“

Mr J sighed. “You never explicitly told me but the treatment at Arkham is bad.“

“Why have I been at this place anyway?,“ she asked and he growled. “Because the Bat got you and put you in there.“

“The Bat?,“ asked Sienna confused. Mr J looked at her in disbelief. “The Bat, baby. Batsy! Or Batman how his friends and admirers like to call him.“ He rolled his eyes again and Sienna figured it would be smarter to not ask another question about this person.

“Did I want the baby?“

Mr J nodded. “You were even willing to leave me if I wouldn't have wanted it.“

“So…,“ she whispered and was kind of afraid of her next question. “You wanted it, too?“

He looked at her again. “Not at first,“ he admitted. “But I started to like the idea after a while.“

A small smile formed on Sienna’s lips. “Why?“

“Well, just imagine a mini me walking around the city. Everyone’s worst nightmare!,“ he laughed and she joined in.

But Sienna couldn't bring herself to ask him if he wanted to try and have a baby again.

“Are we done with this interrogation?,“ he asked all of a sudden.

“I just have one more question,“ she said.

“Shoot.“

“How did I escape Arkham?“

Mr J locket at her. “I got you out of course.“

Sienna had a surprised look on her face. “Really?,“ she asked and smiled. Mr J suddenly leaned forward and his face was so close, Sienna could almost touch her nose with his. “I’d do anything for you, doll,“ he whispered and then kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened but she closed them slowly as she kissed him back.


	16. Chapter 16

_Klara’s POV_

Klara was searching through some new files about the guy who had been drowned in the Gotham River lately before Mr J had the chance to question him as well but she couldn’t focus on her work, she still had to think about Sienna and the baby jumpers which she found today in her wardrobe.

Had Mr J told her about the miscarriage by now?

Her eyes wandered to the phone on her desk and she decided it would be better to check on Sienna.

She was Mr J’s queen after all but his bad temper still was a problem and she didn’t want her to end up crying again because of him.

“Klara?” Sienna said after she picked up the phone.

Relieved Klara could say that Sienna didn’t sound traumatized or as if she had to cry lately.

“Hey. Just wanted to check up on you, I was worried after Mr J sent me away. Please tell me he didn’t yell at you” the younger girl said.

“No everything’s alright, he told me about what happened back then, he was very calm for once” Sienna said and Klara could tell that she was smiling on the other end of the line. “Wow, seems like he learned his lesson, finally.”

“Yes. What are you doing? Do you want to come over again?” Sienna asked.

“I’m sorry I can’t. I’m still working on the case with our dead man. Mr J will at least yell at me if I don’t bring him something useful in the next days.”

“Oh, too bad. How’s it going so far?”

“Good, I found a few files from the GCPD that could help me to finally find a solution to the whole problem but I still have to read a few hundred pages and my eyes are dying” Klara explained looking at the clock over the kitchen counter behind her. “Already half past eleven, I can’t believe I’m sitting here since five hours.”

“Take a break you’re working too much” Sienna said.

“Maybe you’re right …”

_Frost’s POV_

Frost had thought about coming here a few times and he still wasn’t sure what to do.

Sitting in his car he looked up to the bright lights at Klara’s apartment, she was probably working at the moment.

This girl was driving him insane, but he knew what that tingling feeling in his body and his racing heart meant and it couldn’t have been worse.

He fell for her …

The ice cold henchman fell for a little girl that probably saw in him her big hero.

He shook his head.

_No he didn’t fall in love._

He couldn’t, that was impossible and utterly dangerous as well.

He had to tell her that the relationship they shared at the moment wouldn’t be more but some parts in his body bristled against this thought. Frost didn’t want to lose her … but he also couldn’t be responsible for anything that might happen to her because of their jobs. A man like him and a girl like her weren’t meant to have a deeper going relationship like this, even though all they have had by now was sex but he knew that Klara was about to want more, he could tell that easily by the way she looked at him.

His heart melted every time she did it but that wasn’t worth the pain they were about to feel if something should happen to the other one.

_Klara, we can’t have a relationship anymore …_

He repeated those words in his head like a mantra before he finally got out of his car and made his way up to her apartment.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

He went upstairs until he knocked at her door.

Klara opened the door with a bright smile and with her phone at her ear. She motioned for him to come in while she tried to end up the call.

“Alright then. I’ll call you later I just got a visitor” she said.

_Did he ever recognize how beautiful her voice sounded?_

Klara hung up the phone and as soon as she put it on her writing desk she wrapped her arms around Frost and got on her tiptoes to kiss him passionately.

_God why does that feel so good?_

“I’ve been waiting for you, lover” she said loosening Frost’s blue tie, while he wrapped his arms around her small body.

_What was he doing?_

_He wanted to tell her that they couldn’t do this anymore!_

But as soon as she had the control over him again he couldn’t say a word about it anymore. It was like he stood under her spell. The spell of those beautiful blue eyes and this red shiny curls …

He didn’t even know how they landed in her bed again, all he knew was that he wanted her and not only her body, he wanted everything. Her pretty face smiling at him, when he would wake up in the morning, her angel-like voice which was saying his name with this cute little giggle behind it and her soft skin touching his abrasive one. The little kisses she always gave him on the cheeks when she was about to seduce him again.

_God no … he really fell in love with her._

“Don’t you wanna tell me that you have work to do, like always?” she giggled as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and he took off the top she was wearing.

_Actually I wanted to tell you something else, little one …_

“No not today” he said instead and pulled her close into him for a lustful kiss.

_One last time ... only one last time …_

He wanted to feel her close by his side before the words he actually wanted to say would leave his mouth someday.

Suddenly Klara took his face into her hands and looked him deep into the eyes before a heartbreaking smile appeared on her young delicate face.

_Don’t say it … don’t say it please, this will only hurt you someday._

And as if someone above him had heard for what he was begging Klara continued to kiss and undress him but Frost could feel that she put way more affection into this than all the other times they had been doing it and it broke his heart to know that he would soon be responsible for her broken heart.

This time she didn’t say _I love you,_ but what if she would do it the next time?

He loved her as well, yes. But he couldn’t let something happen to her. His I love you shouldn’t be the reason that she got into danger someday, but he also couldn’t tell her that they had to stop this. He wanted her too much and Klara was already head over heels for him. She would be heartbroken if he told her the truth.

But what was more important?

A single I love you? Or her safety?

He always would choose her safety, because he loved her too much to let something happen to her, even though this would mean to lose her.

Frost closed his eyes as soon as he felt her being on top of him, moving her body up and down again, like always. Maybe it was just because of his thoughts but this time the sex with her felt even more intense and way more meaningful. Like she already wanted to say I love you through her body language.

_God damn why didn’t he tell her before she started to kiss him again?_

Klara’s moans filled the small bedroom, she was close.

He already knew her so well that he could even tell when her orgasm would hit them both. She always used to send him over the edge as well, while she was riding out her orgasm. And then suddenly Klara’s pussy around his cock tensed and tightened up, she came and took him with her.

Klara cuddled herself into his arms after they were done and Frost started to stroke her naked back.

_I’m so sorry._

“Are you alright, you’re even more silent than usual?” she asked giving him those little cheek kisses he loved so much.

“Yes I’m fine. I just had a rough day” he answered cursing himself inside that it was a lie.

Preoccupied he kissed her head and closed his eyes for today. He didn’t want to think about it further, he just wanted to enjoy the moment, maybe the last moment they would share together.

Why couldn’t it be easier?

Why couldn’t they both have normal jobs and a normal life?

Then it wouldn’t have been a problem at all to have a relationship with each other. Maybe they would’ve had a family in a few years if they had a normal life, maybe they even would be married someday, maybe …

But it wasn’t like that, it will never be like that and the only question Frost could still think about over and over again was: _What if?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sienna’s POV_

She opened her package happily. Her new clothes had finally arrived and Sienna couldn't wait to try them on. She quickly got out of her tight pants and then let out a sigh of relief as she put on the comfortable black leggings and an oversized sweater. A small smile formed on her lips because the material was so soft and she finally felt comfortable in her own skin again. _It had been a while…_

Sienna looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly before she left the bedroom. But just as she entered the hallway, the front door of the penthouse suddenly opened and Mr J came into her view. His crystal blue eyes found her and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks, raising his hairless eyebrows.

“Doll,“ he growled and came closer. “What’s _this?“_

He gestured to her clothes.

Sienna looked down at herself. “My new clothes.“

“I didn’t buy you those,“ said Mr J, obviously annoyed.

“Well, I did. With Klara’s help.“

Another growl escaped his lips but Sienna just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. “You don’t have to wear them.“

“But I also don’t want you to wear them!,“ he snapped.

_God, this man was impossible._

“You wanted me to be comfortable, right? And these clothes make me feel comfortable,“ she explained and hoped he would understand her point but Mr J suddenly started to laugh and flashed her a wide smile. “I’ll show you what always made you feel comfortable,“ he said and something about the way he said that didn't make Sienna feel good.

Mr J grabbed her hand and led her through the penthouse to some rooms she had never seen before. But they looked like training rooms, considering the fitness equipment. But Sienna also noticed a shooting range and her eyes widened as she realized what her boyfriend had in mind.

“No,“ she instantly said as he placed a golden gun in her hands. But she had to admit that the weapon itself was really pretty.

 _“Yes,“_ he hissed and turned her around so that he stood behind her. “Don’t you recognize it? That’s your gun, doll. Look at the initials,“ he said in a low voice and she shivered because he was so close to her ear.

Mr J turned the gun in her hands and she could clearly read the letters that were engraved on the side: _SG._

_Sienna Graves._

That was her name.

“Doesn’t it feel familiar?,“ he whispered and she felt his hot breath against her skin.

_Damn, she couldn't focus!_

“No…,“ she just muttered but it was the truth. Holding her gun again didn't make her feel anything. She still couldn't remember one thing about her past life.

“Let me help you,“ Mr J said and interlaced his fingers with hers on the gun, still standing close behind her. He slowly raised it and both of them pointed at the target. “We’re gonna pull the trigger together, baby,“ he instructed and Sienna gulped at the thought. But she didn't want to anger him, so she just nodded her head.

“Now!,“ Mr J said and she pulled the trigger together with her boyfriend.

The bullet hit his target straight between the eyes. “Oh my god,“ Sienna whispered and couldn't believe her eyes.

“Awesome, doll,“ Mr J purred, clearly satisfied. He pulled his fingers from the gun and handed it to her. “Now do it on your own.“

“I don’t think that I can do it…,“ she whispered but he just rolled his eyes. “You just did it, doll.“ Sienna looked at him. “With your help.“

“I didn’t do anything, princess,“ said Mr J and grinned at her. She gave him one last glance before she took the gun in her hands again to point it at the next target. Mr J stepped aside and watched her closely.

Sienna tightened her grip around the golden gun and took a deep breath before she pulled the trigger again. She heard the loud gunshot and closed her eyes for a second because she didn't want to see the outcome. But as she heard Mr J cheering beside her, she quickly opened them again, only to find out that she actually hit again. She just hit the heart of the target this time.

“You’re still so good at this, baby,“ purred Mr J and had a smug look on his face. But Sienna was too deep in thought to pay attention to him right now.

_She was good at shooting._

She didn't know how to feel about this. A part of her was definitely scared of what she just did. But another part enjoyed the feeling to have a gun in her hand and that feeling was absolutely exciting. Sienna couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt when she had hit the target all on her own.

_But this was wrong, wasn’t it?_

“Do you want to try again?,“ asked Mr J with a wide smile and Sienna looked at him again. “No, I…,“ she paused for a second. “I want to do some normal stuff now.“

He sighed but then smirked at her. “Like?“

“Maybe we could just…you know…hang out?,“ she asked innocently and Mr J let out a growl. “Boring.“

“Well, I don’t force you to spend time with me!,“ she said and sounded way more emotional that she had intended. Sienna turned on her heels and returned to the living room. She took a seat on the large couch and turned on the TV, zipping through the canals.

Sienna heard how Mr J passed her and disappeared in the bedroom but she didn't turn her head to look into his direction. She knew that he was pissed and therefore she figured it would be better to keep her distance. The Joker was unpredictable and Sienna didn't want to risk anything. Although many people had already told her that he would never hurt her in any way, she still was careful while being around him. You just never knew what to expect.

But she also didn't expect him to return to the living room and taking a seat next to her on the couch as well, only wearing his sweatpants. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his muscular chest and the many crazy tattoos that covered it.

_She couldn't deny that he was indeed very good-looking._

“Like what you see?“

His voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought, _were her stares really that obvious?_

Sienna quickly looked away and tried to focus on the TV again but Mr J had already seen right through her. He scooted closer to her and she immediately tensed up. But that didn't make him stop. It actually encouraged him even more to close the distance between them.

“Wanna make out?,“ he asked and grinned at her widely. Sienna felt how her heart beat faster and a part of her wanted to say yes to his question. But she was also still so insecure when it came to him. She cursed herself for her shyness because she didn't want to make him wait and the lust in his eyes also didn't go unnoticed by her. Sienna told her brain to do something but her body just didn't move.

And Mr J grew impatient of course.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her quickly up to make her sit on his lap. Sienna gasped but made no attempts to stop him as he smashed his lips to hers. She soon felt his tongue begging for entrance, so she opened her mouth a bit to let his tongue slide into her mouth.

_This felt so good._

She started to run her hands through his green hair. He purred at the sensation and pulled her even closer to his chest. They only broke apart when they had to catch their breaths but Mr J was soon attacking her neck with his silver teeth, marking her as his for everyone to see. Sienna felt so _wanted_ and _desired._

But he suddenly gestured for her to get off his lap. She was confused at first because she feared that she did something wrong but as Mr J got to his feet as well, he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then he made his way over to their bedroom.

Sienna knew what he wanted.

_But was she ready for this?_

_Now or never, girl,_ she thought to herself.

Mr J placed her on the bed and started to undress her. But he stopped his movements as he looked into her eyes. “Don’t worry,“ he said, very serious this time. “Just let me take the lead.“

Sienna had a feeling that he always took the lead when it came to sex. But she also didn't complain. She was actually glad that he tried to make her feel comfortable. Sienna just really sucked at pretending she wasn't nervous.

Mr J slowly undressed her and as she was naked in front of him a sudden feeling of fear washed over her. She tried to hide herself from him but he untangled her arms and placed them on either side of her head. “There’s nothing I haven't seen before, baby,“ he said and licked his lips as his gaze traveled down her body.

Sienna immediately heated up as he leaned down to kiss her scars gently. She let out a pleased sigh and wanted nothing more than for him to bring his face to the lower part of her body. Sienna could already feel the ache between her legs and it frustrated her to no ends that he still wore his sweatpants.

It was like he could read her mind. “Do you want me to take them off?“

_God, yes._

But Sienna just looked up at him and nodded shortly. A wide smile appeared on Mr J’s face and he quickly took his sweatpants and boxers off.

Her eyes widened as she saw his already hard member.

“Take it,“ he suddenly said and even though she was nervous as hell, she brought her hand to his length and then wrapped it around his cock. She heard him letting out a hiss and that gave her all the encouragement she needed. Sienna slowly started to pump his cock which made her even wetter.

Meanwhile Mr J leaned down again to take one of her already hard nipples in his mouth. She moaned and focused so much on his touch that she suddenly forgot to move her hand up and down his length. “Don’t stop,“ he hissed all of a sudden and she quickly payed attention to her pleasuring him again.

Sienna should have expected that Mr J was also an impatient man in the bedroom.

“Enough teasing now, doll,“ he said and then placed himself at her entrance. She looked up at him, a mixture of anticipation and fear in her eyes. Mr J continued to look at her as he slowly slid his hard length between her folds and she let out a cry of pleasure. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and he waited for a moment to let her adjust to his size which Sienna never thought he’d do.

“Move,“ she finally said and Mr J didn't hesitate. His movements were still kind of slow but he started to pick up the pace as soon as he noticed the lust in Sienna’s eyes. Her pupils were blown and she bit her lip as he pushed deeper into her.

 _He was so handsome,_ she thought and the loved how a few strands of his green hair fell into his face. Their bedroom was filled with moans of them both and Sienna started to get closer and closer to her sweet release.

Mr J tightened his grip on her hips. “God, baby. You’re so good,“ he purred and looked down at her. Sienna met his intense gaze and then let out a loud moan as he hit a very sensitive spot. A smirk crossed his features and he changed the angle to make sure that he hit her g-spot all the time from now on. Sienna was already a moaning and heavily breathing mess under him.

“I need you to cum for me,“ he panted and started to rub small circles on her clit. And that was the moment he finally pushed her over the edge. Her walls tightened around his cock and she screamed his name as he pushed deep into her for one last time. Sienna could feel him filling her up before he collapsed onto her chest. Mr J buried his face into her neck and she tried to catch her breath while running her hands through his hair to mess it even more up.

She felt how he bit into her shoulder and let out a giggle. “That was amazing.“

He raised his head and looked down at her, smiling. “Of course. Did you expect anything else?“

But she just answered him with a kiss which caught him off guard.

Sienna’s smile grew even wider as she noticed his surprised face. “Didn’t expect that, huh?,“ she laughed and kissed him again.

It was the first time for her taking the initiative, after all.


	18. Chapter 18

_Klara’s POV_

_Two-Face._

The man who stood behind all this was Two-Face.

Klara had worked the whole day reading through all the files of the GCPD and by now she had found the red line that put all the pieces together. All the men Mr J had tortured, or wanted to torture had been working for Two-Face before they got killed, also the one who lately had been found dead in the Gotham River. In his file the autopsy report said that he was dead before he got into the water because of a bullet that hit his heart and since he seemed to be one of the lower paid tugs he wasn’t very reliable in keeping secrets so Two-Face had to kill him.

Klara was rubbing her eyes when she looked at her phone.

It was meanwhile late at night and she had nearly hundred missed calls from Sienna and a message from Mr J that read she should meet them all at his club in a few minutes.

Klara took a breath before she finally decided to dress up, she hadn’t the time to answer Sienna’s missed calls but she would see her in a few minutes and would explain then why she couldn’t reply.

_Frost’s POV_

“She’s late” Mr J said with a growl looking at Frost as if it was his fault that Klara didn’t show up punctual.

“I know boss, but I guess she will be here in a few minutes” Frost said, until finally a message hit his phone. It was Klara.

Thank god, he already thought something happened to her because she didn’t reply to anyone since he had left her apartment early this morning.

_Sorry I know I’m late but I finally found out who is responsible for Sienna’s torture and her memory loss. I’m on my way I’ll be there in five minutes! Don’t have too much fun without me. ;)_

“She’s on her way, boss and she found out whom you have to _thank_ for her condition” Frost said and nodded over to Sienna who was dancing at the dance floor at the moment.

Or at least she was, because Mr J’s Queen couldn’t be seen anymore now.

“Where’s she?” Mr J immediately asked and stood up from his usual seat at the VIP section to get a better view over his club. His voice more sinister than ever.

“WHERE’S SHE?!”

Frost looked over the crowd what really was no problem for him since he was easily six foot tall but even he couldn’t see the Queen anymore and a bad feeling made its way through his body. Sienna would never disappear without telling Mr J and she was still the Queen of Gotham and easy to recognize no matter how many people were surrounding her.

“I’ll go look for her, maybe she went out to catch some air” Frost said and Mr J stared at him as if he wanted to kill him for not doing this earlier.

_God damn not again. They couldn’t have caught her a second time._

But no matter where Frost was searching for her, Sienna disappeared, like a ghost. And as soon as he realized what probably could’ve happened again, he immediately got out of the club to call Klara, maybe Sienna got a message from her and they met somewhere even though Frost knew that this wasn’t the case.

“Come on, pick up …”

_Klara’s POV_

Klara was just a few steps away from the club when she heard her phone ringing, it was Frost.

She already wanted to pick up but before she could do so an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind and covered her mouth with a tissue full of chloroform.

“Answer him or you will all end up dead, you, your lover and the Joker’s girl!” Klara wanted to defend herself but she already felt how the chloroform made her vision go blurry, she wanted to scream and reach out for the gun at the holster on her right upper leg but it was already too late as everything around her turned black.

_Frost’s POV_

Klara didn’t pick up and she should’ve been here already fifteen minutes ago.

Frost really didn’t have a good feeling, but before he could go back to the club and tell Mr J about what just happened he felt a backstabbing pain hit his head and all he could hear was how the glass bottle that someone had smashed against the back of his head fell to the ground in little broken pieces after he had been knocked out.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up to the bright neon lights of a warehouse and it took her a whole while to remember what happened.

She had been on her way to Mr J’s club when someone suddenly tried to kidnap her …

_Oh god._

Looking down at her body she saw that she was bounded with a thick rope and that they put a cloth in her mouth that should probably avoid that she would scream for help.

She wanted to reach out for the gun but there was no gun anymore that she could use, they must have searched for any weapons that she had been wearing.

“Mhmmm!!” Klara tried to scream but it just sounded like muffled moans because of the cloth in her mouth.

“Klara!”

_Sienna!_

“MHMMM!!” Klara said as soon as she heard her best friend’s voice somewhere in this warehouse.

“Where are you?” she shouted, also her voice sounded scared like hell.

So whoever kidnapped Klara also made sure to get Sienna as well. But why?

“MMMMMHHHHMMM!!”

“Klara!” Sienna nearly yelled for her but Klara couldn’t move her feet had been bounded as well.

“Oh god, I’m close don’t move!” Sienna said and it sounded as if she was crawling towards her, but it wasn’t only her there was another person trying to get to her, she could hear it. Hopefully this wasn’t one of the bad guys.

“MHMMM!” Klara nearly cried as she saw Sienna carefully half crawling half rolling towards her. She was bounded as well but she managed it to get the cloth off her mouth, which was hanging now from her neck.

“This god damn ropes!” a very familiar male voice suddenly yelled in anger and a loud rumble later an unbounded Frost came towards the girls. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, his face was all pale and it didn’t get better after he saw Klara being tied up like a prisoner.

“Frost, thank god, help us!” Sienna said.

“You’re bleeding” Klara said worried as Frost had helped the girls getting free from the ropes.

“It’s just a scratch” Frost answered not paying attention to the big laceration on the right side of his forehead.

“How did we come here?” Sienna asked and looked around the warehouse in fear.

“I have a feeling that someone didn’t want me to share my information with you and Mr J” Klara said finally getting up from the ground.

“You texted me you found out who was responsible for the kidnapping” Frost said looking at Klara.

“It was Two-Face I bet he also hides behind this plan” Klara informed him.

“Two-Face? Why would he do that?” Frost questioned a little irritated.

“Don’t ask me, Two-Face and Mr J never were best buddies at all, maybe they had a conflict earlier.”

“But I should’ve known about that, that doesn’t make any sense” Frost explained until Sienna interrupted their conversation. “Who is Two-Face?”

“Right you don’t know him anymore …” Klara said then she started to explain that Two-Face aka Harvey Dent was once a former and very famous lawyer in the city until he became a criminal as well after one half of his face got burned by an accident.

“And you think he could’ve had an argument with J?” Sienna asked silently.

She was shivering and Klara could feel that she was scared but she also noticed that Sienna didn’t call the Joker Mr J anymore.

“Did you just say J?” Klara asked smiling.

Maybe it was a good idea to distract her a little bit from all the things that were just happening around them. If Two-Face really had kidnapped them, they wouldn’t get out of here anyways, he would’ve taken care of that and first of all they needed a plan.

“Well …” Sienna smiled and played with the necklace that Mr J had bought for her a few days ago. “We kinda had sex” Sienna said and Klara could see by Frost’s facial expression that this was one of the things he never wanted to know.

Klara smirked at him. “Come on, don’t act like a pussy, it’s not like I didn’t talk about you with her as well.”

Frost sighed and decided it would be better to search for some weapons that could help them escape while the girls were talking about the other stuff.

“How did it feel?” Klara asked and Frost made sure to walk around the next corner so he didn’t have to listen to this what made Klara laugh a tad even if this situation wasn’t funny at all.

“It felt really good, he had been so gentle-“

“Alright, where are my prisoners?” a rough and male voice suddenly shouted into the room and Klara and Sienna froze in their actions. Frost came back as soon as he heard what was going on. “Shh” he said and motioned for the two girls to follow him.

“Is it him?” Klara asked and Frost nodded his head whilst looking around the corner. Klara held Sienna’s hand tight to calm her down a little bit, since she looked like as if she would cry every minute.

“It’s useless to hide, I will kill you anyways, when I got what I needed” Two Faces voice said and the sound of his shoes echoing through the warehouse came closer.

“Hide” Frost said to Klara but the young girl just shook her head. “I won’t leave you here” she whispered.

“Klara, I’m serious go and bring Sienna outta here” Frost said.

“No, it’s us three, no one gets left behind.” Frost already wanted to push Klara away but it was too late, right before their eyes they heard guns clicking and after they turned around they looked directly into Two-Face divided face. One half was completely burned and the other one looked absolutely normal.

“Oh god …” Sienna whispered after he saw the damage in his face.

“Well, well, well if this isn’t the Queen of Gotham City and her … royal household” Two-Face said and came closer towards them.

Frost immediately blocked Two-Face way to Klara and Klara pulled Sienna behind her even though she was way smaller than her best friend.

“Get out of the way, snowman” Two-Face sneered but Frost just looked him in the eyes with his usual ice cold facial expression. “Only over my dead body” he said.

Two-Face started to laugh into his face until he suddenly lunged out and hit Frost directly in his face.

“Frost!” Klara nearly screamed and wanted to look after him he was lying on the ground now bleeding out of his nose.

“You stay where you are, slut” Two-Face snapped and grabbed Klara by her jaw. “That’s how the Black Shadow looks like, hm? Well I always thought you would be taller and not that …” he looked down at her with a dirty grin. Klara’s dress was ripped on a few sites by now, what made it more revealing that she wanted it to be. “Slutty? I guess my boys will have a lot of fun with you.”

Klara’s hands started to tremble and her heart pounded loud against her chest as she realized what the Fuckface meant by that but she tried to play it off.

“But maybe we should let the coin decide what’s best for you. Good head, you tell me the information I wanna hear and I will spare your friend’s life. Bad head, my boys will have a lot of fun with you if you don’t tell me what I wanna hear, alright?”

“Please don’t hurt her” Sienna suddenly said. Two of the men had grabbed her by her shoulders and also Frost couldn’t move because three other men held him on the ground with their feet on his back and his face.

“Hit her, for interrupting me” Two-Face just said and one of the men who held Sienna slapped her all across the face.

“Let her go!” Klara shouted and tried to rip Two-Face's hand off her face but he was too strong.

“Feisty one, I like that but let us rather see what the coin says.” Two-Face made a quick throw with his coin and as soon as he snatched it again and revealed the result Klara’s heart stopped for a second in fear.

_“Bad head. Poor girl … have fun with her boys.”_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sienna’s POV_

“Bad head,“ said the man called Two-Face with an evil smile on his face. Then he turned around to his goons, gesturing for them to come closer. “Poor girl. Have fun with her boys.“ His laugh echoed through the warehouse as two men grabbed Klara’s arms to hold her still while a third pushed her to the ground.

Sienna’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god, let her go!,“ she screamed and wanted to ran forward to help her friend but Two-Face slapped her across the face again and his punch was so hard that Sienna also fell to the ground, holding her burning cheek. “SHUT UP!,“ he yelled and then turned his head in Klara’s direction again.

Sienna followed his gaze. Klara’s black dress was already ripped at the side and now the two men were already holding down her legs to keep her still. Sienna heard how the third man unbuckled his belt and then she saw him taking his place between her legs while the other goons already licked their lips.

“OH GOD! STOP THIS,“ she screamed again and now tears welled up in her eyes. Sienna tried to get up again but Two-Face kicked her to the ground. _Please,_ she thought, feeling helpless and desperate, _someone needed to do something…_

It was like Frost heard her silent pleas.

The henchman suddenly knocked out the man who wanted to rape Klara and she was able to free herself from the other men’s grip but just as Frost wanted to help her get up, one of the goons got to his feet again, holding a knife in his hand. He lunged forward and stabbed Frost right into his waist, making him fall to the ground in pain.

“NO!,“ Klara screamed and tears were streaming down her face. She managed to kick the knife out of the man’s hand and stabbed him with his own weapon in the neck. He was dead after a few minutes.

Klara kneeled down beside Frost and pressed her hands on the wound. “Don’t die on me, please,“ she begged and started to sob. But Frost only stroked her cheek gently and looked up at her. “It’s not that bad…“

A sudden growl made them all look up.

Two-Face was still there, looking at them all with an angry expression.

“This wasn't part of the plan,“ he said in a dangerous voice and slowly came closer. He grabbed Sienna by her hair to make her get up from the ground and she let out a cry of pain. “It’s really a shame that you can’t remember our beautiful time together,“ he chuckled and Sienna could feel his breath against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Well, change of plans,“ Two-Face announced suddenly let go of Sienna. He walked over to get Klara to her feet, pushing her away from Frost who was bleeding on the ground. But he was still awake, keeping his eyes on Klara and the man with the half burned face.

He turned to the young girl and cupped her face, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Klara looked back at him with hatred in her eyes and she wanted to speak but Two-Face put a finger to her lips to cut her off. “You have to make a decision, my dear,“ Two-Face said and smiled at her.

“You just have to decide who's more important to you.“ He gestured to Sienna and then to Frost before he locked eyes with Klara again. Then he handed her a gun but as soon as Klara’s fingers touched the metal, she immediately pointed it at Two-Face. But he just started to laugh.

“Do that and he will immediately,“ he said and Klara turned around. Sienna’s eyes widened as she saw one of Two-Face’s goons holding a knife to Frost’s throat.

“Shoot the Joker’s girl or your lover dies,“ smiled Two-Face and Sienna immediately tensed up. She knew how important Frost was for Klara and there was no way for her to kill him. She had to kill Sienna if she wanted Frost to survive.

“No…,“ Klara whispered and looked between Sienna and Frost. She slowly lowered the gun in her hands. Two-Face growled and snapped with his fingers. They heard an agonizing scream coming from Frost and Klara shot her head in his direction. The knife was slowly carved into his skin.

“Klara,“ Frost said. “Forget me. Get Sienna out of here and save yourself.“ More tears were now streaming down Klara’s face and she shook her head. “No, No, I won’t leave without you!“

“GOD LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!,“ yelled Frost but immediately regretted it as it only intensified his pain. Klara was sobbing now, shaking her head vehemently and looking at the gun in her hand.

Sienna suddenly stepped forward.

She walked over to her best friend and hugged her tight. “Listen,“ she whispered into Klara’s ear. “Do what this asshole wants. Shoot me. You have to, alright? I don’t blame you.“ Klara hugged her back and buried her face into Sienna’s dark hair. “I…I can’t do this,“ she muttered but Sienna only hugged her tighter. “Yes, you can. I’ll forgive you, promise.“

“Mr J will never forgive me. I’m as good as dead.“

Sienna started to cry. “We all are.“

“If you don’t shoot her, I will,“ they heard Two-Face say but the girls didn’t pull away from each other. “And I’ll shoot a bullet between those pretty eyes.“

“Do it,“ Sienna said again, more urgent this time.

_God, she was so scared…_

“I’m so sorry!,“ Klara sobbed and Sienna started to cry harder as she heard the clicking of a gun. Her nails dug into Klara’s skin and she felt the cold metal of the gun against her stomach. Sienna closed her eyes and was ready to await her death.

“I love you,“ whispered Klara and then pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Sienna right in the lower part of her body and she pressed her lips together to not cry out in pain. She felt how her legs got weaker and just a moment later she fell to the ground, holding the wound with her hands. _There was blood everywhere…_

Sienna could hear Klara crying but her sounds became suddenly very distant as she closed her eyes to let the darkness consume her.

_“J! I got shot!,“ she screamed, looking at the bleeding wound in her right thigh. This heist had ben a disaster from the start._

_“WHAT?,“ he yelled and ran towards her. He quickly scanned her body and then lifted her up in his arms because there was no way that she could take another step on her own. Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a hiss as he carried her to the helicopter._

_“Don’t scare me like this, doll,“ he said and kissed her cheek._

Sienna’s eyelids moved but she still didn't open them.

_“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault!,“ screamed her Dad and threw another bottle of Whiskey at the wall. Eleven year old Sienna cried, nodding her head and avoiding her dad’s judging eyes. “I know…I know…,“ she sobbed but that didn't stop him from his outburst. “YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER WHEN SHE GAVE YOU LIFE!“_

_The little girl was shaking and cried even harder at his harsh words. He was drunk again and Sienna was sure he didn't mean what he said. But that didn't make it less painful._

_“I’m so sorry…“_

_“Don’t ask me ever again if I have a birthday present for you,“ her Dad growled. “You’ll never deserve one after what you did.“_

A tear ran down Sienna’s cheek. But her eyes were still closed.

_“Scratch that. We’re not naming our kid after some stupid flower,“ said J and rolled his eyes._

_“A flower name is beautiful for a girl, J!“_

_“And what if it will be a boy? Will we call him after a car then?“_

_“Don’t be ridiculous,“ said Sienna and wrote down some more names for their future child. She was so happy that J had accepted the baby. Now there was nothing that stood between them becoming parents and starting their own little family._

She cursed herself for her naivety and more tears followed.

_“Welcome back, baby,“ J purred and flashed her a wide smile._

_“Excuse me…but who are you?,“ she asked, not returning it._

_“That’s not funny, doll,“ J growled and tried to kiss her but Sienna backed away from him. “What are you doing?, she asked and panicked. “I don’t know you!“_

No, that was wrong.

She knew who he was.

The man with the green hair was J.

The Joker.

_Her boyfriend._

Sienna’s eyes shot open and she tried to focus.

She could remember everything. Every event in her life suddenly flashed before her eyes and the pictures just didn't stop. The good nor the bad ones…

Sienna hissed as she felt a brutal pain in her abdomen. She looked down and her eyes widened at the bleeding wound of a gunshot.

 _Right,_ she thought, _Klara had to shoot her._

Sienna tried to get up but the pain made this impossible. She realized that she already had lost a lot of blood and therefore she couldn't risk to lose even more. Sienna quickly looked around the room and noticed Two-Face laughing but facing her with his back. She couldn't get a look at Klara or Frost because the Fuckface was blocking the view.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the gun lying on the ground.

Klara must have let it fall when she shot her.

Sienna reached out for the gun with one hand while the other one was still pressed on the wound. She needed to stop the bleeding or she would get unconscious pretty soon. Her eyes already felt very tired and she also knew that her body got weaker with every movement.

But she needed to reach this gun.

_They had to get out of here._

Her fingers touched the cold metal and Sienna let out a sigh of relief as she picked up the gun. She looked up at Two-Face and then raised the weapon, aiming it straight at the back of his head. Sienna didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger.

A loud bang echoed through the warehouse and Two-Face’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

Sienna got a glimpse of Klara and Frost but her head shot into the direction of the door as it flung open.

She saw her boyfriend entering the room.

And then she passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

_Frost’s POV_

_Don’t you dare to lay a hand on her, you bastard!_

Frost felt the anger and the madness taking over him, as soon as he saw what Two-Face goons were about to do with Klara.

Four of the other goons still kept him on the ground as well, but as soon as he heard Sienna yelling in the background and this asshole towards Klara was already about to open up his belt, it didn’t matter anymore how many people held him captive. She belonged to him and everyone who should even think about doing something to her would end up dead, no matter what.

_Klara’s POV_

“No, no, let me go!” Klara screamed trying to fight against the three goons who pushed her to the ground and held her so that she couldn’t move anymore.

She had never felt that scared in her whole life, but no matter how hard she fought against them, they were too strong for her to beat them all.

Klara whined as one of the goons ripped the right side of her dress to get a better view of her lower body. She could still hear Sienna yelling for her whilst Klara was preparing herself for the worst.

 _Gladly she gave her virginity to the man she loved, a long time ago._ So they were at least not able to take this away from her as well.

“Looks tight, guess she’s still a virgin” one of the men grinned and Klara just closed her eyes in disgust.

 _You wish, fucker,_ she thought all by herself.

“Now be a good girl and take my cock.” The third goon positioned himself in front of her, unbuckling his belt while tears were streaming down her face. She already prayed to god for mercy but right when she was about to start begging, the goon who was only inches away from raping the young girl was tackled to the ground and got finally knocked out by a very mad looking Frost.

He wanted to reach his hand out for her to take it but right in that moment one of the other goons that took a hold of Klara before, now slammed his knife into Frost’s waist.

“NO!” Klara’s screaming interrupted the sudden silence and within half of a second the girl, kicked the last man who held her in the balls and ran towards the one that just stabbed Frost into the waist before she kicked the knife out of his hand and rammed it in his neck.

“Baby” she whispered in a sob kneeling down besides Frost and pressing her hands onto his wound. “Don’t die on me, please.” Tears were streaming down her face like a river when Frost started stroking her cheek carefully to calm her down. “It’s not that bad …” he said.

Two-Face behind them suddenly made a low growling noise what reminded Klara a tad at Mr J for a second.

She turned around to face him, still not letting go of Frost and his wound but with a hate filled glare for Two-Face.

“This wasn’t part of the plan” he said slowly moving towards Sienna until he was close enough to grab a strand of her hair and pull her to the feet by it, what made her cry out in pain loudly. “It’s really a shame that you can’t remember our beautiful time together” he said pushing Sienna in the middle of the room.

“Well change of plans.” And a few steps later Two-Face dragged Klara away from Frost as well. “Get your dirty hands off me!” Klara yelled fighting against his grip but Two-Face didn’t even listen. As soon as he pushed her towards Sienna he cupped Klara’s face into his hands and stroked it gently with his thumbs but Klara just glared at him with pure disgust and hate in her eyes.

“You have to make a decision, my dear” Two-Face said before she could even try to curse him. “Just decide … who’s more important to you.” The man that was former known as Harvey Dent first looked at Sienna and then at Frost before he finally put a gun into Klara’s small hands. Her mouth opened slightly and she closed her eyes for a second.

_Never._

_Never would she shoot one of them, therefore she would rather want to get killed._

_Or even better …_

One second later Klara pointed the gun right between Two-Face eyes but the man with the black and white parted suit just started to laugh. “Do that and he will die immediately” he said and nodded into Frost’s direction. Klara followed his gaze and it felt like her whole world was breaking apart. The last one of Two-Face goons -who was still standing- held a knife at Frost’s throat.

But she couldn’t shoot Sienna, she was her best friend, and she also didn’t want Frost to die, the only man she ever truly loved. “Shoot the Joker’s girl, or your lover dies.”

“No …” Klara whispered but Two-Face just smiled and snapped with his fingers until an agonizing scream escaped Frost’s mouth and Klara looked at him with a tear stained face.

“STOP IT PLEASE!” she screamed until Frost started to speak. “Klara forget me. Get Sienna out of here and save yourself“ he said but the girl just shook her head over and over again. “No, no, I won’t leave without you!” 

“GOD LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!” Frost suddenly yelled in frustration but he immediately regretted it when the pain nearly started to kill him because of his sudden outburst, what made Sienna move towards Klara now. She hugged her best friend tight whilst she started to whisper into her ear. “Listen. Do what this asshole wants. Shoot me. You have to, alright? I don’t blame you.”

“I … I can’t do this, Sienna” Klara just whispered back returning the hug immediately. “You’re my best friend, I won’t kill you.”

“You have to, I forgive you, promised” Sienna responded.

“Mr J will never forgive me. I’m as good as dead.”

“We all are” Sienna replied crying as well.

“If you don’t shoot her, I will” Two-Face now interrupted the girls coldly. “And I will shoot that bullet between those pretty eyes.”

“Do it” Sienna said more urgent this time.

Klara was only seeing tears as she put the gun against Sienna’s stomach. _If she would hold the barrel closer to the right side, away from any organs, Sienna could’ve a chance to survive all this. I just have to hurry with the help then,_ Klara thought still with trembling hands.

“Oh god …” she whispered.

“It’s fine, just let go” Sienna said.

“I’m so sorry!” Klara whined as soon as she was for sure that this shot wouldn’t kill Sienna immediately.

“I love you”, she whispered one last time then she pulled the trigger.

Klara screamed and cried even louder when Sienna’s body sank to the ground slowly. The younger girl held her into her arms, crying, and trying to avoid the bleeding as soon as she realized that this was the dumbest idea ever but before she could help Sienna further she was pulled away from her by Two-Face himself.

“YOU BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU!”

“SHUT UP!” Two-Face yelled and threw her to the ground ready to shoot her as well, while Frost still had the knife against his throat.

“NO!” he shouted but before Two-Face could pull the trigger the doors of the warehouse were pushed open and a more than just mad Joker entered hall.

Meanwhile another gunshot echoed through the walls and suddenly Two-Face fell to the ground lifeless.

Klara stood up from the ground immediately to take a last look at Sienna. She was holding the gun in her hands that Klara had dropped after she had to shoot her. “Oh god” she whispered.

From now on the last thirty minutes passed away in a kind of fast motion. Klara didn’t know anymore what had been happening around her after Mr J had shot the goon that still had been holding his knife against Frost’s throat. She only knew that she never left Sienna’s and also Frost’s side until they reached the penthouse and finally the medical quarters. Sienna was transported to the surgery whilst Frost got stitched up from the doctor in another room. Klara was with him the whole time, hunted by the pictures of how she had to shoot Sienna, how Klara herself nearly got raped, how Frost barely survived two knife attacks and how Sienna was fighting for her life now.

“Are you alright?” he asked as soon as the doctor was done with his injuries. Klara just shook her head. “No.”

“We survived and Sienna will survive this as well, alright?” he asked pulling her into a soft hug since he was still injured at his waist. Klara needed his touch now more than anything else but she let go off him as soon as she heard Mr J walking the hallway up and down impatient as hell.

“Don’t tell me you wanna talk to him now” Frost said with a warning facial expression.

“I have to, it’s important” Klara said.

“Why do you always have to provoke the death?” Frost asked but Klara already made her way towards the Clown Prince of Crime.

“I don’t have the nerves to speak to you right now” he growled.

“How did you know where we were?” Klara asked. Mr J stopped in his movements and looked at her until a small grin appeared on his face. “The necklace that my doll was wearing. I put a tracker into it, before I gave it to her” he said.

“Seriously? Didn’t you trust her?” Klara immediately asked in disbelief.

“This thing saved your lousy lives, sweet cheeks” Mr J said through squinted eyes.

“True … sorry” Klara muttered.

“But since you’re already here, _tell me who shot my Queen”_ Mr J now required with his most dangerous growl.

Klara’s heart broke after that question and tears filled her eyes again after the memory hit her mind. “What is it? Why are you crying? I didn’t ask who ripped your heart out” Mr J responded a tad annoyed.

“You did” Klara whispered.

Mr J raised his hairless eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?” he snarled.

“It was me. I didn’t have a choice. Two-Face forced me to shoot her I-“

“YOU SHOT MY QUEEN?!”

Klara flinched and prepared herself to fight for her life, the moment Mr J started to yell at her. “Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t kill ya!” he shouted slamming the girl against the wall behind them and putting his gun under her chin.

“Because she’s my best friend. And if I hadn’t shot her she would be dead now. Two-Face forced me to shoot her if I hadn’t done it he would’ve shot her by himself. But I tried everything to shoot her somewhere halfway safe, she wouldn’t be here now if I hadn’t chose to shot her in the stomach. Two-Face would’ve shot her right between the eyes. Believe me I would never kill her for nothing in the world, I would rather die than to lose her! She wouldn’t be happy about you killing me, Mr J” Klara explained trying to stay calm but this time it was impossible. Too many things had happened tonight.

“Get out of my sight” Mr J growled finally lowering his gun and Klara couldn’t do different than to wait for Sienna’s awakening at the end of the floor where Mr J couldn’t see her.

“I can’t even leave you alone for two seconds” Frost’s voice suddenly said in front of her and all Klara wanted now was to be hold in those strong arms that always managed to make her feel better.

_Her Frosty was everything she had now …_


	21. Chapter 21

_Joker’s POV_

J paced the hallway of the medical quarters while being deep in thoughts. He was restless and he couldn't focus on anything other than his girl.

_God, why did he care so much?_

He knew the answer but he'd never say it out loud. But J was sure that Sienna was aware of his feelings anyway. Well, the old Sienna with her memories… _Would she get them back someday?_ J didn't know. Even though he started to get used to this version of her, he still preferred the girl she used to be. This wild and strong woman who no one should mess with.

J missed her so bad.

But now he feared to lose her once and for all.

He still couldn't believe what Klara did to his Queen and therefore he promised himself that if his girlfriend would die, Klara would be the one to pay for it. She couldn't get away with this…

“Mr J?,“ he heard a female voice say.

J turned his head and almost ran over to the doctor. He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked away for a second because she couldn't hold his intense glare. “We were able to remove the bullet and managed to stabilize her. She should wake up any moment—“

 _“Should?,“_ asked J with a dangerous voice.

The doctor shivered. “We…we can’t say that for sure…“

J growled and pushed her out of the way to get into the room to his Queen.

It was the same room and bed she woke up in after Two-Face and his goons dropped her at his door.

J slowly walked over to her and took a chair that stood in the corner. He sat beside her bed, watching her closely. He looked at her sleeping face and then his gaze traveled to the monitor that showed her steady heartbeat. “Stop worrying daddy so much, doll,“ he said and pushed a dark strand of her hair behind her ear.

He let out a sigh. “I can’t even let you out of my sight for one second,“ he muttered and remembered the moment when Sienna was caught right in front of his eyes in his own club. J made a mental note for himself to kill the security and replace them with better ones. He couldn't risk to let something like that happen again.

J balled his hands into fists. _They had made so much progress!_ Sienna finally started to trust him again and enjoyed his presence. _For god’s sake! They even had sex!_ And now everything was pointless. She’d probably be even more scared after she woke up and wouldn't even want to be close to him ever again.

But she had no choice in that matter.

“You’ll never leave my side again, do you understand?,“ he suddenly growled and glared at her. J knew that Two-Face has been shot by her and he also killed all of his other goons but the Joker still had a lot of enemies who wanted to harm him or the people at his side. But he wouldn't let that happen. J would watch her every move from now on. And he didn't care if she would like it or not.

 _Probably not,_ he thought and already prepared himself for her disliking his idea.

~*~

_Sienna’s POV_

She slowly opened her eyes. Sienna felt a numb pain in her abdomen but she knew that she had to be thankful for the meds that were trying to make it as bearable as possible. She still let out a hiss as she tried to sit up.

But a head of green hair made her stop her movements.

J had fallen asleep in his chair and his head rested on the edge of her bed. A smile formed on Sienna’s lips and she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

_It felt so good to be herself again._

She remembered everything that happened. How scared she was of him when she lost her memories and how they slowly started to get closer to each other again. Sienna’s smile grew even wider as she realized that no matter what would happen, J and and her always found their way back together.

_Because soulmates were just two people who were too stubborn to give up on each other._

But they hadn't been soulmates from the start.

Sienna knew exactly how it was to fell in love with J. He wasn't so fond of this at first, but as he noticed how serious she was about her feelings, he had made himself clear: _“Loving me will not be easy. It will be war. You’ll hold the gun and I’ll hand you the bullets. So embrace the beauty of the massacre that lies ahead.“_

It was hard for her to believe that she couldn't remember him for a while. He was responsible for so many good things that had happened in her life.

J had shown her a whole new world. A world she belonged into.

_He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness._

And that was how they fell in love.

Loving him was messy and complicated. But it was _real._

“I love you,“ she said with a quiet voice and her heart made a jump as he suddenly raised his head. J straightened his back and looked at her. His crystal blue eyes widened.

“Doll!,“ he said and flashed her a wide smile. “How do you ya feel?“

Sienna knew that how relived he was. She heard it in his voice.

“I feel like I got shot,“ she said and J laughed. Sienna smiled at him. “Remember that one time when you got shot and I had to take care of you? God, you were so whiny when I left the penthouse only for five minutes.“

J looked at her in disbelief. _“What?“_

Then something clicked in his brain. “Wait, you remember—“

“Everything,“ she cut him off and smiled.

J looked at her in a way he had never done before. _He was so happy._

“Finally!,“ he cheered and leaned down to kiss her but when Sienna said she could remember everything, she really meant _everything._

The picture of him slapping her across the face flashed before her eyes.

_Time for sweet revenge._

As J got closer to her and slowly closed his eyes, Sienna didn't waste any time and took the opportunity to slap him across the face as well.

His eyes shot open and he gave her an surprised and angry look. _“What the fuck—“_

“Now we’re even,“ Sienna said and grinned. But J wasn't amused at all. He held his cheek with his one hand and glared at her. “Doll…,“ he growled.

“You slapped me first!,“ she said and crossed her arms over her chest. His jaw dropped. “Not on purpose! I only did that to get your memories back!“

“Oh, I know. But you really sucked at making me less afraid of you.“ Sienna rolled her eyes and J sighed. He took a seat on the edge of her bed now and looked deep into her eyes. “Stop talking already,“ he growled. She didn't have time to respond because he already smashed his lips to hers.

Sienna smiled into the kiss as she heard him purring.

~*~

“I want to see Klara and Frost now,“ Sienna said after one hour alone with J. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes again. “They’re fine. No need to worry,“ sighed J and Sienna knew that he wasn't fond of sharing her attention now. But she needed to see them both. They’ve been through so much trouble and she just had to convince herself that both of them were alright.

“Please, daddy,“ she said seductively.

“Oh, baby,“ J groaned. “I missed ya so much.“

He kissed her again before he left the room to get Klara and Frost. All of them returned just a few seconds later and Sienna flashed them a wide smile.

Klara immediately walked over to hug her carefully. “Mr J said you got your memories back!,“ she cheered and smiled at her as she let go of her. Sienna nodded her head. “Thank you for being there for me when no one else was.“

She heard J clearing his throat and Sienna rolled her eyes but ignored him. She returned her attention back to Klara again. “You don’t need to thank me,“ said the young girl. “I’ll always be there for you.“

Sienna smiled and Klara suddenly started to cry. “I’m so sorry…,“ she sobbed.

“Oh no, don’t be,“ Sienna whispered and embraced her again. She gently rubbed her back and locked eyes with J as Klara wrapped his arms around her. Sienna noticed his furious look but she gave him a warning glare. J was mad because Klara had shot Sienna but since the young girl was still alive, Sienna figured that Klara already explained the situation to him.

“That was the dumbest thing I ever did,“ said Klara and wiped her tears away as she pulled herself away from Sienna again.

“Damn right,“ J growled.

Sienna shot him another glare.

“I don’t blame you,“ said Sienna to Klara. “You made sure that I survive. And I did, thanks to you.“ The young girl gave her a small smile. “No, thank you.“

Sienna returned her smile before she looked over at Frost. “How are you?,“ she asked because she noticed the crutch he used to support his injured leg. “I’m fine. I got stitched up and it will heal soon.“

“That’s good to hear,“ said Sienna and then let out a sigh. “I’m sorry to have been such a pain in the ass.“ She gave him a small smile and Frost just shook his head. “Please, don’t apologize,“ he said in his usual stoic tone but then a small smile formed on his lips as well. “I’m just glad that you’re alright.“

“We all are!,“ said Klara and had a big smile on her face again.


	22. Chapter 22

_Klara’s POV_

Every day since one week now Klara made sure to spend at least two hours with Sienna, since she had to rest after all and today she was allowed to leave her bed for the very first time. Klara was so relieved that the whole thing with Two-Face didn’t cause one of their deaths. And finally she could close the kidnapping case in the file on her computer.

It was late in the evening when Klara had her only free day since a few weeks and she really enjoyed it besides the fact that her mind was constantly worrying about Frost now. He recovered very well past the last days and he didn’t even need his crutch anymore but he seemed to be very distant towards Klara since all those things had happened. She thought maybe he just needed some rest but he never had been like that towards her. Or he just didn’t want her to see that also a Jonny Frost had weak moments.

_Men and their egos._

Klara stood in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands as suddenly a knock on the front door ripped her out of her thoughts. She placed her cup on the kitchen counter and opened the door. A smile was drawn on her face as soon as she saw Frost standing in the door frame and she couldn’t do different than kiss him and pull him with her into the apartment.

“I missed you” she purred and lead them both to her bed at the end of the room but this time she didn’t make any institutions to seduce him, she just let herself fall onto the bed with her back and kissed him softly.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost immediately recognized that Klara didn’t need the sex this time, she just needed some comfort and someone around her who loved her. He felt the backstabbing pain in his heart as she told him how much she missed him and that she was glad that he was here now.

_Why must they develop such deep feelings towards each other?_

He would break her heart now even though he didn’t want to. But after what Two-Face and his goons nearly did to her, he thought it was the only solution that could keep this horrible kind of pain and danger away from her. He just wanted to protect her, he would never want to hurt her out of purpose. She deserved a relationship that wouldn’t put her into so much danger.

He just wasn’t the right one for her, Frost told himself over and over again even though his heart knew, that was the biggest lie he had ever told. And he never thought that it would hurt him so much to prepare himself for a break up.

She had no idea yet … How she looked at him … god that made it even worse.

Her crystal blue eyes were so full of affection and love and he had to destroy the look she was giving him now.

He already was about to open his mouth but then Klara did something that caused a third world war in his mind. “I love you, Frosty” she whispered.

_Klara’s POV_

She felt free as if she could fly after the words had finally left her mouth but that feeling soon found a very unhappy ending as Frost just looked at her and didn’t respond the kiss anymore that she wanted to give him.

_No …_

He just looked at her, nearly shocked and Klara felt as if someone just had shot her right through the heart.

“Baby?” she asked with a shaking voice. Maybe he was just surprised …

Seconds of silence passed by, seconds that felt like years for Klara until Frost suddenly shook his head and got to his feet again. This didn’t feel like a bullet through the heart anymore, this felt like a slowly and very painful death.

_NO!_

“I’m so sorry Klara …” he said.

_NO PLEASE SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO!_

Tears were forming into her eyes as she got up from the bed as well, her breath was heavy and it felt like she had no control over her body anymore. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to die.

“N-no ,,, please don’t …” Klara whispered trying to take his hand but Frost just looked at her with agony in his eyes. “This is not because of you … you’re perfect but … I can’t risk putting you into so much danger again …” he said carefully.

The tears were now streaming down Klara’s face like a whole river.

“Please don’t cry I didn’t want to hurt you …”

“Please don’t leave me” she sobbed.

“There’s no future for us” Frost said taking a step backwards.

“Don’t leave, please, don’t …” Klara ran towards him and pulled him into a deep hug but Frost just made her let go off him, shaking his head again. “I’m sorry, Klara. Please don’t hate me, I’m just trying to protect you.”

_Frost’s POV_

It was horrible, she didn’t stop crying and Frost just wanted to hug her back and tell her that he loved her too but then he reminded himself of how important it was to keep her safe. He would never forgive himself if something happens to her because of him.

“Stay just stay, I don’t care if it’s dangerous to love you I-“

He couldn’t take hearing her talk like that anymore and that’s why he decided to leave even though she would probably never forgive him this.

“No, no, no, baby please …” He could hear her burst out crying after he closed the door of her apartment behind him and two single tears escaped his eyes as well. “I’m sorry, please forgive me, I love you too, I love you, Klara” he whispered before he finally left her.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara broke down at the front door after Frost left.

She had never felt such a backstabbing pain, never, a gunshot or bad injuries were nothing compared to this. He left her, the only man that ever cared about her and made her love him with every fiber of her being left her. There was no seductive playful little girl anymore, she was a broken doll now and she knew that.

_Would this pain ever go away?_

She hadn’t felt that numb since her parents died and not even this felt so horrible.

Klara didn’t move away from that door for hours. Sometimes she fell asleep for a few minutes because all that crying exhausted her and every time she woke up again she hoped Frost would come back to her, right through that door, but he didn’t come. He would never come again …

At two in the morning Klara dragged herself to the bed where she wrapped herself into the white sheets that used to smell like him whenever she had woken up here with him, but this time they just smelled like detergent, loneliness and even more pain.

Klara didn’t sleep much this night, most of the time she only tried to cry herself to sleep and every time she fell asleep for maybe an hour she dreamed of him … and how he left that door a few hours ago. She didn’t even recognize how the next morning passed by and the early noon hours, she tried too hard to pretend that she wasn’t existing anymore and that pain wasn’t a real feeling.

Only when her phone started buzzing on her nightstand she was pulled back into reality.

_Maybe it was him._

_Maybe he wanted to tell her, that he was just dumb and that he wanted her and that he loved her and …_

Klara looked at the display, it was Sienna.

For a second she thought about just ignoring her call but Sienna would only be worried to death and she didn’t want her best friend to worry about her not after the kidnapping.

“H-hello?” Klara said with a weak and scratchy voice. Everyone could easily tell that she cried the whole night.

“Klara? Sweetie, are you alright? You didn’t call me today and I started to worry about you. Have you cried?” she asked in a very careful tone.

“No I …” Klara started but then everything burst out of her. She started to cry again and she just couldn’t hold on herself any longer.

“Sweetie, what happened?” Sienna immediately asked. “Are you hurt?”

“No. Frost, he … he left me …” Klara sobbed.

“What?!” Sienna was completely bewildered.

“He came yesterday in the evening, and I was just so happy to see him and I told him that I love him and then … he just … he just left!”

“He left you, after you told him that you love him?” Sienna sounded as if she would love to murder Frost.

“Why can’t someone just love me, why? Am I such a horrible person? Am I not pretty enough?”

“Sweetie, you’re a beautiful girl, with the most beautiful personality. He’s not worth anything if he can’t see that” Sienna said trying to calm her down and cheer her up.

“You know he was the only man I ever truly loved …”

“I know honey. I know. It will be alright, I promise …”


	23. Chapter 23

_Sienna’s POV_

She entered the penthouse, following close behind J. Sienna was finally allowed to leave the medical quarters and to move back to their beloved home. Everything looked just the same and she let out a sigh of relief as she opened the doors to their shared bedroom. A smirk formed on her lips as she looked around the room and she turned her head to glance at her boyfriend.

He got the message, of course.

“Come here,“ he purred and she walked over to him. J sat on the bed and she placed himself between his legs. His hands roamed along her hips and then rested on her butt, squeezing it playfully. Sienna giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck, looking down at him with a smile on her lips. “I want you,“ she said seductively and pushed him down on the mattress, already crawling on top of him. He grinned at her and quickly flipped them around, so that he was on top of her. “As you wish,“ he said and lowered his head to capture her lips.

Sienna moaned into the kiss as J started to undress her, getting rid of every single clothing in just a few seconds. She knew how impatient he must be after they only had sex once when she had lost her memories. But J wasn't the only one who needed this now. Sienna had waited long enough when she was in the medical quarters. The doctor had forbid her to have sex with J then because her stitches still needed to heal. The wound was still not entirely healed and Sienna still had to take some meds against the pain but her body recovered quite good since the last weeks.

Her mouth formed an o-shape as J started to attack her neck with his teeth. She felt him sucking and biting at her skin and she ran her nails down his bare back what made him let out a hiss. He looked down at her as she already tried to remove his sweatpants.

“You’re eager, baby,“ he purred and helped her get rid off his pants. J threw them to the side and Sienna licked her lips as he also took off his boxers. She grinned up at him as she noticed his already hard member. “Who’s eager?,“ she asked in a playful voice and he growled at her.

Sienna pushed her hands agains his chest to make him fall to the side. Then she got on top of him, straddling his lap and already feeling his cock exactly where she wanted it to be. But she decided to tease him a little first.

She locked eyes with him as took his cock into her mouth, moving her head up and down in an agonizingly slow pace. J groaned and and grabbed her by her hair so that she took him even further into her mouth. Sienna felt how wet she already was for him and was temped to touch herself but she decided against it. J would never forgive her then.

“God, baby,“ J hissed as his cock hit the back of her throat. “I missed your naughtiness so much.“

Sienna smiled at his words but didn't stop her movements. She continued to fuck him with her mouth and she knew that J was close as she started to massage his balls as well. J growled above her and just as he was about to fill her mouth with his cum, Sienna pulled away and smirked at him.

J wasn't amused at all.

“What the hell—“, he wanted to yell but she cut him off with moving down on his cock. Sienna cried out in pleasure as his length slid into her and she immediately started to move, rolling her hips and getting lost in the feeling of him inside her.

J suddenly seemed to enjoy her little act of dominance. He smirked at her and let his pale hands travel up her body. He made sure to not touch her wound by avoiding to grab her waist. Instead he cupped her breasts with his big hands and pinched her already hard nipples.

Sienna moaned and picked up the pace, chasing after her orgasm. She supported one hand on J’s chest while the other one grabbed the headboard of the bed. Both of their breathing was heavy and Sienna could cum alone from hearing J moaning her name.

But J had enough of her little show.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, flipping them over again so that he was back in control. J pushed his cock deeper into her and the new angle made him hit her g-spot even better. Sienna arched her back and started to move her hips along with his own. They moved in a perfect rhythm after so many years together but that also didn't make the sex less exciting. It was an even better feeling to know a person’s body for so long, to know all the weak spots and the things that pushed them over the edge.

“Fuck,“ J hissed and pounded into her even faster. “I belong inside you.“

Her moans became even louder. “God, yes…You feel so good, daddy.“

She felt that J was close but he hold himself back to let her cum first. It didn't take long for Sienna to find her sweet release. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he thrusted into her with such a force, she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

J brought his hand down to her clit and started to rub it. Sienna cried out and then looked up at him. He returned her gaze and they both looked at each other until it felt like everything would burst into flames.

And they did.

He pushed her over the edge and as soon as he felt her walls tightening around his cock, he filled her up with his cum. Sienna screamed his name and dug her nails deeper into his skin. They rode out their orgasms before J slid out of her to let himself fall to the side. Both of them tried to catch their breaths.

Sienna laughed as she cuddled closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Meanwhile J ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her body.

“Call me daddy again,“ J suddenly said.

Sienna looked up at him, a bit confused. “Huh?“

“Just do it.“

She smiled. “Daddy.“

J rolled his eyes and cupped her face into his hands. “Ohhh, how I missed to hear ya say that,“ he purred and kissed her already swollen lips. J pushed her back onto the mattress again and hovered above her. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet. You have to be punished for teasing me, doll,“ he growled and Sienna smiled up at him. “But I thought I’d be a constant tease for you, daddy.“

“Oh, you are, baby,“ he said and kissed her again.

~*~

After J left the bed to take a shower, Sienna wrapped the sheets closer around her body and took her phone from her nightstand. She hadn't heard from Klara for a while now and it started to unsettle her. Her best friend usually called every day. And it was already dark outside.

Sienna dialed her number and had to wait a few seconds before the young girl picked up. “H-hello?,“ she heard Klara’s weak voice greeting her and Sienna immediately sat up in her bed. _Something was wrong._

“Klara? Sweetie, are you alright?,“ asked Sienna, her voice full of worry. “You didn't call me today and I started to worry about you. Have you cried?“

She heard Klara sniffling at the other end of the line. “No, I…,“ she started but then she suddenly burst out into tears. Sienna’s eyes widened and the held the phone closer to her ear. “Sweetie, what happened?“, she asked. “Are you hurt?“

“No. Frost, he…he left me…,“ Klara sobbed.

“What?!“

“He came yesterday in the evening and I was just so happy to see him and I told him that I love him and then…he just…he just left!“

Sienna gritted her teeth. “He left you after you told him that you love him?“, she asked with a dangerous tone in her voice. _Oh, Frost would certainly regret that._

“Why can’t someone just love me, why?,“ cried Klara. “Am I such a horrible person? Am I not pretty enough?“

“Sweetie, you’re a beautiful girl with the most beautiful personality. He’s not worth anything if he can’t see that,“ said Sienna calmly and tried everything to cheer her up.

“You know,“ began Klara. “He was the only man I ever truly loved…“

“I know, honey,“ said Sienna. “I know. It will be alright. I promise…“

“I’m not so sure,“ whispered Klara and Sienna almost couldn't hear her. She took a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand before talking to her best friend again: “Ok, listen. It’s my job to lighten your mood. Get ready and doll yourself up. I’ll be at your apartment in an hour.“

“What? No,“ protested Klara. “I don’t wanna go out…“

“It’s good to have people around you, sweetheart.“

“I look horrible,“ said Klara.

“That’s why make up exists. Cmon, Klara. I’ll make sure to distract you and you won’t even think about this asshole for one second.“

“But he will also be there.“

“Yes, I suppose. But you have to show him how strong you are, sweetie. He needs to see that you can have fun without him and then he’ll want you back more than anything else.“

“Do you really think that?,“ asked Klara, sounding hopeful.

“Honey, I experienced that.“

There was a pause at the other end of the line but Sienna knew that Klara was thinking about her words. “Alright,“ she finally said and her voice sounded much better than before. “I want to make him regret ever leaving me.“

“That’s the spirit!,“ smiled Sienna. “Wait for me. I’ll be there soon.“

“Okay,“ said Klara and then hung up the phone.

Sienna looked over her shoulder at the bathroom door. “Hurry up, J! We’re going out!“


	24. Chapter 24

_Klara’s POV_

Klara wasn’t really fond of the idea to go partying after she just survived the worst night ever How could she think of forgetting Frost when he would be there as well? Of course Sienna would help her to forget him, but Klara wasn’t sure about all this.

But after she put on her little black party dress and an already excited knock echoed from her apartment door she couldn’t tell Sienna anymore that she actually doesn’t want to go to the club.

Klara opened the door for Sienna and the older girl hugged her tight as soon as she entered the room. “We will have fun tonight, alright? Don’t even think about him anymore, he isn’t worth it, if he can’t see how perfect you are” Sienna said.

Klara was already about to start crying again but Sienna stopped her. “Not tonight, sweetie. This is your night. You’re a free and independent woman that deserves to have a lot of fun now, okay?”

Klara smiled at her, she really was her best friend. “Okay” she answered.

“Your dress is beautiful” Klara said after she recognized that Sienna found her way back to her old revealing clothes. “Thank you, I’m finally back again” Sienna grinned wrapping an arm around Klara’s shoulders to comfort her a bit and let her know that she was the reason why Sienna could wear them now.

“Is Mr J driving us tonight?” Klara asked a little surprised as she recognized the purple Lamborghini which was parked outside of the streets in front of her apartment. “Yes, I convinced him to do so” Sienna winked.

“Wow I never thought he would do that” Klara said.

“Damn right, but since it was her wish, I couldn’t say no anymore, sadly” Mr J spoke in a growl while he opened the car door for his Queen. “J!” Sienna hissed. “Ignore him he’s just grumpy because he has to share his car” Sienna smiled at Klara who was getting on the backseat now.

“Careful” Mr J just said and as soon as Klara slammed the door shut Mr J hit the gas pedal and drove through the streets as if he got his driver’s license at a rollercoaster.

Klara had to dig her nails into the leather of her seat whilst Sienna was laughing and shouting for him to drive faster.

Mr J was laughing all the way as well and Klara just hoped she wouldn’t die tonight in a god damn car crash because of the clown with the murderous driving skills. “Don’t you think we should drive a _little_ bit slower?” Klara asked.

“Oh honey, don’t worry he knows what he’s doing!” Sienna said happily.

Klara loved Sienna like a sister but she really doubted that and she only got convinced by this thought again as Mr J drove over three red traffic lights. “It showed red, Mr J!” Klara said and closed her eyes as they nearly seemed to crush into some innocent pedestrians.

“Quiet there on the cheap seats! My car my speed limit, alright sweet cheeks?” Mr J asked dangerously and all Klara could think of was begging to god that she would survive this journey.

To be honest, she really loved to drive fast but Mr J’s driving skills were ... special!

A few minutes later Klara finally could stop praying to god, because they finally arrived at Mr J’s club and she knew what she never would do ever again in her whole life: Getting into a car that was driven by a crazy green haired clown.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Sienna asked Klara smiling but Klara only looked at her as if she was kidding. “Besides the fact that I really had been worried about my own life, yes quite funny” she responded with a slight smile.

“Aw isn’t she cute J? Just like me when I lost my memories!”

It really was strange for Klara to have such a talkative and nearly fearless Sienna beside her now, since she was so accustomed towards the Sienna without memories, but she must admit that she really liked her real self and how she talked with Mr J, as if they really were a couple of a lifetime (what they truly were anyways).

“Don’t remind me” Mr J mumbled what caused Sienna to shoot him a glare before they finally entered Mr J’s _Smile and Grin_ Club.

“Oh god how much I missed dancing here” Sienna sighed but Mr J already had his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her away from the dance floor. “No dancing tonight, doll. You still have to recover and no alcohol, you’re still taking meds.”

“What but J!”

“No buts doll. I’m serious” Mr J said taking them all to his usual VIP area.

“Fine, but I will get Klara a few drinks!” Sienna said.

Mr J only sighed. “As long as you don’t do something daddy doesn’t like.”

“Alright! Klara, sweetie come here” Sienna smiled and pulled her with her into the VIP section. But Klara soon tensed up as she saw Frost sitting in his usual seat a few places away from Mr J.

“Klara …” he said but she just ignored him. She couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. He broke her, saw her cry, saw her weakness she wouldn’t let him take another look at the broken little girl he left.

“The usual for the King and the Queen?” a waitress suddenly showed up and gladly interrupted the awful silence and the look Frost gave Klara.

“Not today” Sienna smiled looking at Klara. “I’m showing Klara the bar” Sienna said and smiled at Mr J.

“Doll” he growled.

“I won’t drink anything, promised” she added and gave him a passionate kiss before he was finally willing to let her go. “But you’re coming back as soon as I say so” he shouted after her.

“Alright then, let me show you the best drinks of this club” Sienna said.

“But I don’t drink” Klara said.

“You do tonight, I promise those drinks are worth it and you will have a lot of fun” Sienna said.

And she was right.

An hour later Klara already tried four long drinks with names that she had never heard before in her whole life, so she supposed that Mr J created them personally. Anyways Klara was laughing all the way after every new drink and Sienna was so happy that her best friend could finally smile again. Klara felt free and all of her worries seemed to be drowned in that sweet tasting liquor, she hadn’t thought of Frost the whole time and something inside of her found back to the seductive little girl she was before their break up. She felt sexy again and if Frost didn’t want her she could find another man easily, someone who would admire her and never leave her side, just because of three stupid words and she already seemed to get some attention from a new potential lover.

Klara giggled because of a joke that Sienna just told her and as she let her eyes wander across the room a tall man with brown hair and a beard that surrounded his chin and his mouth grinned at her obviously interested. Klara locked eyes with him and smiled her usual seductive smile.

“Klara, I’m leaving for a few minutes. J wants me to come over do you wanna stay here?”

“Yeah, yeah alright, just go have fun” Klara smiled. Sienna smiled back and left her to take her place at the VIP area on Mr J’s lap.

Klara meanwhile took a last zip of her fourth drink and turned back to the man who seemed to be so interested in her.

He was still looking at her, what made Klara bit her lower lip until she motioned for him to come over. She turned around to her drink again and waited for the man to make his appearance. This would be fun.

“Well hello beautiful” his voice suddenly sounded right next to her ear. She started to giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “And who are you, strong man?” she purred.

“Griggs, Captain Griggs, little beauty and what’s your name?”

“A Captain? Mhmm, I like men who have control over the things that they’re doing” she whispered into his ear. “My name’s Klara, it’s a pleasure to meet you Captain.”

Griggs laughed, every idiot could see that he was absolutely delighted by her behavior. “Wanna dance?” he asked what made Klara’s smile grew wider. “Let’s go” she said and let him lead her to the dance floor, where she just needed a second to find her rhythm to the beat.

“You like me?” Klara asked seductively whilst she was grinding her body against his, she already could feel him going commando what really turned her on. “God damn baby, I would be crazy if I wouldn’t like you” Griggs grinned at her his hand slowly sliding between her legs what caused her to moan in pleasure and press her body tighter against him.

“Bad girl. You like that?” he whispered into her ear already knowing the answer as he could feel the growing wet spot under her panties.

“Yes …” she sighed letting him touch her body all over before she finally turned around to face him licking her lips. “You really make me wet, baby” she purred.

“Little minx” he smiled dirtily responding the lustful kiss she gave him. “What about we’re taking this to another place?”

“Yeah? Then let’s leave, my pussy’s aching for you” she whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sienna’s POV_

She made her way over to J who immediately wrapped his arms around her body as she took her rightful place on his lap. “You’ll stay here now,“ he said and pulled her closer to his chest. Sienna smirked at him, tracing the his jawline with her finger. “I love it when you’re so possessive,“ she whispered.

J looked at her and flashed her a wide smile. “I can’t help it. You just turn me on like a light switch.“

Sienna laughed and let her fingers travel down his exposed chest. He started to purr because of her touch. His pale hands ran over her thighs and Sienna brought her face closer to his. She could feel his hot breath against her skin but before she kissed him, she locked eyes with him again. Sienna had always been mesmerized by his eyes.

J leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Sienna found herself lost in a passionate kiss and she immediately started to grind her body against his. He growled and ran his fingers down her naked back what made her moan into the kiss.

They only broke apart when they had to catch their breaths.

Sienna smiled at him and supported her hands on his shoulders. But her smile faded as soon as she looked at Frost who sat just a few seats away from them. Sienna glared at him and suppressed the urge to scream into his face. It wouldn't be smart of her to make a scene in front of J. He didn't know about Klara and Frost yet.

She looked around the club to find Klara.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw her dancing with a man.

But it wasn't just some random man.

Sienna knew him.

_**Flashback** _

_Arkham. She had never thought to see this place from the inside. But here she was, being locked away in a small cell and left alone with the voices in her head._

_She had to get out of here as soon as possible._

_Sienna clutched her stomach. She hadn't needed to tell the doctors and psychotherapists about her baby because her growing belly was obvious enough but she thought they’d go easier on her at least. But that was a mistake. Sienna knew that as soon as the door of her cell was opened and a man entered the room. His name was Captain Griggs and he had promised himself to make her time at Arkham her personal hell._

_“Morning, beautiful,“ he laughed and got closer to her._

_Sienna stepped away from him until her back hit the wall. He placed both of his hands at either side of her head and looked her up and down. His eyes stayed at her growing belly and an evil smile formed on his lips._

_“So it’s true,“ he said. “The clown becomes a father.“_

_She didn't respond. She just glared at him and looked for a way out of this situation. But Griggs suddenly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. “We can’t let that happen,“ he whispered close to her ear and a shiver ran down her spine._

_“Stay away from me,“ she snapped and slipped away under his arms. She grabbed him by his hair and slammed him against the wall, breathing heavily. But the man got quickly back to his feet. He was more than just furious._

_“You little slut,“ he spitted and lunged forward but Sienna kicked him in the face. Captain Griggs cried out in pain and held his nose that was already bleeding._

_“HELP!,“ screamed Sienna and hammered on her cell door. “HELP ME, PLEASE!“_

_She knew that some guards always guarded it. But no one even made a sound or came to help her. They just ignored her as if she wouldn't be scared for her baby’s life at the moment._

_Captain Griggs suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Sienna looked up at him with a pleading face. “Please, please! Don’t hurt me! Have mercy,“ she sobbed but the man only laughed. “I do what you want! But don’t hurt my baby! Please, I beg you!“_

_Griggs shook his head in amusement. “Never thought the Queen of Gotham City would beg me on her knees.“ He smirked before he suddenly started to kick her in the stomach. Tears were now streaming down Sienna’s face as she tried to avoid his painful assault. But she couldn't get up anymore._

_He continued to kick her until she was bleeding on the ground._

_A pool of blood appeared between her legs._

_Sienna cried out in despair and agony._

_All she could hear before she passed out was Griggs’ evil laugher and the sound of her cell door being shut close._

It was like as if Sienna was experiencing the worst moment of her life all over again. She could even feel the warm blood between her legs and the immense pain coming from her abdomen. Everything seemed so real and she wanted to scream.

“Baby, what’s wrong?,“ J asked, looking at her in confusion.

She hadn't even realized that her grip on his shoulders had tightened. Silent tears were already streaming down her face and she tried to focus on her boyfriend. But her vision was blurry because of the tears.

“Doll?,“ asked J and she knew that he was worried.

“J…,“ she sobbed and looked to the spot where Klara and Griggs had been. But they were already gone.

“Tell me what’s going on,“ J growled but Sienna only got up from his lap. “I wanna go home. Please,“ she said and he nodded. J gestured for Frost to follow them and they left the club together. J wrapped an arm around Sienna’s waist to keep her close while she tried to wipe her tears away. It was useless though. Her tears didn't stop. Not even when they reached the safety of the penthouse.

“Now tell me, doll,“ J demanded as soon as he shut the front door.

She faced him with her back but turned around as she felt him approaching her. “Who hurt you?,“ he asked with a growl. Sienna looked at him with tears in her eyes before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his body. J hugged her back, unsure of what to do and she buried her face into his neck. “This…is not easy to explain…,“ she whispered.

“Try it,“ J said as he made her look at him again.

“I didn’t tell you everything,“ she admitted.

“About what?“

“About the day I lost our baby,“ she said quietly.

Sienna noticed that he didn't expect her to say that. J raised his hairless eyebrows and came closer to her. “Enlighten me.“

She started to cry again. “There…there was a man…and he—“

“What did he do?,“ asked J with a dangerous voice.

Sienna shook her head. She didn't want to think about this again. But she also knew that J deserved to hear the truth. A truth that she had kept from him for a long time now. More tears were streaming down her face as she looked at her boyfriend again. “He—he kicked me until I was a bleeding mess on the ground. That’s why our baby died…“

J balled his hands into fists. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS EALIER?“

“BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE DIED WHEN YOU KILLED THE WHOLE ARKHAM STAFF!,“ Sienna yelled back and faced away from him again.

He growled. “What’s his name?“

“Captain Griggs,“ she said.

“And you saw him at my club?,“ asked J.

Sienna nodded her head. “He danced with Klara.“

_Klara!_

She turned around to look at J again. “She might be in danger!“

He growled again. “Doll, I don’t care—“

But Sienna already didn't listen to him anymore. “FROST!,“ she shouted and J’s right hand opened the door to enter the penthouse.

She stalked towards him and slapped him right across the face. Frost was startled for a moment but regained his composure quickly. “YOU!,“ Sienna said and pushed her hands against his chest so that he took a few steps backwards. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!“

“Doll, what are you talking about?,“ J asked.

But she just ignored J and glared at Frost.

“YOU LEFT KLARA WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! AND NOW SHE’S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I THOUGHT YOU’D LOVE HER!“

 _“What?,“_ she heard J say behind her.

“Sienna, listen—,“ Frost tried to explain himself but she didn't let him. “I WANT NONE OF YOUR EXCUSES! YOU’LL GO AND FIND HER! NOW!“

He nodded his head shortly and left the penthouse in a hurry.

Sienna was breathing heavily as J stepped closer to her. “What the fuck was that?“

“Klara told Frost she loves him and he left her,“ she explained and then passed J to go in the bedroom. He followed close behind her, shutting the two doors behind him. “Are you saying that they’re having an affair?“

She sighed as she slipped out of her dress and pulled the cover over her body. “Yes.“

_Silence._

It seemed J didn't want to discuss this now.

He walked over to his side of the bed, got rid off his clothes as well and got in bed next to her. Sienna’s eyes were closed but she could feel his face close to hers. New tears were falling down her cheeks but she found comfort in J’s arms.

He pulled her close and kissed her tears away.

“I have survived,“ she whispered. “But I have not been spared.“

J pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. “We are all broken,“ he said. “But that’s how the light gets in.“

Sienna opened her eyes at his words and looked at him. “That’s cute, J…But you have no idea how bad it fucked me up.“

“Pain makes people change,“ he said. “But it also makes us stronger. And you’re the strongest woman I know.“

He truly managed to make her smile again. Sienna closed the distance between them and gave him a light but lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as well and cuddled close to his chest.

“I’ll kill this bastard,“ J growled as she was just about to fall asleep. The crying had exhausted her to no ends.

“I’ll help,“ she said.


	26. Chapter 26

_Frost’s POV_

_Please don’t let her be with this asshole, please don’t let her be with this asshole, please let her be fine and alone._

Since he saw Klara dancing with this bastard at Mr J’s club his feelings were constantly swinging between, worry, madness, anger and sadness. He couldn’t believe she danced with another man and left the location with him only one day after their break up.

Did she even mean her I love you?

But if he was feeling hurt and angry now, what had she felt then when he told her they can’t have a relationship?

Did he even have the right to judge her for moving on?

He said that they won’t have a future together and now he was the one who regretted this more than anything else. How could he think he could suppress his feelings towards her? Why didn’t he think about something like this earlier? Why did he even leave her?

He was driving through the city now since more than three hours, it must be two or three in the morning already and he still didn’t want to give up. Not only because Sienna told him to find her, he wanted to bring her home as well.

Frost parked the black SUV in front of her apartment, _finally_ she seemed to be home, a few lights were illuminating her bedroom.

He didn’t hesitate another second to get out of the car, _please let her listen to him._

_Klara’s POV_

“Oh god …”

Heavy breathing and loud moans were interrupting the silence at Klara’s apartment. Clothes were lying everywhere around the room, the sheets on her bed were ruffled and a big moving blanket could tell everyone what was going on right now.

Griggs had his head between her legs whilst the young girl was digging her fingers into his brown hair. Her body tensed up in pleasure every time his tongue hit her sensitive wet spot, she was close to her orgasm.

“Fuck me …”, she sighed and started to giggle as soon as Griggs came back towards her and started to suck on her neck, leaving little bruises there before pulling her into another wild kiss.

Klara liked how that felt, different than what she experienced before with Frost but good, good enough to make her forget.

“Wanna feel me?” Klara asked pressing her body tighter against him.

“God damn baby you’re so wet” her new lover responded with a dirty grin, finally entering her soaking wet pussy. She was moaning whilst wrapping her arms around his neck, starting to move underneath him. This felt so good.

Kissing him further she rolled them around in one quick motion so that she was sitting on top of him. “Do you like watching me like that?” she smiled licking her lips and grinding her hips against his. “Oh yes” Griggs smiled back at her, putting his hands on her hips to feel her movements.

“You make me so wild, baby” she sighed leading his hands to her breasts. Her hard nipples were already greeting his rough touch around them. “Yes, grab me” she said whilst both of them were going harder and faster on each other.

“Hell baby where have you been all my life?” Griggs asked what made Klara laugh.

She came down and gave him a wild kiss.

He probably wasn’t the right one for her but for now he gave her a good feeling. She felt sexy and admired around him and not that broken anymore. Klara knew that they wouldn’t end up getting married or something like this in the end but as long as it would last, it was nice being with Griggs, at least she didn’t have to think about Frost then.

And she liked him, he was something else now.

Her heart wouldn’t heal fast, maybe it would never heal but he could help her to numb the pain for a while.

The moaning in the bedroom grew louder, they were playing wild and it nearly was a miracle that Klara’s bed was still standing.

“Fuck me harder!” she said meanwhile lying underneath him again.

They were changing positions every minute and it was amazing Klara never had felt something like that. The sex with Frost was beautiful and something she would call pure perfection but the sex with Griggs was wild, loud, dirty and just hot, the absolutely right thing to erase every memory of Frost in her mind at the moment. She needed some space between her and what happened the last twenty four hours.

“You’re oversexed!” Griggs laughed as soon as Klara was changing positions again.

She giggled and bit her lip before sliding her tongue over his lower lip as well. “Oh you have no idea, baby I can do this the whole night” she purred.

“Guess I landed straight in heaven then” he grinned dirtily.

“You know what?” she asked kissing his neck and his right cheek.

“Hm?”

“I like you” she whispered, picking up speed again and taking a hold of the headboard and moving onto him whilst he was pounding into her heavily. “Good to know, I like you too, baby” he said flashing her a wide smile.

“Holy … oh my god … baby I’m gonna cum” she suddenly said moving faster and faster onto his body until Griggs pushed her back into the soft pillows to take control over what would happen next and Klara loved how he did that. She loved men who had everything under control.

“Yes! Yes! Harder!” she moaned taking and enjoying the hard thrusts Griggs gave her.

“Touch me, keep touching me.” Grabbing her breasts he kept touching and fucking her like his life depended on it and just a few seconds later Klara nearly screamed his name in pleasure whilst riding out her orgasm and pushing Griggs over the edge as well.

“Ready for a second round?” Klara grinned shortly after the first orgasm snuggling herself against him and resting her head onto his chest while he wrapped his arms around her small body.

“You really are oversexed” Griggs laughed disappearing under the blanket with her again.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost had just made his way up to Klara’s apartment.

_Please let her be fine._

He already was about to knock at her door when he suddenly heard her moaning. First he thought it was just his mind making him believe things that aren’t even real but then he heard her again and his heart cramped before it finally broke into thousand little pieces.

“Holy … oh my god … baby I’m gonna cum.”

_That was not happening, that’s not happening, she didn't let him fuck her …_

“Yes! Yes! Harder!” “Touch me, keep touching me.”

Frost closed his eyes for a few seconds to pretend this really wasn’t happening but as he opened them again he could hear her loud and clear screaming this asshole’s name and it didn’t sound as if she wouldn’t like it.

_Fine, I’m sorry I wasted your time._

“Goodbye, Klara” he whispered heading for his way home.

But as soon as he sat in his car all he could do was staring at the little source of light which was shining through her window. A single tear escaped his eye without him noticing it, he was way too deep drowned in the thoughts of being with her.

How could she move on that fast?

Didn’t she give a shit about him anymore?

Was he that bad that she had to replace him with a dick like this guy over there?

Why did she even say I love you if she was fucking with another man the next day?

Frost was definitely not ready to go to the penthouse yet. He would have enough time to tell Sienna everything later. But first he had to vent his anger. Anger that slowly turned into sadness again. Was it really the right choice to leave her?

Of course he wanted her to be safe but does that mean at the same time that he first had to hurt her?

He would never forget her face when he didn’t respond her I love you, all the tears all that agony in her eyes. For the first time he had seen the little girl which was really hiding behind that seductive mask and all he did was destroy her.

God damn why did this even happen?

Why couldn’t they still be friends with no romantic feelings for each other?

But as soon as he thought about that he just shook his head over himself. He loved her, and he would never want to change that, even though it hurt like hell, but now he could understand how she must’ve felt when he left her.

Now she moved on and there was nothing that he could do to change her mind.

She already must hate him for what happened yesterday. How she ignored him at Mr J’s club …

Frost couldn’t stay here any longer this place made him go crazy.

And then he drove away, without knowing what might be coming next.


	27. Chapter 27

_Joker’s POV_

After a restless night he woke up the next morning alone in bed. J growled and rubbed his eyes as he got up, pulling on his sweatpants. He hasn't slept much the last night because his mind had kept him occupied with murderous killing methods that would meet the man who was responsible for his Queen’s despair and his child’s death. J would do anything to find this Griggs and to make him pay for what he did to him and Sienna.

“Morning, handsome,“ he heard his girlfriend say as he entered the kitchen. A hot cup of coffee already awaited him as he walked over to her. J noticed that she tried to give him a small smile but failed miserably. He knew that she was still thinking about yesterday night.

“Morning, doll,“ he said and pecked her on the lips before he took a sip of his coffee. “How are ya feeling?“

Sienna shrugged her shoulders. “Did you hear something from Frost?“

J checked his phone and then shook his head. She let out a sigh and glanced to the front door of the penthouse. “I hope he finds her…“

He didn't respond. J wasn't interested in the well-being of the girl. He just wanted his right hand to return so that they could focus on finding this bastard called Griggs. J was sure that he and his Queen would never move on until the man got what he deserved: A painful and horrendous death that would show all of J’s other enemies that no one should mess with the King and Queen of Gotham City.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Frost entered the penthouse and Sienna immediately ran over to him.

“Where is she?,“ she asked, looking behind him. But Klara was nowhere to be seen. Frost hadn't brought her with him.

_Well, J would certainly not protect the henchman from his Queen’s wrath._

“I’m sorry, Sienna,“ Frost apologized and looked at her. “I couldn't find her…“

She let out a sharp breath and her worried face didn't go unnoticed by Frost. “But I’m sure she's fine. I mean, she already had fun yesterday! She’s more than able to take care of herself.“

Sienna narrowed her eyes at him. _Oh, J knew this look. She was mad now._

_Very mad._

“What do you want to say?,“ she asked but everyone who knew her well enough noticed the dangerous tone in her usually soft voice.

“I just think that Klara didn't even mean her love confession towards me. I heard her fucking this dude from the club which means she already moved on after 24 hours. Excuse me, but I just can’t take her _I love you_ seriously anymore—“

He didn't have time to finish his sentence.

Sienna had already slapped him across the face again to make him shut up.

J chuckled.

“YOU DON’T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT LOVE, DO YOU?,“ she yelled and stared daggers at Frost. “KLARA WAS A CRYING MESS AFTER YOU LEFT HER! NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK HER HEART, YOU ALSO LEFT HER IN THE ARMS OF _THIS MAN!“_

J looked up at her words, cornering Frost now. “Two things, Frosty,“ he said and held two fingers into his face. “First, how dare you to have an affair behind my back with another employee?“

His right hand gulped. “We knew each other from our past and it just happened as we started to work together…,“ he explained and J growled. “How inconvenient. I’ll not let this slide but the second thing is more important right now. So listen up!“

Frost straightened his back and looked at him.

J flashed him a wide smile. “Bring the car around. We’re going for a drive.“

“Wait, what?,“ asked Sienna and he turned around to face her. He gently stroked her arms. “Daddy will just take care of our problem,“ he said.

“I wanna come with you!,“ she insisted but J shook his head. “No, doll. You’ll stay here. I’ll be back soon to tell you the good news then.“

But his Queen wasn't fond of this idea at all.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I _deserve_ to see this, J!,“ she argued.

“We’ll record it,“ said J and gave her a kiss on the lips to make her shut up. Then he quickly pulled his purple croc coat over this shoulders and left the penthouse with Frost.

He felt his right hand staring at him. “What?,“ J asked, clearly annoyed.

“What were you guys talking about?,“ dared Frost to ask. J glanced at him and growled as they got into the black SUV. “None of you business, Frosty.“

~*~

They arrived at Klara’s apartment only a short time after they left Sienna at the penthouse. J had ordered some of his other henchmen to watch her while he was gone so that she wouldn't get any kind of stupid ideas. Like following them.

J and Frost got out of the car as soon as he parked the SUV. The Joker basically ran up the stairs to her front door, his right hand close behind him. But J suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the front door being slightly open. He raised his non existent eyebrows.

J entered the apartment and looked around in disbelief.

Either the young girl was secretly a real messy or she had left her home in a rush. A few clothes and other things were lying on the ground and the doors to her wardrobe were wide open. But there were no clothes inside anymore.

“No…,“ he heard Frost whisper behind him and J turned around. His henchman was standing in front of her table on which her laptop still stood.

J walked over to him and pushed him out of the way. A small note was attached to her laptop and he ripped the paper off of it to read it:

_It was an honor to work for you, Mr J. But I have to go now. I’m sorry but my time is over._

He was furious at first because no one just quit their job when they were working for the Joker. But she had left him her laptop. Her whole work that he could make use of.

_This was the least she could have done for him._

He still had to find Captain Griggs.

~*~

_Sienna’s POV_

She waited impatiently for J and Frost to return.

Sienna couldn't understand why her boyfriend didn't allow her to come with them. She was the one who deserved to take revenge on Griggs after all! She was the one who had to suffer most from his existence! But J seemed to think that her murderous desire wasn't enough reason for her leaving the penthouse again. She knew that he was just worried about her but his need to keep her safe was really getting out of hand.

He had ordered some of his henchmen to watch her but Sienna hadn't let them in. They were still standing in front of the door, guarding it now. She had been too annoyed to endure their presence.

Two loud gunshots suddenly echoed from the floor outside the penthouse and Sienna looked up in surprise. She quickly got to her feet and nearly ran into J as he opened the front door. Sienna got a glimpse of two bodies lying dead on the ground, a bullet in each of their heads.

_J had shot them because they weren’t with her._

_Oops,_ she thought, _sorry boys._

“Frost, get rid off them,“ said J in a commanding tone before he shut the door. He locked eyes with Sienna then and let out a sigh as he saw the expecting look on her face. “Is he dead?,“ she asked.

“No,“ said J, obviously frustrated. “No one was there as we arrived.“

Her eyes widened. “What do you mean? Where is Klara?“

“I don’t know!,“ said J, raising his voice a bit. “She left me a note which said that she quitted her job.“ He took the little piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it Sienna. She took it from him and had to read the message three times before she locked eyes with her boyfriend again. “She…she’s gone?“

Her heart started to beat faster.

_Please, don’t let this be true…_

But J nodded. “Seems like that. She left me her laptop though. Maybe I can find this bastard then.“

“Oh my god,“ she whispered. “Do—do you think she’s with _him?“_

J looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps. I don’t know. But it would be better for her if she weren’t.“

Sienna had to take a seat on the couch because she was afraid to pass out any moment. Everything was just too much for her right now.

Klara couldn't be with Griggs. _This wasn't right…_

Sienna immediately started to worry about her safety. What if he kidnapped her? What if she wasn't willingly with him? Did he hurt her? Was she alright?

Her thoughts spun in her head.

She was just about to tell J that they had to do everything to find her until a sudden buzz of her phone caught her attention. She took it out of her pocket and her heart made a jump as she read Klara’s name on the screen. She quickly opened the text message:

_You’ll always be my best friend, please don't ever forget this. But I can’t stay after everything that happened. I’m so sorry but I hope you can understand this someday. I love you._

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

She was really gone.

Her best friend left the city.

And Sienna didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.


	28. Chapter 28

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up with a slight headache cuddled up into warm sheets and pressed against another naked body.

“Morning beautiful” Griggs said with his arms wrapped around her body. Klara smiled up at him. “Morning” she muttered still sleepy.

“Hey, listen sweety I thought about something while you were sleeping” Griggs suddenly said.

“What was it?” she asked curious.

“Actually I have to leave the city today, I’m moving to Chicago I got displaced because of my job but I wouldn’t mind to take you with me.”

“Me?” Klara asked. This suggestion really came out of a sudden for her.

“Yes, why not” he grinned at her.

“I don’t know that’s so unexpected and we just met each other” she smiled.

“Come on think about it. Do you really have something that holds you here?” he asked.

Klara thought about his words, she still had a job but working for Mr J wasn’t that easy when she had to see Frost all the time.

_Frost …_

The only man, that she ever loved and who had left her just after she admitted her feelings towards him. She could quit her job, leave everything behind, actually her work here was done, and she hadn’t any obligations towards Mr J anymore.

But what about Sienna? Klara would miss her best friend, she wouldn’t want to leave her even though Griggs’ offer had something for itself. She could start all over again and she felt comfortable around him. Plus she could forget about Frost … Let her broken heart heal and maybe she could return to Gotham someday.

_Sienna._

Klara wasn’t fond of the idea to leave her but does the Queen of Gotham still need her? She had her memories back, she was with Mr J again, everything turned out to be good for them again but Klara was where she always used to stay in the end. Alone in her apartment, waiting for the next job she might get but this time she got a broken heart as a reward for finishing her current job as well.

Griggs was right, what was holding her here?

Nothing.

Everyone could live their life further but Klara wanted a change, she didn’t want to work as the Black Shadow anymore. She wanted to be free just for once and with someone at her side who could understand her, or at least was there for her when she needed him.

“Okay, yes I’ll come with you” she finally smiled. Griggs gifted her a wide grin before he attacked her neck with kisses. Klara squealed and started to laugh. “I just have to finish some things before we’re leaving” she said.

_Frost’s POV_

_She was gone … gone … as if she had never been a part of his life._

Only a few clothes which were lying on the ground at her apartment proved that she must’ve left only a few hours ago.

He couldn’t believe she did that. She couldn’t have done that.

That was impossible.

All of his senses were screaming no, whilst considering the little mess she left before she finally disappeared. This must be a joke, she was just moving into a bigger apartment, that was all but as soon as Mr J found a note which was left on her former computer reading that it was an honor for her to had been working for him but that her time had come to leave now, Frost had to face the cruel reality.

But still Frost was searching for any kind of message that she could’ve left for him until he finally found a short note at the headboard of her bed as well.

_Don’t search for me this time._

A big knot was forming in his throat as he stared at the yellow post-it.

She left him just like he left her.

Now he knew how this felt like.

_It felt like dying._

But would she really stay away for long? Maybe she would come back someday. Maybe they would meet again somewhere. Or maybe not …

What if she found a new man until then?

What if he would never see her again?

Did he even think about what could happen to her now?

His head was spinning in circles and Mr J still seemed to be busy with Klara’s computer so Frost could use this time to sit down on her former bed for a few seconds to clear his mind. But instead of clearing it he just wanted to know one thing. “Where did you go?” he mumbled.

His hand was resting at the one side of her bed on which they always had been laying when Klara seduced him once more again.

Her touch … Her soft skin … The beautiful smell of her perfume which she always used to wear.

He would never experience all those things again. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

If he could’ve only known where she went but Klara was a hiding genius if she didn’t want to get found he wouldn’t find her anyways. Since he could think it always had been him who had found her, but that was before he left her broken hearted. Why was he so stupid to think he could safe her by leaving her in one of her weakest moments?

She needed him and he didn’t give a shit.

Well, he did but his reason was dumb, thinking about it again.

What if something would happen to her now? He couldn’t even be there to protect her …

“I’m sorry, Klara. I was just an idiot who couldn’t see how precious you were … can’t you just come back and let me say I love you as well?” Frost whispered looking at the ground until something down there caught his eye. It was a photo, a small picture of them both that Klara took a while ago. Frost was wearing his sunglasses and the usual stoic face but there was that small smile which was about to build up when Klara in her black dress jumped directly towards him with a camera in her hands and took a photo of them. She looked so happy, that sparkle in her eyes when she had been looking at him was already there in this picture.

“Frost! We’re leaving!” Mr J suddenly shouted from the living room and Frost got up from Klara’s bed immediately putting the little photo into his suit pocket and pretending that nothing had happened. He didn’t want his boss to see him like this. He would only question him about things he didn’t want him to know.

_Klara’s POV_

The city was already far behind her as Klara looked out of the window. Maybe she would return someday, maybe not, she just knew that it was better for now to leave.

“Everything alright?” Griggs asked from the driver’s seat.

“Yes, I just didn’t think it would be so hard leaving this place” she answered.

But in reality she didn’t mean the city itself, she talked about leaving Sienna. The only person who will probably ever care about her and it nearly made her cry to think about her getting and reading Klara’s last message.

“Hey don’t give me that face, baby. We will have a lot of fun believe me. Gotham just can kiss our asses” he grinned laying his arm around her shoulder.

Klara smiled. She liked his enthusiasm but her smile soon faded away as she saw her phone lightning up in her pocket. Looking at the display she saw that it was Sienna who was trying to call her.

What should she do now?

Klara actually really felt like picking up but at the same time she was scared. If Sienna would beg her to come back she knew that she would give in and try to convince Griggs to drive her back. But she wanted to leave, she needed to leave.

Then after a few seconds Klara decided it was the best to just turn off her phone and change the number as soon as they arrived in Chicago.

Trees, fields and other cars passed them on their way into a new life whilst Klara was looking up to the sky. It just had started to rain and she felt as if the sky was crying with her right now.

 _I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me,_ she thought all the time, hoping that Sienna could understand her someday.

“Oh come on, tell me what can I do to make you smile again?” Griggs asked as he saw Klara’s tears.

“I’m sorry I-“ she wanted to say whipping her tears away quickly but Griggs just shook his head. “It’s fine, you grew up in that city it’s hard for you to leave, I understand.”

_If he’d only know._

“Listen this will be good, you’ll like the house and we can start a whole new life together. We will have a lot of time to get to know each other even better and I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

“You and me then?” Klara said finally smiling a tad.

“Just us two” he responded. “There it is! That’s the smile I meant” he said what made her giggle.

_A whole new life just started._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Several weeks later** _

_Sienna’s POV_

She woke up after only a few hours of sleep, feeling utterly sick again. Sienna pressed her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet. Her breathing was heavy after she had emptied the whole content of her stomach from yesterday.

_That was the second time this week._

At first Sienna thought she just ate something that made her sick. But now she wasn't so sure anymore. She recently started to get more tired as well and took a nap whenever she could. She hadn't went to see the doctor yet because she didn't think it was something serious. But her condition needed to have a cause…

Her eyes suddenly widened.

Sienna ran out of the bathroom after quickly brushing her teeth and checked her phone. She opened her period tracker app and realized that her period was late. _Very late._

_Oh my god._

Sienna’s eyes were glued to the screen of her phone and the thoughts spun in her head.

_Could it really be?_

_Was she pregnant?_

_Again?_

She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Even though she was scared as hell, the idea of being pregnant again also made her smile. Sienna had to overcome so much shit in the last few months and she still suffered from nightmares of her torture sessions with Two-Face. She could really need some happiness in her life right now…

Then the image of J flashed before her eyes.

_It was a good thing he wasn't with her this morning._

He had to leave early for work. But her boyfriend had ordered his right hand to stay with her until he would come back.

But Sienna figured it wouldn't be smart to worry about J’s opinion at the moment. Maybe she wasn't even pregnant and therefore would be worried for no reason.

_Well, there was only one way to find out._

She quickly got dressed and left the bedroom to meet Frost sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Sienna walked over to him and the henchman looked up from the article he was currently reading and turned his head in her direction. “Can I help you?,“ he asked.

“Actually, yes,“ Sienna said and played with her shirt. She was nervous and she couldn't even hide it. “I need you to get me something.“

Frost put the newspaper on the table. “And what?,“

“A pregnancy test,“ she blurted out.

Frost looked at her as if he didn't understand what she just said. Then his eyes traveled to her still flat belly before he met her gaze again. “Are you sure that—“

“That’s why I need to do the test,“ she cut him off. “And you know that I shouldn't leave the penthouse without J. So you’re the only one who can help me now.“

“Please,“ she added.

Frost got up from his seat and nodded his head. Sienna let out a sigh of relief and suddenly wrapped his arms around the henchman to pull him into a hug. He immediately tensed up at her touch. “Thank you!,“ she said and let go of him.

“I’ll call Greg to watch you until I’m back,“ said Frost but Sienna shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. The drugstore is just around the corner. I can take care of myself for ten minutes.“ She rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sure about this. What if the boss finds out—“

“He won’t. Now go,“ she said and basically dragged him out of the penthouse.

~*~

Frost called her after just 5 minutes.

“Yes?,“ Sienna said after she picked up.

“There are so many brands, Sienna. Which one should I get you?,“ asked Frost’s voice at the other end of the line.

She noticed that he sounded nervous. Maybe her news made him worry as well or he just didn't feel comfortable in this situation. But she didn't really care at the moment. She felt even more nervous and tense and that was already enough for her.

“Just get me three different once,“ Sienna replied. _She needed to be sure after all._

“Alright,“ said Frost and then hung up the phone.

He was back just a few minutes later.

Sienna quickly got to her feet to open the front door for him. Frost handed her the little bag with a slight smile. “Thank you,“ she said. “Will you wait?“

He nodded. “Sure.“

She gave him a small smile as well before she disappeared into the bathroom. Sienna unpacked the three different pregnancy test and took a deep breath.

She didn't really know which outcome she wished for.

~*~

Sienna waited impatiently for the minutes to pass.

She had set an alarm on her phone and was now pacing the bathroom, looking at her phone every three seconds. She had started to bite her lip, something she always did when she was nervous. Sienna tried to calm her breathing down until a sudden knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

“You alright?,“ she heard Frost’s voice.

“Yes, just one minute left,“ she said and felt like throwing up again because of her nervousness.

_30 seconds._

Sienna closed her eyes for a moment, trying everything she could think of to clam herself down but nothing seemed to work.

_20 seconds._

Her thoughts wandered back to J. They had never talked about trying again and having another child. But Sienna was sure that he wasn't fond of this idea anyway. Otherwise he would have mentioned it again…

_10 seconds._

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,“ she muttered under her breath. Her hands were ice cold and she felt how her pulse sped up.

Then her alarm rang.

She quickly turned it off and went over to the sink where she had put all three pregnancy tests. Sienna closed her eyes again before she opened them again to look down at each one of them. Her breath hitched in her throat.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

All three of them were positive.

She was indeed pregnant.

“Sienna?,“ asked Frost from the other end. “I heard the alarm sound.“

She turned her head in the direction of the bathroom door. A part of her didn't want to open it. Frost wasn't the one she wanted to talk to right now.

_It was Klara._

But she had left the city because of Frost.

It was his fault that her best friend was gone.

Anger rose inside of her.

Sienna walked over to the door and opened it, showing him all the three pregnancy tests. “I’m pregnant and I can’t even tell my best friend about it! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!,“ she yelled and glared up at him. “SHE DIDN’T LEAVE THE CITY BECAUSE OF ME! BUT NOW SHE’S GONE AND I CAN’T EVEN TELL HER THAT I’M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!“

“I know that,“ said Frost, his voice as calm as ever. “Believe me, I want nothing more than to make that this never happened. But I can’t…“

“Oh god,“ whispered Sienna, feeling very exhausted all of a sudden. “I shouldn't stress myself out. That’s not good for the baby…“

_“Doll.“_

Sienna’s eyes widened. She turned around to see J standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest.

_How long has he been there?_

“How much did you hear?,“ she asked in a whisper.

J growled. “Everything.“

She opened her mouth to say something but not a single word left her lips. He just stared back at her and Sienna noticed how mad he was. “J…,“ she began.

But he suddenly turned on his heels and left the penthouse.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him leave but she also made no attempts to stop him. Sienna knew that he needed time but she still had hoped to get a better reaction from him.

“Sienna…,“ Frost said as he saw her tears but she ignored him. She tried to wipe them away but soon more tears followed and she couldn't stop them. Sienna left Frost standing in the hallway as she disappeared into the bedroom.

She walked over to the bed and wrapped her body in the sheets before she took her phone out of her pocket. Sienna looked for Klara’s number and texted her a short message: _I’m pregnant._

But she knew that her best friend wouldn't respond. Klara hadn't replied to any of the thousand calls and messages Sienna had left her over the weeks. And today wouldn't be any different.

_Joker’s POV_

He drove with his purple Lamborghini through the streets of Gotham City.

J needed to clear his head. The news of his Queen being pregnant again had shocked him. He hadn't expected this at all.

They had never talked about the possibility to have another child after Sienna lost their first one in Arkham. J had thought the subject was from the table and he had been okay with it. He didn't want to experience something like that again.

J had nearly lost his mind as his girlfriend fell into a deep and dark hole after her miscarriage. He even thought he would lose her forever because of this defining moment but they somehow managed to get through this together. And he was sure that he wouldn't risk to lose her again. Not after everything that had happened.

He let out a growl and then spun the car around to drive back to the penthouse. She would probably be angry with him because he just left her a few hours ago but he couldn't have done something different back then.

J sped his Lamborghini up and soon arrived at home. He got out of the car and took the elevator upstairs, thinking about what he could say to her. She’d probably want to keep the baby, just like the first time. And he was certain that she meant her words. _But was he ready for this?_

The elevator doors opened and soon he found himself in front of their shared bedroom. J slowly entered the room and noticed her lying in bed, facing away from him. He took off his blazer and dress shirt before he walked over to her, getting in bed as well.

Of course his girlfriend wasn't asleep.

But he also noticed that she was shivering.

J wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. She rested her hands on his pale ones and he took that as a good sign. He brought his lips closer to her ear. “I’m sorry,“ he whispered, gently tracing patterns on her belly. “I’m just…“

“Scared?,“ she asked.

He didn't respond. J had never liked this word.

But she took his silence as a yes.

“Me too,“ she said in a quiet voice. “But I’ll keep it, J. You know that.“

He simply nodded his head.

Sienna turned in his arms and looked up at him. “We should see this as a second chance. A chance for us to recover and to heal.“

J knew that she was talking about their past. But she also meant her current nightmares that kept her from a peaceful sleep. Of course he had noticed what was going on inside her head. And whenever she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs again, he calmed her down and distracted her from her mind.

“Will you stay at my side?,“ she asked and the fear in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him.

J looked her in the eyes and kissed her. “You know I’d do anything for you.“


	30. Chapter 30

_Frost’s POV_

A drugstore.

Frost was standing in a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test for his boss’ girlfriend.

He really should get more money for what he was doing here.

Frowning the six foot tall henchman stood before the shelf with more than forty different brands of pregnancy tests. Which one should he get her? Ignoring the strange looks he got from several women and old ladies he decided it would be better to call Sienna.

“Yes?” her voice sounded from the other side of the line.

“There are so many brands, Sienna. Which one should I get you?” Frost asked.

“Just get me three different ones” she said.

 _Great, even better a man who stands at the checkout, paying for three pregnancy tests,_ he thought sarcastically.

And as soon as he was standing in front of the saleswoman she gifted him the already expected strange look. Gladly he was wearing his sunglasses.

Back at the penthouse Frost handled Sienna the three pregnancy tests. “Thank you. Will you wait here?” she asked.

Frost really didn’t feel comfortable with all this but of course he would stay.

“Sure” he said then waiting for Sienna to return from the bathroom after a few minutes, but she didn’t make a sound yet. “Are you alright?” Frost asked as soon as he started to worry about her. “Yes just one minute left” Sienna responded. Then Frost heard the alarm sound that Sienna probably set before she did the test but she still didn’t respond. “Sienna?” he asked again. “I heard the alarm sound.”

A few seconds later the bathroom door opened up and Sienna finally stood in front of Frost but with a facial expression that read several conditions between frustration, sadness and anger. “I’m pregnant and I can’t even tell my best friend about it! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!,“ she yelled and glared up at him. “SHE DIDN’T LEAVE THE CITY BECAUSE OF ME! BUT NOW SHE’S GONE AND I CAN’T EVEN TELL HER THAT I’M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!“ she suddenly yelled at him.

Frost looked down at her before he could bring out a weak: “I know that”, as his answer.

He sounded calm like always but deep down in his heart he was at least as damaged as Klara’s heart was when he broke it. She was gone for a few weeks now but it already felt like years for him.

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to make that this never happened. But I can’t…“ 

_“Doll.”_

Frost turned around seeing Mr J standing in the doorway, he looked mad as hell. “How much did you hear?” Sienna asked while tears where welling up in her eyes.

“Everything” Mr J growled and Frost already prepared himself for his boss to start shooting at him but nothing happened. Instead Mr J just turned around to leave the room again. “Sienna …” Frost said trying to seek for some encouraging words but she just ignored him and shut the door of the master bedroom behind her.

She was still mad at him because of Klara … As if he wasn’t mad at himself as well.

All Frost wished was that she would come back but since he read the note she left at her apartment for him, he knew she probably wouldn’t come back very soon. If she would ever return … Looking at the photo that he found at her former home as well he tried to not give into his feelings but it was useless. He missed her too much and meanwhile that feeling was unbearable. He was trying to drown himself into a lot of work since she left but as soon as he was alone with his thoughts again, everything came back into his mind. All the memories he shared with her, all the memories which would forever stay memories now.

Sienna missed her as well and he had to admit that she was right when she said that it was only his fault that Klara left the city. He would give everything to get her back. And he couldn’t avoid thinking about her now as well. Hopefully she was alright … Maybe she was thinking about him too … Or she already had fun with another man … Shaking his head Frost finally left the penthouse.

He really had to distract himself again otherwise the thoughts of her would kill him in the next twenty four hours, as if he could ever stop thinking about her.

_I really wonder what you’re doing right now …_

_Klara’s POV_

Loud music was droning through the _Gambler’s Mile_ how the little casino was called in which Griggs and Klara used to spend their nights on at least two days a week. Her life had changed a lot since she met him at Mr J’s club and she really enjoyed it to be free for once.

“That’s my man” she purred wrapping her arms around her new lovers neck and kissing him passionately after he won the meanwhile third round of poker. She loved to watch him win, to let him touch her while she was sitting on his lap. He always had his left arm wrapped around her body, resting his hand between her legs.

Klara’s head was lying on his shoulder and her hand fondled the back of his head. “Someone here feels needy” Griggs grinned at her responding the kiss she gave him. “I’m always needy for you” she giggled.

“How about we’re leaving and letting the rest of the night end in bed?” he whispered into her ear what made Klara grin even wider. “What do you say?”

“I say take me wherever you want” she whispered back letting her tongue run over his lower lip.

“Wherever I want?” he asked smiling dirtily.

“Mhmm” Klara confirmed him kissing the crook of his neck.

“My little minx” Griggs said leading Klara out of the casino a few minutes later.

“Next time I’m gonna give you a lap dance, baby” she said smiling seductively as they fell against the next brick wall outside of the location kissing each other as if there wouldn’t be a next morning.

“Take me now, I can’t wait any longer” Klara whispered never letting go of his lips when he lifted her up against the wall what made her wrap her legs around his waist. “God you’re so hard” she giggled pressing her soaking wet pussy against the growing bulge in his pants. “Dirty girl, you like that don’t you?” he grinned.

“I love it” she whispered unbuckling his belt and licking her lips.

She moaned in pleasure as Griggs entered her tight canal with his first thrust. “Yes, grab me, fuck me” Klara sighed feeling his hands sliding under her dress roughly massaging her breasts and her erect nipples.

“How’s that?” he asked thrusting harder into her picking up some speed what caused a loud slapping noise echoing from the walls around them while his crotch was colliding with hers. “So good … Keep going, baby” she said running her fingers through his hair, sharing some very wet kisses with him.

“Such a tight little pussy. Do you like that? Getting fucked like this?”

“Yes.”

“Baby I’m close” Klara suddenly said.

Griggs grinned breaking the kiss with her to let his mouth suck through the thin black dress she was wearing so that he could tease her already hard nipples. “Oh my … god …” She was so turned on and horny that it nearly seemed to hurt in pleasure, everywhere he was touching her.

A loud moan escaped her lips when Griggs put his right hand at Klara’s aching pussy, rubbing her sweet spot whilst he was pounding in and out of her further. “Fuck me harder, drown that big cock inside my tight little pussy, I need you so bad” she said starting to move onto him as well, taking his cock like a big present and knowing that he was about to cum inside of her as well.

Their breaths got heavier with every new movement and as soon as Griggs’ cock was twitching inside her tight pussy Klara’s walls started to tighten around him. “I’m gonna cum!” she said while they were both pushing each other over the edge at the exact same time.

Klara started to laugh silently in satisfaction as the whole sensation found its end and she broke down onto Griggs’ chest. “That was awesome” she giggled. “Let’s do this again at home.”

“Mhmm, do you never get tired?” Griggs asked grinning, kissing her neck and carrying her back to the car with which they came here a few hours earlier. “No. But that’s what you love about me the most, I know that” she grinned back at him kissing him all over the face.

“One of the things I love about you the most” he approved while he sat her down onto the passenger’s seat after opening the door of the car, before he finally took his place at the driver’s seat as well, taking them both home.


	31. Chapter 31

_Sienna’s POV_

“Yes, you are indeed pregnant,“ confirmed the doctor as she glided the ultrasonic device over Sienna’s stomach. “Eight weeks,“ she added and gave Sienna a wide smile. She returned it and then turned her head to look at her boyfriend. J’s blue eyes were glued to the screen and he squinted them. “I can’t recognize anything,“ he said and Sienna rolled her eyes. “Because it’s too soon, baby—“

She suddenly returned her attention back to the screen. “The heartbeat,“ Sienna whispered as she heard the steady rhythm of her baby’s heart. The doctor nodded. “Yes and everything is perfectly fine.“

_Thank god._

Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. “Isn’t this amazing, J?,“ Sienna asked and looked at her boyfriend who still listened closely to the little heartbeat of their child. He didn't say anything but Sienna knew from the look on his face that he was mesmerized.

“Do you want me to print the image out?,“ asked the doctor and Sienna nodded her head. “Yes, that would be lovely.“ The doctor smiled and went over to the printer. She handed Sienna the picture of her unborn child after she sat up and wiped the lubricant off her stomach.

She smiled as she looked at the ultrasound image. “Look, J! You can definitely see that there’s a child in my womb!,“ she said and gave him the picture. He held it close to his eyes before he looked at her again. “Yeah, and that’s kinda creepy, doll,“ he replied. Sienna glared at him. “That’s totally normal, J!“

“You’ll see more after 12 weeks,“ promised the doctor and handed Sienna a piece of paper with her next appointment. “You probably still know all the things you need to consider now.“

Her smile faded but she nodded. “Yes.“

The doctor gave her a comforting smile. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.“ She extended her hand and Sienna shook it, thanking her before leaving the room with J. She hooked her arm through his and smiled up at him, not being able to hide her excitement. J suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He let out a sigh. “Are you not worried?“

Sienna let go of him. “Of course! But I won’t let my fear control me,“ she said and continued to make her way back to the penthouse. J followed her into the elevator that would take them both upstairs and soon they were entering their beloved home.

J disappeared straight into his office because he had business to do and Sienna walked into the living room where she noticed Frost sitting on the large couch. He faced her with his back and she made her way over to him, looking over his shoulder because he held something in his hands. Sienna’s heart sank as she realized that he looked at a photo of him and Klara. _He really seemed to miss her._

Even though she was still mad at Frost for being responsible for Klara’s disappearance, she couldn't stand seeing him like this. Sienna knew that he was heartbroken, just like she was. And therefore she understood how he must feel right now.

She walked around the couch and took a seat beside him. Frost quickly put the photo back into his suit jacket as he noticed her and turned his head to look at her. “Is everything alright?,“ he asked and pointed at her belly.

Sienna nodded. “Yes, we even heard the heartbeat!“

Frost gave her a slight smile. “And what would you prefer? A boy or girl?“

“That doesn't matter. I just want my baby to be healthy,“ she said and he nodded his head.

Sienna sighed. “I saw you looking at the photo.“

Frost tensed up at her words but didn't deny it. “I found it when Mr J and I went to her apartment. It’s the only thing I have that reminds me of her.“ His voice was quiet and calm but Sienna felt that he was probably screaming inside. She watched him closely before it suddenly hit her. “Why did you lie to Klara?“

He looked up. “What?“

“You love her. So why did you tell her you don’t?,“ she asked.

“That’s complicated,“ he said.

Sienna crossed her arms over her chest. “Try me.“

Frost sighed. “I didn't want to put her in danger, okay? I always feared that someone could harm us when feelings get in the way. And that’s exactly what happened when Two-Face’s goons tried to rape her. I couldn't risk to put her into so much danger again, just because I was selfish enough to let myself develop feelings for her.“

“You’re such an idiot, Frost,“ said Sienna.

He raised his eyebrows and wanted to say something but she cut him off. “She didn't get kidnapped because of you. She got kidnapped because she was the Black Shadow.“

“But you almost died because of her love for me. And they were able to hurt me because of what they did to her. I can’t allow myself to ever be this weak again…“

Sienna shook her head. “Love doesn’t make you weak, Frost,“ she said and looked into his eyes. “It makes you stronger.“

But she noticed that he didn't believe her.

“I lover her,“ Frost whispered and looked down. “And she doesn't even know it. She will never know of my true feelings.“

Tears suddenly welled up in Sienna’s eyes and she couldn't stop them. Frost started to panic beside her. “Are you alright? What’s going on?“

She quickly wiped her tears away. “Fucking hormones…“

He let out a sigh of relief but immediately tensed up again as J entered the room, looking between Sienna and Frost with squinted eyes. “What the hell is going on here?,“ he asked with a dangerous voice before his eyes settled on his right hand. “Did you make her cry?“ A growl escaped his red lips.

“FUCKING HORMONES, J!,“ Sienna yelled and her boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Oh god, no. Please don’t tell me this starts all over again…“

She got to her feet. “I’m hungry.“

“You just had some pancakes an hour ago,“ J said.

“I’m eating for two, idiot!“

“Got it, got it, got it,“ he said and held his hands up in surrender. Sienna sighed and went over to the kitchen but came back just a few seconds later. “We have nothing in the fridge. Can we please go shopping?“

J immediately turned to his henchman. “Frost, go with her.“

“Of course, boss.“

“Why are you not coming with me?,“ asked Sienna and looked at her boyfriend. He walked over to her and smiled. “Because daddy has business to do,“ he explained and lowered his head to kiss her but Sienna only gave him a quick peck on the lips. J growled as she grabbed her purse and put her coat and scarf on.

“Shall we go, Frosty?,“ she asked and he nodded.

But before they left the penthouse, Sienna turned back to J again. “Can we have the Lambo, baby?,“

“NO!“, he yelled and she rolled her eyes. “Fine.“

~*~

“I think it was a good idea that you came with me,“ Sienna said as she put some fruits into the shopping cart. They were currently at the supermarket and she knew from her first pregnancy that the craving for food would start soon. Therefore the shopping cart was already pretty full with lots of different things.

“It’s not like I had a choice,“ Frost said.

“A bit distraction is good for you now,“ Sienna replied. “I’m just surprised that J let me go with you.“

He hadn’t let her leave the penthouse for several weeks since she got her memories back. But Sienna was finally back to health and her wound had also healed completely, even though a scar would remain. Just like the words on her arm. She still hated this part of her body the most.

“Maybe he doesn't want to keep you locked up. Especially not with the mood swings,“ said Frost as he looked down at the list Sienna had made for their shopping.

“You’re probably right,“ she smiled.

“We still need peanut butter,“ Frost said and looked around the shelfs.

“Oh, god yes. You have no idea how much I’m craving this already.“ She found the jam of peanut butter quickly and put it in the shopping cart as well.

“I’m happy for you,“ he suddenly said.

Sienna looked at him, surprised. “Really?“

Frost nodded. “Yes, you deserve to be happy again. Especially after everything that happened. I know how much you miss Klara and I’m so sorry that I messed everything up with her. I’m sure she’d love to see you now.“

“Thank you,“ Sienna said. “But she would be here if that were true.“

“She doesn't know that you’re pregnant,“ Frost responded.

“Yes, because she doesn't reply to my messages and calls.“

Sienna sighed. She really wished for her best friend to be at her side right now but she had to accept the reality. Klara wasn't with her at the moment and Sienna had no idea where the young girl was. All she knew was that she left the city because of her heartbreak. Klara didn't even made time to properly say goodbye to Sienna. And that was something she couldn't easily forgive her.

“I would have been there for her if she would have let me,“ Sienna whispered.

She wasn't sure if Frost heard her words but he didn't say anything. They just continued to make their way through the supermarket, thinking about the friend they had lost.


	32. Chapter 32

_Klara’s POV_

It was late in the evening when Klara was sitting in front of an half empty liquor bottle, it was dead silent in the house the only thing that interrupted this awful silence was her own sobbing and crying.

She didn’t know how it started anymore, she was way too drunk by now to remember when she started crying, she only knew that it started because she was alone and she had to think of Sienna a lot lately.

She missed her, she missed her best friend so much but every time Klara wanted to call her, she put the telephone down again because she was so damn scared that Sienna would yell at her and hate her for disappearing without even saying goodbye.

Klara loved her new life, but only when she wasn’t alone.

Griggs was still at work, running the nightshift at the Chicago prison, he was the Captain after all and had to look after everything before he could go home.

Whenever Klara was alone like this her thoughts kept killing her mind, she missed Sienna, she missed Gotham and she even missed Frost …

She didn’t want to think about him but still she couldn’t avoid it, her heart was still broken and she knew it would probably never heal. She loved him too much. He was her first love, her first real love …

Closing her eyes Klara tried to focus on Sienna and not on Frost but the pain didn’t end no matter of whom of those two she thought.

Looking at the clock in the living room she silently begged for her new boyfriend to come home, so that he could make her forget all those thoughts for a few hours like always.

Klara wanted to see Sienna and talk and apologize to her for disappearing but that would mean she also had to see Frost and the pain of looking into the face of the man that broke her heart was even more painful than being away from them all.

Actually she thought the alcohol would numb the pain but it only made it worse, she needed Griggs as well to be successful in forgetting her old life. Only he could give her that feeling of being loved and admired and in combination with alcohol it was the perfect mixture to numb everything, from the thoughts to the pain.

_Frost’s POV_

After talking to Sienna Frost felt a tad better finally he could talk to someone about Klara but he also felt weaker than before. Even working till he would fell into his bed dead tired didn’t help anymore. She appeared on his mind every day, whatever he was doing and in the nights she either kept him awake or he dreamed of her and how it would be if he had responded her love confession towards him. They would be happy now, they probably would share his bed as well no matter if Mr J was against their relationship or not.

Somewhere around midnight Frost woke up from another dream, a dream that felt so god damn real …

She came back to him because she missed him too much and he told her that he felt so sorry after she left and that he loved her of course, in the end they spent their night only cuddling in Frost’s bed.

It had felt so real that Frost woke up in the hope she would lay beside him but all he saw was an empty bed and the photograph of her that was lying on his nightstand now. Looking into the darkness of the room he suddenly took his phone from the nightstand and let his eyes rest onto her number. He knew she probably changed it so that he wouldn’t be able to call or find her, she always did that when she didn’t want to get found but even though it was useless Frost couldn’t help but typing a message to her.

A message that she would probably never read but he already came to a point where it didn’t matter anymore.

He only wanted her back and he needed to write that.

_Klara it’s me, Frost._

_I know you will probably never read this and I can understand it. I hurt you and you really didn’t deserve that. I just wanted you to know that I always loved you and that I still do. I never wanted to hurt you I just thought it would be better for you to stay away from me because it would’ve been too dangerous for us being in a serious relationship but I know now that this was the dumbest thought I ever had._

_I miss you and I could back slap me all across the face every day for letting you leave, every new day without you feels like torture I can’t think, I can’t work and I can’t sleep without you._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I was the biggest idiot ever to not recognize that. You and me we could’ve had it all and I threw it away, I’m so sorry you don’t even know how much I also hurt myself with that._

_I wish you could see me writing this to you._

_I just woke up from a dream: You came back to me and it felt so real that I already thought it was, but then I woke up and you weren’t there and now I know how a broken heart feels like. I’m so sorry I did this to you I never meant to hurt you like that, I love you and I will never stop loving you._

_We all miss you, Sienna cried today because you couldn’t be here. She’s pregnant by the way. She did the ultrasound today as well, she’s in the 8th week. You should’ve seen her face she was so happy and I felt even worse because I was the reason you left this city and can’t be with her now._

_I can’t tell you how much I regret to not respond your I love you … but I hope you’re fine whatever you might do now._

_I will never stop loving you._

_Your Frosty._

_Klara’s POV_

It was past midnight when Klara finally heard the sound of keys at the main entrance.

In a hurry Klara threw the liquor bottle in the trash and turned the lights in the kitchen and the living room off before she made her way to the bedroom.

She didn’t want him to see her like that.

“Baby I’m home!” Griggs shouted from the floor. He already must know by now that something wasn’t right. Usually Klara greeted him by jumping into his arms and giving him several big kisses that always lead to welcome-home-sex.

“Klara?” Griggs’ voice was close to the bedroom but Klara couldn’t get herself up and look him in the eyes with that tear stained face of hers.

“Already waiting for me in bed?” he asked and she could hear him smiling when he opened the door of the bedroom but as soon as he heard her sniffles he frowned and walked over to her. “Hey, baby what’s wrong?” he asked after seeing the tears which were still running down her face. “Nothing I’m sorry I just-“

“Don’t lie to me, you wouldn’t be crying if nothing had happened” he said kissing her cheek and stroking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I just drank a bit too much and had to think of a friend of mine that I left at Gotham I just started to miss her” Klara explained without mentioning Sienna’s name. Something told her she shouldn’t tell him who Sienna was.

“Aw, but you have me now you don’t need someone else to be happy” Griggs said smiling at her. “Come on stop crying.”

Klara looked at him as he whipped her tears away and all of a sudden he started to tickle her. Laughing she rolled aside and begged for him to stop but he kept doing it and this time she laughed tears. “Stop it, please!” she giggled and finally he let go off her. “Now was that so hard?” he asked.

“Shut up” she grinned taking the cap he was wearing on which the name of the prison was imprinted where he was working. She donned it herself what made him grin before he pulled her into him. “Do I get my welcome home kiss now?”

She grinned back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a very lustful and intense kiss. “There you go, baby” she whispered.

“Mhmm, have I ever told you that you look smokin’ hot with that cap on?” he asked.

“Maybe I should just wear this when you come home next time” she purred.

“Only maybe?” he grinned.

“Alright, definitely” she said.

“That’s better.”

“Have you been lonely when I was gone?”

“I’m always lonely when you leave for work.”

“Poor girl, let me make it up to you” he whispered kissing her back into the sheets.


	33. Chapter 33

**_2 months later_ **

_Sienna’s POV_

She just came home from another ultrasound. Her baby had the size of an avocado now and her baby bump also started to get a bit bigger. The doctor had told her that everything was perfectly fine and Sienna couldn't have been more relived. She was 16 weeks pregnant now and even though she felt very good, she couldn't help but be sad today.

_Her first child had died after four months._

All because of this monster called Griggs.

Sienna was happy about her new pregnancy but she also couldn't forget what had happened to her first baby. And she would certainly never forgive this man.

J was currently working on finding the asshole who killed their unborn child. She had noticed how late he came home lately and how busy he was since a few weeks now. But J wasn't the only one who was particularly drowning in work.

Frost also seemed to work too much.

He was constantly tired and wore his sunglasses more often than usual, probably to hide his tired and red eyes.

Just like now.

Sienna met Frost in the hallway of the penthouse. It looked like he was just about to leave but her arrival made him stop. “How was it?,“ he asked and she knew that he meant her appointment with the doctor. “The baby is fine. She said everything is progressing quite well,“ replied Sienna and Frost nodded his head. “That’s good to hear.“

“Yes, I’m pretty relived,“ she muttered but Frost could still hear her. His mouth opened a bit and he took his sunglasses off, looking at her.

 _Finally,_ she thought, _this was so much better._

Sienna had been right. He indeed looked tired like hell but she didn't comment his look on purpose. _She wouldn't want that either…_

“I’m sorry,“ Frost said. “But I’m sure you’ll be both fine till the end.“

She was surprised that he indeed remembered her miscarriage. “Thank you,“ Sienna said and gave him a small smile. “But I want you to be fine as well. Is there something I can do?“

Frost looked at her, totally perplexed. Sienna figured that he didn't expect her to say that. But she really wanted for him to feel better. There was nothing they could do about Klara’s disappearance and they had to move on. It was a lot easier for Sienna though because she had plenty of things to keep herself occupied with but she knew that Frost had a harder time to let go of Klara. That was the reason why he started to work more than usual.

“No, thank you,“ he said. “I’m actually leaving the city tomorrow. Mr J wants me to take care of some guy who seems to expand his territory.“

“Oh, okay,“ she said, nodding her head. “Be careful.“

Frost smiled slightly. “I will.“

Then he left the penthouse.

~*~

_Joker’s POV_

He was sitting at his table in his office, looking at the screen of the laptop that the Black Shadow had left for him. J was currently going through her files about the criminals of Gotham City. He couldn't deny that he was indeed thankful for her organized order.

_Griggs…Griggs…Captain Griggs…_

Klara had sorted everything after the first letters of surnames. But J didn't seem to find anything about this man. He wasn't registered in her program.

_Probably because he wasn’t a criminal._

But he definitely was total scum for J.

He quickly got frustrated and had to calm himself down so that he wouldn't smash the laptop against the next wall. J growled and got to his feet, pacing the room while being deep in thoughts. He had to find Griggs but now he could only rely on his other henchmen doing their jobs.

A sudden knock at the door made him look up.

“Come in,“ he said and the door opened. One of his henchmen entered the room, bowing his head respectfully towards his boss. The man’s name was Jackson and he was one of J’s most skilled spies. J had instructed him a few days ago that he should get as much information as possible about Griggs.

“Boss,“ greeted Jackson and J waved his hand so that Jackson closed the door to his office. “What is it? I really hope you have some good news for me.“

But the look on Jackson’s face told a different story.

“I’m sorry, boss. We weren’t able to find him. He quitted his job at Arkham and then was nowhere to be seen again. It looks like he left the city,“ explained his henchman and J growled at his words. He turned around to throw several documents off his table before he focused on Jackson again. J took his purple gun out of his holster and aimed it straight at the henchman’s head. “Do you want me to pull the trigger?,“ he asked dangerously and then smirked as he noticed the fear in Jackson’s eyes. “No—no, Sir.“

“Then you better leave and find out where the prick is hiding,“ J growled and lowered his gun as Jackson nodded his head. “Of course, boss,“ he said and quickly left Mr J’s office.

J sighed and put his gun back into his holster. He looked around the room at the sprawled out documents on the floor but J knew that he couldn't concentrate for one more minute today. He turned the light off and closed the door to his office. It was already pretty late as he made his way to the bedroom and he suspected his girlfriend was already asleep.

But she wasn’t.

He noticed her sitting in bed, looking through some photographs. She looked up as she heard him entering the room and quickly wiped some tears away.

J growled. _Why did she cry now?_

 _Probably the mood swings again,_ he thought as he took off his jacket and dress shirt before he joined her in bed. “What is this, doll?,“ he asked and looked over her shoulder at the picture. It was an ultrasound image.

He quickly snatched it out of her hands. J thought this was from today and he wanted to have a better look at it since he couldn't accompany her to the appointment today but he soon realized that this ultrasound wasn't the new one. The date of this image was from a long time ago.

J looked at her and new tears were already streaming down her face. His eyes traveled down to her baby bump and he suddenly realized why his Queen was so sad. They had lost their first child just after four months in her pregnancy. And now she was four months pregnant again.

“Come here,“ he said and put the old ultrasound image away before he held his arms open for her. Sienna moved closer to him until he could wrap his arms around her body. She nuzzled her face into his neck but didn't cry anymore.

J let out a sigh of relief.

He actually wanted to tell her about Jackson and that he still wasn’t able find Griggs but now he just couldn't inform her about this. J didn't want to bring even more old memories back to the surface and she finally started to calm down again. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her dark hair and kissed her forehead as Sienna suddenly let out a sharp breath.

His girlfriend quickly sat up and hold her hand over her belly.

J immediately panicked. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?“

But to his big surprise, Sienna only smiled at him. “No, love. The baby just moved for the first time!,“ she said and her eyes sparkled with excitement. J’s own eyes widened and he quickly sat up as well. “Really?,“ he asked.

Sienna nodded.

“How does it feel like?“

“Well,“ she began, moving her hand over her baby bump. “It feels like butterflies and nervous twitches.“ Her smile grew wider as she looked at him again. “I’m so happy, J! These tiny movements reassure me that our baby is developing and that everything is alright!“

He could hear the relief in her voice and moved closer to her, putting his hand on her belly as well. Sienna laughed. “I’m not sure if you can already feel it, too.“

“I think I just did,“ he said.

“The baby isn't moving right now, J.“

J started to pout and his girlfriend laughed. “But I’m sure she will kick for you soon!“

He raised his hairless eyebrows. _“She?“_

“Or he. I don’t know it yet,“ said Sienna.

“When will we know?“

“The doctor said in the 20th week. And I don’t want this to be a surprise, J. I wanna know the gender of our baby before it’s born.“

“Alright,“ he said and his girlfriend smiled at him. J returned it. “Can you show me the new ultrasound image now?,“ he asked.

“Of course!,“ Sienna said and took the image from her nightstand. She handed it to J who studied the picture closely. “Can you recognize something now?,“ Sienna asked and smiled as he nodded his head. “Yeah, definitely. But it still looks creepy.“

She elbowed him in the ribs. “You look creepy!“

J gently made her fall on her back. He knew that he needed to be careful with her now but that didn't mean that they couldn't have a bit of fun.

Sienna smiled up at him as J hovered over her but he was careful not to put his whole weight on her. She cupped his face in her delicate hands and traced the line of his sharp cheekbones. “Only kidding, baby,“ she smirked. “You’re handsome.“

“And you’re beautiful,“ he said.

“Even when I get big and fat?,“ she laughed.

J thought about that for a while.

“You dick, get off of me!,“ she said and pushed her hands against his chest. But J only started to laugh. “Only kidding, baby,“ he grinned. “You’ll always be beautiful.“


	34. Chapter 34

_Frost’s POV_

Somewhere around half past two in the morning Frost arrived at the club outside of the city in which he had some business to take care of. The club owner here lately tried a little bit too hard to get some of his drug dealers into Mr J’s territory, what means that the money that this thug earned past the last weeks actually belonged to Mr J. And either he was cooperative to pay Frost’s boss the money back with interest or he had to kill him.

It was a small location in which the lights were all dimmed and replaced by some blue neon ones. Mr J would’ve laughed about this place, nothing here looked at least as expensive as at his boss’ club.

“Can I help ya pal?” one of the security guards asked Frost as he arrived at the so called backstage lounge. Of course they stopped him, Frost didn’t look like the casual dressed people who were partying here, with his suit and the sunglasses on, he looked way too much like a business man. “I have a meeting with your boss” Frost answered.

“A meeting? May I ask you for your name, Slick?”

“Frost. Listen I’m not here to waste my time with you, tell your boss Mr J sent me to talk about some business.”

The goon in front of Frost turned pale as soon as he heard Mr J’s name.

“M-Mr J?” he asked with a clearly shaking voice. Frost only nodded then the guy stumbled into his boss’ office and shut the door behind him. Sighing in annoyance Frost let his eyes wander over the room, the club wasn’t as glamorous as Mr J’s but a lot of people seemed to like it here.

On the dance floor Frost could see the usual stereotypes of men who were watching some girls moving to the beat, especially one girl seemed to hypnotize them with her movements. She was wearing a short black dress with black heels that matched perfectly with her curly red hair …

Frost put the sunglasses off his eyes immediately, his mouth was half open and his heartbeat got completely outta control as he recognized her.

The girl on the dance floor was Klara.

Frost rubbed his eyes in disbelief as if she was just a hallucination but this time he wasn’t dreaming, she was real.

He already took a few steps towards her but stopped as he saw a tall man in white pants and a white jacket wrapping his arms around her body from behind. It was the same man with whom she’d left the club before she had left the city and Frost’s heart broke into several little pieces.

Klara smiled widely at that guy as he joined her on the dance floor and within a blink of an eye his whole world had been shattered, when he saw her wrapping her arms around that asshole’s neck giving him a lustful and passionate kiss.

She looked so happy and Frost began to wonder if he actually never had been the right one for her.

Maybe that guy could make her happy, maybe they even shared an I love you by now …

So does that mean he had lost her?

To be true it didn’t look like as if she would miss Frost in her life.

A big knot formed into his throat the longer he watched them.

“Mr Frost, the boss wants to see you” the voice of the goon to whom he had talked a few minutes earlier sounded from behind him now. Frost put his sunglasses back in place and turned around to the man with his usual stoic facial expression. He couldn’t allow himself to let his feelings take over him at the moment, so he just followed the thug and finished Mr J’s business.

_Klara’s POV_

The music was blaring at the club and Klara enjoyed the taste of Whiskey in her mouth that came from Griggs’ tongue when she gave him a big kiss that lasted till the end of the song.

Today was a good day.

Griggs had his free day what meant that Klara hadn’t been alone at their house with her thoughts.

“You’re enjoying this day?” he asked grinning at her.

“God yes” Klara grinned back at him, grinding her body against his. “You should have more free days” she purred wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands were caressing her body.

“Are you missing me that much when I’m gone, hm?” he whispered into her ear.

“I do” Klara smiled snuggling herself against him.

“Maybe we should go home so that I can show you how much I miss you when I’m at work.”

Biting her lower lip she gave him another kiss before he carried her out of the club to his car.

_Frost’s POV_

His business meeting didn’t last long, the owner of the club was willing to pay his debts as soon as he had heard about Mr J being not at all delighted that his guys were selling drugs at his club in Gotham.

Frost was already on his way to the black SUV holding his phone in his right hand to inform Mr J about the well done deal, as he heard a very familiar female giggle.

Immediately he shut the door of his car closed to avoid that Klara could see him.

She surely wouldn’t be too happy about it, he thought.

“Tell me what you’ll gonna do with me when we’re home” she giggled and a second later Frost saw her getting carried in the arms of her new boyfriend. Closing his eyes for a second Frost wanted nothing more than to drive far away from this scene but another part of him also wanted her back and thought about following them.

She belonged to him, not to this bastard but the moment she started kissing his cheek softly made Frost doubt that again and he remembered the time when she used to kiss him like that. She must be really happy, when she shared that kind of endearment with this guy.

He watched him whispering something into her ear what caused Klara to chuckle in excitement and Frost felt like throwing up by the thought what he could’ve told her right now.

“I crave you” he heard her say.

“Don’t force me to fuck you right in that car” her boyfriend grinned.

“No I prefer our bed this time” she smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Broken hearted Frost watched how the idiot sat her down on the passenger’s seat of his car before he got onto the driver’s seat as well and a second later they were leaving the layby.

What should he do now?

Klara was still so close, he could follow them and apologize to her.

Maybe she would forgive him.

_But what if she doesn’t forgive him?_

_What if she would never forgive him?_

_What if she was too lucky now with this guy to leave him for Frost?_

_What if she already was in love with him?_

_But would he ever get a change like this again?_

Frost had decided to follow them and was already right behind their car as suddenly his phone started to ring.

It was Mr J.

“Boss?” Frost asked.

“How did it go?” the usual impatient voice of his boss sounded from the other end of the line.

“Good, he was willing to pay everything back to you plus interests” Frost informed him.

“Didn’t expect anything else” Mr J said and Frost could already hear him grin but in the next second Mr J’s voice sounded annoyed again. “Get your ass over here then in the next two hours and bring some food as well.”

“Of course, boss” Frost answered trying not to sound as mad as he felt right now. He was so close to get Klara back and now of all times his boss wanted him to come back to the penthouse as soon as possible.

“Are you already on your way?” Mr J asked.

“Yes” Frost responded.

“Then pick up the food a few minutes before you’ll arrive here, she will kill us both if it isn’t warm anymore.”

Frost knew that Mr J was talking about Sienna.

The pregnancy brought unbelievable mood swings and especially a weakness for fast food with it and a mixture out of both things was something that even Mr J didn’t want to experience.

“Alright, I’ll hurry” Frost said giving a last look to Klara on the passenger seat only ten meters in front of him before he had to turn the car and drive back to Gotham.

Maybe it was fate, maybe he shouldn’t get her back or at least not yet.

Maybe he would get another chance.

Maybe she would return to him or maybe she would stay with this guy forever and someday they would meet again and she would be married …

Frost swallowed the big knot in his throat that had built again after he saw her at the parking of the club.

He couldn’t let this happen.

He didn’t want to imagine her with someone else than him, especially not with that guy.

But for now he couldn’t do much about it.

_Goodbye for now my love, maybe we will meet again._


	35. Chapter 35

_Sienna’s POV_

20 weeks pregnant.

Sienna had finally reached the 20th week of her pregnancy which meant that she and J would get to know the gender of their baby today. Sienna couldn't hide her excitement about this and was currently reading _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ to spend some time till the ultrasound appointment.

She rested her feet in J’s lap while he had his eyes glued to the screen of his phone. Sienna looked at him from time to time before she continued to the read the book in her hands. They were sitting in the living room, waiting for the time to pass and also for the new furniture to arrive. Sienna had done a bit of online shopping lately because they had to start decorating the baby’s nursery.

Sienna suddenly put her book away as she felt the baby kicking again. She felt her baby’s movements more frequently now. The doctor had told her that the little one started to test the boundaries within the walls of the womb.

“J,“ she said and he looked up. Sienna took his left hand and brought it to her baby bump. J had been determined to feel his child kicking for him because it hadn't done it yet. Whenever Sienna felt the baby kicking, J hadn’t been there to feel it too. But now he was.

A wide grin formed on J’s red lips as their baby kicked again. He put his phone into his pocket and placed his other hand on her belly as well, waiting impatiently for another kick. His grin became even wider as he felt the baby move again. “You little rebel,“ J said and grinned from ear to ear. “I like you.“

Sienna’s heart melted at the sight.

She always loved to see J’s softer side. It started to show more often recently because of her pregnancy and she could definitely get used to it. Even though her boyfriend was a dangerous psychopath with no sense for mercy, he did care about her. And he started to care about their baby as well. She knew that because she noticed the excitement in his crystal blue eyes as the baby started to kick for him.

“Are you happy now?,“ asked Sienna and smiled.

J looked at her. He supported his one hand on the couch while his other one remained on her belly as he leaned closer to her. His lips brushed hers and Sienna grabbed the hem of his shirt to close the distance between them. Their lips met in a heated kiss and she felt him chuckling.

Sienna started to unbutton the few buttons on his dress shirt and ran her fingers down his muscular chest. J broke the kiss to look at her with his eyebrows raised. She returned his gaze and smirked. “I’m needy, baby,“ she said and licked her lips. “Satisfy me.“

He didn't hesitate.

J carefully put her on his lap and started kissing her neck. Sienna let out a moan and buried her fingers in his green hair, pulling on it. She could feel his teeth grazing her skin and she threw her head back as he started to suck on her sweet spot.

“You know,“ began Sienna and made J looking at her. “I’ve read that this position is perfect for pregnant sex.“ She winked at him and he frowned. “With you on top?,“ he asked and she nodded her head. “Yes. Do you have a problem with that?“ Sienna made sure her voice sounded sharp and J got the message. He didn't dare to piss her off when her mood changed constantly.

But a sudden knock at the front door interrupted their intentions.

J growled as Sienna got up from his lap to open the door. At least four henchmen stood there, including Frost who carried several large packages. A smile formed on Sienna’s lips as she greeted them to let them into the penthouse.

“The furniture is there, J!,“ she shouted and showed the henchmen the way to the baby’s room. They immediately started to unpack the packages and looked at the instructions to build the furniture up.

Sienna pulled Frost aside. “Will you make sure that everything looks exactly like we planned it?,“ she asked and J’s right hand nodded. “Of course,“ he said and Sienna smiled at him. “Thank you!“ Then she took a look at her phone to check the clock. “Fuck, I have to hurry!,“ she said and Frost looked at her. “Another ultrasound?“

“Yes,“ smiled Sienna. “The doctor will tell us the gender today!“

Frost returned her smile. “You must be very excited.“

She nodded. “Indeed.“

“Now go. I have everything under control here,“ assured her Frost and she gave him a wide smile. Sienna thanked him one more time before she took her leave.

~*~

“Please lay down,“ said the doctor and Sienna did what she was told. She lifted her shirt up and the doctor put some lubricant on her baby bump before she took the ultrasound device in her hands.

Sienna had been very thankful and relived when she had found all the comfy clothes in her wardrobe. She had bought a lot of them after she had lost her memories because she hadn't felt comfortable in her usual clothes. But the moment she had gotten her memories back, Sienna had put these clothes away. Everything changed though when she became pregnant. Sienna felt again more comfortable in her comfy clothes and for once J hadn't complained about it.

“The heartbeat is steadily,“ said the doctor as she looked to the monitor. Sienna let out a sigh of relief and exchanged a look with J. He smiled back at her before he narrowed his eyes at the doctor again. Sienna rolled her eyes but her smile didn't fade. J just wasn't very nice to other people except her.

“There is it,“ the doctor suddenly said and Sienna shot her head in the direction of the monitor. “Congratulations. _It’s a girl!“_

Tears of joy immediately started to well up in Sienna’s eyes and she took J’s hand to squeeze it. His eyes were still glued to the monitor though and his gaze followed the movement of the doctor’s fingers who showed them the gender of their unborn child. “See? It’s definitely a girl.“

“Are you sure?,“ J asked.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, I am.“

“Really? No kidding?“

“No, Sir,“ said the doctor. “There’s no doubt about it.“

“J,“ hissed Sienna and he looked at her. “What? I just wanted to be sure.“

She rolled her eyes and turned to the doctor. “Are we done?,“ Sienna asked and she nodded. The doctor handed her a towel to wipe the lubricant off her belly.

Sienna got up and took the ultrasound image from the doctor before she left the room, not waiting for her boyfriend. J hurried after her and caught up with her in the middle of the hallway. “Are you mad?,“ he asked.

She quickly wiped her tears away but this didn't go unnoticed by J. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, eyeing her closely. “What’s wrong, doll?“

Sienna shot him a glare but then more tears started to stream down her face. “You’re not happy with our baby being a girl,“ she whispered and J’s eyes widened. He gently stroked her arms. “No, no, no…,“ he said, pulling her into a hug. “You misunderstand me. I’m very happy, really.“

_Joker’s POV_

“For real?,“ his girlfriend asked and looked up at him in surprise. J sighed and cupped her face into his pale hands. “Yes,“ he assured her and then grinned at her widely. “Girls love me!“

She rolled her eyes again but also couldn't hide her smile. “Alright, womanizer,“ she laughed and took his hand. “Let’s go upstairs.“

They took the elevator to their penthouse and as soon as they crossed the threshold Sienna made her way over to the baby’s nursery. But J stopped her when he suddenly blocked her path. His girlfriend looked at him, very confused. “J, what are you—“

“You’re not allowed to see the nursery yet,“ he cut her off and Sienna raised her eyebrows. “And why not?,“ she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. J grinned at her. “Because it’s a surprise!“ He clapped his hands close in front of her face and laughed. “You’ll wait here and I’m gonna take a look,“ J teased and Sienna sighed but played along. “Fine. But you know how impatient I can be,“ she said. “Especially now.“

“Oh, I know, doll,“ J smirked and made sure that she didn't follow him as he made his way over to the child’s room. He was just about to open the door as he suddenly heard the voice of one of his henchman. “I can’t believe we have to do this,“ complained a goon and J immediately recognized him as Rory.

“Shut up and keep working,“ said Frost, obviously annoyed.

“Sorry but I didn't sign up for this,“ snapped Rory and raised his voice. “This is actually Mr J’s job, you know, _as a dad.“_

J balled his hands into fists.

“I’m serious,“ said Frost. “You better shut up now.“

“Or what, Frosty?,“ mocked Rory. “Will you run to Mr J and tell him? Like the dog you are?“ He started to laugh. “God, guys. Have you never thought about what this all means? In the end we even have to feed the baby because they suck at being parents. Damn, I can’t even picture the Joker as a father.“

J finally had enough.

He opened the door with a loud bang.

His henchmen looked at him and Rory became suddenly very pale.

“Bill and Joss,“ J said but kept his eyes on Rory. “Please escort our dear friend out. I don’t wanna make a mess in my daughter’s room.“

The henchmen nodded and grabbed Rory by his shoulders, dragging him out of the room. He pleaded and apologized but J ignored him completely by turning his attention to his right hand. Frost returned his gaze. “A daughter?,“ he asked.

J nodded and looked around the room. The nursery still wasn't done.

“Congrats, boss,“ Frost said.

“Finish this,“ replied J before an evil smile appeared on his face. “I have to teach someone some manners.“


	36. Chapter 36

_Frost’s POV_

Building up a whole baby room wasn’t a thing Frost had been prepared for when he had seen all the packages in the hallway of the penthouse but there he stood now in a big unused room that should be the child’s bedroom when Frost and the other henchmen would be done here and he already wanted this to be finished. Not because he hated building up all this, if you work for Mr J you must be prepared for every kind of business even if it was something like that, he even started to imagine how happy Sienna would be when she would see the result. But what really pissed him off was the guy in the team who was about to assemble the nursery.

His name was Rory, a tall blonde sunny boy who thought the world was laying at his feet and that this job was under his dignity.

At first Frost just ignored him and told him to stop complaining and rather doing his job but then Rory started to talk about something or better someone he should’ve shut his mouth about. “Hey Frost, where’s Klara?”

Frost didn’t turn around to him he just tightened his grip around the wrench he was holding. “Do your work” he snarled at him.

A few seconds later he heard the younger henchman laugh silently. “What’s wrong? have you lost her? Bet she just didn’t want to bang with you anymore, right?”

“God damn, guys just remember that body.” Murmurs of approval filled the room and Frost tried really hard not to grab Rory at the hem of his shirt and throw him out of the window.

“My favorite part of her body had always been her tits, those full little apples, I don’t know about you guys but I always imagined her nipples tasting like strawberries …” A volley of dirty laugher echoed from the walls and Frost felt like ramming the screwdriver into Rory’s throat. No matter where she was or with whom she was now, she still was his girl and they better should stop talking about her like that before something really bad would happen.

“Don’t forget her ass” Bill shouted into the room.

“Or her cunt, nearly could see it twice through that short dress” another guy added grinning.

“Stop talking you idiots we’re having a handful of work to do” Frost barked at them.

“Don’t be such a Buzzkill Frostman, I know you actually can tell us more about her than we could imagine” Rory laughed.

“I’m not telling you anything, now do your work or live with the consequences.”

“Hahaha hey look at that guys I guess our snowman melted for that little minx. Are you just acting like a pussy because Mr J wants this room to be done fast or are you in love?”

Frost didn’t respond that was just what Rory wanted making him furious.

“So you really do love her?” Another laugh followed. “How disgusting is that! She’s only half of your age. You could be her dad, I’m sure you can’t even satisfy her properly. A girl like her needs a strong lover who can make her cum several times in one night. Can you do that Frosty? I don’t think so.”

“Bet she already left you for another man. But hey, tell us since you were the only one of us who could experience it till now. Was she tight? I bet she was a tight fuck, like a virgin but even better.”

“Someday I’ll drown my cock in that tight warmth of hers and she’ll scream my name till the very end. _Oh Rory! Your cock is so big, fuck me harder!_ Hey Frost does she like to get taken hard from behind? I bet she does, that little slut.”

Frost imagined every possible way how he could kill Rory the best when he suddenly started to complain about the work again, because a big wooden plank just fell onto his right foot. Frost smirked silently as he heard Rory cursing. _That wasn’t his death but it was at least something._

“I can’t believe we have to do this.”

“Shut up and keep working” Frost just said obviously annoyed. He had more than just one reason to kill him off.

“Sorry but I didn't sign up for this,“ Rory snapped back at him. “This is actually Mr J’s job, you know,  _as a dad.“_

“I’m serious,“ Frost said. “You better shut up now.“ 

“Or what, Frosty?,“ Rory stated to mock him again. “Will you run to Mr J and tell him? Like the dog you are?“ He started to laugh. “God, guys. Have you never thought about what this all means? In the end we even have to feed the baby because they suck at being parents. Damn, I can’t even picture the Joker as a father.“ 

_Can somebody please kill him before I have to?_

And as if heaven had heard him suddenly the door of the room burst open and a furious Mr J was standing in the doorway.

_Dear Lord, I love you._

Frost watched in amazement how the blood ran off Rory’s face when he looked at Mr J.

“Bill and Joss” Mr J said keeping his eyes glued to Rory. “Please escort our dear friend out. I don’t wanna make a mess in my daughter’s room.“ 

The other two henchmen nodded and grabbed Rory by his shoulders and dragged him out of the room. He was pleading and apologizing but Mr J didn’t even look at him instead he turned his attention to Frost who was already focused on his boss. “A daughter?,“ he asked. 

Mr J nodded and looked around the room. The nursery still wasn't done, that has been Rory’s work.

“Congrats, boss,“ Frost said. 

“Finish this,“ replied J before an evil smile appeared on his face. “I have to teach someone some manners.“

“Of course boss” Frost replied and he couldn’t deny that he was feeling way better after Mr J left the room.

Thirty minutes later Frost was done with the nursery and walked down to the basement where the torture room was hidden and from which a loud pleading and begging sound greeted him as soon as he walked over the threshold.

“Boss, we’re done” Frost said trying not to smile too much about seeing Rory tied to a table ready for Mr J’s favorite toys.

“Good. I’ll take a look when I’m done here. Just one question” Mr J said before Frost could’ve left the room with a nod. “Yes?” Frost asked.

“What do you think is better? Cutting his hand off or his tongue?” Mr J asked smiling widely at Rory.

Rory looked at Frost with begging eyes but Frost just returned his look ice cold then turned to Mr J with a voice that could freeze the blood in other people’s veins. “Tongue.”

“Good choice Frost. What would I do without you …” Mr J sighed.

“And we will have a lot of fun now” Mr J said before Rory’s panic filled voice shouted from the walls in several screams of pain.

_Klara’s POV_

It has been a quiet and relaxing day for Klara.

It was Saturday what meant that Griggs didn’t have to work and usually they were spending their day in bed then, fooling around, watching TV, having sex and a lot of fun.

Late in the afternoon the bedroom was filled with the sound of a turned on TV and Klara’s and Griggs’ laugher because they started to play a funny game which was called: Catch me if you can.

At the moment Klara was lying underneath her lover, having her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him, while several pillows and sheets had fallen off the bed. They had been playing wild lately and now it was cuddle time.

“Mhmm, I love that. I wish we could spend all of our days like this” she smiled breaking the heated kiss he gave her. “Do you really have to go to work on Monday?” she asked like a little girl tracing patterns on his chest what made him grin down at her. “Sadly yes, but at least I’m a lucky man when I think of what’s waiting for me at home” he said.

“So you miss me?” she squeaked when he started to tickle her again. “Of course I do. I miss every inch of you, your voice, your touch and this …” he went down on her kissing her neck. “And this” he explained further letting his tongue run over her nipples which turned hard immediately. A satisfied sigh escaped her mouth as he kissed his way down her breasts to her stomach and finally to her already wet pussy. It was unbelievable how fast he could make her grow wet again their last sex adventure had been just two hours ago.

“Ah there’s your sweet spot again, right?” he asked when she started to moan while his tongue was caressing her wet flesh. She nodded her head having her mouth slightly open and waiting for him to continue his sweet torture but before he could do so he came back on top of her grinning widely. “What do you think of a shower, hm?” he asked kissing her cheek.

“Sounds wet” she giggled.

“You dirty little girl, you” he chuckled while she was rolling him aside to stand up from the bed giving him a little show. His eyes were glued to her body and she could see the lust and the desire in them again what made her feel so loved and admired.

“Do you want me?” she asked making him sit up on the edge of the bed.

“I crave you, baby” he said his voice full of arousal as she sat down on him, pressing and grinding her naked body against his, running her fingers through his hair in fascination, watching how he got hard again and how his skin heated up simultaneously with hers. She smiled slightly letting out a sound half moan half sigh when her wet pussy rubbed over his hard cock again.

He let his hands wander over her naked back at first completely being in trance because of the perfection which just took place on his lap.

“The sex with you is so exciting” she whispered taking his hands into hers and leading them from her waist slowly up to her breasts so that he could massage them. “I can’t get enough of you” she added letting her head fall back when she could feel his lips sucking on her nipples again.

She loved how his beard felt on her soft skin scratching over it provocatively.

“And I can’t get enough of you” he murmured pulling her closer into him while she gave his lips a short mockingly lick.

One then two, then three and after the third one he caught her tongue what caused a wild and unrestrained kiss to inflame out of her little game.

“Let’s take a shower” she finally said and before she even could move from his lap Griggs carried her bridal style to the bathroom while she was laughing all the way.


	37. Chapter 37

_Sienna’s POV_

“Finally!,“ she said as J and Frost came back to the penthouse. Sienna knew that they had taken Rory to the basement because he had complained about doing his work and had insulted J and Sienna as lousy parents. She thought that the henchman definitely deserved what he got, whatever it was.

Her boyfriend gave her a wide smile and wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her to the nursery. Sienna was so excited to see the result. She had put a lot of thoughts into designing her baby’s room and now it was finally done. Sienna just hoped that Frost and the others were able to realize her ideas and wishes.

As they stood in front of the white door, J suddenly moved behind Sienna and made her shut her eyes with his pale hands. A smirk formed on her lips and she heard her boyfriend saying to Frost: “Open the door.“

The sound of a door being opened made Sienna feel even more anticipated. J started to move and led her over the threshold and into the room. “Ohhh, you’re gonna love this, doll,“ purred J and she smiled because of his words. She was utterly happy that he seemed to like their daughter’s room. J saw the result for the first time now, too.

“SURPRISE!,“ yelled J and his laughter echoed through the room. He removed his hands from her eyes and Sienna opened them quickly. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

The walls were painted in a beautiful purple (J’s personal wish) and the room was lightened with the bright sunshine that came through the large window where the baby’s crib stood. Over the crib were hanging white curtains that were attached to a golden crown on the wall. Sienna also recognized a bookshelf in the corner and a comfortable armchair standing beside and across the crib while a large white carpet was lying in front their daughter’s bed. A beautiful chandelier was hanging from the ceiling that also brightened the nursery.

Sienna smiled as she saw a big plush bunny sitting in front of the crib. She walked over to it and held it close to her chest. Then she turned around to J and Frost with sparkling eyes and a wide smile. _“Wow,“_ she said and looked around the room in awe. “This is so beautiful, I can’t even—“

She truly was at a loss for words.

A pink and white painted tree on the wall caught her attention. It was even taller than herself and almost touched the ceiling. Sienna turned to Frost. “Did you draw this?,“ she asked and he nodded. “The most difficult thing I ever did.“

Sienna smiled and put the plush bunny on the armchair before she walked over to Frost. “Thank you so much!,“ she said and her voice was full of emotion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Frost wasn't sure if he should return the hug since J stood right next to him but then he decided it might be kind of impolite to not hug her back.

Both options seemed to anger J though.

“Doll,“ he growled and she let go of Frost. She turned to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes but also couldn't stop smiling. Sienna grabbed J’s arm and pulled him closer to her, embracing him as well. “Thank you, too,“ she said and smiled up at him. “Whatever your contribution to this was.“

“Oh, you know,“ began J and smiled down at her. “I made sure that everything would turn out exactly like you wanted it.“

Sienna raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?,“ she asked and grinned. “Good job then. I love this room. It’s perfect!“

J smirked and lowered his head to capture her lips. Sienna kissed him back and pulled him even closer to her while playing with the green hair at the back of his neck. After they broke apart, J gazed deep into her eyes, grinning widely. “Everything for you two,“ he purred and put his tattooed hand on her belly. Sienna’s smile grew even wider.

~*~

“Lily?,“ asked Sienna but J shook his head.

“Rose?“

“Not the stupid flower names again, doll,“ he growled.

Sienna pouted. “They’re still beautiful.“

J rolled his eyes.

Both of them were currently sitting in the living room, thinking about a name for their little girl. Sienna had made several name suggestions by now but her boyfriend didn't seem to like any of them. She started to get frustrated and crossed her arms over her chest. “I wanna name her after my mother though.“

He sighed. “And what was your mother’s name?“

“Elizabeth.“

“Hell no,“ said J and shook his head vehemently.

“Let me take it as a second name,“ she said and looked at him. “Please, baby.“

J rolled his eyes again. “Fine but then I’ll chose the first name.“

“Hell no,“ said Sienna and he gave her a look. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, waiting for him to speak. “Ok, your turn. Let’s hear what you’ve got in mind.“

J grinned. “Jennifer, Jessica, Jamie, Joyce—“

“Wait,“ said Sienna and cut him off. “Do you maybe have a name that doesn't start with a J?,“ she asked and narrowed her eyes at him. He raised his non existent eyebrows and growled: “No.“

Sienna shook her head in annoyance.

“Jasmine,“ he suggested.

“That’s a stripper name,“ she said and J thought about that for a while before he broke out into laughter. “Ohh, that’s right!“ He grinned at her. “That would be kinda inappropriate.“

“J, the name also has to sound good with the second name.“

“But I didn't agree with the second name.“

“Yes, you did!,“ hissed Sienna and leaned forward to take the book full of baby names that she had bought a few days ago from the table. She mindlessly opened a page and then looked down. A smile formed on her lips. “Maisie,“ she whispered.

“What?,“ he asked.

“Maisie,“ she said, louder this time. “Maisie Elizabeth! J, that sounds great!“ Sienna smiled at him but he didn't seem impressed. She was just about to hit him with the book as Frost suddenly entered the penthouse, carrying another package that Sienna had ordered for decoration.

“Frost!,“ she shouted. “Come over here.“

The henchman came into the living room, looking at them both. “Can I help you?,“ he asked and Sienna nodded. “Indeed,“ she said, exchanging another glance with J. “I need your opinion.“

“Okay,“ he said.

“We’re talking about baby names right now and I just found the cutest one of all time!“ Sienna smiled at him. “What do you think about Maisie?“

“That’s a beautiful name,“ said Frost, smiling slightly.

Sienna turned to J with a triumphant look on her face. “Told you!“

“I don’t care what Frost says,“ J protested. “And don’t forget to mention the second name! _Maisie Elizabeth._ That sounds ridiculous.“

Sienna crossed her arms and looked at Frost again, waiting for his response. The henchman cleared his throat and straightened his back. “I still like the name, boss,“ he dared to say and J rolled his eyes, not believing what his right hand just said. “You can be lucky if I don’t kill ya for that.“

“J,“ hissed Sienna, glaring at him. “He helped renovating the whole nursery!“

J just growled and crossed his arms as well, imitating Sienna’s posture.

“I wanna call her Maisie,“ she insisted, making her voice sound soft as she looked at her boyfriend. “You have to admit that it’s pretty cute, baby.“

“But—“

“I won’t let you call her Jennifer, Jessica or Jasmine,“ she said.

“What about—“

“I want no other name than Maisie,“ she demanded.

J growled. “God, why are you so stubborn?!“

“I’ll take that as a compliment,“ smiled Sienna and kissed his cheek. “Besides, Frost agrees with me. Two against one, baby,“ she said and winked at the henchman.

“It’s not like Frost has anything to say,“ J muttered but Sienna ignored his comment. “Let me call her Maisie or I won’t have sex with you now.“

“Get out of here, Frosty,“ growled J and the henchman quickly left the penthouse.

“You little beast,“ he said and got to his feet, pulling Sienna with him. She followed him into the bedroom and giggled as they moved to the king size bed. “Works every time, baby,“ she laughed and pulled him with her onto the mattress.

“You’re the devil,“ he said and attacked her neck with his mouth.

“You know that I don’t play nice,“ she grinned and sat up so that she was in a more comfortable position.

Sienna straddled J and pulled her shirt over her head, taking off her bra as well. He made sure to get rid off their other clothes quickly and then placed his hands on her hips, moving her down on his already hard cock.

She let out a moan as he entered her and immediately started to ride him. Sienna was glad that J got used to the idea of her being on top since she felt more comfortable like this. There was no pressure on her belly and she was able to control the depth of penetration.

And there was nothing hotter than J groaning under her.

He moved his hands up to her breasts to massage them and to pinch her nipples with his talented fingers. Sienna moaned and supported her one hand on his chest while the other took hold on the headboard of their bed. She started to pick up the pace and felt J’s hands travel down her body again, rubbing her baby bump gently.

“Oh my god,“ she panted and looked down at him. “Don’t stop this.“

And he didn’t.

J continued to run one hand over her belly but the other one went lower to her clit, finding her sweet spot quickly. “Tell daddy how good this feels,“ he groaned and Sienna let out a cry as he started to rub her clit.

“This feels amazing,“ she moaned. “I’m so close!“

He grinned at her, rubbing her sweet spot faster. “Cum for daddy.“

Sienna felt his cock twitching inside her and that was everything she needed. He pushed her over the edge and soon filled her up with his cum but she didn't stop her movements though. They continued to ride out their orgasms before she finally collapsed on top of him.

She carefully rolled to her side of the bed and tried to catch her breath.

J supported himself on his elbow and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. “I’ll take control the next time. And I already know how,“ he said and grinned. Sienna smiled and looked at him. “I’m all ears.“

“Oh no, doll,“ he smirked. “I’m gonna show ya.“

She raised her eyebrows. “Are you implying that you’ve read the books I gave you?“

“No,“ J said but she knew it better. Sienna was with him for so long now that she could tell when he was lying.

Of course he didn't read the whole book.

Just the chapters about sex.

But she appreciated the effort.


	38. Chapter 38

_Frost’s POV_

Another month passed and today Mr J had forced Frost to go shopping with him since Sienna’s birthday would take place tomorrow. Mr J’s plan seemed to be to buy his girlfriend a lot of baby clothes and stuff but the problem with it was that his taste in fashion was not really meant to be for babies. So Frost had to watch how Mr J bought a lot of baby jumpers in purple and green and a few in pink with superscripts like: _Daddy’s little Monster_ or _Daddy’s little Girl._

Literally everything that Mr J bought after scaring the sales managers to death with his appearance read something with Daddy but there was nothing that would fit for Sienna as well, since she was the mother after all.

But Mr J didn’t seem to care about this.

Frost knew that even if he would’ve said something Mr J wouldn’t listen to him anyways also since he could think Frost’s opinion was as welcome as the last words of the sales woman that Mr J had shot down an hour ago in the last baby shop.

“Frost you’ll go buy the rest I’m tired” Mr J suddenly said and handed Frost even the smallest bag he at least had carried for five minutes. “Uhm boss I-“

Frost tried to explain that he actually didn’t even know what exactly he should buy her until Mr J handed him a list as well. “Hurry up I’m waiting at the car” his boss said before he finally left his right henchman with all the other bags in his hands.

Frost sighed and looked the list up and down.

Great How should he know which kind of _baby dress_ Sienna would want?

A few minutes he said down on a bench thinking about how he should do all this until a thought crossed his mind. _Klara would’ve loved to go shopping for Sienna …_

Maybe he just had to pretend how it would be to go shopping with her.

Klara always would choose the right things and he still knew what she would’ve liked to buy Sienna. If she only could’ve been here now …

But all that hoping and begging brought Frost nowhere now, he had to hurry up otherwise Mr J would shoot him right away. And as Frost went to the other stores in the mall as well it suddenly felt as if she really was there. As if she never left, as if she was so close even though she wasn’t.

Frost was so into his thoughts that he only realized that she wasn’t there after he caught himself as he turned around to show her which dress he just found.

From that moment on he guessed it was enough shopping for today.

His mood was down and it got even worse as he passed one of the last fashion stores close to the main entrance of the mall in which a mannequin with red curly hair and a black dress stood. A knot formed into his throat again and he thought about that one night when he saw her at this club, so happy … with this other man, not with him, with someone else.

God damn he wanted her back, so bad.

_Why the hell had he been such a stubborn idiot?_

He could’ve had it all and he ruined it.

_I love you, I’m sorry, please come back._

“What are ya looking at?”

Frost nearly dropped the bags he held in his hands as Mr J’s voice sounded from behind him directly at his ear.

His voice wasn’t mad, it was curious but still having his boss so near at his side creeped him out to no ends.

“Nothing boss just-“

“Don’t tell me you’re still not over the little pain in the ass?” Mr J asked as he recognized the similarities between the mannequin and Klara.

“We’re done here” was all Frost said before they finally drove home to prepare Sienna’s birthday.

Mr J had planned a surprise party what caused Frost to work the whole night since Mr J wanted everything to be ready in the morning.

Frost was therefore tired as hell when Mr J woke up Sienna and led her to the living room where his right hand had spent the whole night with decorating stuff and preparing the presents while his boss went to sleep.

“Oh my god …” Sienna said putting her hands over her mouth.

She clearly didn’t expect this to happen.

“J this is awesome.”

She hugged and kissed her boyfriend and Frost had to live with the thought that it actually had been him who prepared all that stuff but well …

At least, his presents found more appreciation than Mr J’s. Sienna didn’t show it and she knew that he probably just wanted to see her lucky about all the baby jumpers but Frost could see in her eyes that she would’ve appreciated if he also would’ve bought some with Mummy quotes on them, at least Frost bought them.

“Oh my god they’re beautiful Frost” she said as she unpacked several little packages with little Mummy baby jumpers in it and as she opened up the baby dress that he bought for her she was completely overwhelmed, whilst Mr J didn’t seem to be delighted at all.

“How did you know this would fit me so good?” she asked and hugged Mr J’s first henchman tight.

Mr J himself let out a low growl behind them as Frost carefully patted her shoulder. He gave her a short smile that he didn’t even want to turn out that sad but as he thought about how he pretended that Klara was with him whilst he was running up and down the mall buying stuff for Sienna he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Oh Frosty … I’m so sorry …” Sienna said with a weak voice.

He knew that she would’ve loved to have Klara around as well. She was her best friend after all.

They both wanted her back but it seemed that she wouldn’t want to come back.

_Klara’s POV_

The whole day now Klara had something in her mind and it was slowly killing her whilst thinking about it further after she left another club with Griggs tonight.

It was Sienna’s birthday, she wanted to call her so bad but she was so scared at the same time.

What if she wouldn’t want to speak with her if Klara would call her?

What if she would hang up the phone?

Those thoughts were hunting her since the day had begun and it always ended up with her nearly having the phone in her hands already about to call Sienna but then the fear took over her again and she forgot about it, till now. But this time destiny seemed to mean it good with Klara because just as Griggs was about to carry her to the car like always the motor was broken and he had to fix it first.

Meanwhile Klara saw a phone cell just a few meters away from their car and this time she felt that she had to call Sienna, no matter what. As if she was in trance Klara walked over to the phone cell and threw a few coins in it before she dialed her number. She already was about to hit the call button when Griggs distracted her. “Who are you calling, baby?” he asked smiling down at her and suddenly Klara started to cry.

It was all too much, she missed Sienna and now she wasn’t even sure if this was destiny as well, that Griggs interrupted her so that she wasn’t able to call her or if she was just too drunk to know what was fait and what not.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he said when she burrowed her face at his chest.

“It’s her birthday and I didn’t even call my best friend” Klara sobbed.

“Aw, hey come on it’s not that bad. She’ll understand it I’m sure.”

“No she’ll hate me, I didn’t even said goodbye when I left the city.”

“Look at me, baby” he said wrapping his arms around her shivering body. “She wouldn’t want to see you crying. I’m sure she understood what you did and she would want you to be happy, right?”

Klara nodded her head slowly. “And you’re happy with me, right?” he asked again.

“Yes” Klara said.

“See? It’s fine best friends forgive each other and as long as you are happy she will be happy as well.”

“You think so?” Klara asked.

She doubted that Sienna would be happy seeing her doing all the stuff she had been doing lately but it felt nice to have someone who was comforting her now, also Klara was way too drunk to tell what Sienna would think about her new lifestyle. She was too drunk to even think straight and way too emotional right now.

“Will you carry me home?” she asked cuddling herself into Griggs’ arms. “Of course, baby. Just don’t think about her anymore, she’s fine” he responded lifting her into his arms again before they left the place with his fresh fixed car.


	39. Chapter 39

_Sienna’s POV_

“Doll,“ she heard a very familiar voice say but she was too tired to open her eyes now. But the person who seemed to disturb her sleep didn't go away. Instead she felt someone poking her sides.

“Doll, wake up,“ J said again and suddenly brought his lips to hers. He kissed her and run his tongue over her lips, purring as she finally kissed him back. Sienna opened her eyes as J pulled away and he grinned widely at her. “Happy birthday, baby.“

Sienna smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Aw, thank you,“ she said and kissed him again before she got up from the bed. She put on her dressing gown and then J led her out of the bedroom and into the living room where many presents already awaited her.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh my god,“ she said and put her hands over her mouth. She had never expected him to put so much effort into preparing her birthday. “J, this is awesome!“

Sienna turned around to her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug while giving him another kiss on his red lips. J grinned at her and then handed her already three presents. She smiled and unwrapped them and her smile grew even wider as she realized that he had given her baby jumpers with captions like _Daddy’s Little Monster_ and _Daddy’s Little Girl_ on it. There were just no ones for her being referred to as Mummy.

Until Frost gave her his present.

“Oh my god,“ she said and smiled at the henchman. “They’re beautiful, Frost!“ Sienna had unpacked his present and it turned out that Frost was the one who gave her baby jumpers with similar captions like J’s but now it said _Mummy_ instead of _Daddy._

But her face lit even more up as she noticed the baby dress.

“How did you know this would fit me so good?,“ she asked and hugged Frost tight while J let out a growl behind her. Sienna immediately let go of Frost but he still gave her a short smile.

_A sad smile._

Sienna suddenly knew the answer to her question.

_Klara._

“Oh, Frosty,“ she whispered. “I’m so sorry…“

Sienna missed her just like Frost did and she wished that Klara could be with her right now but it really looked like as if her best friend had turned her back on Gotham, Frost and Sienna forever.

“Don’t gimme that sad look, doll,“ said J and walked over to her to place his tattooed hand over her mouth. Sienna instantly began to smile again and her boyfriend returned it, being quite pleased with himself. “That’s better,“ he grinned and gave her another present. Sienna unwrapped it with excitement and her heart melted as she held a baby book in her hands. “Oh, J,“ she said and smiled softly at him. “This is perfect. Thank you!“

She opened the book and looked through a few pages. Sienna couldn't wait until she could complete it with things like her daughter’s first word or the moment of her little girl taking her first step but for now Sienna had a place for all of her ultrasound images. This book was a perfect reminder of her daughter’s development over the upcoming months and years and she could hardly wait anymore until she held her child in her arms for the first time. But she had to carry her under her heart for another three months before that was about to happen.

“Who wants cake?,“ J asked and ripped her out of her thoughts.

Sienna grinned. “For breakfast? Hell yeah!“

“Frost, bring us the cake.“

The henchman disappeared into the kitchen but came back just a few seconds later, carrying a big dark chocolate cake with 25 candles on it. On Sienna’s face broke out a smile as she took a seat at the table beside her boyfriend.

“Make a wish, doll,“ J said and Sienna closed her eyes before she blew out the candles.

_I wish for our daughter to be a healthy and lively child._

She opened her eyes again and Frost started to cut the cake into slices. He put a piece of cake on Sienna’s and J’s plate and sat down again.

“You don’t want any cake?,“ she asked and looked at Frost but he shook his head. “I’m not hungry.“

“Nonsense,“ J growled and gestured to his empty plate. “Eat.“

Frost had no other choice but to obey.

Sienna continued to smile at Frost who returned her smile with a small one of his own. But J seemed to think that he suddenly didn't get as much attention from her as usual so he turned his head in her direction and opened his mouth. “Feed me, doll,“ he demanded and Sienna smirked at him. She raised her fork with a bit of cake on it and brought it to his mouth. J started to purr as he ate it and then licked his lips.

He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily. She tasted the chocolate on his lips and put her fork down so that she could place one hand on his cheek while the other one rested on his thigh.

J growled into the kiss as she started to move her hand further up to his crotch. But Sienna pulled her hand away as she realized that Frost was still sitting across from them, shifting uncomfortably on his chair.

Sienna and J looked at each other and laughed.

~*~

She was currently in her daughter’s room, putting away all of the new baby clothes for her in her cupboard. The smile never faded from her face as soon as she entered the nursery because the beauty of the room still made her speechless and she couldn't believe how beautiful everything had turned out to be.

Sienna was Frost eternally grateful for all of this.

She hummed a lullaby that she already practiced for her little girl as she was about to close the drawer with the baby jumpers. But as she looked down at them again a sudden memory crossed her mind.

_The baby jumpers in her own wardrobe…_

Sienna still had them. They were lying in a box at the very end of her wardrobe and the last time she had laid eyes on them was when she had lost her memories.

A sudden urge to take another look at them took over her.

She left the nursery and walked over to the bedroom. Sienna didn't have to search long for the box since it was always in the same place.

She took the box in her hands and sat on the bed, opening it slowly. Sienna let out a sigh as she ran her fingers over the soft material and she couldn't stop the thoughts that started to spin in her head.

_Her first baby would have been two years now…_

But only if Griggs hadn't happened.

The very sound of this name made her furious and miserable at the same time.

_**Flashback** _

_Arkham. Two years ago._

_After the doctors had examined her, it was official that her baby was dead._

_Sienna had never felt such a pain in her heart. Not even when her ex had abused her for several times in one night or when her father accused her of being responsible for her mother’s death again._

_No. This was a different kind of pain._

_The worst kind._

_Sienna felt like she had lost a part of herself. And that was exactly what had happened._

_Captain Griggs had made sure of that as he came to her cell. It had been his intention from the start to get rid off the life that was growing inside of her. Sienna still felt the immense pain in her abdomen after he had kicked her to the ground. She had pleaded and begged for him to stop but he hadn't listened to her._

_Griggs hadn’t stopped his assault until he had seen the blood between her legs._

_And if that wasn't enough, he still continued to pay her a few visits._

_Sienna wasn’t even in the state to defend herself._

_She was still in grief because of the baby she had lost._

_“C’mon, darling,“ she heard him say but didn't turn her head in his direction. Sienna was lying on the ground, facing away from him and being curled up into a ball. Silent tears were streaming down her face._

_“Get up, you whore!,“ Griggs yelled and she heard the clicking of a gun._

_But Sienna didn't even care about her own life anymore. Not since she had lost the only thing she had wanted to protect from any kind of harm._

_Sienna had failed._

_She had failed her baby and she had failed herself._

_“I won’t say it again,“ Griggs threatened but Sienna knew that he wouldn't kill her. He loved to see her like this, being completely defenseless and broken. It aroused him to have been the one who took control of her life. The one who was responsible for the fall of the Queen of Gotham City._

_“You’re rotten and damaged. Just like your clown,“ Griggs said and kicked her so that she rolled on her stomach. It took everything for Sienna to not cry out in pain._

_“But you know what,“ he said and she was sure that he was smiling. “You’re my toy now. And I’ll play with you whenever I want.“_

_He kicked her one last time before he left her cell._

_She started to cry even harder._

Sienna shook her head and closed the box with the baby jumpers again, wiping her tears away quickly.

It was horrible for her to think about this time in her life. But sometimes she just couldn't stop the memories coming back to the surface.

She got up from the bed and put the box in her wardrobe again, shutting the doors rapidly. Sienna let out a sigh and looked down at her belly. She placed her hands on her baby bump, holding it protectively.

Sienna stroked her belly a few times and then lowered her head to speak to her daughter: “Hello, my sweet little angel,“ she began and ran her fingers mindlessly over her baby bump. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, sweetie. I promise you that I’ll always protect you and that nothing bad will ever happen to you.“

“Mummy loves you so much,“ she said and couldn't stop the silent tears running down her face. “You’re not even born yet and I already love you more than anything. That’s amazing, right?“

Her daughter suddenly started to kick as if she wanted to answer her.

Sienna laughed.

“Maisie,“ she said and smiled. “Your name will be Maisie. Do you like it?“

Another kick.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,“ Sienna whispered, stroking her belly gently. “I can’t wait to finally meet you, Maisie.“


	40. Chapter 40

Klara’s POV

Another night, another club but this time it didn’t end up in the usual _let's drive home and have sex._

“Get in the car” Griggs snapped at Klara.

“Are you really blaming this on me?” she asked.

Lately a few guys at the club seemed to take a liking to Klara and they tried to get a bit too close to her what had pissed her jealous boyfriend off to no ends, even though she didn’t do anything, she wasn’t even interested in them, plus she told them that she had a boyfriend. But Griggs didn’t see this, he was still blinded by his own jealousy.

“I told them that I’m taken” she said.

Griggs still didn’t respond until they were both sitting in the car. “I’m not discussing this with you here” he finally said what made Klara look at him sharply. “Fine” she snapped back. If he wanted to be so stubborn, then please. What happened, wasn’t her fault. They talked to her and she made it clear enough that she wasn’t interested before Griggs showed up being jealous as fuck.

The drive took them forty minutes, forty minutes spent in silence until they got home and the front door was shut behind Klara’s still mad boyfriend. “Next time you better dress not that slutty.”

Klara had already been half on her way to the stairs and the bedroom to sleep her anger away but she stopped dead in her movements as she heard his last comment. “What?” she asked and focused on him through narrowed eyes. “You heard me” he responded, still pissed.

“You think I’m dressed like a slut? You really do think that? And this comes from the man who likes me best in all of those _slutty dresses._ You even bought me this one! You are the one who wants me to dress as revealing as possible only to show me off like an accessory! You don’t have the right to tell me that I look slutty, only because you get jealous that someone could steal me! And let me tell you I would never cheat on the man with whom I have a relationship I-!”

_Slap._

A burning pain suddenly filled the skin on Klara’s right cheek before she looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, tears already forming into her eyes.

Did he just slap her?

Touching her burning cheek Klara shook her head slowly as if she couldn’t believe what he just did and also Griggs didn’t seem to recognize what happened till now. His facial expression changed from anger to remorse as he let his right hand sink with which he had slapped her. “Baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ he tried to say but Klara already ran upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her with a loud bang before she let herself fall onto the bed, burrowing her face into several pillows which were catching her tears now.

How could he slap her?

She didn’t do anything! She even tried to keep those men on distance before Griggs came to get her! And it wasn’t her fault that he wanted her to dress more revealing, she didn’t even look slutty in the dress that she was wearing now.

What would Sienna say if she could see her like this?

Thoughts of leaving Griggs and returning back to Gotham crossed her mind.

Klara wasn’t a girl that would tolerate a man who would maybe slap her again. _But it was just this one time …_

Whatever, he slapped her and only because she told the truth.

What should she do now?

He seemed to regret what he did, after he realized that he hurt her but was that enough?

Sienna wouldn’t want Klara to stay with a man who slapped her even though it was just a mistake … But was it really just a mistake?

Could she for sure tell that he wouldn’t do it again?

Maybe she really should leave, she missed Sienna so much and she didn’t need a man who hurt her.

She suddenly thought of Frost.

They never had a fight but even though they would’ve had one, she could for sure say that he wouldn’t have slapped her, he never would’ve slapped her, not in a million years. But thinking about how he broke her heart hurt even more than the quick slap Griggs gave her.

But what was worse?

Getting slapped or being left with a broken heart?

Physical abuse versus an abused heart.

She really couldn’t decide what felt worse, but wasn’t physical abuse even harder to take when you didn’t expect it from the person with whom you seem to have a good relationship so far?

Maybe it really was just an accident. He never slapped her or was abusive towards her before that happened.

Klara was still in her thoughts when the bedroom door was opened up carefully.

Griggs came into the room, kneeling down at the bed besides her just looking her in the eyes, watching how the tears were still streaming down her face. She was still shocked about his behavior towards her.

Klara stared back at him not knowing if she wanted him to leave or if she wanted to leave herself or if she should forgive him if he would apologize to her.

“I’m sorry” he suddenly said stroking her still slightly burning cheek, wiping some tears away with his thumb. She didn’t respond anything, she just watched him how he let his fingers run through her red hair.

He slapped her. Did he really mean his what he was saying now?

“It was an accident I really didn’t mean to hurt you, baby” he spoke further kissing her forehead.

“But still you did” she said within a sob.

“I know and I’m sorry it won’t happen again. I promise” he whispered.

“Actually I have a rule. If a man should ever slap me, I would leave him.”

“Baby I swear I’ll never slap you again, I wouldn’t want you to leave. I didn’t even mean what I said, I was just so jealous and angry that they tried to get close to you. I lost control. Please don’t leave we never had a fight before and I guess sometimes fights need to happen, so they can make us and our relationship stronger. I know that this isn’t an excuse for what I did down there, but I can assure you that I won’t lose control over myself ever again. You’re important to me.”

“Can you promise me that?” she asked letting him kiss her tears away.

“I promise it. I’m really sorry” he responded.

“I’ll take you by your word. If you break it I’m leaving” she said with a weak voice.

“Okay, okay. Yes I can understand that, but it won’t happen again. Can you forgive me?”

Klara looked at him smiling slightly when he took her hand in his kissing it softly. “But only this one time” she said.

“I know. I know, baby and I’m glad you’re giving me a second chance you won’t regret it.”

“Can I come to bed?” he asked.

Klara nodded her head.

She found it kinda cute that he was asking for her permission since she also could’ve said no, because he hurt her really bad just an hour ago.

Griggs took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and placing soft kisses alongside her neck. “You’re not slutty. You’re beautiful, I’m sorry for offending you like this, you were right. But I only want to show you off because I’m so proud of you. Not many men have the luck to have such a perfect girlfriend.”

Klara turned around to face him laying a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently. “You don’t have a reason to be jealous I wouldn’t be with you if I wouldn’t like you” she said.

“I should’ve seen that before, I’m sorry” he said returning the kiss she was giving him.

“It’s okay just remember that it can’t happen again if you don’t want to lose me.”

Nodding his head he kept kissing her. “I’ll remember it every day from now on, alright?”

Klara smiled at him before he spread the blanket over both of their heads, pulling his girlfriend close to his body. “Let me make it up to you” he said. “I mean if you want.”

“Are you trying to bribe me with sex?” she asked giggling silently.

“Not if you don’t want to” he grinned back at her.

“How about some love making this time?” she said kissing his neck, while he was putting her on top of him.

“I’ll be gentle with you, promised” he answered, caressing her sides and stroking her upper thighs carefully with his hands while she started to kiss him again. A silent moan escaped her lips when he let his hands wander under her dress just stroking her already heated skin and responding the kisses she gave him.

“I’ll never hurt you again.”

“I believe you.”


	41. Chapter 41

_Sienna’s POV_

The summer was almost over and the air started to get colder again. Sienna appreciated the change of the weather and welcomed it with open arms because she already had difficulties to breathe normally. Her unborn daughter kept moving and kicking what made it also hard for Sienna to sleep at night. She often woke up because of her baby’s movements and every false contradiction made her panic.

Long story short: Sienna was anxious because of the birth.

But her doctor had told her that she should focus on the positive things. Sienna would hold her daughter in just one month for the first time in her arms and she seriously couldn't wait for this to happen. Sienna also just wanted to see her feet again.

“Don’t worry,“ the doctor told her as she moved the ultrasonic device over her baby bump. “The baby doesn't hurry to come out. It still requires some time for rest and growth.“

Sienna nodded and looked at the monitor again. “Look,“ the doctor said and pointed at the screen. “Your daughter already turned her head downwards to the pelvic canal.“ She smiled at her and Sienna returned it. “Everything looks fine. I think your baby’s birthdate will be the 10th of October.“

“Oh god,“ Sienna whispered. Today was the 8th of September.

_Only one month to go._

“Don’t panic,“ said the doctor and gave her a reassuring smile. “Just visit me every fortnight so that you and your baby have the best care.“

Sienna nodded and started to wipe the lubricant off her belly. She slowly sat up as the doctor put the equipment away. “How about your discomfort?,“ she asked and looked at her again.

“The little one disturbs me with her movements, especially at night. I sometimes think that her legs are under my ribs,“ Sienna explained and the doctor smiled slightly. “I see. Just lay down and try to rest. It’s important that you avoid excessive physical activity. And during strong movements take a deep breath while raising one hand above your head and then exhale while putting it down. Repeat that a few times.“

“Alright,“ Sienna said and smiled.

“Did you choose a name yet?“

Sienna’s smile grew even wider. “Maisie Elizabeth.“

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name,“ replied the doctor and smiled at her too.

She got to her feet. “I’ll see you soon,“ said the doctor and shook Sienna’s hand before she left the room.

Sienna met Frost in the hallway, waiting for her.

J wasn't able to come with her to the doctor’s appointment today because he was quite busy with work. That was why he had sent his right hand to accompany her.

“Everything alright?,“ asked Frost and Sienna nodded. “Yes. I’m just so nervous now. Even though I’ve read a hundred books about pregnancy and birth I still don’t feel ready…“

“I think you’ll never feel ready for this,“ Frost said.

“Oh, thanks,“ said Sienna sarcastically as both of them took the elevator upstairs to the penthouse. She noticed that the henchman was more silent than usual and as Sienna put her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen, she suddenly knew why.

Today was Klara’s birthday.

Sienna thought about texting her and wishing her a happy birthday but then decided against it. Klara also didn't call or message her on her birthday. It was like she didn't even care about the people she had left behind and that thought made Sienna both angry and sad.

But Sienna needed to focus on more important things now.

They entered the penthouse and she already went straight over to the couch in the living room. As she noticed that Frost wasn't following her and instead leaning against a wall, she gestured for him to come closer. “Come, sit with me,“ she said and he reluctantly sat down beside her.

“Frost, we need to talk,“ Sienna suddenly said.

He looked at her and confusion was written all over his face. “Have I done something wrong?,“ he asked and she immediately shook her head. “God, no. No, of course not. But I wanted to talk with you about something, or rather _someone.“_

“Klara,“ he muttered under his breath.

Sienna furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t think that she will come back.“

“You don’t know that,“ Frost responded and looked down at his hands. Sienna patted his shoulder in a comforting way before she spoke up again: “But it doesn't look like it. She never texted or called us which means she gives no fuck about us anymore. Klara didn't even say goodbye! She just disappeared and turned her back on us. I’m sorry, Frost. I really am. But maybe it would be better for you to move on.“

“I can’t give her up,“ Frost said quietly.

Sienna sighed and stroked her baby bump. “It’s your decision. I’m just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up.“

“I know that you mean well,“ he said and forced himself to smile a bit. “And maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't want to come back. But then I want to hear her say it herself.“

Her eyes widened. “You want to search for her?“

“I have to,“ Frost said. “She just left because of me and I’d always regret it if I wouldn't at least try to find her.“

“Keep me updated then,“ said Sienna.

Frost nodded. “Of course.“

“By the way, did you—“ she suddenly was cut off as her daughter started to kick again. Sienna let out a sharp breath and leaned forward. Frost shifted beside her and looked at her with panic in his eyes. “Oh my god, what is it? Don’t tell me she wants to come out now!“

Sienna laughed at this.

_And she thought she wasn't ready._

“I’m fine, don’t worry,“ she said and smiled at him. “Maisie just started to kick again. She’s doing it even more now.“

Frost let out a sigh of relief and looked at her baby bump.

“Do you want to feel it?,“ Sienna suddenly asked.

She noticed that he didn't expect her asking that but he shook his head. “No, Mr J wouldn't want me to—“

“He’s not here right now,“ she responded and rolled her eyes. Sienna took Frost’s hand and placed it on her belly. It didn't go unnoticed by her how nervous and uncomfortable he felt but he soon relaxed as Maisie kicked again.

His eyes widened a bit and Sienna smiled because of the look in his face.

“It’s amazing, isn't it?,“ she asked and Frost slowly nodded. His eyes were glued to the spot where his hand was and a wide smile spread across his face as Maisie moved again.

“And you feel that all the time?,“ he asked.

“Oh yes,“ she said.

“I understand why you can’t sleep,“ Frost said and Sienna chuckled. “Yeah, she often keeps me awake. But I think that also won’t change when she’s born.“

“Probably not,“ smiled Frost.

~*~

_Joker’s POV_

He returned to the penthouse late at night. J had attended a meeting with some of his henchmen that he had instructed to look out for any signs of Griggs. But the man was still nowhere to be found.

J had quickly grown frustrated again as soon as he heard the news and he had really tried to keep himself together and not shoot all of his henchmen. He hated their inability to find the asshole because J needed Griggs to experience a very painful and slow death.

But it looked like as if he wouldn't be able to satisfy his desire to murder the prick any time soon. Griggs seemed to be hiding quite well because not even J’s most skilled henchmen were capable to find him yet.

The Joker let out a growl as he shut the front door of his penthouse.

The lights were already turned off and he therefore suspected his girlfriend to be already asleep but as he opened the two bedrooms doors he saw her leaning against the headboard of their bed, reading a book.

She looked up as she heard him coming in and immediately started to smile. “Finally!“

J walked over to her while quickly, taking off his purple croc coat. He joined her in bed and let his body sink onto the mattress.

“How was—“

“Don’t even ask, doll,“ he cut her off and rubbed his eyes. Sienna shrugged her shoulders and retuned her attention to her book again. J raised his head and supported himself on his elbow as he looked up at her. “Is our daughter keeping you awake again?“

“Yes,“ she said.

“What did the doctor say?“

“She gave me some tipps but Maisie still doesn't want to keep still,“ Sienna said and J grinned at her. “Stubborn like her Mum.“

She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. “I doubt that she got the stubbornness from me, baby.“

J raised his hairless eyebrows. “Nope, definitely from you.“

“You know what,“ she said and closed her book. “The doctor also told me that her heart is taking its final shape now which means that you’re maybe able to hear her heartbeat by putting your ear to my abdomen.“

He grinned at her. “Let’s try it.“

J got closer to her and put his ear to her baby bump. He tried to focus completely on his daughter’s heartbeat and waited for several seconds until he looked up again. “I can’t hear anything, doll.“

“Try harder,“ she insisted and J rolled his eyes but tried again. He also stared to stroke her belly a few times and then he thought to hear something. His eyes widened as J heard the steady rhythm of his child’s heartbeat. It relaxed him like nothing else.

Sienna started to run her fingers through his hair. “Just one more month and then we can also hear her breathe.“


	42. Chapter 42

_Klara’s POV_

It was her birthday but she didn’t expect something huge. She never really had someone with whom she could’ve celebrated her birthday, till now.

Klara smiled as she came into the kitchen this morning, the smell of fresh pancakes was tickling inside of her nose and she couldn’t believe what she saw there. Griggs had prepared a whole breakfast out of pancakes, cake and some of her favorite cookies. She was a sucker for chocolate and other candy stuff and this made her heart jump higher in every possible way.

“Happy Birthday, baby” he said kissing and spinning her around as he recognized her standing in the doorframe with a big smile on her face. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around his waist, responding his kiss immediately. “Thank you! I thought you were already at work” she said.

“I told them I’m busy today” he answered grinning at her.

“Aw! And you did all of this just for me?” she asked.

“Of course. Only the best for my little lady.”

“Wow …” she said as she saw the cake. It was made out of almond cream (her favorite) and a big pink twenty was stuck into it.

“I hope it tastes good I bought it in the bakery, you know my baking skills and I didn’t want to ruin your day” he said.

Klara laughed. “Aww, I’m sure it’s great. Come on let’s eat I’m starving!”

A few pieces of cake later Klara opened up the presents that Griggs also bought for her and she nearly choked on a cookie as she saw the beautiful black dress that he got her. “Oh my god, baby that’s beautiful.” The fabric was soft and light, as if it wouldn’t even exist on her skin. “Thank you” she said and kissed him.

“You like it?” he grinned letting her sit down on his lap.

“I love it” she purred.

“How about you try it on and let me rip it from your body together with the new lingerie?” he asked what made her giggle.

“Then go ahead and carry me to the bedroom you strong man” she whispered.

“Whatever my birthday girl wants.”

_Frost’s POV_

It was a day like everyone else past the last months, Mr J was out for business and Frost had to take care of Sienna. She was at another ultrasound at the moment, while Frost was waiting for her in the hallway. But something about this day was even more painful than the last one’s he had experienced since Klara disappeared.

It was the 8th of September, her birthday.

Some people would say he should’ve been used to it by now, that he had to move on without her but he couldn’t. It didn’t get better with the time that passed by, it just got worse. The pain of missing her and wanting her back intensified with every new day, with every hour, every minute, every second. It felt like his body was constantly suffering from infernal agony. Usually he spent his time with working against those feelings, since she was gone but nothing seemed to help anymore. She was on his mind no matter where he was going, no matter what he was doing, even now, everything seemed to remind him of her.

His silent thoughts were only interrupted by Sienna leaving from the doctor’s ultrasound. “Everything alright?“ he asked her.

She looked absolutely pregnant by now and there was only one month left till she would give birth to her daughter. “Yes. I’m just so nervous now. Even though I’ve read a hundred books about pregnancy and birth I still don’t feel ready…“ Sienna answered him.

“I think you’ll never feel ready for this” Frost responded.

“Oh, thanks” Sienna said sarcastically as both of them took the elevator upstairs to the penthouse. Frost fell into silence again, thinking what Klara was probably doing right now, but as soon as he was thinking about her new boyfriend who would for sure be at her side on her birthday he started to get rid of this thought again. Instead he tried to imagine how it would be to celebrate her birthday if she would be here now.

Frost noticed Sienna walking over to the couch in the living room after they were back at the penthouse but he just leaned against the wall near the door and continued thinking about what if …

“Come sit with me” Sienna suddenly said and motioned for Frost to sit beside her on the couch. He did what Sienna wanted him to do, feeling a little uncomfortable as he sat down beside her. Maybe she knew what he was thinking all the time, he didn’t want to show his constant feelings to anyone, he still had to keep his cool façade, even though Sienna came very close to a real friend for him.

“Frost, we need to talk“ Sienna suddenly said.

Confusion was written all over his face after her question.  “Have I done something wrong?“ he asked but she just shook her head. “God, no. No, of course not. But I wanted to talk with you about something, or rather  _someone.“_

His heart didn’t pound for a second.

It was nice of her that she kept caring for him, because of what happened, but today he really wasn’t in the mood to talk about Klara with her. He just wanted to drown himself in memories and a lot of things that could have happened if she was still there. 

“Klara“ he muttered under his breath, while Sienna was furrowing her eyebrows. “I don’t think that she will come back.“ 

Her words were like a punch in his stomach, _this_ was the last thing he wanted to think of.

“You don’t know that“ Frost responded instead looking down at his hands. He didn’t want to show all the emotions which were eating him alive at the moment and that also anger came with her words.

How could she say that?

 _Maybe Klara was thinking about returning right in this second …_ or maybe Frost was just as stubborn like always believing in something that would probably not happen, fine then that means he was stubborn but he rather wanted to believe and deny the truth than to imagine a life without her … to be true both things were killing him inside. And as if Sienna knew what he was feeling she started to pat his shoulder in a comforting way before she spoke up again. “But it doesn't look like it. She never texted or called us which means she gives no fuck about us anymore. Klara didn't even say goodbye! She just disappeared and turned her back on us. I’m sorry, Frost. I really am. But maybe it would be better for you to move on.“ 

_No Sienna you’re wrong, she will come back … someday … I couldn’t have lost her forever. She needs to come back, she needs to know that I love her, she needs to know that I’m sorry …_

“I can’t give her up” he calmly said in contrast to his yelling mind.

Sienna sighed and stroked her baby bump. It was obvious that she thought he was stubborn, but she already knew that for a long time now, she was used to it and she would accept it even though she couldn’t understand him sometimes. “It’s your decision. I’m just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up.“ 

“I know that you mean well,“ he said forcing himself to smile a tad, while he was making a decision in his mind. “And maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't want to come back. But then I want to hear her say it herself.“ 

He saw how Sienna’s eyes widened after those words. “You want to search for her?“ 

“I have to“ Frost said. “She just left because of me and I’d always regret it if I wouldn't at least try to find her.“

He had to think of the night in that club again, where he saw her dancing with that asshole, he was so close to talk to her … He already had been on his way to follow her. If he could’ve only talked to her. Maybe then she would be here now … 

“Keep me updated then” Sienna said.

Frost nodded. “Of course.“ 

“By the way, did you-“ she suddenly was cut off and leaned forward letting out a sharp breath. Frost shifted beside her and looked at her with panic in his eyes. “Oh my god, what is it? Don’t tell me she wants to come out now!“ 

Sienna laughed. “I’m fine, don’t worry“ she said and smiled at him. “Maisie just started to kick again. She’s doing it even more now.“ 

Frost let out a sigh of relief and looked at her baby bump. “Do you want to feel it?“ Sienna suddenly asked but Frost only shook his head after he realized what she just said. “No, Mr J wouldn't want me to-“

“He’s not here right now“ she responded and rolled her eyes. And before he could do something against it Sienna took Frost’s hand and placed it on her belly. It didn't go unnoticed by her how nervous and uncomfortable he was feeling but he soon relaxed as Maisie kicked again. His eyes widened a bit and Sienna smiled because of the look on his face. 

“It’s amazing, isn't it?“ she asked and Frost slowly nodded. His eyes were glued to the spot where his hand was and a wide smile spread across his face as Maisie moved again. That was something so completely new to him. He never imagined how it must feel for her to carry a baby under her heart. And that it was moving so much.

“And you feel that all the time?“ he asked. 

“Oh yes“ she said.

“I understand why you can’t sleep“ Frost said what made Sienna chuckle. “Yeah, she often keeps me awake. But I think that also won’t change when she’s born.“ 

“Probably not“ Frost smiled. 

~*~

It was late in the night when Frost finally decided to go to bed. He had worked his ass off today again after the talk with Sienna, just to keep himself distracted but like always it didn’t help a bit. But at least he knew what he had to do now. He would search for Klara and he wouldn’t give up until she would come back to him. And with this thought he finally fell asleep.

_“Happy Birthday, baby” Frost said kissing Klara’s cheek as soon as he had seen her blinking with her eyes. She was still lying in bed, smiling at him widely attacking his lips with kisses, when she realized that it was Frost who woke her up. “Thank you” she said._

_“How do you feel, Miss I just turned twenty?” he asked grinning down at her._

_“Old” she laughed._

_“Oh come on, wait until you reached the thirty” he said. “By the way I got you something.”_

_“Aw, but you don’t need to buy me something” she said, that beautiful smile on her face which read: “Your love is enough for me.”_

_“Too late” he smiled, handing her a little box that was wrapped in blue fancy paper with a silver bow around it. She was smiling as she opened it and the smile slowly turned into a mixture out of joy and near to crying. He gifted her a small little necklace made out of silver with a little snowman hanging down from it, a reference to her calling him Frosty. Like the snowman._

_“That’s so beautiful, thank you” she said and a few tears were falling down her cheeks because of joy. She hugged him tight, kissing him softly and cuddling herself deep into his arms. “I love you so much” she whispered._

_“I love you too, don’t ever forget that.”_

_“Never” she responded until everything around him suddenly went black._

His eyes only saw the dark of his room and he felt like screaming and tearing up everything what was standing in here because it was all just a dream.

It had felt so real. Her touch, her kiss, her whispered I love you …

But nothing of it was real, he was still alone.

He didn’t knew why, or if it would make him feel better, but half an hour later Frost was sitting in his black SUV fully dressed up, standing with his car in front of her former apartment. The lights were turned off, still no sign that she was back, or that she would ever come back again, also on the inside of the apartment, everything looked exactly like the last time.

Frost tried to swallow the big knot that had formed in his throat but this time he couldn’t. The pain was overwhelming, his feelings a mess and only a few seconds later tears were streaming down his face. “God damn …” he whispered. He felt like a weak idiot standing here and praying for a little girl to return, but this time he couldn’t keep himself away from showing emotions.

At least he was alone.

Walking around the apartment Frost picked up one of her former favorite tops and sat down on her old bed. It still smelled like her, this perfect scent of a fresh ocean, the shower gel she had used all the time. And suddenly he felt the huge desire to text her. Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was maudlin but he wanted to let her know that he was still thinking of her even though his message would probably end up unread.

_I know it’s late but I just couldn’t let this day pass without wishing you a happy birthday, whatever you might do now. I know I’m probably the last person from whom you want to get a message if you’ll ever read this but I want you to know that I still care about you. I love you and nothing in the world could ever change this. This must sound absolutely stupid but I’m sitting in your apartment right now, still hoping for you to return someday. I miss you. I hope you had a beautiful day. I love you, Frost._

_Please come back,_ he thought whilst sending his message to her before he fell asleep again this time on her bed.


	43. Chapter 43

_Sienna’s POV_

Sienna was lying on the couch, reading the book about giving birth for the hundreds time now. She had finally reached the last month of her pregnancy and the birth could start at any moment. It was needless to say that Sienna was nervous as hell but she tried to keep her calm though. The doctor had told her that it wouldn't be wise to panic because when she was really going into labor, the birth could be even more painful.

She looked up as she saw her boyfriend entering the living room, pulling on his golden blazer over his black dress shirt. “Where are you going?,“ she asked and narrowed her eyes at him. Sienna didn't want him to leave the penthouse when she was so close to giving birth to their daughter. But J seemed to care about his work more than her…

“I’m meeting up with a business partner,“ he said and walked over to her. He noticed the displeased look on her face and sighed. “It won’t take me long,“ J added and kissed her forehead. “I’m gonna let Frost looking after you.“

“Can’t you cancel your meeting?,“ asked Sienna and looked up at him. “I don’t have a good feeling when you’re not here.“

“No, I can’t, doll,“ J said. “This deal is important and I’ve spend weeks trying to make it happen.“

Sienna sighed. “Fine,“ she muttered under her breath and turned her attention back to the books in her hands. But she could still feel J looking at her. Sienna glanced at him and he raised his non existent eyebrows. “Aren’t ya giving daddy a kiss?,“ he asked and Sienna smiled a bit. “Come here,“ she said and J leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

“Hurry up, please,“ Sienna said as he pulled away.

“I promise you that this baby,“ he pointed at her huge belly, “won’t be born until I’m back.“

“You’ve never kept a promise, J,“ she scoffed and he gave her a look. Sienna shrugged her shoulders and her boyfriend looked like as if he wanted to say something but he was interrupted as Frost suddenly entered the penthouse. “Boss, I brought the car around,“ the henchman informed him and J exchanged a look with Sienna again before he walked over to his right hand. “Don’t let her out of your sight,“ he just said and Frost nodded. “Of course.“

“Bye bye, doll,“ J said before he left the penthouse.

They heard the front door being shut and Sienna put the book away. “I swear to god if he won’t come back as soon as possible I’m gonna rip his head off.“

Frost looked at her. “I think it would be better for you to stay calm.“

Sienna nodded her head slowly. “I know,“ she said and got up from the couch. Her back was aching and there was a heaviness in her lower belly. Maisie’s kicks had started to become painfully now because she now had delicate nails on her fingers and toes. Sienna also had to deal with sleep problems because it was quite a problem to find a comfortable position with such a huge baby bump.

“Are you ok?,“ asked Frost, eyeing her closely.

She nodded. “Yeah, I just have to walk around for a while.“ Sienna suddenly felt a burning pain in her abdomen and her face constructed in pain. She held her hands to her belly and let out a sharp breath.

“Are you sure?,“ asked Frost again. There was definitely panic in his voice.

“Yes,“ she panted. “Just false contradictions again. They’re totally normal.“

Frost simply nodded. “Do you want to sit down? Can I get you something?“

Sienna smiled slightly. “Can you get me a hot-water bottle?“

“Of course,“ he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

~*~

But the pain didn't go away.

After 30 minutes Sienna realized that the contradictions started to become regular. She had read enough books to know that she was starting to get into labor. But that didn't seem to ease her panic.

Sienna looked at the clock. It was 7:55pm.

“FROST,“ she shouted as she was lying on the couch. He immediately appeared at her side. “What is it?,“ he asked and looked at her with widened eyes.

“Bring me to the medical quarters.“

“What? You mean that—“

“I’m serious, Frost! I’m having true contradictions!,“ she said and he quickly helped her to get up. His hand supported her back as they took the elevator downstairs to the medical quarters.

The doctor already awaited Sienna in the hallway. “When did the contractions start?,“ she asked and helped Sienna in a wheelchair. “30 minutes ago,“ she replied as several midwives surrounded her.

“Alright,“ she said. “Bring her to room 47,“ the doctor instructed and Sienna looked around for J’s right hand. “Frost! Come with me, please,“ she said and held her hand out for him. Frost reluctantly took it and followed her.

“You need to call J,“ Sienna said as the midwives helped her onto the bed. “He needs to come back now!“

Frost nodded. “Of course, I’ll do that immediately.“

“Thanks—“, she said but was cut off as another contradiction hit her. “OH GOD! I WON’T GET THS BABY WITHOUT HIM! TELL HIM THAT!“

Frost quickly left the room to call his boss while Sienna was still surrounded by her doctor and the midwives. “Listen to me, Sienna,“ the doctor said and she looked at her. “I need you to stay calm. The baby won’t be born yet cause you’re only 3cm dilated—“

“ONLY 3CM?,“ she yelled and let her head fall onto the pillow in frustration. Sienna knew that she had to be 10cm dilated before she could start pushing.

“Yes, please calm down,“ said the doctor. “Your water also hasn't broken yet. That will probably happen just before you’re allowed to push. So just stay calm and listen to your body.“

Sienna sighed as the contradiction ended. “How long will all of this take?“

“Since it’s your first baby the birth will probably take about 8 hours.“

“8 HOURS?,“ she yelled and suddenly started to cry. “Oh god, I can’t do this…“ Just in that moment Frost came back into the room and Sienna started to raise her head again. “WHAT DID HE SAY? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?“

“Sienna, please relax—“, the doctor began but Sienna shot her a glare. “SHUT UP!“ Then she turned to Frost again. “SO?“

“He said he’s at the other end of the city right now—“

“WHAT?,“ she asked.

_Oh, she would definitely kill him._

“He will be here as soon as possible, Sienna,“ explained Frost. “He said he’s on his way now.“

“Frost,“ sobbed Sienna and gestured for him to come closer. The henchman took a seat beside her bed and she took his hand, holding it firmly. “I’m scared…“

“I know,“ he said in a quiet voice. “But you need to listen to the doctor. Try to stay calm. I know that you can do it.“

Sienna wiped her tears away. “I’m so glad that you’re here.“

“And I won’t leave,“ he assured her and she managed to calm down a bit. Sienna smiled at him and he returned it, stroking the back of her hand gently.

“Thank you.“

~*~

Several hours later J still hadn't shown up.

Sienna was now 8cm dilated and it was already 1:30am. She felt like the pain was killing her and whenever a new contradiction hit her, she held Frost’s hand so tight, Sienna was sure she’d break it.

But the henchman didn't even complain.

He even encouraged her.

“You’re doing great,“ Frost said after Sienna’s screams echoed through the whole floor again. She panted heavily as she looked at him. “I just want her to come out already.“

“She will,“ he said, nodding his head. “You just have to be a bit patient.“

“I’m tired, Frost,“ she muttered and the exhaustion in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then felt his grip around her hand tightening. “Hey, Sienna,“ he said, squeezing it. “Look at me.“

Her eyes shot open and Frost let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t give up now.“

Tears were streaming down her face again. “I can’t do this without him, Frost,“ she said and wanted nothing else than J being with her right now. But this idiot rather spend his time with his work, leaving his very pregnant girlfriend behind. Sienna wanted to see him so badly but on the other hand she was totally ready to kill him for his carelessness.

“Which day is it?,“ she asked quietly.

“7th of October,“ Frost replied.

_So Maisie was an autumn child._

Sienna finally wanted to meet her daughter. She wanted to hold her in her arms, to caress her soft skin and to tell her that she loved her like nothing else in this world.

Sienna suddenly sobbed. “I don’t wanna die.“

Frost looked at her, confused. “What? You won’t die!“

Her eyes met his. “My mother died after giving birth to me, Frost.“

She noticed that he didn't expect that.

“You’ll be fine,“ he said and patted her hand. “Both of you.“

Sienna smiled a bit until another contradiction started. She leaned forward, pressed her chin to her chest and waited for the pain to be over. But she suddenly had the extreme urge to push.

And as she felt something wet between her legs, she knew why.

Her water just broke.

“Oh my god,“ she whispered and looked at Frost. “CALL J! HE NEEDS TO COME NOW OR HE WILL MISS THE BIRTH OF HIS DAUGHTER!“

Frost nodded and wanted to hurry out of the room but then all of a sudden J stormed in, looking around quickly.

Sienna cried out in relief and he took place on the other chair beside her bed.

J grabbed her hand. “Doll, listen—“

“NO!,“ she yelled but tried to calm down again. “We’ll take about this later. I’m just glad that you’re here now.“

J smiled at her and she returned it.

The doctor then raised her head from between Sienna’s legs. “You’re 10cm dilated. You can push now!“


	44. Chapter 44

_Frost’s POV_

Another month had passed by and meanwhile Sienna could get the baby every minute. The good thing was that this kept Frost working and he hadn’t much time to think about Klara even though he was still searching for her. And he wouldn’t give up on finding her, not in a million years, but today he had to keep himself focused on taking care of Sienna while Mr J was out running some business.

“Boss, I brought the car around,“ Frost informed Mr J. He just came from the parking lot and Mr J was already half on his way to leave the penthouse. Frost could see by Sienna’s face that she wasn’t delighted at all to see her boyfriend leave when their baby could be born every second now.

“Don’t let her out of your sight,“ Mr J said turning to Frost. His right hand gave him a short nod. “Of course.“

Mr J kissed his Queen goodbye then he left the penthouse and Frost and Sienna were alone.

“I swear to god if he won’t come back as soon as possible I’m gonna rip his head off“ Sienna said putting the book aside in which she had read the last few hours. An adviser for women that described how to give birth to a child in the right way. 

Frost looked at her. “I think it would be better for you to stay calm“ he said. 

Sienna was nodding her head slowly. “I know,“ she said and got up from the couch. Frost recognized that her movements were heavy and she looked as if she wanted to fall back on the couch immediately as her facial expression somehow became suffering. He really was worried about her, hopefully this baby wouldn’t plop out of her in the next hours while Mr J was gone. Frost had no idea what he should do then.

“Are you ok?” Frost asked carefully to make sure she was alright.

Sienna nodded. “Yeah, I just have to walk around for a while” she said but it didn’t sound very convincing to him. And then all of a sudden Sienna put her hands on her belly and let out a sharp breath, while her face was distorting from the pain she must be feeling right now. “Are you sure?” Frost asked. He didn’t want to sound like a panicking idiot but this situation was so completely new and not to mention uncomfortable for him. He felt so overwhelmed with everything and right now he wished that Klara could be here to tell him what Sienna might need.

“Yes” Sienna then responded. “Just false contradictions again. They’re totally normal.“

Frost felt as if a rock would fell from his heart. He wouldn’t know what to do if the baby would decide to come out now.

“Do you want to sit down? Can I get you something?“ he asked trying to make her feel more comfortable but he doubted that someone could feel comfortable with such a big baby bump. How could she even sleep with that? 

Sienna smiled a tad before she answered. “Can you get me a hot-water bottle?“

 “Of course,“ he said, disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes.

But after half an hour passed in which Frost made her several hot water bottles, a tea and also got her some more pillows for her aching back he had to realize that this couldn’t be some false contradictions.

It was 7:55 p.m. and Mr J was still gone as Sienna suddenly yelled for Frost out of the living room. “What is it?,“ he asked and looked at her with widened eyes as soon as he appeared at her side. 

“Bring me to the medical quarters” she said and his heart sunk into his pants.

_Oh god … not now._

“What? You mean that-“

“I’m serious, Frost! I’m having true contradictions!“ she said and before he could even think about what was happening around him further he helped her to get up from the couch. His hand supported her back as they took the elevator downstairs to the medical quarters and he tried everything to handle her weight as good as possible to not hurt her even more.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck alright relax just think about what Klara would do now, if she could be here …_

The doctor already awaited both of them in the hallway to the medical quarters. “When did the contractions start?,“ she asked helping Sienna to get into a wheelchair. “30 minutes ago“ she replied as several midwives surrounded her as well.  “Alright, bring her to room 47“ the doctor instructed and Sienna immediately looked out for Frost. “Frost! Come with me, please,“ she said and held her hand out for him. Frost wasn’t thinking anymore he was just acting on instinct now after he thought of something that Klara had told him once. _“When you feel like a situation is overwhelming you, just trust your heart, Frosty.”_

And that was what he did as he took Sienna’s hand. He would take care of her until Mr J was there, he just had to trust his heart.

“You need to call J“ Sienna suddenly said as the midwives helped her get onto the bed hospital bed. “He needs to come back now!“ 

_Just trust your heart, Frosty._

“Of course, I’ll do that immediately” he answered, not knowing if he was speaking to Sienna or the voice inside his head that actually belonged to Klara.

“Thanks-“, she wanted to say but was soon cut off as another contradiction hit her out of nowhere. “OH GOD! I WON’T GET THS BABY WITHOUT HIM! TELL HIM THAT!“ 

Frost quickly left the room to call his boss hoping that he wouldn’t kill him for what was happening now.

“What is it Frost, I’m busy!” Mr J’s annoyed voice growled from the other end of the line.

Frost took a deep breath before he finally brought Mr J the message. “Sienna is in the medical quarters, boss. The baby is about to come.”

“WHAT?!”

Frost had to keep the phone away from his ear because Mr J’s yelling nearly let his eardrum burst.

“I’M AT THE OTHER END OF THE CITY! IF THIS BABY ARRIVES WITHOUT ME BEING THERE I’LL KILL YA FROST!”

And with this Mr J hung up the phone and left his right hand in a mixture of panic and fear.

_Just trust your heart, Frosty._

Klara’s voice was the only thing that calmed him down a bit even though she wasn’t here. She would know what he had to do now, but for now he could just follow her advice.

“Oh god, I can’t do this…“ Frost heard Sienna crying in the room where the doctor would soon help her to give birth to her daughter. She raised her head as she saw him coming in. “WHAT DID HE SAY? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?“ she yelled. 

Frost had never seen her that furious and scared at the same time.

“Sienna, please relax-“, the doctor began but Sienna shot her a glare. “SHUT UP!“ Then she turned to Frost again. “SO?“ she asked.

“He said he’s at the other end of the city right now-“ he began but Sienna interrupted him before he could speak further. “WHAT?”

“He will be here as soon as possible, Sienna“ Frost said, trying to calm her down. “He said he’s on his way now.“ 

“Frost” Sienna sobbed and gestured for him to come closer. Taking a seat beside her bed he looked at her comfortingly before she reached out to take his hand, holding it firmly. “I’m scared…“

“I know“ he said in a quiet voice.

 _Relax baby everything’s going to be fine,_ Klara’s voice sounded in his mind again.

“You need to listen to the doctor now. Try to stay calm. I know that you can do it“ he said, not breaking the eye contact with her. Sienna wiped her tears away. “I’m so glad that you’re here” she whispered.

“And I won’t leave,“ he assured her what made her finally calm down a bit. Sienna smiled at him, a smile that he returned whilst stroking the back of her hand gently.  “Thank you.“

But a few hours later Mr J still didn’t show up and Frost started to panic again as well.

Sienna was now 8cm dilated and it was already 1:30am.

The doctor had said that she had to push when she was dilated by 10cm.

Meanwhile whenever another contradiction hit her Sienna tightened her grip around his hand so hard that he was sure after this his hand was probably broken, but he didn’t complain, she had to endure way more pain than he had and so he even kept encouraging her.

_That’s right baby, just like that._

Klara’s voice seemed to lead him through all of this since Sienna got into labor and he would’ve loved nothing more to have her around now.

“You’re doing great“ Frost said after Sienna’s screams echoed through the whole floor again. Her panting was heavily as she looked at him. “I just want her to come out already“ she said. She had never sounded that exhausted.  

“She will you just have to be patient“ he said. Frost didn’t know anymore what he already said to her and what not he just knew that he must give her a feeling of safety now.

“I’m tired, Frost,“ she suddenly muttered and the exhaustion in her voice grew even stronger.

_Don’t let her fall asleep, baby. She has to stay awake._

She closed her eyes for a few seconds but opened them again after she felt his grip around her hand tightening. “Hey, Sienna“ he said, squeezing it. “Look at me.“

Her eyes shot open and Frost let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t give up now.“

Tears were streaming down her face. “I can’t do this without him, Frost“ she said and he knew that she was speaking about Mr J, but Frost could do nothing than sit beside her silently. He didn’t know where his boss was right now, and he also didn’t dare to call him again and leave Sienna’s side when she was obviously in pain.

“Which day is it?“ she asked him quietly. 

“7th of October“ Frost responded to her. 

“I don’t wanna die” she suddenly sobbed.

Frost looked at her confusion written all over his face. “What? You won’t die!“ he said.

“My mother died after giving birth to me, Frost.“ 

_She’s strong, Frosty. She can do that. She has to believe in herself and her child._

“You’ll be fine,“ he said and patted her hand. “Both of you.“ 

Sienna smiled a bit until another contradiction started. She leaned forward, pressed her chin to her chest and waited for the pain to be over.

“Oh my god,“ she whispered and looked at Frost. “CALL J! HE NEEDS TO COME NOW OR HE WILL MISS THE BIRTH OF HIS DAUGHTER!“

Frost was already on his way to call Mr J again but that wasn’t necessary because right in that moment his boss stormed into the room, looking even more pale than usual and Frost had never been that relieved to see his boss.

Sienna cried out in relief as he took place on the other chair beside her bed.

Mr J grabbed her hand wanting to explain why he had been so late but Sienna cut him off with a yell. “NO!”

“We’ll take about this later. I’m just glad that you’re here now” she then said, calming herself down again before the doctor finally announced: “You’re 10cm dilated. You can push now!”


	45. Chapter 45

_Sienna’s POV_

She felt her baby moving down the birth canal and pushed as hard as she could. Sienna bent down and gripped J’s hand tight while her other hand hold onto Frost’s. Her whole body tensed up as another contradiction hit her and she screamed at the top of her lungs until she finally had a few seconds to rest again.

“You’re crowning!,“ informed her the doctor. “Come on, it won’t take long now. I can already see the head!“

“Everything hurts so much,“ Sienna panted and looked at her boyfriend. J got up from his chair and positioned himself behind her, getting onto the bed. She now sat between his legs and her hands already gripped his thighs as she felt the sudden pain rising again. J kissed her temple and put his tattooed hand on her belly while the other one slowly rubbed her back.

“Push!,“ said the doctor and Sienna did what she told her.

Sienna felt how her daughter’s head plopped out and she sighed in relief as the contradiction ended. But the worst part wasn't over yet. She still had to push the shoulders and the whole body out.

“It’s nearly over, doll,“ whispered J in her ear while Frost squeezed her hand gently. Sienna took a deep breath before she felt the urge to push again. The grip around Frost’s hand tightened again and she dug her nails into J’s thigh as she pushed as hard as she could. Sienna screamed out in pain as she felt how her daughter’s shoulders left her tight canal. “Oh god, this burns!,“ she panted and let her head fall back in the crook of J’s neck. He pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face that stuck to her sweaty forehead.

“One last push, Sienna,“ said the doctor. “Then you can finally hold her in your arms.“

That was all the encouragement she needed.

Sienna nodded and prepared herself for the pain again as the next contradiction started. “OH GOD, J! I’LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, I SWEAR!,“ she yelled and then finally felt her baby completely leaving her body.

Her daughter’s crying voice filled the room.

A smile broke out on Sienna’s face as she heard it and then Maisie was placed on her chest while a towel was wrapped around her. She looked down at her daughter in awe as she felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Sienna gently stroked Maisie’s cheek and then looked up at J who still sat behind her. His crystal blue eyes were glued to the baby on her chest but after a while he finally dared to touch her. His pale fingers slowly brushed the dark hair on Maisie’s head before he flashed Sienna a smile. She smiled back at him and kissed his lips.

“It’s the 7th of October and 2:20am,“ the doctor announced. “Her name is Maisie Elizabeth, right?“

To Sienna’s big surprise, it was J who answered her: “Yes.“

Sienna smiled at him and then looked at her daughter again, kissing her forehead carefully. She had stopped crying as soon as she was placed on her chest and Maisie now wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother’s. “Hello, Maisie,“ Sienna said and held her close. “It’s so amazing to finally meet you.“

Sienna had never felt happier in her whole life.

All the pain has been totally worth it.

She felt J’s chin resting on her shoulder as he looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were still closed and she was still covered in blood and fluids but Sienna had never seen such a beautiful thing in her whole life.

“She’s gorgeous,“ whispered Sienna and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek.

Then she noticed Frost smiling at them softly.

Sienna returned his smile. “Thank you so much, Frost,“ she said and then henchman nodded. He really seemed to be speechless.

“We have to examine her now,“ said the doctor and interrupted the moment.

“Of course,“ Sienna said and handed her Maisie carefully. Then she turned to J behind her. “Please go with her. I don’t want Maisie to be alone.“

J nodded and quickly got up from the bed. It didn't go unnoticed by Sienna that he actually wanted to follow his daughter more than anything. But he exchanged a look with her again before he left the room. Sienna nodded. “I’ll be okay. Frost is with me,“ she assured him and J turned to his right hand. “Stay with her,“ he ordered and then went after the doctor and his newborn child.

_Joker’s POV_

He watched closely how the doctor examined his daughter and then started to dress her in a pink jumper. J noticed that the doctor seemed to be a bit nervous because he kept watching her but she didn't say anything until she was done with dressing Maisie.

“Everything is fine. She’s healthy but I want her and Sienna to stay for the rest of the night, just to be sure,“ she said and then took Maisie into her arms.

J nodded while his eyes didn't leave his daughter for a second.

“Do you want to hold her?,“ the doctor suddenly asked.

 _Of course, dumbass,_ he thought but only opened his arms to make her understand. The doctor walked over to him and put Maisie into his arms. “You need to support the head,“ she said and J quickly put his hand under her tiny head.

The doctor smiled at the scene and continued to watch them until J suddenly raised his eyes and looked at her. “Leave,“ he said and turned his back on her. He heard how the doctor quickly left the room.

J grinned down at his daughter.

_She was perfect in every way._

He noticed that she had his nose and the shape of Sienna’s lips. Maisie was the perfect mixture of them both and he was mesmerized by her beauty and innocence.

But J still couldn't resist to joke a bit. “I’m still the better looking one, you know,“ he said and grinned but his eyes suddenly widened as Maisie started to open her own eyes for the first time.

They were crystal blue.

_Just like his._

“Oh, you’re totally gonna be a daddy’s girl, pumpkin,“ J purred and rocked her slowly in his arms. Maisie looked up at him and wrapped her tiny fingers around his own ones. “I’m your Daddy,“ he said proudly and walked around the room for a while. “And you’re my princess.“

Maisie suddenly yawned and J laughed. “Someone needs his beauty sleep,“ he said and grinned at her. “Let’s go back to Mummy then. Her chest is still the best place for a nap. Believe me, I know.“

J slowly made his way back to Sienna’s room and entered it just as the doctor passed him. “She’s fine,“ she informed him. “She just needs to rest but I think that Maisie and her can leave after I examined them in the morning again.“

She then left the room, letting the little family alone.

“How do ya feel, doll?,“ he asked as he sat down on a chair beside her bed again. Frost was also still there and now he looked at Maisie curiously.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,“ Sienna said but then smiled at J. “But I’m happy.“

J leaned forward and placed Maisie back in her arms. “She opened her eyes,“ he said and grinned from ear to ear. “Guess what, doll? She has mine.“

His girlfriend smiled. “Most babies have blue eyes, J. The color changes when they get older. So maybe she even has mine.“

“I doubt that,“ said J.

He wanted his daughter to have his eyes after all.

Sienna laughed and then looked down at Maisie again, gently stroking her cheek. “God, you’re so small but you felt so big.“

Their daughter yawned again.

“And tired,“ added Sienna and smiled. “Me too, sweetie. I’m so exhausted.“

His girlfriend noticed Frost looking at Maisie as well. “Do you want to hold her?,“ she asked and J suppressed a growl. He didn't like the idea of his right hand holding his daughter but J had to admit that Frost stood by Sienna’s side from the beginning, even when he wasn't there. So he allowed his henchman to hold Maisie this time.

Frost looked at J before he replied to Sienna’s question.

J nodded shortly but with a displeased look in his face.

His right hand turned to Sienna again. “Yes,“ he said and got up from the chair so that she didn't have to bent forward. He took Maisie into his arms and looked down at her in amazement.

Sienna smiled at Frost before she also smiled at J.

His girlfriend then let herself fall back into the pillows as she continued to watch Frost holding Maisie in his arms.

J leaned forward a bit and saw Sienna closing her eyes slowly.

 _She must be dead tired,_ he thought and pulled the covers further over her body.

Then he looked at his phone. It was 3:50am.

But J wasn't tired at all.

His eyes were glued to Maisie who was now falling asleep in Frost’s arms.

He noticed his henchman smiling down at his daughter and a small smile formed on J’s lips as well.

_Welcome, my little princess…_


	46. Chapter 46

_Frost’s POV_

Frost didn’t realize how much time already had passed since Sienna’s daughter was born. The little one that she’d called Maisie was now six weeks old and Frost meanwhile had a lot of experience as a babysitter when Sienna couldn’t take care of her for a few minutes unlike Mr J who was -even though everyone knew how much he loved his little Pumpkin, how he liked to call her- the worst dad ever.

Whenever Maisie woke up in the middle of the night it was always Sienna or Frost who had to take care of her then, because Mr J rather pretended that he was still sleeping. But actually Frost didn’t expect something else. His boss was still the Joker after all.

Today was the 24th of November and Frost had already been on his way to the front door to spend the rest of his free hours -which he truly deserved- searching for Klara. He wanted to start at that club outside the city where he had seen her the last time with her jerk of new boyfriend but before Frost could make another step out of the door Sienna intercepted him with little Maisie in her arms. “Frost, wait where are you going?” she asked while Maisie was smiling and pointing at Frost in joy. The little one seemed to like Frost a lot since she saw him nearly every day or night when Mr J had decided to stay in bed again.

She couldn’t even speak yet but her face always lightened up when she saw the tall henchman.

“I have some business to do” Frost said.

Usually he would’ve told her the truth but since Sienna looked so happy with Maisie and everything he didn’t want to ruin her mood by saying that he was still searching for his long lost girlfriend. Also the last time they had spoken about Klara, Sienna told him that he had to move on and Frost thought that she must’ve taken her own advice which was actually meant for him very serious, because since then she had never talked about Klara again.

Much in contrast to Frost, whose mind was still drowning in the memories of her.

“You’re not going anywhere Mister, we’re celebrating Thanksgiving today” Sienna smiled.

_Thanksgiving?_

“But we never celebrated Thanksgiving before” Frost responded a little confused.

Sienna looked at him and then at Maisie. “I want her to experience all the family stuff, that I never had the chance to experience. We never celebrated Thanksgiving before because usually it was only J and me going to his club or something. But now I’m a Mum Frost, I have a family to take care of and I want my family to celebrate Thanksgiving, because I am thankful for everything that happened past the last weeks” she explained. “Besides you belong to this family as well, you helped me a lot since the birth of Maisie and I wanted to thank you for that by inviting you to our Thanksgiving dinner.”

Frost didn’t know what to say at all, he was at loss for words. That Sienna spoke of him belonging to her family as well was even for the not always so emotional henchman very touching.

“Stay, you’ve worked enough for today” she said while Maisie reached her tiny little hands out for Frost’s face to touch his beard. She liked to touch that part of his face the most, because of the scratchy tickling feeling.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Sienna but-“

“Shut up, if my Queen says you’re staying for dinner, then you’ll stay, or I have to shoot you” suddenly Mr J’s low and sinister voice sounded from the stairway. “I’m not fond of this idea at all but it’s her wish and you can at least do something useful then and help her cooking or something.” Sienna rolled her eyes behind Mr J’s back. “What he actually wanted to say is-“

“Stay or you’re dead, this was an order Frost and I won’t repeat it.” And with those words Mr J disappeared into the penthouse again.

“Well, looks like we’re eating turkey today” Frost smiled at Sienna and letting the little one touch his beard when he was close enough to her so that she could reach it. Maisie laughed like always and Sienna’s eyes were lighting up in happiness.

He closed the door behind him again also smiling but the pain in his heart told him that one person was still missing for this day so that he could be really happy as well and he couldn’t avoid thinking of what she was doing now. How Klara was spending her Thanksgiving and if she would maybe think of him too.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara never would’ve experienced that this Thanksgiving dinner could be so much fun. Griggs came earlier from work today because he wanted to celebrate with her but then both of them realized that neither Klara or Griggs could cook very well so they both now ended up on calling a delivery service. Sadly nobody was delivering a turkey today because they all wanted to be at home eating their own one, so that meant the pizza from Denny’s -an Italian restaurant straight around the corner-, would be on the table in a few minutes.

“Oh my god I can’t believe how grumpy that guy on the phone was when we tried to call at Domino’s at the other end of the city” Klara laughed whilst sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, cuddling and watching TV. “Some people just don’t have as much luck as we have” Griggs grinned at her, kissing her neck and massaging her shoulders. “I know for what we could be thankful for today” she smiled, kissing him back. “I’m all ears” he said.

“For the people who deliver food even on Thanksgiving” she answered seriously.

“That’s true” Griggs laughed, getting up from the couch as soon as they both heard the door bell ring. “Food!” Klara said clapping her hands like a little girl and waited for Griggs to return with the big pizza and fries they ordered twenty minutes ago. “Alright, calm down, sweetie, we’re first saying what we’re thankful for” Griggs said gifting her a wide smile. “You’re teasing me with food, that’s not nice” Klara grinned.

“Okay I’m thankful for the food we just got and the wonderful, wonderful life we’re living and I’m thankful for you being with me here” she said giving him another big kiss but as soon as those words had left her mouth she thought about the people who weren’t with her right now. People that she would’ve loved to have around, like Sienna and … Frosty … even Mr J …

_What were they doing right now?_

Klara couldn’t imagine Mr J celebrating Thanksgiving but maybe Sienna does and so they would probably both sit on a big table eating turkey and just being happy …

And Frost?

Would he celebrate with them?

Or was he alone?

Something he told her a long time ago suddenly crossed her mind: _“I haven’t celebrated any festive days since my childhood …”_

 _Me too,_ Klara thought and suddenly she felt really sad.

Thinking about him still hurt but she wished for them all, Sienna, Frost and even Mr J to have a beautiful Thanksgiving however they might celebrate it and she was thankful if they were having a good time.

“ … and I’m thankful for you” she heard Griggs saying what ripped her out of her sudden thoughts. She smiled at him and tried to not let the sadness take over her now. She should be happy, she was with someone she liked and they were celebrating this day together, even though she knew that some people were missing …

_Frost’s POV_

Sienna and Frost stood together in the kitchen for the entire day, she was preparing the food and he actually wanted to help her if Mr J wouldn’t have decided that Frost had to take care of Maisie then because she was constantly crying because no one was paying attention to her and Mr J wasn’t a big help at all.

But in the end the dinner they had was just perfect.

The little one was being held by Sienna. “I’m thankful for the beautiful family I have. For our daughter being a happy and healthy child, for you two being here with me now and for the big help you have been past the last weeks Frost” Sienna said before she gave the word to Mr J’s right hand. “I’m thankful for your invitation and that we mastered the last six weeks without any complications” he said.

“And I’m thankful for the food being finally finished I’m dying over here” Mr J said what made Sienna look at him through narrowed eyes. He looked back at her then an annoyed sigh followed and he added: “And of course I’m thankful for my Queen and daughter being here and the little Pumpkin smashing her toy into the salad. Thank you, princess. I hate healthy stuff” he grinned at his daughter what caused Maisie to laugh.

Sienna sighed as well but then she smiled and kissed J before he could finally use the big knife to carve the turkey.

At least he could use the knife, even though he didn’t cause someone to bleed to death by it, but he seemed to get along with that fact for at least today.

The dinner was beautiful and Mr J was for once not as scary as he usually was, maybe because of his daughter being present now but Frost still felt that one person on this table was still missing and he would get her back someday and then they would celebrate here _together._


	47. Chapter 47

_Sienna’s POV_

All of them were sitting at the huge table, celebrating Thanksgiving for the first time together. Sienna looked down at Maisie in her arms before she spoke up: “I’m thankful for the beautiful family I have. For our daughter being a happy and healthy child, for you two being here with me now and for the big help you have been past the last weeks, Frost,“ she said and smiled at J’s right hand. Frost returned her smile. “I’m thankful for your invitation and that we mastered the last six weeks without any complications.“

“And I’m thankful for the food being finally finished,“ J said. “I’m dying over here.“

Sienna narrowed her eyes at him and he looked back at her before an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. “And of course I’m thankful for my Queen and daughter being here and the little Pumpkin smashing her toy into the salad. Thank you, princess. I hate healthy stuff,“ J said and grinned at Maisie who then started to smile. Sienna sighed but she couldn't help smiling at the scene before her eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. J flashed her a smile as well and then started to carve the turkey.

Sienna noticed that her daughter yawned and quickly got up from her chair to put her to sleep in her room. She covered her small body with a blanket and after she gave Maisie a kiss on her forehead, she returned back to J and Frost who had already started eating.

“This is delicious, doll,“ said J and let out a purr. Sienna smiled at him before she started to eat as well.

Her appetite was finally getting back again. After the birth Sienna had felt unbelievable exhausted and tired all the time but to be honest, this hasn't really changed. Maisie was just six weeks old and even though she started to sleep longer than usual now, her daughter still kept her awake for many hours. It was kind of frustrating that she slept more during the day than at night. That was why Sienna took a nap whenever she could because J would probably never get up at night when Maisie started to cry again.

She really had to talk with him about that.

But for now they were enjoying their Thanksgiving together. The dinner was beautiful and J seemed to be much more relaxed than usual. It was always great for Sienna to see him so carefree. He even started to laugh as Frost told them a joke.

All in all it was a good day.

Frost helped her to clean up after the dinner and both of them didn't take long until everything looked just like before. As Sienna returned to the living room she noticed J napping on the couch and decided to join him after Frost left.

She accompanied him to the front door. “Thanks for staying,“ she said and smiled at the henchman. Frost returned it and nodded his head. “It was a pleasure, really.“

“You can also celebrate Christmas with us,“ she suddenly suggested and noticed that Frost didn't expect her saying that. He was speechless for a second but regained his composure quickly. “I’m not sure if Mr J wants me around—“

“But I do,“ Sienna said and looked him straight in the eyes. “And Maisie thinks the same.“

Frost raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?“

Sienna smiled. “I’m her mother, Frost. And didn't you notice it? She has grown more and more attached to the people around her and is cooing and kicking with pleasure whenever she sees J and me. It’s the same with you. We’re her favorite people.“

Frost looked at her with wide eyes and then a small smile formed on his lips. “Wow, I didn't notice that. I’m sorry.“

Sienna laughed. “Don’t apologize or J will hear you. You know how much he hates apologies.“

The henchman grinned. “You’re right. I should leave,“ he said and turned around to open the front door. He smiled at Sienna one last time before he head towards the elevators. “See you,“ Frost said and she closed the door.

After escorting him out she made her way back to the living room where J was still napping on the couch. Sienna smiled at his sleeping face and joined him, cuddling closer to her boyfriend. J purred quietly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to his chest. Sienna nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed in his scent before she slowly closed her eyes.

It felt like five minutes had passed until Maisie suddenly started to cry.

Sienna’s eyes shot open and she let out a sigh. She really didn't want to free herself from J’s grip and get up but she also couldn't let her daughter crying in her crib.

Sienna looked up at J and noticed him frowning. His grip around her body tightened and she let out a laugh. “I have to get up, baby,“ she said quietly and raised her head. “Or Maisie won’t stop crying.“

It was obvious to her that J missed to have sex. Even though they were now allowed to sleep with each other again, Sienna didn't feel ready yet. Plus, she still felt sore along her lower abdomen and her doctor had told her that it could take months before the soreness would finally go away. But she was also tired beyond belief.

“Fine,“ J growled and finally let go of her.

Sienna got to her feet and left the living room to walk over to the nursery. She pushed the door open and as soon as she looked down at Maisie in her crib, her daughter’s face immediately started to light up at the sight of her mother. “Hey, sweetie,“ Sienna smiled and took her into her arms, rocking her slowly. “What’s up? Are you hungry?“

She sat down on the armchair, holding Maisie close. Sienna rested the side of her daughter’s head in the crook of her elbow so that she was facing her with her whole body. Sienna then positioned Maisie’s belly against her own body so that she felt fully supported and safe.

With one hand, Sienna cupped her breast and then gently stroked her daughter’s lip with her nipple. Maisie instinctively opened her small mouth wide. Sienna brought Maisie’s mouth closer around her nipple and then she felt how both of her small lips started to suck. Maisie moved her tiny hands towards her mouth and made sucking noises as Sienna nursed her.

Nursing was always kind of relaxing for Sienna.

The doctor had told her that this was the key of breastfeeding. The mother needed to be comfortable because the milk was more likely to flow then.

She watched her daughter in awe. Sienna still couldn't believe how perfect the little one in her arms was.

After 15 minutes Sienna moved Maisie to her other breast so that she could continue to nurse.

_Joker’s POV_

He just came back from a meeting. It was late at night as he entered the dark penthouse. J took off his purple croc coat and then made his way over to the bedroom where he found his girlfriend already being asleep. He got rid off his other clothes as well before he joined her in bed, pulling the satin covers over his body.

J watched Sienna sleeping for a while before he also closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the crying voice of his daughter filled the penthouse.

He let out a growl and opened his eyes again. J noticed his girlfriend shifting in her sleep before her eyes shot open as well, looking straight back at him. “Hey,“ she whispered and then rubbed her eyes. “Can you do me a favor?“

J already had an idea of what she wanted from him.

“Can you please go and check on Maisie? I’m too tired to get up.“

He believed her. Her voice sounded beyond exhausted and she always got up when their daughter started to cry at night. But J also wasn't fond of the idea to leave the bed at the moment. “I just came back, doll.“

“So what?,“ she asked and looked at him. “You’re more awake than I am.“

J growled again but still didn't make any attempts to move.

“Let me ask you a question,“ she suddenly said and he turned his head in her direction. Sienna supported herself on her elbow as she looked down at him. “Do you still remember how tight my vagina is?“

“Doll,“ he groaned and narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t even dare to tease me now.“

“I’ll take that as a yes,“ she said. “So, as you know, I carried our daughter for nine months and then pushed her out of my very tight canal. You have no idea how much pain I had to endure and the least you can do for me now is to move your perfect ass over to her room. I won’t say that twice.“

J raised his head. “Listen, baby—“

“I did enough, J!,“ Sienna said, louder this time. Then she let herself fall back into the pillows. “God, why can’t you be more like Frost…“

 _“What?,“_ he asked and growled.

“Frost helps me so much with Maisie. He even gets up at night when I’m too tired,“ his girlfriend explained and J felt his anger risen in his chest. He didn't want his Queen to admire his right hand for something like that. Besides, the little Pumpkin was _his_ daughter. Not Frosty’s.

 _Guess someone needed to learn a lesson,_ he thought.

J pulled the covers away and got up from the bed, quickly leaving the bedroom. He marched over to the nursery until Maisie suddenly stopped crying. J already thought about returning to Sienna when his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know why his daughter had stopped crying all of a sudden.

J found the door to the nursery already a bit opened and a light was turned on as well. He quickly took his gun from the next table and pushed the door open only to find his right hand holding Maisie in his arms.

He quickly put the gun away.

“What are you doing here?,“ J asked and narrowed his eyes at his henchman.

Frost turned around to him. “I heard her crying—“

“So you decided to check on her?,“ he said and rolled his eyes. “She’s not your kid, Frosty.“

“I know,“ Frost replied. “I’m just helping Sienna a bit.“

J growled. “Give her to me.“

Frost walked over to him and put Maisie in his arms. But the little one suddenly started to cry again what made J widening his eyes. “What the hell? Why is she crying now?“

“I think she isn't used to you that much yet.“

“Not used to me?,“ J asked in disbelief. “I’m her Dad! I’m the reason she exists!“ He looked down at his daughter who still weeped in his arms.

“She doesn't know that yet, boss,“ Frost said and J glared at him. “Then I’ll make her know it,“ he snapped and pulled Maisie closer to his chest. J turned around and left the nursery, carrying his daughter back to the bedroom.

Sienna was already asleep again.

_Well, she didn't lie about her tiredness._

Maisie’s cries quieted down as soon as she was placed against her mother’s chest. His girlfriend opened her eyes slowly as J joined her in bed and pulled the covers over the three of them.

Sienna wrapped an arm around their daughter and smiled at her. “Hey, sweetie,“ she whispered and stroked her cheek. “Could your Daddy not handle you?“

“Nonsense,“ J growled.

Sienna looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.“

She closed her eyes again and he noticed Maisie falling asleep as well.

J sighed and moved closer to them, taking his daughter’s tiny hand in his big one. He kissed her on the forehead before he also started to fall asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

_Frost’s POV_

“Thank you so much for taking care of Maisie tonight” Sienna said as she handed Frost her daughter while Mr J was eyeing his right hand with a dangerous look on his face. “No problem” Frost said.

“And remember, only a single scratch or just one minute too late in bed and you signed your death certificate, alright?”

“Of course, boss” Frost replied taking Maisie into his arms.

If someone thought that Mr J was easier to handle now because he became a Dad eight weeks ago, Frost could prove them more than wrong. Quiet in contrary he was even more dangerous and even more sinister than ever. Last week one of the other henchmen died just because the idiot forgot to buy the right stuffed animal for the little one.

“J stop creeping him out. Has he ever done something wrong?” Sienna asked, rolling her eyes.

Mr J growled at her and gave Frost a last glare. “Let’s leave” he responded to Sienna before he turned to the main entrance. But Sienna wasn’t following immediately what made Mr J turn around again in annoyance.

“And you’ll be a good girl, right?” Sienna asked her little daughter who smiled and took a hold of her mother’s finger.

“Doll” Mr J said.

“I’m coming. Call me if you’ve got trouble” Sienna replied to Frost.

“Sure” the henchman answered and he knew he wouldn’t be the one who would call every five minutes after leaving this door.

“Doll, we’re late” Mr J’s impatient voice sounded from the door again.

“At least I take my time to say goodbye to our child” she snapped back at him, before she finally followed her boyfriend out of the door, but not without reminding Frost of the thousand different ways how he could get her on the phone if something should went wrong.

Frost let out a sigh after his boss and Sienna left the apartment.

It was the first time for them to get back into the night life of Gotham’s Underworld together since Sienna’s pregnancy and Frost was kinda relieved to not have them around for a few hours. Well … actually it was very relieving not to have Mr J around all the time. He was a ticking time bomb since Maisie had been born and Frost could need a few hours without his constant yelling and bad mood because he didn’t get much sleep the last weeks as well.

“Looks like it’s only the two of us us tonight, hm?” Frost said carrying Maisie around.

He never thought it would be that easy to take care of her and that she would be so quiet … _Or not._

Only half an hour later Maisie suddenly started to cry and Frost was totally overwhelmed with the whole situation. He couldn’t tell if she was hungry, or if she was missing her parents, or something else. The first thing he tried was the milk bottle but Maisie refused to drink something what didn’t calm Frost down.

What if she was sick and couldn’t drink?

What if she was in pain?

Frost also tried to check if she had fever but nothing, she just kept crying.

Maybe she was tired …

But after fifteen minutes in her crib and even trying to distract her with some of her stuffed animals she was still crying.

Frost took her out of the crib again, clueless what to do now. “Hey, come on why are you crying?” he asked carefully.

Maybe she just wanted someone to talk to her … He remembered that whenever Sienna took care of Maisie she always kept talking to her even though she couldn’t answer or understand her yet. But what could he tell her? He wasn’t a type for telling fairytales or that kind of stuff, besides all fairytales he knew were about a prince and a princess falling in love and that was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Not as long as Klara was still somewhere out there with her new asshole boyfriend …

She would’ve loved seeing Frost taking care of Maisie, she loved babies.

One time they had been doing some business near the Robinson Park and a woman with a buggy and a baby in it walked passed them and the whole way home Frost heard Klara saying how cute the baby was and if she should’ve asked the woman if she would allow her to hold it until he reminded her of who they were and that they had business to do. She was so disappointed back then.

And now Maisie was born and Klara wasn’t here.

“You know there’s someone out there who would love to meet you” Frost said to Maisie. “Her name’s Klara and she’s my girlfriend … but life didn’t treat our relationship well and I thought it would be better to leave her so that she couldn’t get hurt because of me. That turned out as a big mistake. She would be here with us now if I hadn’t been such an idiot. But I won’t give up on her. She will return someday, I’ll bring her home and we’ll be happy together again. You will like her, she’s beautiful, kind and her heart was so big before I was so stupid and shattered it into thousand little pieces … You have no idea how much she means to me, no one does … not even your Mum and I told her a lot about my feelings for Klara. No one can ever replace her. No matter how often someone would tell me to move on. We are meant for each other, I love her too much to let her go and I need her to know that.”

Frost looked out of the big windows in the living room.

The lights were illuminating the whole city and now when everything got silent and only a few car sirens could be heard from down the streets he recognized that Maisie stopped crying. She had been falling asleep into his arms while he told her about Klara.

“I love you and I will come for you no matter how long it will take me” he whispered into the night before he finally put Maisie to bed.

Just a minute after he left her room, his phone started to ring. It was Sienna.

“Hello?”

“Is everything alright?” she asked immediately.

Frost could hear loud music in the background they must be at Mr J’s club by now. “Yes, everything’s fine, I put her to sleep just a few minutes ago” Frost explained.

“Thank god, I know it was the right decision to leave her with you. We’ll be back in a few hours, do you think you can handle her until then?” Sienna asked.

“Of course, take your time” Frost answered still in thoughts.

“Thank you, you really are a great help.”

“No problem.”

_Klara’s POV_

It had been a normal morning for Klara. She just got out of bed, showered with her boyfriend and helped him getting dressed for work what meant a few quick make out sessions and a quickie before breakfast. All in one a perfect morning, until she took the daily newspaper from the kitchen table and read the headline.

_**Killer Couple Back in the Game** _

_The Joker strikes again._

_After one year of an almost quiet life in Gotham City, the Clown Prince of Crime returns with the biggest robbery and a lot of victims. The so called King of Gotham City robbed the Gotham City National Bank yesterday morning and celebrated his comeback with his Queen in one of his many nightclubs. The Joker's girlfriend hasn't been seen since March and also didn't participate in any of his heists in the last months, but was at her clown's side for the whole evening. There had been rumors of a break up but the Joker made sure with his last performance that King and Queen are still living their mad love._

_It looks like as if the murderous couple has more in store for the people of Gotham City and start to wreak havoc again. Gotham's worst nightmare returned with a bloody awakening and that was only the beginning._

_Police Commissioner James Gordon stated that he will do everything necessary to bring the Joker back to the Arkham Asylum again._

_After the events of last night we can count more than twenty six victims after the Clown Prince of Crime was haunted through the whole city by the police and also his arch nemesis Batman himself. To everyone’s big disappointing the Joker and his Queen could escape both the police and Batman. But the ascertainments are still running and for now it’s the best for all citizens to avoid going out by night as long as our city is a spot of danger._

Underneath the headline was a photo that showed Sienna and Mr J partying in his club and for a second the young girl caught herself by searching through the picture for any sign of Frost until she threw the thought away.

Why was she searching for him there?

He hurt her, broke her heart, she didn’t need him, but still there was a hole in her heart that had been there since the day she left Gotham, since the day he made her leave …

“That scum is still walking through this city’s streets, unbelievable” Griggs suddenly said.

Klara turned around to face him he must’ve read the article over her shoulder as well.

“Why don’t they just shoot them? All Batman does is putting them into jail and waiting for them to break out again. Those bastards need to suffer more. They don’t deserve only medication and a few years at Arkham. People like them deserve the death penalty.”

His words were like a flogging for Klara. He was speaking about her friends, and not to mention actually she was one of those people as well, or at least she used to be one of them before she left Gotham with Griggs.

“Are you really meaning this?” she asked carefully.

His facial expression got softer after he saw her worried look. “Baby I know what I’m talking about. I have to deal with that kind of people every day since a few years now” he said kissing her forehead what Klara only confirmed in her thought to never tell him anything about her past.


	49. Chapter 49

_Sienna’s POV_

As soon as she got into the purple Lamborghini, she took her phone out of her purse and wanted to text Frost but a pale hand snatched it out of her hands. Sienna looked at her boyfriend in surprise and noticed him narrowing his crystal blue eyes at her. “It’s just the two of us now, doll,“ J growled and put her phone into his silver blazer before he turned on the engine.

She gave him a look. “Give me my phone back, J. Frost needs to be able to call me!,“ Sienna said and crossed her arms over her chest. But J only rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we won’t hear it,“ he said and was already driving his car through the dark streets of Gotham City.

Sienna sighed and looked out of the window. She had missed spending time with _only_ him as well but she still had a weird feeling about leaving their daughter so soon. Sienna wasn't used to be apart from Maisie for more than thirty minutes. Therefore it wasn’t easy for her to just leave her alone when she was only eight weeks old. But Sienna knew how important this day was for J. The last heist had been a huge success and he wanted to celebrate it with her like usual at his club.

Even though Sienna already missed her daughter, she also couldn't deny that she was excited to spend tonight at the club again. She always had fun while being there and just the thought of rocking the dance floor again made her feel anticipated.

Sienna had started to dance and work out after she had felt fit enough after the birth. She had just desperately wanted to lose all of that overweight from her pregnancy and she almost had her old body back. It had been a real pleasure for J to watch her working out in the training rooms of the penthouse and he often joined her when Maisie took a nap again. Their shared working out time usually ended up with them having sex but since Sienna hadn't been allowed to sleep with her boyfriend for several weeks, J had quickly grown frustrated because he still wasn't used to being patient. And he would certainly never be.

But Sienna still loved him.

She turned her head away from the window and looked at J. He still had a grumpy look on his face but as soon as Sienna got closer to him, resting her hand on his thigh, his expression instantly relaxed and he let out a purr. A smirk formed on her lips. “Don’t get me wrong, baby,“ she said. “I’m really looking forward to this evening as well.“

“Good,“ he said shortly. “I wanna have ya for myself again. Whenever the little pumpkin calls you run over to her. I mean, what the hell?! I saw you first!“

Sienna started to laugh.

“What?,“ J asked, slightly annoyed.

 _He was truly serious_.

“Are you really jealous of our daughter?,“ she asked in amusement.

“What? No,“ he growled and focused on the street again.

 _Liar,_ she thought.

~*~

They arrived at the club shortly after.

Sienna immediately moved her body to the loud music as they entered the nightclub. J put his arm around her waist and together they walked through the many people who already got out of the way for them. She always felt so powerful when she got glances of fear throwing her way and she knew that it wasn't different for J.

“I wanna dance,“ she smiled as they reached the private section. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempts to stop her. J took place on the comfortable cushions and waved his hand to make her understand that she was allowed to go over to the dance floor. Sienna would have also started to dance when his answer would’ve been no.

A wide smile broke out on her face as she swayed her hips to the music.

Sienna didn't hesitate to go on a little stage so that J could see her better. She already felt his eyes on her and got lost in the feeling of the music. Sienna always loved it when he watched her and she made sure to drive him a little wild with her movements. The nightlife put her in the mood again.

But J’s eyes weren’t the only ones watching her.

She also noticed many men staring her up and down and also some women. Some of them looked at her with a jealous expression and others watched her in amazement. Sienna felt admired and wanted. But she only wanted _one_ man.

But as she looked to J again, she suddenly realized that his attention wasn't drawn to her anymore.

Her boyfriend was talking to some man who just took a seat across from him. Sienna stopped her movements and narrowed her eyes. She knew that J didn't have a meeting with a business partner today cause he had made sure to belong to her for the whole night. Therefore she wasn't very fond of this guy suddenly keeping him away from her.

Sienna hopped off the little stage and walked over to J. He flashed her a wide smile as she pushed the beads curtains aside to enter the private booth, getting on J’s lap immediately.

She noticed the other man shifting in his seat. It looked like he hadn't expected to see her with the King of Gotham City tonight.

Sienna shot him a glare as their eyes met. “Why are you here? I can’t remember your invitation to sit with us.“

The man cleared his throat. “I just wanted—“

“You know, I don’t even care,“ Sienna said, utterly bored. “But your presence bothers me.“

She opened J’s blazer a bit and took his purple gun in her hands, aiming it at the man sitting across from them. He held his hands up in surrender, returning her gaze with a pleading look. “Hey, hey, relax, lady—“

“Are you really telling _me_ what to do?,“ she hissed.

J was laughing behind her.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I did something wrong but I just wanted to ask J a short question about business—“

Sienna rolled her eyes. “He’s not here for business tonight.“

After those words left her mouth, she shot him straight between the eyes.

“God, you’re so good,“ purred J into her ear and Sienna turned around to him, smirking at him widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her exposed shoulder before gesturing for his henchmen to get rid off the corpse.

J smashed his lips to hers and devoured her in a fiery kiss. Sienna let out a slight moan as she felt him biting her lip. She ran her fingers through his green and soft hair while J suddenly started to chuckle. “Who’s jealous now?“

“I’m not jealous, baby,“ she said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pissed.“

He laughed. “I missed this side of ya.“

“Oh, baby,“ she sighed and traced his jawline with her index finger. “I know which side you missed even more…“ She leaned forward, pushing his blazer from his shoulders as she started to kiss him again.

J let out a purr and was so distracted that he didn't notice her taking her phone out of his jacket.

Sienna squealed in triumph as soon as she had it back. J narrowed his eyes at her and growled but she put a finger to his lips to shush him. “Just let me do a quick call, alright? Then we will continue this,“ she said and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. His growl became even louder. “Hurry up, baby. I can’t wait any longer, I swear.“

She smirked and looked down at his crotch, already noticing a slight bulge.

“Promise,“ she grinned and dialed Frost’s number.

He picked up after a few seconds. “Hello?“

“Is everything alright?,“ asked Sienna quickly.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I put her to sleep just a few minutes ago.“

She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I knew it was the right decision to leave her with you. We’ll be back in a few hours. Do you think you can handle her until then?“

“Of course, take your time,“ Frost replied.

“Thank you! You really are a great help!,“ she said, smiling.

“No problem,“ he answered and then Sienna hung up the phone, returning her attention back to her boyfriend. “So, where were we?“

J lunged forward and kissed her again, harder this time. He pulled her closer to him, moving his hands up her thighs. Sienna moaned at his touch and suddenly realized how much she had missed this. She couldn't believe herself that she had waited for so long to feel him again.

He attacked her neck with his teeth and started to suck on her sweet spot while Sienna moved her hand to his crotch, moving it over his growing bulge.

J groaned and Sienna looked at him. “Maybe we should go to a more private place?,“ she asked and he immediately grabbed her hips to make her get up from his lap. J took her hand and led her to his office at the end of the club, quickly pushing the big door open. As soon as it was closed, he started to tore her dress apart while Sienna pushed his blazer and dress shirt from his shoulders.

J lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him between her legs as he put her on the large table in the middle of the room. He looked down at her, his intense gaze traveled over her body before he quickly got rid off her underwear as well.

Meanwhile Sienna tried to remove his black pants with her feet but that didn't really work out. J was quick to help and soon all of their clothes were lying on the ground, totally forgotten.

He hovered over her, brushing his fingers over her clit and he noticed that she was already quite wet. A grin formed on his lips as he spread her legs further. J didn't want to waste any more time now. Sienna knew that he had waited long enough for this and therefore was impatient as hell. And she would gladly satisfy his need.

Without any warning, J pushed his hard length into her but gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size. As soon as Sienna nodded her head and signaled for him to move, J started to pound into her like an animal, grabbing her hips and cupping her breasts, licking his own lips and then groaning her name.

All of that made Sienna totally crazy.

She ran her hands down his tattooed and muscular chest as she suddenly let out a loud moan that she was sure could be heard from outside of the club. But she really couldn't care less right now.

J lifted her one leg over his shoulder to change the angle and he was now hitting her g-spot perfectly. “I’m close, baby,“ she panted as he started to thrust into her faster while his nails dug into her skin. Sienna knew that there would be bruises later.

“Cum for daddy,“ he growled and rubbed her clit which then pushed her over the edge. She moaned out his name as her tight walls tightened around his cock and only a few seconds later, she felt his hot cum fill her up until there was not a single drop left.

Sienna was relived that she was on birth control again.

They rode out their orgasms before his movements suddenly stopped. J slid out of her and helped her to get up from the table, kissing her swollen lips again.

“How about going home and using our bed, doll?,“ he asked and she quickly nodded her head.

_He might not be done with her but she also wasn't done with him._


	50. Chapter 50

_Frost’s POV_

Frost’s night was short, he had to take care of Maisie the night before until three in the morning and just five hours later the crying of the little one was the first thing to which he woke up. He didn’t know if he was supposed to get up now or if Sienna or Mr J would take care of her, what means for him to get dressed as well and taking a look at his phone. Either Mr J or Sienna texted or called him and the crying of Maisie suddenly became silent.

Frowning he made his way up to the penthouse and looked if everything was alright but what he saw now clearly was the most unbelievable thing ever.

Mr J was already up and not only that. He was smiling widely as he recognized Frost standing in the living room while the Joker himself carried his little daughter in his arms. “Morning Frost, how did ya sleep?” his boss asked and Frost felt as if he was a guest in a very strange movie.

“Good, boss, thanks …” he answered even though it wasn’t quite the truth. He didn’t sleep well like always since one person was missing beside him when he got to sleep but he wouldn’t dare to answer Mr J’s question with No, especially not when he couldn’t tell what was the reason for his scary good mood. Maybe Mr J thought Frost wasn’t useful for him anymore and wanted to kill him …

It would fit since committing a murder always made his boss happy.

“Listen we don’t have much to do today so I guess it would be okay if you can go earlier, but don’t get used to it” Mr J suddenly said, still carrying his daughter around whilst making himself a coffee. He didn’t even yell at Frost that he should make him coffee …

And since when was Frost allowed to go earlier?

That never happened in nearly fifteen years of working for the Clown Prince of Crime.

Maybe this was a trap and Mr J really had planned to shoot Frost somewhere in a lonely street.

“Are you sure …?” Frost asked as if he wanted to prove that something here was totally wrong.

“Do I look unsure?” Mr J suddenly snapped back at him before the big smile returned to his face.

“No boss” Frost responded.

_What sick game was he playing this time?_

But before Frost could think about this question further the doors of the master bedroom were opened up again and Sienna walked over to Mr J and her little daughter in his arms, giving them both a kiss. “Good morning” she smiled at everyone and by the way she looked Frost finally knew why Mr J was in such a good mood. Her hair was messy and she was only dressed in a nightgown.

_Phew._

At least his boss didn’t want to kill him.

“Frost, you look tired. You could’ve slept a little longer, there isn’t much to do today” Sienna said, handing him a cup of coffee. Frost shared a look with his boss and Mr J nodded while Maisie was making some really cute noises in his arms.

_Thanks for telling me that early …_

“I told him he can go earlier today” Mr J responded to Sienna.

“Oh really? That’s sweet of you, J” she said, smiling at him.

“I know, doll” Mr J said as if this was an obvious fact.

But this time Frost was hella relieved that he really seemed to mean this serious because Frost really could need this free time to work on finding Klara. He knew that this wouldn’t be very easy since Klara was a master mind what belongs to changing identities and leaving places without a trace that could be followed back to her but no matter how long it would take him to find her, it would be worth the time. He needed her back and he wouldn’t give up until she was back where she belongs, at his side in the penthouse, and reunited with Sienna as well.

Frost didn’t know what Sienna would think about Klara returning home but that didn’t matter to him, what matters was that she had to find her way back.

Later this afternoon, Mr J held his promise and let Frost leave way earlier than usual. And without wasting any time he got back into his room and opened up his laptop. The first location he would suss out was that club outside of the city in which he had seen her a few months ago. He knew that this trace was old and probably as cold as staled soup but to be true he didn’t have much indications and on the inside he cursed himself for not recording the license plate number of her stupid boyfriend. He felt like throwing up whenever he saw this guy touching Klara before his inner eye. How he kissed her, how he carried her to his car …

A hot wave of rage filled up his body and he wished he would’ve gotten out of this car back then and punched that fucker to death for touching his girlfriend. But would Klara have appreciated that? She seemed happy …

What if she was in love with this guy?

_No she wasn't in love with him, she couldn't be … not with him._

_Klara’s POV_

The day was more quiet than usual and Klara spent a lot of her time today dealing with her own thoughts that tried to take over her again, like always when she was home alone and Griggs was at work. That article in the newspaper was still spinning through her mind and every time she thought about Sienna or Frost the pain in her heart that told her that she was missing them grew stronger. She missed her best friend and she cursed herself for leaving without even saying goodbye more with every new day, but Sienna didn’t seem to miss her that much. She had her old life back and Klara started a new one in which she seemed happy from time to time but only if she wasn’t alone.

If Sienna was thinking of her sometimes like she did?

If she could only talk about her feelings with someone … but Griggs reaction to the article in the newspaper just proved Klara that it was smart of her to never mention Sienna’s name or her past as the Black Shadow.

She liked him but she had a feeling that telling him something about her past wouldn’t be a clever move, what also means she couldn’t really trust him in that.

_Frosty was the trusting one …_

Looking out of the kitchen window and watching the sunset Klara felt how the tears were welling up in her eyes.

When would this pain finally go away?

Thinking about him hurt so much, but not thinking about him and getting reminded of what they once had hurt even more. There was no denying, she was still in love with him, even though he broke her heart and she couldn’t help but think about what would’ve happened if he had returned her I love you.

They could be happy now.

She wouldn’t feel so much pain all the time she thought about him or Sienna. She could be with the people who love her now.

But Frost didn’t love her …

That fact hit her as hard as on the day they broke up.

_He doesn’t love you and that’s the reason why you left the city, remember?_

“But I still love you …” she whispered against the sunset.

Klara knew that she probably won’t ever fall in love like this again and she also would never love a man like she loved Frost.

If he was thinking of her from time to time?

She remembered only too well what he told her the night he left but something inside of her felt as if he really didn’t mean to hurt her. Maybe he loved her but couldn’t tell it. She remembered that he told her that this wasn’t because of her and that she was perfect …

God damn why did she miss him so much?  

She had a boyfriend now.

She should be happy but she wasn’t.

She still wanted her snowman back but even before she’d left the city he had made no attempts to keep her away from it. He didn’t talk to her that night at Mr J’s club, her last night in Gotham. And no matter how much she begged and hoped for it inside, he never came back to her, he never passed that apartment door of hers again to tell her that he didn’t mean what he said. He left her, without looking back. He left her, alone and broken …

But secretly deep inside of her she wished he would knock on her door someday and tell her those last three words, those three words that could’ve given them a beautiful future.


	51. Chapter 51

_Joker’s POV_

“Done,“ he said and grinned at his girlfriend. Sienna looked at her arm and a wide smile formed on her lips. She had asked him few days ago to tattoo her so that the scar _your doll is broken_ wouldn't be seen anymore. His Queen didn't want to be reminded of that time in her life and J was glad when she had asked him to make her a new tattoo.

“It’s beautiful, baby,“ she said and smiled at him. “Thank you.“

The scar was completely gone now and replaced in black ink by the words:

_Maisie Elizabeth_

_07/10/2016_

_2:20am_

“Yeah, I did a great job, didn't I?,“ he grinned and took care of the freshly new tattoo before Sienna got up from her seat to walk over to Maisie’s room. Their daughter seemed to have woken up from her nap because her loud cries echoed through the whole penthouse.

A sudden knock at the front door made J get up as well and he slowly walked over to it, opening it quickly. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed his right hand standing there, a Christmas tree thrown over his shoulder. “What the hell—“

But J was cut off as Sienna’s voice could be heard from behind him. “Oh, perfect timing, Frost! Come in,“ she said with a smile while carrying Maisie in her arms. The little one was now eleven weeks old and grinning every time whenever an adult smiled at her first.

“What’s that?,“ J asked as Frost passed him and entered the penthouse. Sienna looked at him, a bit confused. “That’s a Christmas tree, baby.“

“I know, doll. But why is it here?“

“Because it’s Christmas tomorrow, J“, she said.

“But we never had one before,“ he replied, squinting his eyes at the tree.

Sienna rolled her eyes. “I know that but we’re gonna celebrate Christmas differently this year.“ She looked at Maisie in her arms and J understood. His Queen did all of this for their daughter because she never had the chance to experience such festivities in her own childhood.

J sighed. “But it’s just a stupid plant, doll.“

Sienna gave him a look. “You can trust me that we’re gonna make it look beautiful in the end,“ she said and he raised his non existent eyebrows. _“We?!“_

“You’re not helping?,“ she asked.

J scoffed. “No, never.“

“Fine,“ Sienna hissed and joined Frost in the living room where the henchman had already started to build up the tree.

J leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched them starting to decorate the Christmas tree. “Here,“ his Queen suddenly said and turned around to him. “You can at least hold her then.“ She put their daughter into his arms before turning her attention back to his right and the stupid tree.

J looked down at Maisie and grinned. She immediately smiled back at him and tried to touch his face with her small hands. He was glad that she still had his eyes, even though he knew that could change later. But J hoped that his daughter would keep his eye color because she already looked so much like her mother and he wanted to see himself in her as well.

Ever since J had started to take care of her, she got used to him even more and he knew that Maisie felt comfortable in his presence. J was also determined to teach his daughter her first word that had to be Daddy of course. He told her who he was every day so that she could remember his words better and would be able to call him Daddy as soon as she would try to speak on her own for the first time.

“You’re gonna love your presents, Pumpkin,“ said J and flashed his daughter his silver teeth. Maisie laughed and a smile formed on his lips. _A real smile._

His little princess had always loved his shiny silver teeth what made him unbelievable happy. Ever since the Bat had smashed his former teeth out and had damaged his face, J had always been a bit insecure about his looks. But J quickly got his self-confidence back, especially after he realized how dangerous his new silver teeth made him look. Nevertheless, his Queen and daughter were the only people who he never wanted to be scared of him.

“What do you think?,“ asked Sienna all of a sudden and ripped J out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the Christmas tree being entirely decorated, with lots of lights and Christmas balls.

“Aw, she loves it!,“ his girlfriend smiled and gestured to their daughter in his arms. J looked at her and noticed her blue eyes being widened and she started to make some cute noises while holding his pale fingers with her tiny ones.

“Thank you so much, Frost,“ said Sienna and hugged the henchman while J let out a low growl. His Queen let go of his right hand and glanced at him. “Don’t make a scene now, baby. Frost helped me after all,“ she said and walked over to him, kissing his lips before taking Maisie from him and into her arms.

“Well,“ began J, furrowing his hairless eyebrows. “The plant looks better now.“

Sienna smirked. “Told you.“

~*~

_Sienna’s POV_

She woke up the next morning with a start. It was finally Christmas and Sienna had never celebrated it properly before. Therefore she was more than excited as she turned around to her boyfriend who still had his eyes closed.

Sienna started to kiss him all over the face until he finally woke up.

“Doll,“ he growled and rubbed his eyes. “As much as I enjoy to be woken up like this, couldn’t you have waited another three hours?“

“Nope,“ she grinned and got up from the bed, throwing his sweatpants in his direction. “Cmon, get dressed. I’m gonna wake up Maisie and we’ll meet in the living room!“ After those words left her mouth, she quickly left the bedroom, taking her phone with her. Sienna dialed Frost’s number and had to wait a bit before he finally picked up.

“Hello?“ He sounded very tired.

“Sorry to wake you but it’s Christmas and we’re gonna expect you to be here in five minutes,“ she said, smiling the whole time.

“I’m on my way,“ he replied and Sienna hung up the phone before going over to Maisie’s room to wake her little daughter up. “Good morning, sweetie,“ she hummed and picked her up. Maisie yawned but seemed to be wide awake as soon as she saw the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree as they entered the living room.

They didn't have to wait long until Frost and J joined them, both tired as hell but still ready to open up some presents.

It was Maisie’s turn first though.

Sienna had spread out a blanket on the ground to lay the little one on it because the doctor had told her that it was important for Maisie to move as much as possible since her neck started to be stronger now and she could already support her head on her own for a few seconds.

Then it was time to open up the presents.

Maisie got a lot of new toys, clothes and plush animals and she squealed with delight as she wrapped her tiny arms around her presents, holding them close. Sienna smiled at her daughter before she gave J her first present. He grinned at her and ripped the wrapping paper apart. J’s smile grew even wider as he held a new pair of colored knives in his hands.

“Perfect choice, doll,“ he said and kissed her. Even though he didn't thank her with his words, Sienna knew that he was happy about her present for him. And that was enough for her.

Then J handed her his gift.

Sienna smiled and didn't hesitate to open the present. J watched her with a curious look and a smile formed on his lips the moment she let out a sharp breath. Her boyfriend had given her a beautiful, very expensive looking dress and a new set of lingerie. “You know,“ he said and smirked at her. “You worked so hard and you almost have your old body back. It’s time to show daddy the result, doll.“

“Gladly,“ she grinned and noticed Frost shifting on his place of the couch. Sienna suppressed a laugh and then handed him a present. “I hope you’ll like it,“ she said as Frost took the gift from her, slowly opening it. It was a new pair of sunglasses.

“I know that Maisie always chews on yours, so I thought it was time for a new pair,“ Sienna said and smiled. Frost returned her smile and put them on. “Thanks.“

“You’re welcome,“ she said and then turned her head to look at J. He let out a sigh and took another present from under the Christmas tree. “My Queen insisted that I had to get you something as well,“ he said, having an annoyed look on his face as he gave the very fucked up looking present to his right hand.

Frost opened it and then held a new pair of socks in his hands, all of them having Joker icons on it. He looked up at J. “Thanks, boss…“

“Yeah, yeah,“ J said and waved his hand. “Now get the fuck outta here. You don’t a have a free day just because it’s Christmas.“

“J!,“ Sienna said, totally shocked at his behavior.

“It’s alright,“ Frost said with his usual calm voice. “Thanks for inviting me in the first place.“

The henchman got up from his seat and said goodbye to Maisie before leaving the penthouse.

J grabbed Sienna’s hip to make her sit on his lap while his blue eyes scanned her face. “How about you trying my present on and giving me a show?“

She turned her head to Maisie. “Only when our daughter is taking her nap.“

“Then put her to sleep, I can’t wait—“

“Oh my god, J! Did you see that?“ she cut him off, her eyes still being focused on Maisie.

Their daughter had just rolled on her tummy for the first time, all on her own.

“Cmon, sweetie. Do it again for daddy,“ Sienna smiled and Maisie looked at her before rolling back on her back. Sienna’s smile grew even wider and she locked eyes with J again who also had a proud look on his face now.

“Merry Christmas,“ she said and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, doll.“


	52. Chapter 52

_Frost’s POV_

Frost really hadn’t expected that Sienna would invite him to celebrate Christmas with them and even though that was a beautiful thought of her and even if he also had a few things to do for Mr J like every year on Christmas, this time he couldn’t keep himself distracted from the things that were running through his mind.

It was Christmas and she wasn’t with him, the holy day in the year that everyone should spend with someone they love and Klara was still gone. It hurt, more than all the days he had to endure before without her.

It was late in the evening when Frost was carrying another tree with himself the way up to Klara’s apartment. Everything was dark in here like always since she left the city. Maybe it was corny of him, maybe even stupid but he couldn’t live with the thought that she was spending Christmas somewhere else and he still hadn’t found her.

Frost put the last things Klara left in her apartment into the empty wardrobe and started to build up and decorate the little Christmas tree he got in the last second from some guy at the park who was just about to close his booth.

After the tree was standing the room was fully illuminated with the most beautiful lights but this room was nothing without the person that actually belonged here.

Looking at his phone he made a photo of his done work and searched for Klara’s number in his contacts. She would never see this picture but he would’ve felt bad if he wouldn’t wish her a Merry Christmas. She still was the most important person in his life.

_I brought a little Christmas to your apartment, I hope you don’t mind me doing this._

_I miss you, I wish you could be here now._

_I wish you a beautiful Christmas wherever you are right now._

_I love you, Frost._

And whilst sending her this he thought about what would happen if she would get the message even though he knew that would never be.

Would she ever come back?

Would he ever find her?

Would she be willing to come back to him if he should get the chance to talk to her?

He of course knew what he would tell her then, the first words which would leave his lips.

_I love you._

From everything he had ever done wrong in his whole life, this was the thing he regretted the most. No he didn’t only regret, he suffered from this, he suffered like she did, when he broke her heart, even more by now, the thought of never having her by his side again was eating him alive. Even death would be more gracious.

Still focusing on the lights of the Christmas tree Frost pulled a little present out of his suit pocket and laid it down underneath the tree. People would probably call him stupid but it didn’t seem stupid for him as he had seen this ring a few weeks ago in a jewelry store. Actually he didn’t even want to buy it at first but before he could’ve thought about it, he did. If Klara would’ve been here now, if they would’ve had the time he wished they could’ve had till now, he would’ve asked her definitely if she wanted to marry him.

But since she wasn’t here Frost only took that small glistening piece of silver as a sign to not give her up no, matter how much time might trek through the land. There must be a meaning behind the fact that he found this ring which reminded him of her in the second he saw it. It was a small and petite ring, nothing big but at least as beautiful as its future owner.

Someday this ring would belong to her, and someday they would be happy again.

Frost would get her back and there was nothing that would keep him away from it.

_I’m coming for you, Klara._

_Klara’s POV_

It was snowing outside when Klara woke up on Christmas and she stayed in bed for a long time, just watching the big snowflakes falling from the sky and landing on the roofs of the neighbor houses.

She couldn’t believe it was actually Christmas. She couldn’t believe she was gone from Gotham for so long already.

What the others might do now?

Mr J would probably rant about this day before Sienna could convince him to not be such a dick. Or maybe they weren’t even celebrating that day … Maybe Mr J would just take her with him to his club, partying like always, different from what Klara was experiencing this year.

She hadn’t celebrated Christmas since her parents died and now she had the full program. Griggs and she even went Christmas tree shopping and all that usual stuff past the last week. It was fun, they even would try to cook something today even though both weren’t very talented in it but still she couldn’t stop thinking about what all the others were doing without her.

What would Frost do?

Probably working since Mr J wouldn’t want him to neglect his work.

The pain in Klara’s heart came back as soon as she thought about him. It could’ve been their first Christmas together if they were still in a relationship. She even knew what he would’ve got him. A snow globe with a little snowman in it …

 _Oh god no, not now …_ she thought as the tears were about to form in her eyes again.

This had happened a lot since she read this article in the newspaper a while ago. She started to miss them all so much and she couldn’t numb the pain anymore, it was overwhelming and meanwhile she even started to question herself if it was so smart to leave Gotham.

She even thought about calling Frost but then she remembered that he probably wouldn’t give a shit about her. Klara always used to forget that he was the one who left her first, who didn’t love her, that he was the reason she left. But it felt so damn wrong by now.

She wanted to return home but she wouldn’t have something from it anyways. Sienna would be mad at her for leaving and Frost … would he even be interested in her after all this time?

Would he even care about her coming back?

No ... she better stayed where she was now. Griggs at least showed that he cared for her, that she was important to him.

“Morning baby” she heard his voice from behind her and felt his kiss at her shoulder. “Morning” she whispered trying to sound rather sleepy than sad what worked better than expected.

“Merry Christmas” he said as she turned around to face him with a smile. She had learned to suppress her feelings amazingly in the last months.

“Merry Christmas” she responded kissing him.

The Christmas morning was beautiful, the food was well (better than Klara would’ve expected with both of their great cooking skills) but still late in the evening when the day was nearly over the sadness overcame her again. The whole day she couldn’t help but think about what Frost was doing and if he maybe thought about her as well, even though she knew those chances were small to not at all existent.

And as soon as Griggs had fallen asleep Klara got out of the bed again, dressed herself into her white winter coat and stepped out of the house into the snowing wonderland of their garden. The snow was untouched by now and all she wanted to do was building her own Frosty …

She started with forming a little snowball into her hands which grew bigger and bigger with every time she rolled it through the other snow on the grass and twenty minutes later a fully built snowman stood in front of her, with a carrot as his nose, a hat on and a few stones which were symbolizing his eyes and mouth and a coat.

Klara stared at the snowman for a few seconds before she couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. “Merry Christmas, Frosty …” she whispered giving the snowman a kiss on his carrot nose, before she was lying down beside him in the snow letting her tears fall while she was doing a snow angel.

As she stood up from the cold ground she looked at the picture that she just created.

The full moon was illuminating the snowman and its partner the little snow angel and for a second Klara could’ve sworn that they looked kinda alive. “At least you two can spend Christmas together now … take good care of her Frosty and don’t let her leave anywhere else without you if you love her. I’ll leave you two alone, guess you wanna spend some time together.” And with those words Klara left the garden, secretly wishing she could be with Frost like the snowman could be with its angel.


	53. Chapter 53

_Sienna’s POV_

The days after Christmas were just as wonderful as the Christmas morning when Maisie had rolled the first time on her tummy. She was now trying to do it more often and Sienna couldn't have been more proud of her daughter. It was always great to watch Maisie taking another step in her development.

“Are you ready, doll?,“ she heard J asking behind her and turned around. “What?“

Her boyfriend just pulled his purple croc coat over his shoulder. “It’s New Year’s Eve which means we’re going to the club. Cmon, baby. I don’t wanna be late.“

Sienna motioned to Maisie in her arms. “What about her? We won’t take her with us.“

J shook his head. “No, of course not. I’m gonna call Frost to come over.“ Just as he was about to dial the henchman’s number, Sienna interrupted him. “But he isn’t even in the city tonight.“

J raised his hairless eyebrows and looked at her. “What?,“ he asked and let out a growl. Sienna suddenly noticed that Frost hadn't told J about his plans. “Well, he said to me that he had to leave Gotham because of some business he has to take care of for you,“ she explained and J balled his hands into fists. “What the fuck?! I didn't say that!“

He was clearly furious.

J then tried to call his right hand but hung up just a few seconds later. “That bastard doesn't pick up,“ he growled and looked like as if he wanted to kill Frost more than anything right now. “Calm down, baby,“ Sienna said with a calm voice. “This is clearly a misunderstanding.“

“I’m gonna make him regret that,“ he said dangerously and quickly texted Frost before looking at Sienna again. “What now? Should I ask one of the other henchmen to watch her?,“ he asked, looking at Maisie who immediately smiled back at him. A small smile formed on J’s lips as well and it warmed Sienna’s heart that their daughter was always able to make him relax a bit.

“No,“ she said. “I don’t trust them with Maisie.“

J sighed and took off his coat again. “We never stayed home on this day before,“ he said with a displeased look on his face. Sienna walked over to him and pecked his lips. “There’s a first time for everything, baby,“ she said and smiled up at him. “Besides,“ she whispered seductively and ran one hand down his chest. “I’m gonna put Maisie to sleep soon and then it’s just the two of us.“

He purred. “And then what, doll?“

Sienna smirked. “I’m sure you remember our new year's tradition.“

Most couples shared a kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve but for the King and Queen of Gotham City was a simple kiss not enough. They wanted each other. They _craved_ each other and they wanted to begin the new year with their favorite activity.

Sienna was relived that Maisie slept for twelve hours now and always just wanted to be fed before she was put to bed and after she woke up. That meant their daughter wouldn't disturb them when they had their _adult sleepover._

J licked his lips and then kissed Sienna, resting one hand on her back while the other one suddenly tickled her sides. She let out a laugh and Maisie joined her, giving them both a toothless smile. “Aw, come to Daddy, princess,“ smiled J and took Maisie into his arms. The little one rested her head in the crook of his neck while she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt.

“Stay just like this!“, said Sienna as she took her phone to take a photo of them both. “Perfect,“ she smiled and immediately changed it to her new lockscreen. As she looked through her other photos, she suddenly found one with her and Klara that they both had taken as Sienna got her memories back. A sudden wave of sadness washed over but that feeling was soon replaced by anger. She was still mad at her former best friend for just leaving the city and never texting or calling her back. Therefore it wasn't hard for Sienna to delete the photo.

“What’s that face, doll?,“ J asked and she looked up at him. Sienna quickly smiled again and stroked Maisie’s cheek. “Nothing. I’m fine,“ she said and wasn't even lying. Sienna didn't know if Frost moved on and let Klara go since he once told her he wanted to search for her, but Sienna had taken her own advice. Klara was gone and she couldn't change that. Of course she missed her but it didn't hurt that much anymore. She had Maisie and J and these two were the only people she really needed after all.

_Joker’s POV_

He waited for his Queen to return from their daughter’s room. Sienna was putting Maisie to sleep at the moment and J was sitting in the living room, staring at the screen of his phone. Frost still hadn't called or texted him back and J’s anger rose with every passing second. He didn't understand why his right hand had decided to leave the city when J didn't even instructed him to do so. Frost usually didn't act on his own.

J let out a growl as he texted him another message:

_Get your ass back to Gotham or you’re fired._

And with _fired_ he meant obviously _dead._

J didn't tolerate any misbehaving under his workers. He needed them to be loyal in order to work with them or otherwise they weren't of much use. It had always been a difficult task to find good and trusting henchmen and Frost was surely one of those, even though J started to doubt him for the first time now. And that was never a good sign.

“Hey, handsome,“ he heard his girlfriend’s voice saying and put his phone aside. She walked over to him, got on his lap and looked deeply into his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about Frost,“ she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

_How could she always read his mind?_

“I actually wanted him to help the others,“ he growled and looked out of the huge window. Sienna furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?“

J glanced at his golden watch. It was nearly midnight.

He squeezed her thighs which signaled her to get up from his lap. Sienna got to her feet and J did the same, leading her to the window. They had a beautiful view over the whole of Gotham from up here and the first fireworks were already lighting up the sky.

“One minute left,“ Sienna said after she looked at her phone.

J grinned. “Just watch the city, baby.“

She glanced at him curiously but then looked out of the window again, waiting for the last seconds to pass. They could hear a countdown coming from the streets until everyone shouted: _“HAPPY NEW YEAR!“_

But just in that moment, a loud explosion could be heard from the centre of the city. J watched his girlfriend and noticed how her eyes widened. She looked in fascination at the havoc that started in the streets of their city as screams could be heard everywhere.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear: “Happy new year, doll.“

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “That was you?,“ she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. He nodded his head. “My personal firework for you.“

“Ever the romantic, huh?,“ she asked and laughed. Sienna kissed him, pulling him down to her level. But J suddenly broke the kiss, making her look up in surprise. “That wasn’t everything yet,“ he said and pointed at a huge building in the middle of Gotham City. Sienna followed his gaze and then the top of the building suddenly caught fire as well. Her jaw dropped.

“Did you just set the Bat signal on fire?,“ she asked, totally delighted.

J grinned at her and pulled her closer to him again. He smashed his lips to hers and they both ended up in a fiery kiss, not getting enough of each other. His tongue slid into her mouth and Sienna moaned into the kiss as his teeth grazed her bottom lip slightly. J quickly lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist while she supported her hands on his shoulders.

He carried her to the bedroom, pushing the doors open and nearly throwing her on the bed. J was more than just happy to be rough with her again because they had a lot of gentle sex during her pregnancy. But this time was finally over.

“The new lingerie looks perfect on you, baby,“ he purred as he stripped her down to her underwear. Sienna smirked, pushing the buttons of his dress shirt open while he was on top of her. She pulled it over his shoulders and threw it on the ground, kissing her way up his chest until she reached his neck.

J growled and looked down at her, capturing her in an intense gaze. “I’m gonna fuck ya so hard, you won’t be able to walk the next days.“

His Queen breathed heavily. “Don’t just talk about it. _Do it!“_

And that was what he did.


	54. Chapter 54

_Frost’s POV_

The night had been long for Frost, he was still searching for Klara and this time he finally had made it out of the penthouse to visit some clubs near the one in which he had seen her the last time. He had told Sienna that there was some business for Mr J to do before he could finally leave the house without his boss yelling after him. But to make sure that Mr J wouldn’t kill him for just disappearing without him telling anything he had indeed done some work for him, before he left to search for the love of his life on New Year’s Eve.

Frost was tired as he got out of his black SUV visiting the next best hotspot out of town. A modern bar which looked a tad like Mr J’s club from the inside only that most parts of the interior decoration was ice blue. Everything here seemed very modern, just like Klara would like it.

A lot of people were here to celebrate the new year, mostly young people and it was very difficult for Frost to find a trace of Klara in this full crowd even though he was tall enough to see everything. But Klara was so short and petite to find her under so many human beings was nearly impossible and Frost felt a big amount of disappointment and anger growing inside of him. He just wanted his girlfriend back, was that too much to ask for?

Looking at the TV screen which had been hung up above the bar the clock showed that it was only one minute left until midnight. One minute till Klara was gone for nearly a whole year and he still hadn’t found her … Why was life such a bitch towards them?

Frost who had kept his eyes glued to the TV screen suddenly opened his mouth slightly as he felt the familiar soft skin of someone touching his hand whilst walking past him. “I’m sorry …” a female voice then replied to him, a voice that felt like an angel would sing to him. A voice he would recognize under thousand strangers.

He turned his head into the direction from where it came just to see a strand of red curly hair and a part of her beautiful face disappearing into the crowd behind him whilst everyone was counting down the last seconds of the year two thousand and sixteen.

“Klara!” he shouted for her immediately, trying to follow her but it was already too late. She was gone again and this time he had missed her only about seconds.

Mad as hell about so much misfortune he left the bar just to escape all those kissing people around him. He couldn’t take that right now. Them being happy while he just lost his girl straight in front of his face again.

At the parking he looked around if the car of her stupid asshole boyfriend was standing somewhere here but nothing, they must’ve left in the second while he was too busy with paying attention to that stupid clock!

“FUCK!” he yelled into the night and kicked the wheel of his car a tad too hard what caused him an unattractive pain in his right foot shortly after it.

Why? _Why goddamn, WHY?_

Frost sat down on the driver’s seat of his car, trying to calm down a bit before he would return to Gotham. Driving in such an emotional condition wasn’t a good idea at all.

In that time Frost turned his phone again, already awaiting a thousand messages from Mr J and he was right. Of course his boss was mad that he had left the city without telling him but at least he got him something that would lighten his mood up again. Frost didn’t even dare to listen to the messages his boss left on his mailbox, he probably would need earmuffs to endure the yelling.

But as he was starting the motor of the black SUV he thought about something different, something that was lightning up his mood as well at least a bit. This bar and the club in which he had seen Klara a few months ago weren’t far apart from each other, so that meant she must live somewhere around here now. Somewhere around … wait where exactly was he?

Oh yes, _Chicago._

But Chicago was a big city to find her in a place like this with the great luck he had the last times that would probably cost him another year … But it was at least something, he knew now where he could keep searching for her even though it would take more time than expected with all the things he had to do for Mr J as well. And he probably even had to offer him extra night shifts to make up for leaving the penthouse without his knowledge.

It was three in the morning when Frost finally returned home, greeted by a kind of damaged city. Mr J must’ve taken care of a special firework here, he thought. Well the Bat and the police wouldn’t have been delighted about this at all but that was nothing compared to an angry Mr J that greeted him by the door when he finally entered the main entrance. “Ooooh, look who’s finally returning home. _Where have you been?”_

“Boss I’m sorry I know how this must look like but I brought you something that you could need” Frost immediately explained.

“I’m all ears” Mr J snarled and Frost was sure that he would’ve yelled through the whole penthouse if Maisie and Sienna wouldn’t probably be asleep already.

“Do you remember the plans about some secret weapons from Wayne Enterprises that you wanted us to steal within the next days?”

“Don’t tell me you worked on that plan already” Mr J said and a wide grin suddenly appeared on his dangerous face.

“No I stole them already” Frost responded and handed Mr J a black suitcase.

“You’re kidding me” Mr J said opening the suitcase as if Frost would want to prank him in any kind of way. “No, I was already in the near when you told me to buy some stuff for Maisie and I hadn’t much to do so … Take it as a New Year’s present” Frost said.

“Oh Frosty how nice of ya!” Mr J started to laugh, absolutely delighted before he turned all serious again. “But that doesn’t mean that I tolerate you disappearing whenever you want.”

“I know boss, I’m sorry it won’t happen again I can do some extra night shifts to make it up to you.”

“Good idea! You can start tomorrow right away” Mr J said.

“I will” Frost responded before Mr J finally turned back to bed holding the suitcase in his hands like a second baby.

He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he had entered his room as well thinking about how he could find Klara the fastest way that would be possible for him.

_Klara’s POV_

Sharing a kiss with someone at midnight. Klara would never have thought that this would ever happen to her.

Also having sex with someone one hour past New Year’s Eve was something completely new to her and it felt some kind of special even though she and Griggs had sex so many times by now that she couldn’t even count it anymore.

She was giggling against his chest as he pulled her into a warm and soft hug, while all the blankets were wrapped around their bodies looking as if they would make them one.

Tonight had been great, the sadness of the past Christmas days was all gone and since a while Klara had a lot of fun again. But maybe that was just because Griggs kept her occupied the whole day and because she had a bit too much alcohol in her blood that was making her feel warm and nice at the moment.

“You know what?” Griggs asked, stroking a strand of her hair behind her ear whilst giving her a soft kiss.

“Hm?” she asked back.

“You’re beautiful” he said grinning at her, what made her smile truly again since a while.

“You think so?” she asked kissing him back.

“You are, no doubt about that” he responded.

There it was, that feeling he gave her that made her feel wanted and admired, she could be happy to have someone like him …

Cupping her heated face into his hands he suddenly looked her deep into the eyes. “I love you” he said.

For a second Klara was speechless. She had never heard those words out of someone else mouth … she only could remember her parents telling her that when she was younger and … her own I love you towards Frost.

Klara pushed the picture of his face out of her head when she was waiting for him to return it and quickly smiled at Griggs. He would probably be the only one who would ever admit that he was in love with her and she liked the thought of having someone around who really meant it.

“I love you too” she said even though she knew she would never love Griggs that much as she was loving Frost.


	55. Chapter 55

_Sienna’s POV_

She woke up the next morning with the worst headache of all time.

Sienna brought a hand to her forehead and noticed that she had a fever. She was basically burning and therefore got quickly rid off the satin covers that covered her heated body. It had been a while since she felt that exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. But somehow she just couldn't seem to rest.

Sienna turned her head and looked at J who was still sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to disturb him and therefore tried to get up very carefully. But just as she was about to sit up, she felt the unpleasant urge to sneeze. She tried to do it quietly but that didn't work out.

J’s eyes shot open at the sound.

“What the fuck—“, he muttered and almost jumped out of bed. “Are you sick?!“

“I think so,“ she said and then started to cough while she felt a burning pain in her throat. J immediately took a few steps back. “Don’t even dare to infect me.“

Sienna rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I can control that, J—“, she was cut off as another coughing attack washed over her. A sudden shiver ran down her spine and she pulled the covers over her body again.

_She definitely had a cold._

“Can you please send Frost to the pharmacy? I need some medicine,“ Sienna whispered so that the pain in her throat wouldn't get worse. But J heard her anyway. He nodded his head and was about to say something as Maisie suddenly started to cry. Sienna instantly made attempts to get out of bed but J stopped her with a bewildered look on his face. “Oh, no. You can’t get close to her. She’d only get sick too!“

Sienna fell back into the pillows. “You’re right. Then you have to take care of her until I feel better,“ she said and closed her eyes for a second.

“But doll,“ he protested, “I have a meeting today.“

She immediately sat up and glared at him. “What’s more important to you? Our daughter or your stupid work?“

J growled. “Fine, I’ll cancel the meeting,“ he said, rolling his eyes as he head towards the doors. But before he left the bedroom, J turned around to her again, giving her a look. “And my work isn’t stupid.“

Then she heard how he closed the doors with a loud bang and Sienna let out a hiss. Her headache was killing her after all and she really hoped that Frost would hurry up and get her something that would help against all of her symptoms. She wasn't sick very often but when it indeed happened, she was always able to rely on the henchman since J had never been a great help when it came to her having a cold.

Sienna took her phone from her nightstand and quickly texted Frost a list of things she would need, including Ibuprofen, soups, tea, handkerchiefs and a few other things before she tried to rest, closing her eyes and hoping that she would fall asleep again.

_Joker’s POV_

He always hated it when things didn't go as planned.

J was currently in the kitchen, trying to make a soup for his girlfriend while Frost was out in the city right now, buying her everything she needed to get better. He would never admit it but cooking had never been one of J’s strengths and the kitchen was therefore already a mess. But that wasn't his only problem.

His daughter didn't stop crying, no matter what he did. Maybe she just wanted to see her mother but J couldn't risk for his little Pumpkin to get sick as well. He knew that Sienna wouldn't want that either.

Maisie was lying on the couch, still crying and even kicking her tiny feet into the air. J growled and quickly went over to her, taking her into his arms while he returned to the kitchen. He tried everything to not burn the soup but he was clearly overwhelmed with the situation.

Just in that moment the front door of the penthouse opened and Frost came around the corner, carrying several bags. J turned around to him, glaring at his right hand. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THE TIME?,“ he yelled and Maisie only started to cry harder as he raised his voice.

“You told me to go shopping for Sienna and that’s what I did,“ the henchman explained, looking at his boss in confusion. J let out a growl. “But what took you so long?!,“ he asked but didn’t wait for an answer. He gestured to the burned soup. “Finish this.“

Frost nodded and took over in the kitchen while J tried to calm Maisie down. “Hey, princess,“ he said in a quiet voice and rocked her in his arms. “What’s wrong? Daddy is here.“

J kissed her cheek but then suddenly wrinkled his nose. “What’s that smell?,“ he asked, looking at Maisie with his non existent eyebrows raised. Frost walked over to them after he finished Sienna’s soup. “She needs to have her diapers changed, boss,“ the henchman said and J immediately handed him his daughter. “Here. I’m not gonna do that,“ he said and instead grabbed the bowl with the hot soup.

J walked over to the bedroom, slowly opening the doors. He noticed that Sienna was awake and then gave her the soup with a silver spoon. She smiled up at him. “Thank you, baby,“ she whispered and he realized how hoarse her voice sounded.

Sienna sat up and tried the soup. “Ohh, it’s delicious, J.“

He smirked. “Yeah, you know that I’m good at everything, doll.“

She gave him an amused look but didn't say anything else.

After she finished her soup, she put the bowl on the nightstand, letting out a sigh. “I’m lonely, J,“ she said, giving him a sad look. “And bored and I miss Maisie. I’m not used to not seeing her.“

Sienna reached her hand out for him but J backed away. “No touching until you’re better, doll,“ he said and she rolled her eyes. “But I wanna cuddle with you.“

“No, I don’t wanna get sick, too,“ J said and Sienna gave him a look before she suddenly shouted his right hand’s name. “FROST!“

J held his hands up in surrender. “GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IT!“

He laid down beside her and she immediately cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest. J usually liked to have her this close but not when she was a virus on two legs. He had an uncomfortable feeling while wrapping his arm around her but the sudden voice of their crying daughter made him stop his movements. “Oh, too bad, baby. I have to get up,“ he said and quickly got out of bed, almost running into the hallway.

“Perfect timing, Pumpkin,“ J said as he met Frost in the living room. His right hand tried to calm Maisie down but she was very whiny today. “She probably just misses her mother,“ Frost said as he handed the little one to his boss. J looked down at his daughter. “I might have an idea.“

~*~

In the evening it was time for Maisie to go to bed. But J knew that both mother and daughter weren’t used to be apart from each other so he wanted them to at least share a look before he would put Maisie to sleep.

He opened one door to the bedroom while carrying his daughter in his arms. Sienna immediately looked up and a smile broke out on her face as she saw their princess. J was careful not to enter the room but it worked nevertheless. Maisie grinned as she laid eyes on her mother and she even started to giggle.

“Hey, sweetie,“ Sienna smiled and got up from the bed, slowly walking over to them. But J signaled her to not come any closer as she was only five meters away from him and Maisie.

Sienna looked sad for a moment but still nodded her head.

J took Maisie’s arm and raised it, making it look like as if she wanted to wave her Mummy goodbye. “She needs to sleep now,“ he told his girlfriend and she smiled at their daughter, blowing her a raspberry kiss. “Good night, Maisie,“ she said in a quiet but soft voice. “Mummy tries to sleep now as well.“

Their daughter reached her arms out for her mother but J pulled her closer to his chest. The smile faded from Sienna’s face before she looked at him. “Where will you sleep?,“ she asked.

“In her bedroom,“ he replied, looking at Maisie who still wanted to be held by the arms of her mother. “You know that I don’t wanna get sick and I can at least keep an eye on her then,“ he added and the smile returned to Sienna’s face. “You’re a great dad, J.“

“I know, doll,“ he grinned.

“But I’m gonna miss you though,“ she pouted, looking at the huge bed that she had to sleep in, completely alone.

J felt the same since he never slept good when she wasn't with him but there was no other way at the moment. “Just think about me,“ he smirked and winked at her.

Sienna rolled her eyes but smiled. “Good night, baby.“

“Good night,“ he said and she closed the door while he walked over to Maisie’s room, putting her in her crib. “Nighty night, Pumpkin.“ J kissed her forehead and then lay down on the couch that was standing beside the window. He hadn't known how exhausted he was until now.

 _His Queen really did a lot,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

_Frost’s POV_

As Frost came to the penthouse today he was greeted by some more or less loud yelling. Mr J and Sienna seemed to argue about something lately, while little Maisie was playing on a blanket in the living room. She smiled and laughed as she saw Frost entering the room.

The first half of the new year had already passed and the little one was growing so fast, she could even hold her head and sit on her own now. Frost felt like she was growing and learning things faster than he was doing some progress in finding Klara.

Since New Year’s Eve he hadn’t seen her or found out something new about her whereabouts and it really starts to frustrate him, he knew it would take him time to find her but the more time it took him the more he just wanted this to be over and hold her in his arms again.

“Hey, no, no, no, no” Frost said as he saw that Maisie was about to nearly eat the zapper which was lying on the ground beside her as well. He took it out of her mouth and gave her a stuffed animal instead but Maisie seemed to like the tie he was wearing way more and so she started to play with this, smiling at him and sometimes touching his face. She laughed every time she touched his beard, Frost thought she may find it scratchy and that’s why she liked it so much.

Sienna and Mr J were still arguing in the bedroom, they didn’t even recognize Frost. And meanwhile he could figure out what was going on, they were fighting about what Maisie’s first word would be.

A slight smile formed on his lips while he was watching Maisie who was still playing with his tie. He had sat down besides her so that she could reach it better and by now she already had crawled onto his lap.

This reminded Frost a lot of the _Baby Name War_ , when Sienna and Mr J had to decide how to name Maisie.

He couldn’t really understand why they were making such a fuss about it since Maisie would say Mummy or Daddy soon enough no matter who was first, but he also knew that he was thinking here about Mr J and well, now it didn’t seem that ridiculous anymore, since his boss wanted to be the first and best in everything.

Frost was sure that if Maisie would be his and Klara’s child they wouldn’t care about if she would say Mummy or Daddy first. Wow … now he was even thinking about them as parents … He really wanted her back.

Hopefully it wouldn’t take him that long anymore to finally find her.

“What do you think, little one? Do you want to get to know Klara, when I’ve found her?” Frost asked Maisie and the answer was a big smile but probably just because his tie seemed to taste very delicious.

“J, I’m not discussing this with you any longer!”

“Come on doll, it’s obvious! Most of the babies say Daddy first because it’s easier for them!”

“No it’s not!” Sienna shouted back whilst storming out of the bedroom what Maisie recognized within a second. “Mummy!” she suddenly said and pointed at her mother with joy written all over her cute little face. Sienna and Mr J –who followed behind her shortly after she stormed out of the room- stopped dead in their tracks.

“What did you just say, sweetie?” Sienna asked and looked at her daughter with so much happiness in her eyes. Mr J meanwhile looked at his girlfriend and Frost through squinted eyes. “She didn’t say anything” he snarled. Sienna gifted him a mad look and walked over to her daughter who was chewing on Frost’s tie again.

“Mummy!” she said again and this time Mr J couldn’t deny that he didn’t hear it.

“Aww, my little angel” Sienna said and lifted her daughter up into her arms so that Frost was finally able to stand up from the floor again. “See J, Daddy is not always the easier word” she snapped at her boyfriend. Mr J let out a low growl before he turned his attention back to Frost. “What are you doing here? I didn’t order for you” he snapped at his right hand.

“Mason called me boss, he said he’s sorry but he had to cancel your meeting today, because Batman was after him a few hours ago.”

“Batsy? Liar, he just doesn’t want to pay me my money back. Start the car we’re going for a ride!” Mr J ordered.

His mood was definitely ruined, what meant that Frost had to endure a very long night shift.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara had had to deal with a lot of problems past the last months, problems which were caused by her feelings again. She missed Gotham, she missed Sienna, she missed Frost and she even missed working for Mr J.

To be true she was missing her whole life as the Black Shadow.

It was awful to endure meanwhile. She felt like she was caught up in this house, doing nothing the entire day while Griggs was at work, what meant that she was extradited to her own thoughts every day and the only thing she could do about it was calming down. A few weeks ago some guy at the bar just a four streets away from their house spoke to Klara and asked her if she wanted to try some weed because she didn’t seem very relaxed and he was quite right. At first she refused to take something like this but now …

She needed to forget about her thoughts for a while and this seemed to be the only way. Griggs didn’t like to see her smoking that stuff when he wasn’t there to share the fun with her what mostly included having sex but Klara didn’t give a shit about his opinion in that anymore what maybe wasn’t the best idea this time because it soon was very clear that she was high as a kite, she even started to see things which weren’t actually there.

Klara had fallen asleep with her hypnotized mind a few minutes ago and now she was caught up in her own little dream world.

_“Klara, come back please we miss you so much.”_

_“Sienna? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me for leaving you.”_

_“No sweetie I’m not mad, I was just disappointed, but we miss you, just please come back to us.”_

_“We?”_

_“Frost is missing you too, sweetie. He kept searching for you all the time.”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“I’m here.”_

_“You really missed me?”_

_“More than anything in the world. Please come back I made a big mistake for letting you go, I love you, come back …”_

_“You love me?”_

_“I do, so much …”_

_“Why did you leave me then?”_

_“I just wanted to protect you, I thought it would be too dangerous for us to have a relationship like this, but I really regret that. I love you so much, please come back I miss you. We all miss you.”_

_“I miss you too … you have no idea how much …”_

_“Then just come back …”_

_“How?”_

_“Just leave … come back to Gotham …”_

_“Wait I can’t see you anymore! Where are you?”_

_“We’re waiting for you …”_

_“Where?!” Please don’t leave!”_

_“You have to come back …”_

_“I love you …” “No please baby don’t leave me, don’t leave me, I miss you!”_

_“I love you! Come back!”_

“I love you … I love you … I love you …”

“Baby I love you too but you really have to wake up now” Griggs voice sounded from above her. Confused Klara opened her eyes and sat up right on their bed as she realized that she had been dreaming all the time.

“No, no, no, no where are they?” she asked and looked at her boyfriend while tears were running down her face, she was still high as a kite.

“Where is who? Baby it’s me, you’re high, you smoked that shit again while I was at work!”

“No they were here I know it! I have to leave, they’re waiting for me …”

“You’re going nowhere in that condition” Griggs said and kept her away from leaving the bedroom. “No you don’t understand that!” Klara yelled at him with a tear stained face.

“Hey, hey! Klara, look at me, look at me! No one is here! No one is waiting for you out there, it’s just me and you. Just me and you, okay?”

“Just me and you?” she asked in confusion, looking him straight into the eyes. “Yes. Baby please don’t ever smoke this shit again when I’m not home, you lost control over yourself” he said, cupping her face into his warm hands. “Did I?” she asked.

“Yes you did” he said trying to calm her down with a kiss, while she was falling against his chest, feeling completely exhausted. She didn’t know anything anymore, she just knew that she was a prisoner of her own mind the longer she was staying away from her home and the people she loved. She wanted Sienna back and she wanted her Frosty back. _She wanted to go back to Gotham so bad ..._


	57. Chapter 57

_Joker’s POV_

He returned to the penthouse late that night. That bastard Mason had just needed a bit of intimidation and then he finally had decided it would be wiser to give the Joker his money back. As soon as he transferred the millions of dollars, J had killed the man off. That was the reason why his shirt was blood stained after he closed the front door and entered the hallway.

J quickly took off his shirt and left it on the ground, totally forgotten. Then he walked over to the bathroom, taking a shower to wash the rest of the blood off. After he was done, he pulled his Arkham sweatpants on and left the bathroom. J stopped in his tracks in front of the bedroom and carefully peeked inside. His girlfriend seemed to be fast asleep so J slowly closed the door again, walking over to the nursery instead.

The door to Maisie’s room was always a bit open. J carefully pushed it open and entered, getting closer to her crib. He looked down at his daughter and to his surprise he realized that she wasn't asleep. Maisie met his gaze and looked up at him. A smile formed on her small lips as she recognized him. She stretched her arms out for her father and J took her into his arms. “Hey, Pumpkin,“ he purred, sitting down on the armchair beside her crib. “Why are you not asleep, huh?“

Maisie nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck while J kissed her forehead. “You know, I’m still not happy about you saying Mummy first,“ he told her as he rubbed her back gently. “I always thought I’d be your favorite.“

His daughter spit her pacifier out. “Mummy,“ she muttered and J let out a sigh. “Yeah, but I’m not Mummy,“ he said and looked at her. “Cmon, Pumpkin. Do me a favor and say Daddy. I know you can do it.“

Maisie looked back at him curiously. She touched his face and started to laugh when she saw his silver teeth. J smiled at her before he got serious again. “I’m not kidding, princess. Say Daddy, please. Say it, say it, say it.“

The little one giggled and J got frustrated. “Cmon, it’s not that hard, Pumpkin. Just repeat my words, alright? D-a-d-d-y.“

“Da—“, she began, still smiling at him.

“That’s right, go one,“ J encouraged her.

“Mummy!,“ she said, clapping her hands.

He rolled his eyes and made her sit on his lap, looking intensely into her blue orbs. “It’s Daddy, princess. You’re a smart girl. You should pick that up,“ he said but Maisie suddenly yawned. J raised his hairless eyebrows. “Oh no, you won’t go back to bed until you said Daddy, Pumpkin.“

Maisie rubbed her eyes. “Da—“

“Daddy,“ J said clearly.

His daughter pointed at his chest. “Daddy.“

A smile broke out on J’s face. He got up from his seat and twirled Maisie into the air, making her laugh again. “You did it! That was great, princess,“ he smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him until a yawn escaped her lips again. “Alright, let’s put you back to sleep.“

J placed his daughter in her crib, put her pacifier back into her mouth and covered her with a small blanket. “Sweet dreams, Pumpkin,“ he said quietly and Maisie closed her eyes, mumbling “Daddy“ again before she dozed off.

J returned to his own bed, scooting closer to his girlfriend who suddenly rolled on her other side, facing him. Her eyes were open and he looked back at her. “Happy now?,“ she asked and smiled at him. J gave her an confused look and Sienna chuckled. “I heard you through the baby phone,“ she explained.

He grinned at her proudly. “She’s a genius, just like me.“

Sienna placed her hand on his chest. Good night, you genius,“ she muttered and closed her eyes again, resting her head on his shoulder. J wrapped his left arm around her, mindlessly running his fingers down her back. Then he also closed his eyes, falling asleep just a few minutes later.

_J woke up to the sound of a helicopter near the bedroom window. He raised his head and his eyes widened. The helicopter was flying right in front of the penthouse, aiming his weapons in J’s direction._

_He quickly pushed his girlfriend’s shoulder. “DOLL, WAKE UP!,“ J screamed and Sienna opened her eyes, looking around the room in confusion. “UNDER THE BED! NOW!“, he yelled and both of them rolled out of bed, crawling under it while holding onto each other. They could hear loud gunshots above them and the sound of the window breaking. Hundreds of golden bullets landed on the floor next to them while their bedroom was completely destroyed._

_Sienna held her ears with her hands and a panic look crossed her features. “MAISIE!,“ she shouted as tears were streaming down her face. She freed herself from his grip and crawled from under the bed, running right into the crossfire._

_“DOLL, WAIT!,“ J yelled and followed after her. He then noticed that the helicopter didn’t just stay at the bedroom window but was now circling around the penthouse, shooting his deadly bullets through every wall and window._

_He ran into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw his Queen lying on the ground, her nightgown blood stained. She didn't move._

_J walked over to her, breathing heavily. He kneeled down beside her, taking her into his arms. Sienna’s eyes were closed and she had several wounds all over her body. One bullet even hit her into the head._

_J let out a scream._

_There was no need to search for a pulse. His Queen was dead._

_And his daughter…_

_His daughter!_

_J quickly got up, ignoring the burning of his eyes as he ran into the nursery. Maisie didn't cry, there was no sound to be heard. His heart stopped beating for a moment. Several bullets were lying on the carpet as well, just like broken pieces of glass, coming from the destroyed window._

_He didn't even want to look in his daughter’s crib._

_J took a deep breath, blinking the tears away that were forming in his eyes. He leaned over Maisie’s crib and immediately closed his eyes as he saw all of the blood. His grip on her bed tightened and he let out another scream, now letting the tears fall from his eyes. J looked down at Maisie again, quickly wrapping her up in her blanket before he picked her little body up._

_His hands were bloody but that wasn't his blood._

_It was the blood of his daughter and her mother._

_J walked back into the living room and placed Maisie in Sienna’s arms. His whole body was shaking and he was sure that he was about to stop breathing any moment._

_He leaned forward, kissing both of their foreheads._

_He loved them. And he never even told them that._

_But now it was too late._

_The sound of the helicopter returned to his ears. J looked up and turned his head in its direction. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened as he noticed the word written in white capital letters on each side of the helicopter._

_GRIGGS._

“J! Oh my god, J! WAKE UP!,“ he heard a familiar voice shouting and quickly opened his eyes. Sienna was looking at him, with panic written all over her face. He realized that she was totally fine, no wounds were covering her body.

“Thank god,“ she sighed in relief as he sat up in bed. His body was covered in sweat and a few strands of his green hair were falling into his eyes. J tried to calm his breathing down as he felt her hands on his naked back. “It was just a nightmare, baby,“ she whispered, trying to calm him down as she also sat up behind him. Sienna wrapped her arms around his chest and hold him close.

He suddenly pushed her back onto the mattress, getting on top of her. J pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent.

“Do you want to talk about it?,“ she asked quietly.

“I can’t,“ he replied.

Even though several months had passed, his henchmen still hadn't found a trace leading to Griggs. This nightmare only proved that J slowly started to get crazy, more than usual. He couldn't live with the thought of this rat still being alive and maybe even trying to hurt them again, just like it had happened in his dream.

But J would do anything to protect his Queen and daughter from any kind of harm.

Loosing them had felt so real, so realistic…He was sure that he wouldn't survive when they were both gone. He’d rather die for them.

“It’s okay,“ Sienna whispered, kissing his cheek and bringing J back to reality.

The voice of their crying daughter suddenly echoed through the penthouse.

J let out a sigh of relief. “God, I’ve never been so happy to hear her crying,“ he muttered under his breath. Sienna gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything as he got out of bed, leaving the bedroom to walk over to the nursery.

He turned the light on. Everything looked perfectly fine in here. “Daddy’s here,“ J said and took Maisie into his arms. She immediately stopped crying and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He knew that his yelling probably woke her up. “I’m sorry, princess,“ he whispered as he returned to the bedroom, still carrying her into his arms.

J joined Sienna in bed again, placing Maisie right between them. His girlfriend was still looking at him with a worried look in her brown eyes but he knew that she wouldn't push him with telling her what he had dreamed about.

“Mummy,“ said Maisie, looking at her mother. Sienna smiled and their daughter then turned her head to look at J. “Daddy,“ she said, grinning at him and a slight smile formed on his lips as well.

“J?,“ Sienna asked and he looked at her.

“I know that this might not be the right time at the moment, but our anniversary is in three days.“

“I know, doll,“ he said, running a hand through his hair.

He couldn't believe that they were already six years together.

“We don’t have to celebrate it if you don’t feel well—“

“What? I’m fine!,“ J cut her off. Sienna looked at him for a while and then nodded her head. “Okay,“, she smiled, wrapping an arm around Maisie before she closed her eyes. His girlfriend reached her hand out and placed it in his, squeezing his hand gently. “Try to sleep now,“ she whispered. “I’m right here.“

J looked at them both one more time before he dared to close his eyes as well. He promised himself to find Griggs and to make him pay for what he did, hearing him begging for mercy and eventually watching him die.

J didn’t have another nightmare.


	58. Chapter 58

_Frost’s POV_

It was the 18th of June today and Frost was on his way to Gotham City’s most expensive restaurant because Mr J and Sienna would celebrate their sixth anniversary tonight.

“May I help you Sir?” the owner of the restaurant asked Frost as soon as he entered the five star location. “Indeed, Mr Duvall. I would like to rent this place tonight for my boss and his girlfriend” Frost answered watching Mr Duvall frowning behind his sunglasses. “I’m sorry, Sir but reservations can only take place two weeks in advance.”

“I’m sure you can still do something for me” Frost said, showing of his gun a tad as he leaned closer to the two head smaller man. “Don’t scream, don’t try to call for help. Mr J wouldn’t appreciate your behavior.”

“M-Mr J?” Mr Duvall stuttered in fear.

“Yes like I said, he and his Queen would like to rent the whole place for tonight and I guess you don’t wanna disappoint the King and Queen of Gotham City, do you?”

“N-no o-of course n-not” Mr Duvall said and looked Frost straight into the eyes with a shaking voice. “So? What can you do for me?” Frost asked again.

“I’ll make space for them, they will have the restaurant all for themselves.”

“Very generous of you, Mr Duvall. They will take their places at seven and just for the record it wouldn’t be very wise of you to try to call Batman or someone else who might help you out of this situation and I can tell you, if you’re doing your job good, you don’t have to fear anything.”

Mr Duvall nodded his head and handed Frost a little reservation mark. “Tell Mr J everything will be perfectly fine when he appears here.”

“Oh I’m sure about that” Frost said, letting his gun slide back into his suit pocket and took a last look at the location. Everything here was pure romantic; this was also a place that Klara would’ve loved.

A sudden picture of him and Klara appeared in his mind. She was wearing a white dress, sitting at one of the tables while he was kneeling in front of her, dressed in a black suit, holding the beautiful silver ring in his hand, just about to ask if she wanted to marry him.

The pain was real again and he cursed himself on the inside for never going with her to a place like this, all they had since they knew each other was sex and a few intimate moments. He felt horrible whilst thinking about that they actually never had a real relationship even though he knew that Klara would’ve wanted that after she said I love you.

God damn he really had to find her, he had to tell her his true feelings and he had to make up for everything they missed out. She deserved this after he left her in the moment she wanted him the most.

As Frost left the restaurant he tried to refresh his mind first before going back to the penthouse where Mr J already awaited him with Maisie in his arms. Frost knew that he would have to babysit her again, while his boss and Sienna would be out celebrating their anniversary.

“And?” Mr J asked as soon as Frost had entered the hallway.

“Everything’s set up boss, I’m sure you will have a great evening” Frost responded whilst a wide grin was forming onto Mr J’s face, before he gave him Maisie right away. “Perfect, good work Frost.”

Maisie meanwhile squeaked in joy as her Dad handed her to Frost. She immediately started to touch his beard and laugh.

Frost smiled down at the little one in his arms, following Mr J’s instructions like always when the King of Gotham was leaving his daughter alone. Frost had to endure the usual threats like: If she only gets a scratch Mr J would kill him, but that was nothing new to his right henchman.

A few hours later Sienna and Mr J left the penthouse and Frost was alone with Maisie. He had placed her in his crib for a few seconds because he had to do some calls for his boss as well and as he came back Maisie greeted him with a joyful facial expression, saying loudly: “Tree!” whilst pointing at him.

At first Frost was only confused and didn’t know what she was trying to say but then he turned around and recognized that he was standing on front of the tree he had drawn for her on the wall back when he and some of the other henchmen had to decorate her room.

“Tree!” Maisie said again and pointed at Frost another time.

“No little one, it’s Frost” he smiled at her, taking her into his arms again.

“Tree ...” Maisie gabbled, playing with his tie and looking into his eyes.

Maybe she meant that he was tall like a tree ...

_Klara’s POV_

Today had been a strange day for Klara. She didn’t feel like doing anything lately, she was bored, sad and meanwhile very mad and frustrated about it. She still missed her friends, she still didn’t know if she should move back to Gotham and meanwhile she even started to hate everything that was going on in her life.

Her current state felt like a depression but she knew it was only because she couldn’t get her head free anymore. She tried it with alcohol, what didn’t work anymore, she tried weed what was the worst experience in her whole life after that hallucination of Frost and Sienna telling her that they want her to come back and now the ceiling of her own house started to fall on her head.

Klara really began to feel uncomfortable in her life and even in her relationship with Griggs what she of course didn’t let him know. She didn’t want to put on a fight right now because she knew it would only escalate with all the feelings she was hiding since they met.

She even didn’t want to see his face today but he would be home soon and usually they always had sex as soon as he entered the front door but this time Klara just felt like staying in bed all day, wanting the world to go away.

_You wouldn’t have wanted Frost to go away if he would be here instead of Griggs._

Her mind was telling the ugly truth again, as Klara crawled into the bed and put the blanket over her head.

Yes it was true, she never felt like not wanting Frost in her near, so she guessed maybe her relationship with Griggs would come to an end soon.

Hugging her pillow tight Klara also had to admit that she would’ve loved cuddling with her big snowman now. She really was missing him, but she seemed to be the only one of them two who was. He didn’t love her, she was alone with her feelings.

“Hey, baby? Are you already asleep?” Griggs voice was sounding into the room and Klara never had the feeling of wanting to throw him out of the window so bad. She couldn’t even explain what was going on inside of her, she just knew she didn’t want to be in his near at the moment. “Yes …” Klara muttered under her blanket and she begged he wouldn’t pull it away now, what he did much to her anger.

“Hey!” she wailed and put the blanket over her head again while Griggs was chuckling. “What’s wrong? Don’t you feel good?” he asked lying down besides her on the bed and rubbing her back.

_Ugh … stop touching me …_

_Tell him you’re on your period._

“No, I’m on my period …” she replied what made Griggs grin disappear immediately. He hated it when she was on her period. That meant no sex for at least a week, just what Klara wanted right now.

“Oh …” she could hear his disappointment but she didn’t care about it, she just wanted him to leave her alone for once. “Can I get you something? Do you need an aspirin?”

“No thank you, it’s fine I already took a full one about an hour ago” she responded.

“Well then I guess I should leave you alone, hm?”

_Oh you think so, honey?_

_Finally you got it._

“Mhmm” Klara said.

“Alright then sleep well, hope you feel better tomorrow” he said, kissing her forehead through the blanket, before he finally left to go to the bathroom.

Why was this all annoying her so much?

It was not like he did something wrong lately, she just couldn’t stand him since a few days.

_You wanna go back home …_

Yes that was true. Klara really wanted to go home again, and the more time was passing the more she felt like leaving Chicago again and returning back to her actual hometown.

 _Maybe she would even see Frost again then,_ she thought before she finally fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

_Sienna’s POV_

She put on red lipstick before she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Sienna was wearing a long dress with a slit so that a part of her left leg was visible. The top of her dress was golden and sparkled while the long skirt was black. Her high heels were silver and golden jewelry matched her look. Sienna wore the necklace J had given her again after she had lost her memories.

Her boyfriend had told her that he had put a tracking device into the letter J to always make sure where she was. Sienna knew that this had saved their lives as Two-Face had kidnapped them and that J had been concerned about her safety but she had only agreed to wear the necklace again when he would get rid off the tracker.

Therefore his name was hanging from her chain again now.

“You look ravishing, doll,“ J purred as she came around the corner. A smile formed on her lips as she saw him waiting at the front door of the penthouse, wearing his best tux. “You look even better, handsome,“ she smirked and looked up at him. “And you dressed up just for me…“

“That’s right,“ J grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Shall we go?“

“Wait a second,“ she smiled and turned around to Frost who was holding Maisie. Sienna walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek. “Be a good girl, sweetie. Uncle Frost will take care of you until we’re back.“

“Don’t worry,“ Frost said. “I got this.“

Sienna smiled at him. “Yes, I know. Thank you!“

She returned to J, waving their daughter goodbye before leaving the penthouse and taking the elevator upstairs where the purple Lamborghini already waited for them. J even held the car door open for her before he took his seat behind the steering wheel, speeding off into the night.

“Where are we going this time?,“ she asked, already being excited. Her boyfriend grinned at her. “That’s a surprise, baby,“ he said as they drove through Gotham. But Sienna had no eyes for the city this time. All she could focus on was J and how good he looked into that tux of his. She couldn't help but think that it would look even better on their bedroom floor.

J noticed her staring at him. “Like what you see?“

Sienna smirked and leaned closer to him. “Always,“ she said seductively, placing her hand on his thigh. J let out a purr and focused on the street again. He parked the car just a few minutes later in front of a beautiful restaurant that Sienna didn't know.

J opened the car door for her again, taking her hand and helping her out of the Lamborghini. Her eyes widened as she looked at the restaurant but she also noticed that no other cars had parked around it.

She felt J’s hand on her back as he led her inside. The doors were opened for them and the restaurant looked even more beautiful from the inside. The only thing weird about the whole thing was that they were the only costumers. “J,“ she said and he looked at her. “Are we the only ones—“

“I rented the place for us, doll,“ he said and grinned. “I don’t wanna get bothered on our date night and I think you wouldn't want that either.“

Sienna smiled. “You’re right. Thank you.“

It didn't happen often that he was so considerate but she was relived that they had the place for themselves. The King and Queen of Gotham City would only draw attention when other people would be here as well and she wanted to be with him alone after all.

A man came suddenly towards them. “Welcome, Mr J and Miss…?“

He obviously didn't know her name.

J let out a growl but Sienna only squeezed his hand to calm him down. She also didn't want his temper tantrums to ruin the evening. “Sienna,“ she told the man who seemed to be the owner of the restaurant. “Miss Sienna, alright,“ he muttered and she noticed that he was scared.

She couldn't blame him. She’d probably feel the same if J would look at her like _that._

“Please follow me,“ the owner said and led them to their table in the middle of the room. After Sienna and J sat down, he gave each of them a menu. “Just let me know when you made a decision,“ the man said and then disappeared.

Sienna scanned the menu in her hands but soon felt J’s eyes on her. She looked up and caught him staring at her. “What?,“ she asked, smiling at him. J put the menu down. “It’s just nice to be alone with you again.“

“We’re every night alone, baby,“ she laughed.

J raised a non existent eyebrow. _“Almost_ every night.“

Sienna placed her hand in his. “It’s really beautiful here, J. How did you find this place?,“ she asked and J smirked at her.“ I know every place in Gotham, doll. This is my city after all.“

 _“Our_ city, baby,“ she corrected him.

Just in that moment a young waiter came towards their table. He was shaking with fear but Sienna smiled at him comfortably. She wasn't in the mood for murder tonight but she certainly couldn't say that about her boyfriend. “Good evening,“ the waiter said and showed the couple a wine bottle. “That’s a highly recommended wine from our restaurant. I thought you might want to try it.“

“That would be lovely,“ Sienna smiled while J only nodded, glaring at the man.

The waiter poured the wine into their glasses. “Have you made a decision?,“ he asked and gestured to the menus. They told him what they would like to have before the waiter disappeared again, leaving the most feared couple of Gotham’s Underworld alone.

Sienna took her wine glass. “Cheers, baby.“

J clinked his glass with hers. “Cheers.“

Both of them tasted the wine and the young waiter certainly didn't lie. It was indeed very tasty, even though not the best wine Sienna ever drank. But she also wasn't much of a wine person.

“Do you want to dance?,“ J suddenly asked her.

Sienna wasn't sure if she had heard him right because he never asked her to dance. She was usually the one who wanted to do that and asked him instead.

“Of course!,“ she said and beamed at him. J returned her smile, took her hand and led her to the dance floor of the restaurant. Slow music was playing while J turned her around so that she was facing him. Their faces were so close, she could almost touch her nose with his.

She felt J’s hand on her back as he pulled her towards him. Sienna rested her hand on his shoulder while the other one interlaced with his pale fingers. They slowly started to move their bodies to the music, dancing around the room in a perfect rhythm. His eyes never left hers and she was again mesmerized by his blue orbs and the intensity in them.

“I love you,“ she whispered and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. They were still dancing to the slow music and she just wanted this moment to never end.

“I love you, too,“ J whispered back and Sienna almost stopped her movements. “You and the little Pumpkin. I love you both.“

She looked at him again and it was obvious that she hadn't expected to hear that from him. “Oh my god, J,“ she said quietly, staring into his crystal blue eyes. “You keep surprising me tonight.“

“What? Why?,“ he asked.

“First _you asked me_ to dance and now this,“ she said, smiling all the way. “You never said those things before.“

“Well,“ he grinned, twirling her under his arm. “I just want to see you smile, doll.“

“That definitely worked,“ she said, still smiling and she was sure that she couldn't stop until the next morning. But probably not even then.

They noticed the waiter coming back to their table so they sat back down again while their ordered food was being served. As soon as the young man was gone, J and Sienna clinked glasses again. “Happy anniversary,“ she said and smiled at him. Her boyfriend returned it, grinning from ear to ear. “Happy anniversary, doll.“

~*~

They couldn't get enough of each other as they made their way up to the penthouse. The dinner had been wonderful and not a single person died this evening but now they had just wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

J gave her one last kiss as the elevator doors opened. “After you, baby,“ he said and Sienna giggled. “God, you’re a full-time gentleman tonight, J. I can’t handle that.“

“Ohhh, I won’t be gentle when we’re in bed, doll. Believe me.“

_She certainly did._

J opened the front door and both of them got inside. Sienna noticed Frost sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee and working on his laptop. He looked up as he heard them coming in.

“Maisie?,“ she asked.

“She’s asleep,“ Frost said and Sienna nodded. “Perfect. Thank you for taking care of her,“ she said as Frost got up from the couch, closing his laptop. “You’re welcome. She was an angel again.“

Just as the henchman was about to leave, Maisie suddenly started to cry.

“Didn’t you say she’s sleeping?,“ asked J his right hand suspiciously.

“I swear, she was asleep the last time I checked on her.“

“It’s okay, Frost,“ Sienna said and patted his shoulder. “You did everything right.“

She walked over to the nursery, taking her little daughter into her arms. “Mummy!,“ Maisie said and stopped crying, playing with her mother’s locks in delight. “Yes, Mummy and Daddy are back, sweetie,“ she told her as she made her way back into the living room where J and Frost still were.

“Tree!,“ Maisie said and pointed at Frost.

J and Sienna looked at their daughter in confusion. “That’s not a tree, princess,“ J said, frowning.

“Tree!,“ Maisie giggled, still looking at the tall henchman.

“Oh,“ Sienna whispered and understood. “She calls you that because you’re so tall, Frost,“ she said, laughing at the thought. Maisie was indeed very creative.

“Yeah, I thought the same. I stood next to the painted tree in her room as she called me that the first time,“ Frost said.

“That explains it,“ smiled Sienna. “You can leave now, Frost. Have a good night.“

“You too,“ he said and returned her smile before he left the penthouse.

J immediately started to undress. “I’ll wait for you, doll. But hurry up,“ he said and then disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Sienna looked at her daughter. “Let’s put you back to sleep,“ she said, rocking Maisie into her arms and kissing her forehead. “Mummy and Daddy’s alone time isn't over yet.“


	60. Chapter 60

_Frost’s POV_

It was a usual day for Frost. He had to do the usual business stuff for Mr J and whenever he had a free minute he was progressing with his search for Klara. Meanwhile he could contain the area in which Klara was probably living, since all the locations in which he had seen her weren’t far away from each other. She was possibly living on the south side of Chicago but Frost hadn’t much time to deepen his newest information because Mr J had called every single one of his henchmen to a business meeting.

Such events were rare and Frost guessed that something really important must’ve happened if Mr J was putting so much effort in calling everyone on his team to come over.

The meeting room was filled with good twenty men when Frost entered the room and there were still some coming. Mr J was sitting on his office table looking utterly dangerous like always but something behind his eyes told Frost that this was a new kind of dangerous. After all those years working for the Joker Frost had never seen him this concentrated, as if he wasn’t just planning any heist or another little killing spree. This was different, something about his whole presence was different this time.

“Is everyone here now?” he asked into the round mildly annoyed. That was one of the reasons why this sort of meetings rarely took place. Mr J couldn’t stand the people who were always coming too late and usually they all ended up dead in the end for letting the big boss wait.

A few murmurs of agreement were echoing through the room but suddenly the office door was opened again and a middle height guy with messy brown hair stumbled into the room as well. His name was Ross. “I’m sorry boss I-”

Ross couldn’t speak further. Mr J executed him right in the place with a gunshot through his heart.

“I guess we’re complete now” he said rolling his eyes and after those words the whole room fell silent again.

“I let you come today because I want you to do something for me. _Something special._ This is not a heist or a new plan against good old Batsy, this is deeper and way more personal for me. I want all of you to search for this man.” Mr J showed them a photo of a tall man with brown hair, a brown beard and brown eyes and Frost nearly seemed to choke on the next breath of air he took. It was Klara’s asshole boyfriend.

“His name is Griggs. He was once an Arkham security guard and he did something to me that I can’t forgive easily” Mr J growled and his voice sounded even creepier now. He seemed so full of rage.

“Boss?” some goon in the last row asked.

 _“What?”_ Mr J snapped back at him.

“May I ask you what he did?”

“That’s none of your business, Pauli. Your goal if you don’t want me to kill off all of ya is to find that bastard and tell me where he is hiding.”

A simultaneous nod was going through the row of henchmen but this time Frost actually agreed with Pauli about asking Mr J why they were chasing Griggs.

 _Griggs … that even sounded like a prick,_ Frost thought, thinking about Klara again. Hopefully she was alright …

Mr J didn’t seem to have a non relevant reason to chase that bastard.

“He had been seen a lot lately outside of this city but I lost track of him a while ago. Now be some good boys and FIND THAT FUCKER!” Mr J spitted out so that everyone in the room was flinching a tad. “Yes boss” the henchmen said.

“Good, you can go now. I'll sent you all the information you need. I’ll be awaiting your proceedings every four hours. And don’t even dare to tell me just something! I want that man alive! AND I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO KILLS HIM SO NO WRONG MOVES ALRIGHT?”

“Yes boss!”

“Leave” Mr J said before his eyes finally landed on Frost. “Besides you, Frost. You come here and close the door behind you, when those idiots are all out” he growled. Frost nodded and waited for the henchmen staff to leave the room so his boss could talk to him face to face.

“Boss?” Frost said after the last goon left the room.

“Sit down” Mr J said, looking him straight into the eyes what made Frost a tad nervous. He did what the green haired man wanted and sat down on the chair in front of Mr J’s writing desk. “I want you to watch over them while they are working. I want this man dead, this time he won’t get away with what he did to my Queen”

Mr J’s eyes were full of hate and murder as he talked about Griggs and Frost really started to worry what was wrong with that man. Klara was still with him; what if he was dangerous?

“He was the reason why she lost our first child … AND HE WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN!”

Frost needed a few seconds to realize what Mr J just yelled into his face.

This man was responsible for the miscarriage Sienna had a few years ago?

And Klara was still with him... _oh god …_

A horrible feeling was taking over Frost’s body and he wanted to find her even sooner now.

“Are you sure about that?” Frost asked, knowing that his boss wouldn’t have told them all to find Griggs if he wouldn’t be entirely sure.

“I HAD NEVER BEEN THAT SURE IN MY WHOLE LIFE FROSTY! WHAT MAKES YOU DOUBT THAT?” Mr J suddenly yelled at him. His chest was moving up and down heavily and his voice even would’ve scared a whole bunch of predators.

“I’m not doubting that boss it’s just …” Frost wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but this was his only chance to save Klara’s life, because if Mr J really wanted to kill him and Klara was still with Griggs, there wasn’t much of a chance that Mr J would spare her if Frost didn’t tell him what he knew and that she had nothing to do with this whole story.

“What, Frosty? What is it?” Mr J asked, narrowing his eyes at his right hand.

“I know where this guy is probably hiding” Frost finally said.

Mr J raised his non existent eyebrows in surprise. _“Really?_ Why is that Frost?”

Frost took a deep breath before he spoke further. He had to think about every word he was using now if he didn’t want Klara to get into any danger. “I’m still searching for Klara … and the night she left Gotham, she left the city with this guy without even knowing what he did. I don’t want her to get into any danger just because of that scum” Frost explained.

_“So your former fuck girl is fucking the man I want to see dead, is that right? And you say she doesn’t know about anything he did?”_

Frost nodded his head and he knew deep down in his heart that it was true. Klara never would’ve left the city with this man if she had known what Griggs did to Sienna. “I can assure you she doesn’t know anything of what he did to Sienna, she would never have left the city with him if she would have known it.”

Mr J was gazing into Frost’s eyes so deeply that Frost thought he wanted to kill him only with his look. “This better be true, Frosty. If not she’s at least as dead as he is. And now tell me where this fucker has his hiding place.”

Frost gulped. He would take care of getting Klara outta this alive, no matter what. “He’s probably hiding somewhere at the south side of Chicago, I’ve seen him a few times around that area in a few clubs.”

“Good. I will let the other idiots know about that.”

“Anything else I should know?” Mr J asked.

“No, not yet but I’m still searching for Klara so if I can find her I’ll probably find him as well.”

“Then find that little brat and pray to god Frosty that she didn’t know about what her fuck face boyfriend did.”

“Of course boss” Frost responded with a short look to the door. He was wondering if Sienna … If he should tell Sienna about it as well since Klara was her best friend … once.

“What about Sienna? Should I tell her?” Frost asked.

“No” Mr J growled. “I’ll talk to her alone, just do your work and tell me when you’ve find that prick soon, I can’t live with the thought that he’s still out there, living his pathetic little life and having our unborn child on his conscience. I don’t care a lot about feelings and that stuff, Frosty. But this is something even I can’t just forget. He won’t just die, he will suffer if we found him, his death will be more painful than every pain I ever caused. And it won’t be over after just an hour of torture. _Watch out Captain, I’m on my way. I’ll destroy you.”_


	61. Chapter 61

_Joker’s POV_

He just returned to the penthouse, closing the door behind him and looking for his girlfriend in the living room. But she wasn't there. J checked the bedroom but she wasn't in there either. He let out a sigh as he returned to the living room, only then seeing her coming out of the nursery. A smile broke out on her face as soon as she saw him. “Hey,“ Sienna said and walked over to him, pecking his lips. “I just put Maisie to bed. How was your meeting?,“ she asked, sitting down on the couch. J sat down beside her. “I need to tell you something, doll.“

She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him. His tone was serious, after all.

“Did you cheat on me?“

His eyes widened. “What? No! No, of course not.“

Sienna sighed in relief. “Thank god. Then it can’t be so bad,“ she said, smiling at him. She pulled her legs on the couch, putting them under her knees as she gave him an expecting look. “Alright. I’m listening, baby.“

J put his right hand on her thigh and looked deeply into her eyes. “You probably won’t like what I’m going to tell ya,“ he admitted, earning an confused look from his Queen. He decided to not longer torture her with his secrecy. “I’ve got news about Griggs.“

He noticed how her body tensed up at sound of this name. Sienna shifted in her seat, straightening her back and taking a deep breath. “Okay…,“ she muttered, looking into his eyes as if she was searching for the answer in them. “Good or bad news?,“ she suddenly asked, scooting closer to him.

“Both,“ J said, returning her gaze and massaging her thigh. “I probably have a trace about his whereabouts.“

“Probably?,“ she asked, frowning.

“Frost might know where he’s hiding,“ J explained. “He has seen him in Chicago several times by now and suspects that the prick will soon show himself again.“

Sienna smiled a bit. “Well, that are great news! We finally know more than a few weeks ago. But why are you not happy and still looking at me like _that?,“_ she asked, gesturing to his facial expression.

“I wasn’t done yet, doll.“

“Oh, sorry,“ she mumbled, waiting for him to continue. J took a deep breath. “Frosty is still searching for his fuck toy,“ he said and expected his girlfriend to be surprised but she didn't even flinch at his words. “Wait,“ he muttered, glancing at her. “Did you know this?“

“Yes,“ she admitted. “Frost told me that he wanted to search for Klara.“

J growled. “Well, he wasn't successful yet.“

“Why is that so important to you?,“ Sienna asked. “You don’t give a damn about her.“

“True,“ he said. “But I give a damn about her since I know about her fucking Griggs and calling him her new boyfriend.“

_“What?“_

_Sienna’s POV_

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Klara and Griggs? _Together?_ Sienna wanted so bad that it would sound ridiculous because her former best friend would certainly never be with a guy like that. But since she had seen them dancing with each other at the club over a year ago, she knew that it made sense what J just told her.

“They’re a thing,“ he said, having a disgusted look on his face. “Frosty told me that the little brat left the city with this scum and that they’re still together.“

“Oh god,“ Sienna muttered under her breath, placing her head in her hands. J got even closer to her, taking her wrists and making her look up at him. “I knew you wouldn't like that, doll. But I thought it would be better for ya to know.“

“Thanks for telling me,“ she said and tried to smile. She failed miserably though. Thousand of questions were spinning inside her head. “Do you think she knows about what he did to me?,“ Sienna asked with a quiet voice, glancing at him.

J bit his lip. “I don’t know, baby. Frost told me he’s sure that she didn't know but we can’t guarantee that. But you can believe me that she’s as good as dead when she indeed knew about him killing our first child.“

Sienna slowly nodded her head. Klara had been her best friend and she couldn't really imagine her being with Griggs if she would know about his involvement in her miscarriage but she also hadn't seen Klara since over a year now. Maybe she changed. Maybe Sienna didn't even know her anymore. Maybe other things were more important for the young girl now.

But Sienna didn't know about any of that because Klara had decided to never reply to her thousand calls or messages she had left for her former best friend over the weeks of her disappearance. She was still bitter about Klara just leaving without saying properly goodbye to her since Sienna had always thought that both of them were close friends, telling each other everything and being there when the other one needed someone. But Klara hadn't even given her this chance. She just left the city, leaving Sienna wondering where she was and if she was even alright.

Sienna had considered the thought about Klara perhaps leaving the city with Griggs but she just couldn't imagine her doing that with a man she didn't even know. She had thought that the young girl was smarter than letting herself be fooled by scum like him. But now she knew for sure that Klara indeed left the city with Griggs and even stayed with him over the several months. Sienna was mad, really mad because her disappointment in the girl she used to call her best friend only grew.

J suddenly got to his feet. “I have another meeting, doll. I’ll probably return very late again, so don’t wait for me,“ he said, kissing her lips and smiling at her again. Sienna tried to return it but she just didn't feel like smiling right now. “Okay. I love you.“

“I know, doll,“ he said.

A small smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. “Aw, you won’t say it back now?,“ she asked mockingly. J let out a low growl. “I told you not to get used to it,“ he said before taking his leave, closing the front door of the penthouse behind him.

Sienna sat for a while in silence, thinking about what J had told her again until her thoughts were suddenly interrupted of someone coming into the living room. She turned around and noticed Frost stalking towards her. “Hey,“ she greeted him and he did the same, bowing his head slightly. “Boss told me to stay with you.“

“I thought so,“ Sienna muttered, motioning for Frost to sit beside her. He walked over to her, sitting down on the large white couch. Sienna glanced at him. “J told me about the meeting and what you said to him.“

Frost sighed and looked at her. “Sienna, I’m so sorry what this asshole did to you. I had no idea,“ he muttered and she gave him a comforting look. “I know. J and I kept it very private because this was a thing between me and him. But I guess my past just won’t leave me alone.“

Tears started to well up in her eyes. “I thought all this time that he was dead,“ she said quietly. “You probably still remember J’s killing spree as he murdered nearly the whole Arkham staff when I told him about the miscarriage. I was so sure that he died…That J killed him in the process…But everything I thought went flying out the window as I saw him at the club, dancing with Klara like he was just another normal guy.“

She noticed Frost tensing up at the memory.

“I would have never thought about her leaving the city with him though. I thought she would be smarter than following a complete stranger,“ she said, looking down at her hands. She felt Frost’s eyes on her and met his gaze again. “Cmon, just ask me your burning question, Frost. I can sense that you keep something back.“

The henchman looked at her, totally surprised. “I just wondered…,“ he began but paused to think about his words again. “I never wanted to ask you because it’s such a painful memory but—“

“You want to know how I lost the baby,“ she cut him off and he slowly nodded his head. Sienna sighed and felt the tears welling up again. But this time she didn't blink them away. There would certainly never be a day when she wouldn't cry about what had happened on this day. “He kicked me, Frost,“ she said and her voice was so quiet, she didn't even know if he heard her. “He kicked me until I bled and lost the baby.“

Silent tears were now falling from her eyes. “And as if this hadn’t been enough, the asshole still visited me, claiming me as his toy and abusing me. I tried to fight back of course but I was so weak after losing the only thing I always wanted to protect. My baby.“

She looked up again and noticed a few tears in Frost’s eyes as well. “I’m so sorry, Sienna,“ he said again, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you.“

Frost suddenly spread his arms and hugged her tight, rubbing her back in a comforting way. Sienna buried her face into his neck, hugging him back and being grateful for his comfort. “He will pay,“ she said and the determination in her voice was clearly hearable. “We will destroy him for what he did and he will suffer like no one else before him.“

“Boss said that as well,“ Frost muttered, letting go of her again.

Sienna nodded, wiping the tears away quickly. “Can we count on you?,“ she asked and was talking about Klara of course. Frost probably already knew about her not being spared if she should know about Griggs’ true nature.

“Of course,“ the henchman said.


	62. Chapter 62

_Klara’s POV_

It was over, she couldn’t stand it anymore.

At half past eleven in the evening Klara was packing her things, the pain of missing Gotham had finally won. She would leave Griggs. But that had to happen fast, since he would be home from work soon and Klara was just about to grab her most important stuff and put it into a suitcase. She didn’t know what she would do when she arrived at Gotham, if she would call Sienna or first move back into her old apartment, she just knew she had to leave this place now because it was making her go crazy.

Klara felt like a prisoner here, not able to do anything at all. She wasn’t feeling good with Griggs anymore and her hometown and the people she missed the most were still calling for her in her mind. It was unbearable. She couldn’t fight against it anymore or numb the pain. Her time at Chicago was over.

She was thinking about taking Griggs’ car or just stealing one somewhere as she heard the sound of a jarring door right behind her. Klara froze in her actions as she wanted to lay the last two pieces of clothing into her suitcase.

Griggs was standing in the door of their shared bedroom. He was half an hour too early. “What are you doing there?” he asked her suddenly very sharply. Klara’s heart was pounding in fear, his voice didn’t sound calm at all. There was a bite behind it, a bite that she heard once again when they had been fighting. It was the same sound he made when he slapped her.

“Listen I need to tell you something” Klara said, trying to be sweet and calm at any cost, but she already knew that this could only go wrong. “Alright, I’m all ears” he responded, closing the door behind him and coming uncomfortably close towards her.

“I can’t live here anymore … I’m sorry I should’ve told you earlier but … I want to go back to Gotham. I’m missing my friends and I feel like I’m about to die when I don’t see them again. I didn’t mean to hurt you or something but I don’t want to live here anymore …”

“Baby, don’t you think you’re overacting?” Griggs asked, putting his hand on her right cheek before he started to squeeze her chin, what was hurting her badly after a while. “No I really tried to stay, believe me but-“

“You’re going nowhere, baby you’re just confused that’s all” he cut her off, with a sound in his voice that made a shiver run down Klara’s spine. This wasn’t going like she planned it. He behaved absolutely creepy …

“No I’m not … please let go off me. That really starts to hurt” Klara said, trying to move his hand away from her chin but before she could do so, he grabbed her harder and slammed her at the wall behind him. A sharp pain was forming at the back of her head a few seconds later and tears of panic were forming into her eyes, while she still tried to make him let go off her but his grip was too strong.

“You are not leaving me, dear. Not today” he whispered into her ear before kissing her roughly and forcing his tongue inside of her mouth. “Mhmm!” Klara was pulling at his shoulders to keep him away from touching her in any kind of way but as soon as he realized that she wasn’t enjoying what he did to her anymore he lost it.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

He had hit her all across the face three times, two hits against the right cheek, one against the left.

“No! No! Stop it, you promised to never hurt me again!” she shouted whilst hot tears were streaming down her face. She was pushing him away and even managed it to break free from his grip but before she could reach the bedroom door to escape this hell he pulled her back at her hair and threw her on the ground, holding her down and slapping her another two times.

“You want to leave me, huh? Just leave and never coming back? I’ll tell you something, beautiful. You are never ever leaving this house again. You are mine, mine alone and if I can’t have you no one has the right to have you either, did you understand that?”

“You can’t cage me up here!” Klara sobbed.

Meanwhile she didn’t only feel the hot tears running down her cheeks, she even could feel something warm running out of her nose and a second later she could taste blood on her lips. “Oh I can, I already did. See that door over there, love?” he asked, kissing her left cheek carefully. Klara was pulling her head away in disgust but Griggs - who was holding her down on the ground with his whole weight - pulled her back again.

“I asked you something” he hissed, slapping her again.

“Fuck you …” Klara whispered.

She was getting weaker with every time he slapped her again, her head was buzzing and everything hurt.

“Bad girl, how about I’m punishing you for being so mean towards me lately?” he asked.

Klara didn’t answer him. She knew he only wanted another reason so that he can abuse her further. “Get up please I can’t breathe right!” Klara said.

“Oh I’m so sorry, dear. We don’t want you to die, right?” he said and got up from her, even reaching his hand out for her to help her get up but Klara just narrowed her eyes at him and stood up on her own. But before she could even straighten her back Griggs pushed her onto the bed trying to cause her even more pain but this time Klara was faster, she could avoid his grip and managed it to save herself into the bathroom.

She locked the door and backed away from it as soon as Griggs started to hammer against it. “Open the door, sweetheart or I have to open it myself” he said.

“Leave me alone!” Klara yelled.

She hid herself behind the curtains in the little corner of the shower, wrapping her arms around her legs, still crying. She couldn’t escape, the bedroom door was locked and guarded by Griggs just like the bathroom and the little window here wasn’t big enough to make escaping possible, also there was no roof on which she could get to the ground outside of the house. She was locked in here, until someone would come to find her, if someone would come. Maybe she would even die here …

Klara was thinking about letting him fall asleep first so that she could escape but he was a light sleeper, he would hear her.

Griggs had stopped punching against the door by now, what made Klara wondering what he was doing. She really hoped he wouldn’t manage it to get in here and for the first time in her life since she had been a little girl she started to pray to god.

 _Please god, let somebody find me, please don’t let him get in here, please help me … please send me an angel, please send me an angel, please. Please send me an angel,_ were the same words she had prayed when her parents got killed in their own apartment while she had been hiding in her wardrobe, waiting until everything was over.

She remembered how her Mum and Dad told her to stay there until she was sure that nothing could happen to her anymore … well nothing had happened to her but her parents were dead. The only people that ever loved her. Maybe destiny wanted her to reunite with her parents again, maybe she was meant to die here as well, through the hand of the person who once said he loved her.

_Seems like I’m a person that no one will ever truly love …_

More tears were streaming down her face as she thought about Frost.

If he could see what just happened, would he help her?

At least even though he broke her heart, Klara was sure he would never have hurt her like Griggs did a few minutes ago.

How she missed Gotham, how she missed Sienna. She couldn’t even call someone for help because her phone was lying in her suitcase … She could only hope for someone who would safe her or for a quick death. How low could she go?

Klara had been the Black Shadow one and a half year before all this happened. She knew how to defend herself. She knew how to get out of dangerous situations but now she was only a stupid girl who was even too scared to open that stupid bathroom door and to escape the man that just beat her up.

How could she have been so stupid and trust him?

Why did she even leave her home town?

She was a stupid little idiot, was all she could think about herself and that she maybe even deserved the death for being so naïve and careless.

_Please somebody help me … just help me …_


	63. Chapter 63

_Sienna’s POV_

Sienna couldn't believe the progress her daughter seemed to make with every passing month. Maisie was now ten months old and would soon celebrate her first birthday. Sienna herself had turned 26 just a few weeks ago.

“Mummy!,“ Maisie said with a smile and crawled towards her mother who was sitting on the couch, watching over her daughter. The little one had started to crawl a few weeks ago which had been a huge celebration for her parents.

“Come here, sweetie,“ Sienna smiled and spread her arms. Maisie crawled faster and then put her tiny hand on her mother’s knee, looking up at her with her big blue eyes. Sienna’s own eyes widened as she realized what her daughter was trying to do.

“J!,“ she called and didn't have to wait long for her boyfriend to join them. J came out of his office and into the living room, looking around quickly. “What is it, doll? I’m busy,“ he said and walked over to her. Sienna shrugged her shoulders. “Fine, if you wan’t to miss how our daughter stands up for the first time, then leave,“ she said and returned her attention to Maisie who was now looking between her parents.

Sienna placed her hand over her daughter’s. “Cmon, Maisie,“ she said encouragingly. The little one took ahold of Sienna’s other knee before she tried to pull herself up. Maisie managed to get to her feet but was shaking with every movement. Sienna supported her by holding her up and a wide smile broke out on her face. “Very good!,“ she laughed and smiled at her daughter before she kissed her soft cheek. Maisie giggled, never letting go of her mother’s knees.

Sienna turned around to J. He had a proud look on his face as he watched their daughter standing up for the first time all on her own. “That was amazing, Pumpkin,“ he praised her and flashed her his silver teeth. Maisie laughed, looking at him with a look of pure joy. Sienna smiled at the sight and took her little hands in hers, standing up from the couch but still holding her tightly. Maisie looked up at her mother as Sienna stood behind her. “How about trying to walk, sweetie?,“ she asked and gestured for J to come closer. He followed her gaze and came to a stop right in front of them.

“Walk around a bit to show her how it’s done,“ said Sienna and he did what she wanted. J walked around the room, watching their daughter closely who was also watching him intensely before looking down at her own tiny feet. Maisie’s grip on Sienna’s hands tightened. “Should we try it, sweetie?,“ she asked the little one softly and then took a few steps forward. Maisie tried to imitate her by putting one foot in front of the other. “Perfect!,“ Sienna cheered, smiling down at her daughter before she locked eyes with her boyfriend again.

J kneeled down and opened his arms. “Come here, Pumpkin,“ he said and grinned at her. Maisie still hold onto Sienna’s hands as she tried to get to her father, taking step by step carefully. “You’re doing so great, Maisie,“ smiled Sienna while getting closer and closer to J. “Daddy!,“ said their daughter as she looked up at him. Sienna slowly let go of her little hands as soon as J wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He picked her up easily, twirling her in the air and laughing along with Maisie’s giggles. “Good job, princess,“ J said, smiling at her. “And soon you’ll be able to walk all on your own!“

Maisie touched his face. “Daddy,“ she muttered again, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. J rubbed her back gently as he met eyes with Sienna again. She smiled at both of them, coming closer. “I love you two so much.“

J kissed her forehead, still holding Maisie in his arms. But the beautiful moment was suddenly interrupted as they heard a knock at the front door. J let out a sigh and handed Maisie to Sienna before shouting for his right hand to enter the penthouse.

Frost came into the living room, smiling slightly at them all. But as J stalked towards him his face got serious again. “Any news for me, Frosty?,“ J asked and Sienna knew that they were still looking for Griggs and Klara. Well, J looked for Griggs while Frost was more interested in finding his ex-girlfriend.

“No,“ the henchman said. “I’m sorry, boss. But Chicago is huge and we’re still trying to figure out where they could be hiding.“

Even though J was facing Sienna with his back, she knew that he was mad as hell. His body tensed up at Frost’s words and she knew that he wasn't pleased with what the henchman had just told him. But there wasn't much they could do at the moment. Frost was right after all. Chicago was a huge city and it could indeed take them a while before they’d be able to find a trace leading to Griggs and Klara.

J growled. “You better hurry up, Frosty,“ he said with a dangerous tone in his voice. “I’ve waited long enough. And tell that the other idiots as well. I want them all to focus on this mission rather than playing cards in the basement.“

Frost nodded his head. “Of course, boss. I’m gonna tell Oliver to hack himself into the security cameras around the area where I’ve last seen Klara and Griggs,“ he said and J narrowed his eyes at his right hand. “What are you waiting for?,“ he growled and Frost took his phone out of his pocked, probably dialing Oliver’s number.

J turned around to Sienna and Maisie again. “We’re gonna find that prick soon,“ he said and Sienna slowly nodded. “It’s about time,“ she replied, supporting their daughter on her hip.

“Tree!,“ Maisie said and pointed at Frost as he hung up the phone and faced them again. The henchman smiled and waved in her direction before looking at his boss again. “I informed Oliver and he will start now,“ Frost said and J nodded. “Good. I’m gonna meet up with a business partner who still owes me a favor. His skills are very special. Maybe he will find this fucker sooner than everyone of ya,“ J said, rolling his eyes. “You’ll stay here. Two henchmen are also guarding the door.“

Frost nodded. “Alright.“

J walked over to Sienna and Maisie. “You’re leaving again?,“ she asked as her boyfriend kissed her goodbye. “I have to,“ he said shortly. “You wanna see him dead as well, right?“

Sienna gave him a look. “Of course!“

_More than anything…_

“I’ll be back soon,“ J added and then took his leave, closing the front door behind him. Sienna looked from Maisie to Frost. “She just stood up for the first time and took her first steps with my help,“ she said and smiled. Frost returned it while looking at Maisie. “She’s growing so fast.“

“Yes,“ Sienna sighed, putting Maisie down on her blanket again. Her daughter immediately started to play with her toys, not listening to the words her mother exchanged with the henchman.

“Klara would love to see her like this,“ Frost muttered under his breath but Sienna still understood every word he said. She crossed her arms over her chest, not really knowing what to respond. She hadn't talked about her former best friend for so long and now she was on her mind again. Sienna had started to let go of Klara and move on from her leaving the city but everything was different now. Because if they would find Griggs, they would also find her…

Sienna didn't know how to face her then.

“I don’t know,“ she just said, watching over Maisie again. Frost walked closer to her until he stood beside her. “But I do. She loves children.“

Sienna let out a sigh. “Frost,“ she said and looked at him. “I know that you miss her. I really do. But that doesn't mean I feel the same.“

The henchman gave her a look of confusion. “You don’t miss her?“

“A part of me does,“ she explained. “But the other part already moved on. I had no choice, after all. Becoming a mother was more important for me than thinking about a girl I’d probably never see again.“

“But you will see her again,“ Frost said. “I’ll get her back and then everything will be the same.“

“I doubt that,“ Sienna muttered. “I don’t even know if I can forgive her.“

“She doesn't know about what Griggs did—“

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!,“ she suddenly yelled and Maisie looked up at her, surprised by her mother’s yelling. Sienna tried to calm herself down before she spoke up again: “Did you ever talk to Klara when you met her in Chicago?“

Frost shook his head. “No, she never saw me. But Sienna,“ he said and looked at her seriously. “I’m sure that she didn't know about what Griggs did to you. She would have never left the city with him in the first place then.“

“I hope you’re right,“ Sienna said and had to admit that Frost’s words made sense. She really couldn't imagine Klara staying with a man like that if she would know the truth. But Sienna couldn't say that for sure though because too much time had passed and it wasn't like she knew Klara well. They didn't have spend much time together, after all.

“I trust Klara,“ Frost said, very convinced. “And I know that she still cares about you.“

Sienna raised an eyebrow. “She has a shitty way of showing that.“

She knew that Frost meant well but Sienna just couldn't believe that. Klara never replied to her messages or calls and generally showed no sign of caring about her. The young girl had already missed so much in Sienna’s life, so many things that were important to her and that she had wanted to experience with Klara. But Sienna had waited long enough for her former best friend.

“Do you even want her to return?,“ Frost suddenly asked.

Sienna looked at him. “Ask me that again another time.“


	64. Chapter 64

_Frost’s POV_

“Frost, good to see you man. I’ve found the tapes you asked me about” Oliver said as Frost entered the room. Oliver was Mr J’s special man for every kind of technology and stuff. There was no camera or security system in Gotham that hadn’t been hacked by him before.

“Good, show me what you got” Frost replied to Oliver and took a seat besides his colleague, looking straight at the little monitor in front of them on which Oliver was playing the tape from the security camera of the club in Chicago where Frost had seen Klara for the very first time again, after she left the city. “Here we go” Oliver said and pressed the play button.

Frost’s heartbeat immediately got faster as he recognized Klara dancing on the dance floor, that was the video from the day he had been there as well. “That’s the video from last year, and there’s Griggs” Oliver said while Frost closed his eyes for a quick second. He still wasn’t able to watch how she was dancing with that asshole. “They seem quite happy, here. But yesterday I looked at a newer tape and I recognized something strange.”

“Something strange?” Frost asked, not knowing if he should be worried now or not.

“Yes, wait a second, I show you what I mean” Oliver responded and showed Frost a second tape, the time read that this had been recorded only two days ago. “Here are our lovebirds but look at her face, she doesn’t seem happy at all anymore” Oliver said and pointed at the small figure of Klara who was sitting on Griggs’ lap in a more quiet area of the club this time.

He was right, as Oliver zoomed at her face Frost could see how tears were streaming down her face and her lips looked bruised as if someone just punched her. “Can we watch the whole sequence?” Frost asked trying to hide how worried he was now. “Of course” Oliver said, going back to the beginning of the tape, where Griggs and Klara just arrived at the club. She was wearing a thin black dress which didn’t cover her arms and as Frost watched her closer his heart stopped beating for a quick second in shock. Her arms were strewn with dark bruises and even her legs weren’t spared from them.

_That fucker was abusing her!_

The video played further and Frost’s heart got heavier and heavier with every new scene. Griggs had a tight grip around Klara’s upper arm the whole time and was dragging her from corner to corner and she obviously didn’t enjoy his presence anymore. Klara even tried to get rid of his grip sometimes because it was obviously hurting her but all she got from him as he was sure that no one was watching them, was a slap straight across her right cheek.

Frost felt like jumping from his seat and punching a hole into the screen but he could hold himself back right in the second by digging his nails into the bottom of the chair. But this wasn’t enough for Griggs, already the next thing Frost got to see was how he cupped her face into his hands roughly and told her something what was according to Klara’s reaction a really bad threat. Klara wanted to pull away from him but that just caused her another slap right across the face.

Frost inhaled sharply and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to kill Griggs himself and the tape wasn’t even over yet. Five more minutes even showed how that bastard forced her to sit on his lap and every time she wanted to avoid his touch he grabbed her neck brutally from behind and made her sit down again. Frost couldn’t count anymore how often Klara looked at the emergency exit just a few meters away from her but the chance to escape her abusive boyfriend never came. Instead of that she had to endure all the touching and kissing if she didn’t want to get slapped again.

“Poor girl, hm? Wonder how a pretty girl like her met such a fucker like him. I mean I’m not saying we’re saints, we’re criminals but I would never treat my girlfriend like this” Oliver said and Frost’s heart was clenching in his chest.

_I’m coming for you, Klara don’t worry, just hold on._

_He won’t be able to hurt you again, soon._

“Is there more?” Frost asked, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as weak as he was feeling right now.

“Sadly yes, the cameras also recorded a fight between them later when they were leaving the club but the quality is too bad to tell you what was going on there I just have the first thirty seconds on tape after that the cameras started to bug. And I’m also not sure if you really want to see this, I know you can take a lot but that even made me flinch a tad.”

Frost knew that he would probably destroy something after watching those thirty seconds but he couldn’t live with not watching this if it could help him to find Klara as soon as possible and get her away from Griggs. “Give it to me I will watch it later” Frost answered and Oliver gave him a look that said Frost had his true respect for that, what didn’t calm Mr J’s right hand down at all.

Oliver handed Frost the last tape on CD and Frost thought about watching this with Sienna.

Of course he first had to show all of this to Mr J but he guessed that Sienna would want to know about her best friend getting abused, even though she said that a part of her already moved on and doesn’t need someone in her life who never called or messaged her after leaving this city. But those tapes in Frost’s hands changed so much. Maybe Sienna would finally see that Klara still needed their help.

And even if not, Frost would fight for Klara even harder now, he wouldn’t rest until she was safe again, but he had to act fast. He had seen now what kind of guy Griggs was and if he wouldn’t make some progress soon, Klara maybe wouldn’t have much time anymore …

Shaking his head Frost threw that thought away immediately after leaving Oliver’s Tech Department.

He would find her and she would be alive … _she had to._

_What if this asshole already beat her to death?_

_No!_

_God stop thinking, she’s strong, she won’t let him kill her._

But remembering what kind of video material Oliver showed him a few minutes ago made Frost unsure about that again. He had never seen Klara being that scared and submissive. It was like her whole former personality had changed, as if Griggs had destroyed her and only left a completely wrecked mess.

_Klara’s POV_

She was suffering from pain, sleeping was impossible and staying awake felt like torture.

The days passed slowly and Klara meanwhile spent every day with thinking about how she could escape Griggs, but everything she tried was foiled by him in the next second and all she got from trying to flee from her personal hell was another punishment. The last time he had beaten her up was only a few hours ago as she refused to eat something that he had cooked for her.

Klara was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror again, washing the blood off that was running out of her nose for what felt like the hundredth time. She had locked the door but that wouldn’t spare her from another beating session. As soon as she would open the door he would wait for her and punish her for locking herself away from him.

He didn’t even go to work anymore; he was staying home to make sure Klara wouldn’t try to run away again. He was sickly obsessed with her, he couldn’t stand if she would leave him and Klara questioned herself all the time why this had to happen.

Looking out of the small window she thought about how close she was to her freedom if she would only be able to fit through it. It was like someone cursed her, there were no possibilities to flee and no way to fight Griggs without weapons and he already took care of having no knifes or other sharp instruments in the kitchen anymore. He also hid his gun and stuff somewhere in the house where Klara wouldn’t be able find it, she was caught, caught with a man that would probably be her death.

_Why did you stay with him after he slapped you for the first time just a year ago?_

_How could you’ve been so stupid?_

_Why did you believe in his words every time he sweet talked you again?_

_How could you’ve been so blind and dumb and …_

Tears were following Klara’s thoughts.

She hated herself so much for staying with him, for leaving Gotham, for everything she did past the last one and a half years. She left her best friend, she left the man she loved and she left her hometown, she left everything behind her for a man who was abusing her now.

And somehow she even couldn’t help but think she deserved this.

She deserved to end up like this after leaving everything behind her that had meant something to her.

This was her punishment from life.


	65. Chapter 65

_Sienna's POV_

Sienna put Maisie into her highchair, preparing her bottle. She rattled off a sentence of gibberish while looking at her mother. Sienna looked over her shoulder, smiling at her daughter lovingly. “Yes, I agree, sweetie. Daddy works too much these days,“ she said and gave Maisie her bottle. The little one pointed at it excitedly. “Baubau,“ she mumbled, wrapping her small hands around the milk bottle. Sienna smiled at her. “Yes, that’s your bottle,“ she explained while Maisie started to drink.

Her doctor had told her that it was important to always talk to her daughter because having conversations with her was a great way to encourage her language and listening skills. Maisie could only use the words Mummy, Daddy and tree by now but she would soon start to try new ones, according to the doctor.

Her daughter was also able to sit confidently now and started to pick up speed while crawling on her hands and knees. She was scooting around the penthouse effortlessly and even stood up for the first time all on her own just yesterday. Sienna knew that Maisie would soon try to take her first steps without any help but before that could happen, she still supported her small body and guided her on her tiny feet.

Maisie mumbled something else and then threw the empty milk bottle on the ground. Sienna knew that her daughter didn't do that do annoy her but was rather mesmerized by the bottle hitting the ground and her mother picking it up again. As she did that, Maisie started to giggle and pointed at the bottle in Sienna’s hands again. “Baubau.“

“Bottle,“ corrected her mother, looking at Maisie with a smile on her face. The little one smiled back at her and then lifted her arms which meant that she wanted to get out of her highchair. Sienna put the empty bottle aside and picked her daughter up before putting her on the ground again. She immediately started to crawl into the living room where her toys still lay on her favorite blanket. Maisie crawled so fast now that it was sometimes difficult for Sienna to catch up with her. She didn't want to let her daughter out of sight when she was crawling around the penthouse because she might still hurt herself somewhere.

Therefore Sienna followed Maisie into the living room, watching over her as she started to play with her toys. Just as she was about to join her daughter on the ground, a knock at the door interrupted her intention. Sienna saw J coming out of his office and opening the front door, letting Frost in who carried his laptop under his arm.

Maisie looked up at the noise and her little face lightened up in happiness as she noticed her father and his right hand entering the room. She crawled towards J and pulled on his legs to get up to a standing position. He helped her a bit and took her small hands in his to support her on her still shaky feet. “Daddy is busy right now, Pumpkin. But I’ll play with you later, alright?,“ J said and stroked Maisie’s cheek before returning his attention back to the henchman. “What do you have for me, Frosty?“

Frost cleared his throat. “Oliver gave me the footage of the security cameras that show Klara and Griggs. I thought you would want to take a look,“ he explained and J and Sienna shared a look. There was no need to exchange words.

Sienna walked over to J and took Maisie’s hands, leading her back to her blanket. “Sweetie, I need you to stay here for a while. I’ll be right back,“ she said softly and handed Maisie some of her toys that should keep her occupied for a bit. Her daughter instantly focused on them, having a concentrated look on her face as she looked through one of her books.

Sienna gave her one last smile before turning back to J and Frost again who were now sitting in front of the laptop, looking at the screen with their eyebrows furrowed. She joined them and took a seat beside her boyfriend. “Have you seen it?,“ she asked the henchman who then looked at her. “Not everything,“ he replied and then clicked the play button.

She scooted closer to J, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s the recording from last year,“ Frost informed them and Sienna saw Klara dancing in a club with Griggs, being all lovey dovey. She seemed happy while Sienna felt like punching a wall. Apparently it was the same for J. She felt his body tensing up the second he laid his eyes on Griggs and she heard him letting out a low growl.

“And this one is just two days ago,“ Frost explained while playing the next recording. Sienna’s eyed widened as the henchman zoomed to Klara’s tear-stained face. She also noticed bruises on her lips and cheeks as if someone had punched her. As Sienna got a glimpse of her whole body, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw even more bruises on Klara’s legs and arms. _Griggs was abusing her…_

Sienna felt a sudden stabbing in her heart as that fucker dragged her around the room and when she made attempts to defend herself, he suddenly slapped her right across the face. And not just once.

“Oh my god,“ she whispered, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Of course Sienna knew what kind of a man Griggs was and therefore it wasn't a surprise for her to see him like that. But she certainly wasn't prepared to watch Klara suffer so much because of him. Sienna had seen how the young girl tried to escape him but Griggs wasn't dumb of course. He made sure to never let her go, keeping her as his punching ball whenever he needed to let off some steam.

Sienna felt the sudden urge to help her.

Even though she was still hurt because of Klara’s actions, she just couldn't let her down now. Sienna knew exactly how it was to be abused by someone you once cared about and therefore she would do anything to get her out of this situation. Klara certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this. _No one deserved that._

“Is that everything?,“ J asked with an emotionless voice.

Frost shook his head. “There’s another recording I haven’t seen yet but it’s on here,“ he said and Sienna noticed him taking a deep breath before letting the video play. Her own grip around J’s shoulders tightened as the recording showed Klara and Griggs fighting in a black alley outside of the club. That prick was smashing her against the nearest wall, wrapping his hands around her throat and it looked like as if he was strangling her. Even though there wasn't any sound Sienna knew that the words that were leaving Klara’s lips pleaded him to stop his assault. But he didn't stop. Just like he didn't stop when Griggs was kicking Sienna’s first child to death.

The video suddenly stopped just after thirty seconds.

“What the fuck?,“ J growled and glared at his right hand. Sienna looked at Frost as well and noticed the panic look on his face. It was obvious that he was worried sick but he also looked like as if he wanted to smash his laptop right here on the spot.

“I—I’m sorry, boss,“ he muttered. “The recording is only thirty seconds long. It started to bug after that and there was nothing to be seen then.“

Sienna wanted to pull Frost into a hug. He looked miserable and helpless and she couldn't blame him for that. Her own mind was also filled with worries about Klara now. “We need to help her,“ she decided all of a sudden.

Frost looked at her and relief was written all over his face. She nodded in his direction. “We’ll get her away from that scum, Frost. I promise you that.“

“This recording is two days old?,“ J asked and got up from his seat, pacing the room.

Frost nodded. “Yes, boss.“

“Send Tommy and Iwan to that club,“ J instructed his right hand. “I want them to gather information about that fucker.“

Frost got to his feet as well. “Can I join them?“

“No, I need you here,“ J said, crossing his arms over his chest. Frost simply nodded his head and closed his laptop, holding it close to his chest. “I’ll go and inform them now.“

J only looked at him for a few seconds and then turned his back on him, walking over to Maisie and kneeled down beside her. Sienna took this chance and quickly hugged Frost before he could leave the penthouse.

“Ask me again,“ she said, looking up at him.

“What?“

“Ask me again if I want her to come back.“

Frost blinked. “Do you want her to return?“

“Yes and I’ll do anything to make that happen,“ she promised him. Sienna wanted to give him a smile but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. “I know what she’s going through right now. We will free her from him and bring her home, Frost. You have my word.“

“Thank you,“ he said quietly, giving her a look full of emotion. Sienna hugged him one last time, whispering words of encouragement into his ear before letting go of him again. Frost then left the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

Sienna returned to the living room, joining J and Maisie on the ground. Their daughter was sitting in her father’s lap, playing with his gold chains. Sienna sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Are you now best friends with her again?,“ he asked and it was obvious for her that J wouldn't forgive Klara so easily.

She ran her fingers through Maisie’s dark hair before looking at him. “No, but I won’t ignore her being abused. She needs help, J. Just like I did when we first met.“

J growled and Maisie started to giggle at the sound. Their daughter looked up at her parents, giving them both a wide smile which showed some of her small teeth. Sienna smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. Maisie grasped her mother’s fingers and played with the rings on her hand.

“We still don’t know if she knows that he killed our first kid,“ J said and tightened his grip on Maisie. “She will suffer even more if that should be the case.“ 

“I don’t think that she knows it, J,“ Sienna admitted. “Do you really think she would be with him then?“

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not like she cares about you, doll.“

Sienna didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe J was right and Klara didn't give a fuck about her. But that still didn't mean that Sienna would just give her up when she obviously needed someone. “She helped me too, baby,“ she said, looking at him. “She was there for me when I lost my memories and helped me so much during that time. Now it’s my turn to be there for her.“ 

“You don’t owe her anything,“ J said.

“I know but it’s not only that I want to help her, J. I _need_ to help her. She can’t fight him all on her own. We’ve seen that.“ 

“I just wanna see him dead,“ J hissed, having a murderous look on his face. But his features softened as he looked down at their daughter who seemed to be very busy playing with his gold chains again.

Sienna placed her hand on her stomach. “Me too.“


	66. Chapter 66

_Frost’s POV_

As Frost came to the penthouse late this afternoon he had a handful of information for Sienna and Mr J. It wasn’t much and it was for sure not enough for him, because he still didn’t made any progress in finding Klara but it was at least something.

Frost entered the room and just as he was about to tell Mr J what Iwan and Tommy found out in Chicago he stopped dead in his tracks and watched with a smile that suddenly appeared on his face how little Maisie was standing on her own feet with no help and walked towards her mother with shaking legs.

Mr J was standing in front of her, watching with a wide grin what his daughter was just doing.

“Oh my god J did you see this? She made it!” Sienna cheered and picked her child up, kissing her cheeks and cuddling her what made the little one laugh in joy. “She’s a natural, just like her dad” Mr J said, obviously proud but was soon interrupted by his daughter saying “Tree!”, out loud and pointing into Frost’s direction with a big smile on her face. Mr J’s smile faded and his facial expression got all serious again. “What is it, Frost? Make it quick” Mr J said, looking at his right hand.

“I have news for you, from Tommy and Iwan” Frost explained, what made Mr J all ears again. “Tell me everything” he said, while Sienna was keeping Maisie occupied. But she was listening closely as well out of the little corner where she was standing.Frost was so glad she had changed her mind about finding Klara.

“Tommy and Iwan had been to Chicago and they asked a few club owners about Griggs” Frost said.

“And?” Mr J asked, growing obviously impatient.

“They knew him and we were able to say in which parts of the city. He’s probably living at the south side. The people we talked to couldn’t give us an address because he seems to be very careful about telling people where he lives. He probably knows that you’re after him boss, and of course … he wants to avoid that … someone could help … Klara …” The last words cost him a lot energy to spill them out. The pictures of the video tapes hit his mind again and he didn’t even want to know what that asshole might be doing with her at the moment. Today … on her birthday … God what wouldn’t he give to have her here already, so that she didn’t have to endure more of Griggs’ treatments.

“Tommy and Iwan are still in Chicago. We told the others to watch over the four city districts in which he’s probably living, we’re getting closer boss.”

“Good, keep updating me and tell the others to hurry up, I’ve waited long enough for my revenge” Mr J said, looking out of the window with a murderous glare to the rainy sight of Gotham. It seemed like a sad and lonely day, everything was grey, like always for Frost since Klara left, only that he now knew that everyday could be her last day while they were still searching for Griggs.

“Of course boss” Frost replied, deep drowned into his own thoughts. But he soon was ripped out of them as he felt something tiny hugging his leg. It was Maisie, who just walked over to him all on her own as if she wanted to say: “Don’t be sad, tree.”

Frost smiled down at her and patted her head. “Since when is she doing this?” he asked Sienna.

“She started to try walking an hour ago” Sienna answered him, also she seemed to got ripped out of her own thoughts by Frost’s question. And according to her facial expression she must’ve thought about Klara as well.

“That’s great, she’s growing so fast” Frost said, helping Maisie to turn her direction on her little feet so that she could walk back to her mother. “Yes we’re really proud of her” Sienna said, watching Maisie how she was walking back to her but suddenly the little one was losing her balance, falling to the ground and starting to cry immediately.

“Aww sweetie” Sienna said and picked her up to comfort her. “It’s fine, sh. That’s not bad, just stand up and try again” she explained to her daughter, kissing her forehead. The little one stopped crying and looked at her mother before she decided; getting carried around by her seemed to be safer at the moment than walking on her own.

“Mummy” she said and wrapped her little arms around her neck.

“I guess she has enough now” Sienna smiled.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara never thought that her birthday could be that horrible someday but after she woke up in the little corner of the shower again - what became her only safe place in this house by now -, she knew it wasn’t important that this happened on her birthday, it was important that she was still alive. She had to spend the night here, after Griggs got abusive towards her last night again.

“Hey come on outta there, princess. Let’s celebrate your birthday.”

Klara felt like throwing up by hearing Griggs voice sounding from the other side of the room. Was he really thinking after everything he did to her she would celebrate her birthday with him? He couldn’t be serious and Klara wouldn’t come out of her safety zone now.

_Just let me die here if no one comes for me, then let me die._

Looking at the dark purple bruises, which were covering nearly her whole body Klara thought that gifting her the death would be more generous than keeping her locked up in this house. “If you’re not coming out by yourself I have to get you” Griggs suddenly said.

Klara’s heart started to race in panic again.

_He doesn’t have a key, he doesn’t have a key, he doesn’t have a key._

But wrong, he had a key: the firing pin of his gun.

Maybe if she would act like she was still asleep he would leave her alone …

Closing her eyes quickly Klara pretended to be still asleep but of course he didn’t leave her alone, instead of that he carried her back to the bedroom and tried to wake her up, after he placed her on the bed. Klara opened her eyes, because she knew she couldn’t pretend to be asleep now anymore. “Happy Birthday, love” Griggs said, smiling at her what made Klara want to spit him right in the face but she resisted that impulse.

“I bought you something” he said and handed her a little cake with her name and her age on it. Of course no candles, that she could use against him. “It’s your favorite cheese cake.”

_Smash it into his face and run …_

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked, smiling as if they had just been fighting about someone eating the other one’s food last night.

“Let me go …” Klara whispered what made Griggs smile fade immediately. “You belong to me, that’s your home, there’s no reason to let you leave” he said more serious now.

“This is not my home. And I don’t belong to a man that uses my body as a punching ball” Klara hissed and stood up from the bed what caused her more pain than she expected. “You could at least be thankful that I’m taking care of you and trying to forgive you your mistakes” he hissed back.

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING CARE OF ME! YOU’RE ABUSING ME! AND THE ONLY ONE WHO’S MAKING ANY KIND OF MISTAKES HERE IS YOU!” Klara screamed at him, running over to the bedroom door that he gladly left open what finally made her escape possible. But Griggs was after her just a few seconds later and before Klara could’ve reached the front door of the house with a beating heart, Griggs grabbed her by the arm, lifted her up and smashed her onto the couch table in the living room, the one which was made out of glass.

Klara screamed in pain as the table broke underneath her and a few pieces of the broken glass cut into her skin. Tears were streaming down her face, the pain was unbearable and even standing up was impossible for her.

“Oh shit, baby I’m sorry but you defied me” Griggs said, helping her to get up, what caused her even more pain than before. “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me!” Klara cried out but Griggs didn’t listen to her. He carried her back to the bedroom after grabbing the medical aid kit out of the kitchen and started to take care of her wounds. “I guess we have to stitch you up” he said and Klara was close to a panic attack. Not only that she was afraid of needles, now she was getting medical aid from the man who was abusing her every day.

“No, don’t touch me!” she yelled as Griggs was pulling out the big and little splinters in her arms and her legs. “Shhhh. This won’t get better if you fight me. I’m just trying to help you!”

“NO! NO! NO!” Klara was screaming and screaming as the pain hit her again, whilst Griggs was holding her down on the bed. Klara watched how the white sheets turned red from her loss of blood, but everything she could do was screaming. Screaming and crying until somebody would hear her begging for death.

Tears were running down her cheeks. They didn’t stop, they would never stop not until someone would come for her …

May it be a person or may it be death …

She didn’t care about that anymore, she just wanted this hell to end.

_Mummy, Daddy, make space in heaven, please … let me reunite with you again … let me get outta here. Tell the angels over there that I want to die. I’m ready. I’m ready. Please take me to heaven. Please. Or just make somebody come for me, make Sienna come, or Frosty … tell them I need help. Tell them what I have to endure … I’m sorry I left you, I’m so sorry … I didn’t mean to hurt you, Sienna … please don’t be mad at me anymore when I’m gone … and tell Frosty how much I still love him …_

Her thoughts were underlining her screams for help, but nobody came, nobody let her die, nobody brought her to heaven and nobody saved her from the man who was still abusing her.

_She was all alone._


	67. Chapter 67

_Joker’s POV_

“J! Wake up!,“ he heard a familiar voice say and reluctantly opened his eyes. He let out a growl as he noticed his girlfriend’s face close to his own one. “What is it, doll? It’s too early,“ he complained and rolled on his other side, facing her with his back. But Sienna was persistent. “Cmon, get up, baby,“ she said und pulled the covers away. “Did you forget which day it is?“

_No, of course not._

Today was their daughter’s first birthday.

_He would certainly never forget this day._

“I didn’t,“ J said, sitting up on the bed. He ran his fingers through his green hair before glancing at his Queen. Sienna smiled at him as she got to her feet. “Get dressed now. We’re eating cake for breakfast!“

J looked up at her words, having a delighted look on his face. “Sounds good, doll,“ he grinned and put on his Arkham sweatpants. He followed his girlfriend to the nursery where they woke up their daughter together. Sienna gently stroked her cheek as she looked down at Maisie in her crib. “Open your eyes, sweetie,“ she said with a soft voice and the little one slowly started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes as Sienna took their daughter into her arms. “Happy birthday, Maisie.“

The little one smiled up at her mother, touching her face with her tiny hands. Sienna smiled down at her before turning her around so that she could look at her father. J took her from Sienna, twirling her in the air what made Maisie laugh out in joy. “Happy birthday, Pumpkin,“ he said and grinned at her.

All three of them returned to the kitchen. J put Maisie into her highchair while Sienna served them the cake she had bought with Frost a few days ago as they were out in the city to do some shopping for Maisie’s birthday. J had watched his girlfriend yesterday night as she had wrapped all of Maisie’s presents up, including his own ones. He just sucked at doing this and Sienna wanted for their daughter to have beautiful wrapped up presents after all.

After they were done with eating, Sienna and J placed Maisie between them on the large couch, giving the little one her first present. Her eyes widened at the shiny wrapping paper and she immediately started to struggle with the ribbon. Sienna smiled and helped their daughter to open her present. “That’s from me, sweetie,“ she said as she handed Maisie her first pair of shoes. She looked at them curiously but then threw them on the ground, laughing as Sienna picked them up again.

J started to laugh as well. “She really appreciates your present, doll.“

Sienna gave him a look. “Here,“ she just said and gave him one shoe while she dressed Maisie in the other one. The little one looked at her feet with big eyes as her parents put the new shoes on. “Let’s try them, shall we?,“ said Sienna and put Maisie on the ground. Their daughter was still holding onto the couch but tried to walk after she took a few steps.

His girlfriend scooted closer to J, resting her chin on his shoulder as both of them watched Maisie walking. “She’s so cute, isn't she?,“ Sienna said and J nodded his head, looking at his daughter with a smile on his face. Maisie grinned at them both as she walked back to her parents. “Come here, Pumpkin. Daddy has something for you as well,“ said J and picked her up to place her on his lap.

He grabbed the present from the little table in the living room and helped her to open it. J noticed Sienna crossing her arms as Maisie unwrapped her present. The little one was holding a toy gun in her tiny hands, looking at it curiously. J had a proud look on his face. “You have to hold it like this, princess,“ he said and showed her how to do it correctly.

“At least it’s not a real gun,“ Sienna said but still smiled at the scene.

“This was a about time, doll,“ J replied.

“Uh-oh,“ Maisie mumbled, trying to pull the trigger. A wide grin broke out on J’s face. “Look, baby! She even agrees with me!“

Sienna rolled her eyes but still couldn't hide her smile. J grinned at his girlfriend and then they gave Maisie her other presents which included new clothes, toys and a new storybook.

As they finished unwrapping her presents, a sudden knock could be heard at the front door. The two henchmen that guarded the door opened it and Frost came into the living room, holding a large teddybear in his hands. Maisie’s eyes immediately lightened up at the sight and she even tried to run towards J’s right hand. But she was still very unbalanced on her feet. The little one didn't fall though.

“Happy birthday!,“ Frost said and smiled as he kneeled down to her level to pull Maisie into a tight hug. She only had eyes for the teddybear though. Frost handed it over to her and the bear was even bigger than herself.

Maisie was now hugging the teddybear as well and it didn't look like as if she would let go of it any time soon.

Frost patted her head before he got to his feet again, looking at Sienna and J. “Hello,“ he greeted them and Sienna smiled at the henchman while J only nodded his head. “I’m gonna take a shower,“ he said and got up from the couch, winking at his girlfriend. “You can join me, doll.“

“Another time, baby,“ she said and J raised his non existent eyebrows. “Or not,“ he replied and left the room, leaving her and his right hand alone with Maisie.

_Sienna’s POV_

“Thank you for coming,“ Sienna said as Frost took a seat beside her. She couldn't help but notice the dark shadows under his eyes which were a sign of his lack of sleep. Frost was obviously trying everything to find Klara and worked nonstop on getting her back.

“Of course. I wouldn't miss this day,“ he replied and gave her a slight smile.

Sienna returned it. “She loves your present.“ 

Both of them looked over to Maisie who was still playing with her new teddybear, making him hold her toy gun right now. Frost’s smile grew wider. “A gun?,“ he asked, kind of amused.

“That was J’s idea.“

“Of course,“ Frost smirked.

Sienna leaned back on the couch. “God, I still remember her birth like it was yesterday. I can’t believe she’s already a year old!“

“I also remember it like it were yesterday,“ Frost said and Sienna started to laugh at his facial expression. “Yeah, it was quite an adventure, wasn't it?“

Frost smiled. “I just wish Klara would have been there as well on that day.“

Sienna’s smile faded. “Yes…“

_She would have needed her._

“You know,“ Frost said and glanced at her. “I imagined her voice in my head when you gave birth to Maisie. I was so nervous, I really didn't know what to do most of the time. But Klara helped me to go through this and she wasn't even really there…“

Sienna patted his shoulder in a comforting way. “Tell her that when she’s back home. I can imagine it will be a shock for her when she finds out about Maisie,“ Sienna said and looked at her daughter who now walked between Frost and her, sometimes still supporting herself on the couch. Sienna opened her arms for Maisie and the little one immediately walked towards her and giggled as her mother placed her on her lap, running her fingers through Maisie’s dark hair.

“Probably,“ Frost replied, being deep in his thoughts.

A sudden thought crossed Sienna’s mind. “I really don't know how to face her when she comes back. I don’t know what to say…“

She was still mad and hurt because Klara left the city without even saying goodbye but Sienna also felt guilty for thinking that way. Her former best friend now got abused from the man who had killed her first child and Sienna couldn't even help her. But only because she didn't know where Klara was at the moment… _If she would have only called her once…Then nothing of this would have happened…_

“I think that depends on the situation,“ Frost said. “The words will come on their own when it’s time.“

“Maybe you’re right,“ Sienna answered, still not being entirely convinced. But she put her worried thoughts aside now and turned her attention back to her daughter, cuddling her and kissing her cheeks. “It’s her birthday. We should try to focus on Maisie today,“ Sienna said and Frost nodded his head.

“Tree!,“ Maisie smiled and crawled on the henchman’s lap, smiling up at him and touching his beard. Frost smiled back at her and hugged her close as Maisie wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Sienna didn't hesitate and grabbed her phone to take a picture of them both.

“Now you’re already one year old, little flower. Isn't that amazing?,“ smiled Frost and looked down at Maisie. She nodded and started to play with his tie again.

Frost had started to use that nickname for her since she had decided to call him tree all the time. Sienna thought it was fitting for Maisie and fell in love with the nickname the moment Frost had said it the first time.

“She still has blue eyes,“ he pointed out.

“Yes,“ Sienna said and smiled. “J is very proud of that.“

Frost nodded. “Of course he is.“

~*~

It was 2:20am and Sienna and J were currently lying in bed, trying to calm down their breathing from the orgasm they just had. But she raised her head from his chest as her phone suddenly started to ring, showing her which time it was.

J looked at her. “You set an alarm?“

“Yes,“ she smiled and turned her phone off. “I didn't want to miss the time she was born last year.“ Sienna cuddled closer to him again, tracing his tattoos with her finger and resting her head on his beating heart. “Now the pain was finally over,“ she muttered.

“Thank god,“ he replied. “Eight hours of labor really were enough.“

She looked up at him. “You weren't even there the whole time!“

J growled. “How often do you want to remind me of that?“

“Forever,“ she said. “I’m still bitter about it.“

“But I came just in time, doll,“ J protested.

“I nearly had a mental breakdown because of you!“

He suddenly got on top of her again, looking her up and down and gazing deeply into her eyes. Then he brought his face closer, brushing his lips over hers as he ran his hands down her body. “I’ll be there the next time, promise.“

Her eyes widened. _“The next time?“_

“I didn’t think I would like being a Dad so much,“ he said quietly and suddenly started to kiss her neck, sucking and biting on her sweet spots. She slowly closed her eyes because of his touch and let out a moan as she felt his hard member against her inner thigh again.

“Let’s talk about that when Maisie is a bit older, alright?,“ she said, opening her eyes to look at him. “I don't wanna get pregnant again so soon.“ 

 _But oh my god,_ she thought as he nodded his head and slid his tongue into her mouth, _he wanted to have another baby._

Getting pregnant with Maisie wasn't something that both of them had planned. Therefore Sienna could hardly believe that J now _wanted_ to have a second child. He hadn't been thrilled when he found out about her pregnancy after all. But one thing was for sure: Becoming parents was the best thing that ever happened to them and they didn't regret to have Maisie for one single day.


	68. Chapter 68

_Klara’s POV_

_His phone was so near but yet so far away …_

After several weeks of the abuse Klara had to endure because of Griggs she was searching for any kind of plan which would get her outta this hell hole, which Griggs still called their home. But since he didn’t let her go anywhere and locked the door to their shared bedroom as well to avoid that she could run away, her opportunities to escape were small to not at all existent.

Today though someone seemed to mean it good with her because a few minutes earlier after Griggs had left the room he forgot his phone in his left jacket pocket just a few inches away from her. For several seconds now she had looked at it, her whole body was shivering in fear. Hell would break lose if he would catch her calling somebody, but this was maybe the only chance she would ever get to leave this place.

Klara looked up to the bedroom door, listening closely if Griggs could be heard taking the stairway up to her again, but nothing. Everything was quiet and in that moment Klara nearly jumped from the bed, took his phone and closed the bathroom door behind her. She had to do this quick. The bathroom door couldn’t be locked anymore since he nearly broke it down the last time he got her out of there on her birthday.

Hiding in the little corner of the shower, she didn’t lost any time for dialing Sienna’s old number. Hopefully she would pick up.

_Please Sienna, please, please, pick up._

“Hello?”

Klara couldn’t hold her tears back as she recognized Sienna’s voice at the other end of the line. She still sounded the same.

“Sienna … it’s me … Klara. Listen, I don’t have much time … but I need your help really bad at the moment. I know I had been a horrible friend but-“

Klara stopped speaking as she heard Griggs’s footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Klara? Klara! Are you there?!” Sienna’s panic filled voice asked.

“Help me please …” she whispered back.

“Klara! Hold on I’m coming for-“

Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds as she heard Frost’s voice but in the second he wanted to talk to her, Klara let out a loud scream as Griggs pulled the shower curtains aside and smashed the phone out of her hands. “NO!” she yelled trying to escape him, but he already took a hold of her neck and squeezed it whilst slamming her to the ground so that her head hit the hard tiling of the shower.

“Please … let … go … off … me …” she said, her voice thin and shaky from the lack of air.

“Whom did you call?” Griggs asked, choking his already bleeding girlfriend further. She had a bad injury on her head from the hard hit on the ground.

“No one … I swear … please … please I can’t breathe …” Klara suffocated but Griggs wasn’t listening to her answer. _“Don’t lie to me!_ I heard you speaking with someone!” he yelled into her face and slapped her several times all across the face whilst still choking her. “You’re mine. I don’t want to share you, you’re my pretty little toy, all mine, got that?!”

Klara was nodding her head as she felt the hot tears running down her cheeks like a little waterfall. She was only agreeing with him to make him let go off her, because her vision already went blurry.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry I’m sure you won’t do it again, right?” Griggs asked, finally loosening his grip around her neck a tad.

“Y-yes …” Klara whined while he was coming closer to her again. She wanted to back away but her head was still suffering from the sudden hit on the ground and the lack of air, so she couldn’t do anything about him lifting her up into his arms and kissing her softly on every part of naked skin he could find on her.

Klara was disgusted.

How could he first beat her up like this and then take care of her as if nothing ever happened?

She wanted him to let go off her so bad, but she didn’t want to get through another beating session, so she let him have what he wanted even though it was too much for her to take.

“Shh, don’t worry I’ll take care of your wounds, baby. They will heal soon.”

_Please Sienna, help me … help me …_

_Frost’s POV_

It was a normal day.

Frost had been working til late in the evening with the other henchmen on finding Griggs but they still haven’t done much progress yet. He was only at the penthouse to tell Sienna that they didn’t find out much more than they already knew as suddenly her phone started to ring.

Usually a ringing phone wasn’t something spectacular but since Frost knew that Mr J was in his office next door it was kinda strange. And as he saw the blood running out of her face, making her at least as pale as her boyfriend Frost could say for sure that something wasn’t right. But even he wasn’t prepared for what would come now.

“Klara? Klara! Are you there?!” Sienna said, her voice full of panic.

_Klara!? Klara!_

Frost ran over to Sienna as soon as he heard her saying Klara’s name.

“Is it really her?” Frost asked, worried to death. Sienna nodded her head what made Frost take her phone within a second since Sienna seemed to be so overwhelmed with the situation that she didn’t even know what to do.

“Help me please …” he could hear Klara’s unique angel-like voice whispering. Pure fear was written in it and everything he wanted to do was holding her in his arms and telling her that she would be alright soon.

“Klara! Hold on I’m coming for-“ he tried to say but before he could even end his sentence Klara let out a scream that send shivers of horror down Frost’s spine and a second later the line was dead. “Klara! KLARA!” he yelled into the phone but he knew that she couldn’t hear him anymore. “FUCK!”

Silence.

For exactly a minute the room was totally silent until Frost couldn’t hold onto himself any longer and destroyed a few glasses which were standing on the kitchen dresser. Sienna even flinched a tad as she saw Frost’s rampage. She had never seen him that mad before.

“What did she say, Frost? Where are you going?” Sienna asked as he gave her her phone back, obviously planning to leave the penthouse.

“She said, help me and that’s what I’m gonna do. I’ll go find her now!” Frost responded with a tone in his voice that was clearly saying nothing would bring him away from that.

“No, Frost. You can’t search for her in that condition!” Sienna immediately said, blocking the door so that he couldn’t leave the room.

“Sienna please, you know how much she means to me. I can’t just stand here and let her go through hell now” he said.

“Don’t be stubborn for once! We will find her and we will save her from that prick, but you can’t drive a car whilst being that emotional!” Sienna nearly yelled at him. She was obviously scared for his life.

“You didn’t hear her last words! You didn’t hear her screaming! What if she’s just experiencing her last moments on earth?! WHAT IF HE KILLS HER?!” Frost’s facial expression changed from mad, to desperate, to sad and angry within just a few seconds. A condition that she only knew from Mr J when he was really pissed.

“AND WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED BECAUSE OF DRIVING LIKE THIS?!” Sienna screamed back at him what suddenly made him fell into total silence again. “What if your condition causes you a car crash? Who will save her then? Who will find her and bring her back?”

Tears were suddenly forming into Frost’s eyes as he realized that Sienna was right. But he couldn’t just stay here now while Klara was experiencing her personal hell from wherever she called.

“She’s strong, Frost. She will make it until we have her back I’m sure …” Sienna whispered.

“But what if she won’t? What if it’s too late then? I can’t lose her like this …”

“I know, but you also can’t risk to get killed yourself now. She needs you and we will find her. I promise it.”

“And what are we doing now?” Frost asked.

He was facing Sienna with his back and she already knew why. His voice was shaky and broken and she guessed that after such a long time searching for his true love he had to give into the tears after hearing how helpless she was and that he wasn’t even able to find her at the moment.

“Frost, I have an idea, let’s bring my phone to Oliver. Maybe he can locate her call” Sienna suddenly said, getting his and her own hopes up again but before Frost could tell her to call him both of them got interrupted by an extremely grumpy voice. “What the fuck is going on here?! Why are you yelling?” Mr J asked through narrowed eyes.

The door to his office was open. They seemed to have interrupted his business.


	69. Chapter 69

_Sienna’s POV_

“What the fuck is going on here?!,“ asked J, suddenly standing in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why are you yelling?“ He narrowed his eyes at both of them and waited impatiently for them to answer his question. Sienna shared a look with Frost before speaking up: “Klara just called me.“

“What?!,“ J asked in disbelief, walking over to them.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. “She begged me to help her, J. She’s in big trouble,“ Sienna explained, trying to calm her breathing down while her boyfriend shot his right hand a glare. “What about Griggs?“

Frost was pacing the room, having a dreadful look on his face. He turned to his boss, obviously being completely overwhelmed with the situation. “I just heard her screaming—,“ he began but his voice soon broke after starting his sentence. J squinted his eyes at the henchman. “And?,“ he asked impatiently.

“Nothing, boss. She screamed and then the line was dead…Oh god,“ Frost muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. Sienna walked over to him and tried to comfort him by patting his shoulder, having a sad look on her face. She knew that he was worried sick about Klara and so was she.

Sienna turned to her boyfriend. “I was just about to call Oliver. Maybe he can locate the phone Klara used,“ she suggested and J nodded his head. He took his own phone out of his jacket and dialed a number. “Oliver, get your ass up here! We need you to locate a phone,“ J said and then hung up, looking at Sienna again. “Where’s Pumpkin?“

“She’s in her room,“ Sienna said, trying not to think about what Griggs was currently doing to Klara. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how helpless her voice had sounded and Sienna felt just as helpless in that moment. But she would do anything to find her. They had to…

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Oliver entered the penthouse, being slightly out of breath. He immediately turned his laptop on and asked for Sienna’s phone. She gave it to him and watched him while he was doing his job. Oliver had not been working long for J now and he was still very young but also quite a reliable worker. Sienna liked the young man and even respected him and that was indeed something special since she couldn't say that about many of J’s henchmen.

“So?,“ J asked Oliver, standing very close behind him. Oliver shook his head after taking another look at the screen. “I’m sorry, boss. I can’t locate it. The phone must be turned off,“ he said and Sienna noticed J clenching his jaw. He was more than just upset. He was full of rage.

Sienna placed her hand on his chest to calm him down since she was already worried for Oliver’s life. He wasn't responsible for not being able to locate the phone after all. But to her big surprise, it wasn't her boyfriend who lost his temper this time.

“WHAT? TRY IT AGAIN!,“ yelled Frost, glaring at Oliver.

The young man flinched. “I’m sorry, Frost. But I can’t do it—“

“I THOUGHT YOU’D KNOW HOW TO DO YOUR JOB?!“

Oliver looked at Frost, totally confused. It was obvious that he didn't know why J’s right hand was losing his temper with him right now since Frost had always been the calm and reserved one. Sienna could understand why Oliver was so shocked now because of Frost’s outburst. The young man didn't know about Klara and Frost’s special relationship after all.

J seemed to be very amused about Frost’s behavior though. Sienna noticed him grinning a bit as he watched Oliver reacting to his right hand yelling at him.

“I’m really sorry,“ Oliver said again, closing his laptop. “But there’s no way that I can find out where Griggs is.“ He gave Sienna his phone back. “Thank you for trying though,“ she said and Oliver gave her a slight smile. “I wish I could have helped you,“ the young man responded.

Frost was still distraught. “What should we do now?,“ he asked, sounding so exhausted and even close to crying. It broke Sienna’s heart to see him like this. She wasn't used to him behaving like this.

Just in that moment Maisie appeared out of nowhere, suddenly standing beside Frost and taking his big hand in hers. Frost looked down at her, a bit surprised that he didn't notice her entering the room. The henchman kneeled down to her level and pulled her into a hug. Sienna knew that he tried to find some comfort in holding Maisie close to his chest. Without even noticing it, silent tears started to stream down Sienna’s cheeks while watching her daughter and Frost hugging each other.

She felt how someone took her hand and squeezed it. Sienna looked up and met J’s crystal blue eyes. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat which always seemed to calm her down. Her boyfriend wiped her tears aways. “We’ll find him, doll. It’s just a matter of time,“ he whispered.

Sienna nodded. “Yeah, maybe Klara will call again.“

But she doubted that. Sienna was sure that Griggs had caught her using a phone and would be even more careful now. She didn't want to think about what he would do to her at the moment.

_Hold on, Klara…Please…_

All of a sudden a phone started to ring.

“That’s yours, baby,“ Sienna said and J looked on the screen before taking the call. “What is it, Tommy?,“ he asked.

Frost instantly looked up at the sound of Tommy’s name. He and Iwan were currently in Chicago, searching for some trace that would lead them to Griggs and Klara.

Sienna watched J and then saw how a wide smile broke out on his face. “Give me the address,“ he said and her eyes widened. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _could it be?_

“Good, stay there and make sure that he doesn't leave the house. I’ll meet ya in two hours,“ J said and then hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Sienna. Her boyfriend pulled her into a tight hug which surprised her since he wasn't really a hugger. She was usually the one who embraced him first.

“They found him,“ J smirked, having an evil spark in his eyes.

_Joker’s POV_

“What is it, Tommy?,“ he asked as he picked up the call. His henchman didn't hesitate to tell him the news. “Boss, we found his working place. He’s working as a guard at Chicago’s biggest prison and we were able to get his address.“

His heart instantly started to beat faster. “Give me the address.“

“5291 South Ellis Avenue,“ Tommy said.

“Good, stay there and make sure that he doesn't leave the house. I’ll meet ya in two hours,“ J replied and then hung up the phone, turning back to his girlfriend. She looked at him expectantly and J immediately pulled her close to his chest, hugging her. “They found him,“ he said and smirked at his Queen.

“Really?,“ she asked while her eyes widened. He nodded and a smile formed on her lips. She grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him to her level, smashing her lips to hers. J kissed her back, growling and purring at the same time.

As they broke the kiss, J immediately turned to his right hand. “Frost, bring the car around. We’re gonna kill this bastard now,“ he instructed and the henchman got to his feet again, nearly running out of the room.

J let go of Sienna and looked at Oliver who was still with them. “Have you done what I asked of you?,“ he questioned the young man and Oliver quickly nodded. “Yes, wait a second, boss.“ Oliver quickly looked at his phone and then locked eyes with his boss again after a few seconds. “I’ve sent it to you.“

“Good man,“ J said.

He had instructed Oliver a few days ago to hack himself into the archive of the Arkham Asylum to find the recording of Sienna and Griggs and the moment of him killing their first baby. J would use this as a proof for that prick if he would dare to deny the assault.

“Here, you’ll need this,“ Sienna suddenly said and handed J a suitcase. He grinned at her and took it in his hands. J kept all of his torture toys in that suitcase and he would certainly need it to make Griggs’ last moments on earth a living hell.

“Mummy!,“ Maisie smiled as her mother picked the little one up. Sienna smiled back at her before looking at J again. “I’ll stay here,“ she said. “Someone has to watch over Maisie after all.“

J nodded. “I’m gonna record everything for ya, doll.“

“Thank you,“ she said and smiled as Frost come back to the penthouse, slightly out of breath. “Boss, the car is here,“ he informed J.

“Daddy!,“ Maisie said as he made attempts to leave. J walked over to his daughter and girlfriend to kiss them goodbye. “I’ll be back soon,“ he said and kissed Maisie on the forehead. “Be a good girl, Pumpkin.“

Maisie looked back at him with big eyes and then slowly nodded her head. Sienna smiled. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, Maisie. Daddy will join us soon,“ she said and their daughter started to giggle again as her mother tickled her sides a bit.

Maisie buried her head in her mother’s neck but still looked up at her father. J exchanged a glance with Sienna. “Be careful,“ she said and he kissed her one last time. “Always, don’t worry, doll.“

J grabbed the suitcase again and then walked over to Frost who was waiting for his boss at the front door. “Let’s go, Frosty,“ he grinned as he passed his right hand. Frost followed close behind him.

 _Finally,_ J thought as he got into the car next to his henchman. _I’ll finally get my revenge._


	70. Chapter 70

_Frost’s POV_

The streets were just a blurry façade which was rushing by in front of the car window as Frost was passing nearly every red light on their way to Chicago. His mind was empty, there was only one thought which was running through his head: _Klara. Hold on, baby I’m finally coming for you._

He couldn’t wait any longer, and the closer he got to Chicago and the house in which she was kept as a prisoner by Griggs, the more he just wanted to hold her into his arms again. He would finally get her back.

His heart was racing in excitement but also because of fear.

What if he was coming too late?

What if she was dead already?

What if Griggs killed her just in this second?

He couldn’t get her scream out of his head, it was the most horrible thing he had ever heard and he had experienced a lot of awful stuff in his life.

_No she was strong, she would make it until he would have her back in a few minutes._

Sienna said it herself. She wouldn’t let Griggs kill her, not without fighting for her life.

_Just hold on, love. I’m on my way._

“When are we there?” Mr J asked, letting out a low dangerous growl whilst keeping his suitcase – in which all his weapons were still waiting for Griggs – close to his chest. “Five minutes, boss” Frost said with a tensed voice. He also couldn’t wait to let this bastard suffer. The asshole who might be abusing Klara right in this moment.

_Don’t think about it, you will have her back in a few minutes and she will be fine … hopefully._

“There it is” Frost suddenly said and he could hear his own heart pounding against his chest like a beating drum. There it was, the house in which Griggs was abusing Klara for god knows how long now, the lights were still turned on what meant he must be home.

Another black SUV just like the one Frost was already driving stood in front of the house as well and Frost and Mr J recognized Tommy and Iwan waiting for them, leaning against the car as if they were just chilling some time off.

“Finally” Mr J growled.

He was the first one who got out of the still a tad driving car but Frost really could understand his boss’ need to kill Griggs. Frost wanted him to suffer for what he did to Klara at least as much as Mr J for what he did to Sienna.

“Are ya ready?” Mr J asked Tommy and Iwan. Both henchmen were nodding their heads as Mr J motioned for Frost to shoot the door open, but before he could do so another bloodcurdling scream made Frost stop dead in his tracks. It was Klara’s voice again and this time it sounded even worse than a few hours ago as he had heard her screaming on the phone.

This time it sounded like Griggs was torturing her to death.

_Klara’s POV_

She was screaming and fighting against Griggs’ weight but there was no use behind it. He was too strong by holding her down on the bed. Klara got slapped multiple times again, her nose was bleeding and this time he was even trying to do more …

“Come on baby, don’t be like that, you really enjoyed this once, remember?” he said, smiling down at her whilst ripping her little black dress apart that he bought her to her twentieth birthday last year.

“No! LET ME GO!!” Klara still fought back at him with a tear stained face. She couldn’t believe what he was just about to do with her.

“SHUT UP!” Griggs suddenly yelled at her, giving her another slap all across the face before he even tried to rip her bra apart but this time Klara pulled the last rest of her strength together and kicked her abusive boyfriend in the balls.

Klara, who’s vision was blurry because of the tears and the several slaps she got from Griggs, managed it to make him let go off her while he was crying out loud in pain because of his damaged crotch.

Covering her half naked body quickly, she stormed out of the room but the moment she wanted to run down the stairs Griggs grabbed her by her neck and made her fall down on her knees but right in that moment the front door of the house was burst open and Klara couldn’t believe who was standing in the hallway just a few inches away from her.

“KLARA!” Frost’s voice felt like medicine to her damaged heart and her abused soul.

But could this even be real?

The last time she had seen him was shortly after his never replied I love you, so this couldn’t be real. He didn’t give a shit about her, so why should he save her from Griggs? Why should he even come for her? She must already be hallucinating, but he looked so real … and weren’t the other two men, which were entering the room right now also some of Mr J’s guys?

“Klara!” He was so close ...

“Frosty …?” Klara asked, her voice sounded weak and tired and the pain from the abuse of the last months seemed to demand its toll.

This wasn’t real, this was too good to be true … too perfect to really happen.

_Frost’s POV_

“Frosty …?”

Frost’s heart broke with every second he was looking at Klara and he didn’t know if he should be relieved and happy that he finally found her and that she was still alive or if he should scream and kill the man who was holding her neck brutally whilst keeping her away from running down the stairs. It hurt him so much to see what this prick did to her. Her whole body was strewed with bruises and injuries, her nose was bleeding and the dark circles under her eyes told him that she hasn’t slept much whilst going through her personal hell during the last months.

And the look in her eyes … there was nothing left that reminded him of the vivid little girl she had been one and a half years ago, the girl that had pure happiness in her eyes whenever she was with him, the girl that never lost her seductive and cute smile.

Now there only was a broken little thing, a girl that had the words _fear_ and _abuse_ written all over her face.

She was kneeling down in front of Griggs, facing him with her back and looking Frost straight into the eyes as if she couldn’t believe that it was really him.

 _“Alright, asshole. I’ll give you three seconds to let her go”_ Frost snarled at Griggs who was still holding Klara down by grabbing the back of her neck with his hand. But instead of listening to Frost Griggs immediately turned to Klara, grabbing her neck even more rough and shaking her heavily what made her squirm in pain while he was asking: “Who’s this?”

Tears were glistening on her reddened cheeks as she was looking at Frost again.

“One!” Mr J’s right henchman was starting to count.

“I ASKED YOU SOMETHING, YOU LITTLE SLUT!”

“TWO!” Frost yelled but before he could count to three Griggs suddenly pulled Klara back on her feet and pushed her down the stairs. She hit her head hard on several steps before she finally landed to Frost’s feet, unconscious.

“BASTARD!” Frost screamed, shooting Griggs right into his shank before he let the prick fall down the stairs as well while he could finally take care of his long lost girlfriend.

Frost heard how Mr J was coming into the room, introducing Tommy and Iwan to prepare his suitcase for Griggs before he revealed himself towards the murderer of his first child but Frost only had eyes for Klara. Carefully he was picking her up into his arms and carrying her to the small couch in the living room where Tommy and Iwan already tied Griggs to a chair.

Klara’s abuser meanwhile was at least as pale as the man who would soon be his death after recognizing Mr J besides them.

“Klara? Baby please wake up …” Frost tried to speak to his still unconscious girlfriend, patting her red curls and her cheeks softly. “Frosty …? Is that really you?” she asked very silent, opening her eyes a tad. “Yes, it’s me. I’m here to safe you” he responded immediately, taking her hand in his, giving it a soft kiss. Klara meanwhile started to realize that this wasn’t a dream and her face was lightning up, before the small smile which was building up on her beautiful lips faded away again. “But why? I thought you wouldn’t give a shit about me. The last time we saw each other you left me, with an unspoken I love you” Klara whispered.

“Klara listen. I’m so sorry about this. I was the biggest idiot that had ever been walking on this entire planet as I left you. I was just doing this to protect you. I thought if we would have a deeper relationship you could get hurt easier because of me. But god, I was so wrong. I love you, Klara. I love you so much, the last one and a half years were an entire torture for me without you. Since the day you left, I have never stopped searching for you. You mean the world to me and I wish I could’ve told you this earlier, but I was just a dumb idiot, nothing more. I’m so sorry for hurting you like this.”

Klara’s mouth dropped a tad open as he finally ended his speech and tears of joy were running down her cheeks. Carefully and even though it caused her a lot of pain Klara reached her hand out to touch his face softly. “I never stopped loving you, never” she whispered.

“I thought about you saying this so many times.”

“Alright enough of this lovey-dovey shit. Frost, make her sit up. Just because you two are reunited doesn’t mean you’re safe” Mr J suddenly growled and came towards Klara, glaring sinisterly at her.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara was irritated to no ends when Mr J suddenly came into her view out of nowhere. “M-Mr J? What are you doing here?” she asked, pressing herself tighter against Frost, because she couldn’t sit up on her own. “Oooh I am here to take my revenge on your ex lover” the green haired man snarled. _“Question._ Did you know that this prick over there” he pointed at Griggs who was still tied to the chair whilst two of Mr J’s men were guarding him. Klara barely remembered their names. “Had been working at Arkham?”

Klara looked at her former boss in confusion. “No” she said.

Mr J gave her a suspicious look and then he spoke further. “You've read my Queen’s patient files when you were searching for her, after she got kidnapped by good old Harvey, right?”

Klara nodded her head slowly. “Yes.”

“And you've also read that she lost our child there, remember?”

Klara had a really bad feeling about this and she prayed that the thought which was forming in her head right now wasn’t true.

“DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS RESONSIBLE FOR IT?! THAT YOUR FUCKFACE BOYFRIEND KILLED OUR CHILD?!”

Klara flinched because of Mr J’s sudden outburst but her mind was screaming inside, screaming for Griggs’s death. Her breathing got heavier as she tried to get up on her own what was accompanied by a murderous pain in her bones but she didn’t give a fuck about it at the moment.

The Joker was watching her movements with distrustfulness until the young girl stood right in front of the chair on which Griggs had been tied. And a few seconds later a loud slapping noise echoed through the whole room. “You killed my best friends child … YOU KILLED HER UNBORN CHILD!? YOU DISGUSTING, PIECE OF SHIT!” she screamed at him and with every scream she hit him in the face once more. “YOU ABUSED ME FOR MONTHS AND I ALREADY THOUGHT IT COULDN’T GET ANY WORSE AND NOW I GOT TO KNOW YOU EVEN KILLED AN INNOCENT BABY?!”

“So you’re one of them, huh?” Griggs asked, his mouth already bloody from Klara’s several punches. His voice sounded as if he was at least as disgust by her as she was by him. “Then I’ll tell you something, honey. _They deserved it, that bitch and her clown. I did something good. Not even the fucking Bat would’ve had the balls to save the city from another little psychopath that would cause thousands of dead people!”_

Another slap followed his words. “You deserve death more than any other person I know and I hope you go through hell just like I had to because of you” Klara hissed at him.

“Go through hell?” Griggs sneered at her. “Oh come on, maybe I should tell your slick what you did to keep me and yourself satisfied all the time.” Griggs turned his head towards Frost. “She loved it, to get fucked from me, every time, everyday and everywhere. Oh don’t look at me like this baby, you know I’m right! She nearly begged me to keep fucking her tight little cunt. Did she ever beg you?”

“SHUT UP! I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT UP!” Klara screamed at him with tears streaming down her face as she grabbed one of the guns from the table beside Griggs, they probably belonged to Iwan and Tommy, she guessed that this were their names.

She pointed it straight between Griggs eyes but before she could pull the trigger Mr J snatched it out of her hands and yelled at her. “NO! HE’S MINE! I’LL KILL HIM I WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!”

“Klara, come you need to rest” Frost’s voice sounded from behind her and all Klara could hear from Mr J was him saying: “I can’t wait to show you my toys!” in delight as Frost carried her away from the scene, carefully taking care of a lot of her wounds and bruises while Mr J would probably torture Griggs to death.


	71. Chapter 71

_Joker’s POV_

“I can’t wait to show you my toys!,“ J grinned and enjoyed the look of fear on Griggs’ face as he opened his suitcase full of torture instruments. Meanwhile Tommy and Iwan made sure that Griggs’ ropes were tight enough so that he couldn't escape the Joker’s infamous fury.

“Ohhh, you have no idea how long I planned to kill ya,“ J said, laughing all the way as he carved his knife into Griggs’ chest slowly. The prick immediately cried out in pain and his cries were definitely music to J’s ears. The Joker brought his face closer to the man who was responsible for the death of his first child. “Do you regret it?,“ he asked while he continued to torture him painfully slow by stabbing him several times. Griggs looked at J with disgust and hatred in his eyes. “I only did my duty…“

“YOUR DUTY?,“ J yelled in his face what made Griggs flinch.

“I just protected the city. Your offspring would have caused only more mayhem,“ he said through clenched teeth while glaring at the Joker. “You can kill me if you want but I certainly don’t regret what I had to do in order to save the lives of many people.“

J suddenly punched him so hard in the face that everyone in the room could hear Griggs’ nose breaking. “You know,“ J whispered and learned forward so that he was close to Griggs’ ear. “You failed. Neither did you destroy me nor my Queen.“

“But I made you suffer,“ he replied, coughing blood. “And that is enough for me.“

J growled and glared at the man being tied up in front of him. “You’re gonna regret that. I’ll make you suffer more than anyone,“ J said and grinned at Griggs, obviously thinking about all the torture methods he would use on that bastard.

“You’re a monster,“ Griggs hissed. “Just like your bitch and the little psychopath you had knocked her up with.“

_J finally had enough._

He grabbed Griggs’ chin forcefully while Tommy handed his boss another knife that he now buried deep between Griggs’ legs. The pain was so extremely painful for him that tears started to well up in his eyes. But J wasn't finished yet. That fucker deserved much more torture for everything he did to the King and Queen of Gotham City.

“A mother can already feel her baby moving when she’s four months pregnant,“ J told Griggs and thought about the moment with Sienna as both of them had been relaxing in their bed after a long day and she had felt Maisie moving for the first time.

Griggs’ eyes widened. “How—how do you know that? Did you read books or something?,“ he asked with a mocking tone in his voice while being obviously in distress. J glared at him, pulling on his hair with such a force that Griggs’ face constricted in pain. “No, I know that because — how did you call it again? — I _knocked her up_ and became a Dad a year ago,“ J said, both glaring and grinning at Griggs who’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

“What?,“ he heard a female voice say and turned around to Klara. The girl was sitting up on the couch again, leaning against Frost and looking at J with wide eyes. “Sienna was pregnant?,“ she asked, totally surprised.

J growled. “Shut up. We’re not talking about this now,“ he snapped and turned his attention back to Griggs who now looked up at him with a fearful expression as J took several different torture instruments out of his suitcase. “You failed, Captain,“ the Joker said, grinning from ear to ear. “Any last words?“

“Hey, wait! Let me explain—,“ Griggs started but J cut him off as he suddenly chattered his kneecap with a huge hammer. Griggs cried out in pain and begged the King of Gotham City to stop his torture but J only smirked, obviously liking what he heard. “But I just started!“

~*~

After several hours of immense torture and a lot of begging Griggs was getting weaker and weaker. J knew that the fucker was close to his death and enjoyed every second of it. It was a delight for J to see the killer of his first child suffering like this, especially after all the misery he had been responsible for after Sienna’s miscarriage.

“Just—just…kill me already,“ Griggs whispered, closing his left eye since the right one wasn't there anymore.

J laughed. “I told you that you would beg me for your death!“

“Please,“ he said quietly, slowly bleeding out. “I regret it.“

“What was that?,“ J asked, getting closer to Griggs. “I didn't hear you.“

Griggs raised his head and looked back at the Joker, trying to raise his voice but he suddenly started to cough blood again. J kicked Griggs in the stomach, just like that bastard had done that to his Queen which had caused their child’s death. “Say it again,“ J growled, glaring at Griggs.

“I—I regret it.“

A wide smile broke out on J’s face. “Aw, was that so hard?,“ he asked and sat down in front of Griggs, watching with amusement as the fucker slowly continued to bleed out. That sight made J feel deep satisfaction since he had waited so long for this moment to happen and he certainly could watch Griggs dying forever.

But sadly that prick was a weak bastard that died way too soon.

J watched Griggs closely as he took his last breath, closing his one eye and slumping back in his chair. The Joker smiled and got to his feet again, clapping his hands together before turning to Tommy, one of his most loyal henchmen. “Did you record everything?,“ he asked and Tommy nodded, handing J his phone back. “Yes, boss.“

“Goody,“ J smiled, putting his phone in his jacket before motioning for Frost and Klara to come over. “Cmon, lazybones. I wanna leave,“ he said and already walked out of the house, not waiting for the others.

J got into the driver’s seat of the black SUV. It didn't take long for Frost and Klara to join him. His right hand helped the young girl into the backseat while he sat beside her, not letting go of her for one second. J rolled his eyes at the romantic scene and focused on the road again before starting the engine.

He just wanted to return back to Gotham as soon as possible.

“Mr J?,“ Klara’s quiet voice sounded from behind him as they already drove a while. J glanced at her through the mirror for a second. “What?“

“Thank you for saving me,“ she replied.

J growled. “I didn’t come for you.“

“I know. But thank you anyways.“

It was obvious to him that Klara didn't know about Griggs killing his first child but he still couldn't forgive her for being with that fucker for so long. J generally wasn't the forgiving kind of person. And whenever he looked at her face, he just saw Griggs and how he had abused his better half and had killed their unborn baby on purpose.

J glanced at her again and saw her cuddling close to Frost, leaning her head against his shoulder. He immediately looked back on the streets, hating their lovey dovey shit. His girlfriend would scold him now for thinking that way.

A smile appeared in the corner of his mouth as he thought about his Queen and little daughter waiting for him at home. J took his phone out of his jacket and dialed Sienna’s number, wanting to hear her voice so badly.

“Hey, baby,“ her voice sounded from the other end of the line. “Is he dead?“

“Of course, doll,“ J said, grinning at the thought of watching Griggs die. “I recorded everything for ya.“

“Thank you,“ she said and J was sure that his girlfriend was smiling right now.

“How’s Pumpkin?,“ he asked.

“She refuses to sleep without your goodnight kiss,“ Sienna replied.

“Alright. I’ll hurry,“ J promised, speeding the car up. “We’ll be home in a few minutes.“

“That’s good,“ Sienna said. “How’s Klara?“

“Well,“ J began, looking at the girl in the backseat again. “She looks a bit _damaged.“_

“Can I speak to her?,“ his Queen asked.

“Yes, wait a second,“ he said and handed his phone over to Klara. “Here, she wants to talk to you.“

_Sienna’s POV_

“Klara?,“ she said and waited to hear her voice.

“Sienna! Oh my god!,“ Klara replied and Sienna could already hear her crying. “It’s so good to talk to you again!,“ the young girl added.

“How are you?,“ Sienna asked, obviously worried.

“I’m a bit in pain,“ she admitted. “But it’s okay. I’m back together with Frosty and finally on my way home.“

Sienna smiled at her words. “Yeah, finally.“

“Look, I’m so sorry for being such a horrible friend,“ Klara said and cried again while Sienna tried to hold back her own tears. She had been so worried for her former best friend and already thought she wouldn't make it in the end but now there she was, talking to her and apologizing for everything that happened. It was about time.

“You missed a few things…,“ Sienna answered.

“I know! God, I know…I missed the birth of your baby,“ Klara said quietly and sniffed. “I’m so sorry, Sienna. I wish I had been there. I would have never left the city in the first place if I would have known about what _he_ did to you.“

“He did horrible things to both of us,“ Sienna replied, being so relived that Klara hadn't known anything about Griggs’ responsibility for her miscarriage. She certainly wouldn't be alive at the moment then. J would have made sure of that.

“Yes,“ Klara agreed, still crying at the other end of the line. “But I’ve been the worst. I left you when you needed me the most. You have no idea how sorry I am…“

She was right. Sienna would have needed her when she found out about her pregnancy but Klara had already decided then to leave the city with a man she didn't even know. And that was still a thing Sienna couldn't understand. But she figured she shouldn't discuss that with her on the phone now.

“It’s not like I’ve been alone,“ Sienna said and tried to comfort her. “Really, I’ve been perfectly fine. Maisie is the best thing that ever happened to me.“

“Maisie?,“ Klara asked, sounding surprised.

“My daughter,“ Sienna explained.

“A beautiful name,“ Klara said and finally stopped crying.

Sienna smiled. “Yes. She means everything to J and me,“ she said and looked at her daughter who had crawled on her lap, cuddling close to her. Sienna ran her fingers through Maisie’s dark hair while stroking her cheek.

“Will I meet her when we arrive?,“ Klara asked.

It was already pretty late so her question made sense since Klara suspected Maisie to be already in bed. But the little one was wide awake because she couldn't sleep without her Daddy saying properly good night to her.

“Probably,“ said Sienna. “She’s still awake.“

“I can’t wait to see the both of you,“ Klara replied and Sienna felt the same. She wanted to see her so badly and now finally realized how much she had missed her best friend. “Yes, we have to talk about so many things.“

“Indeed.“

“Okay then. I’ll see you soon,“ Sienna said.

“Yeah, it won’t take us long now,“ Klara replied. “We’re nearly there.“

“Alright. See ya,“ Sienna said and then hung up the phone, looking down at Maisie again. Her daughter had meanwhile started to play with her J necklace. “Daddy will be home very soon, sweetie,“ she said and smiled at Maisie who immediately started to laugh.

~*~

Sienna looked up as she heard the front door of the penthouse being opened. She placed her daughter on her favorite blanket in the living room and then walked over into the hallway, already seeing her boyfriend entering their home. Sienna nearly jumped into his arms as he closed the door behind him.

“Mission completed, doll,“ J grinned as he hugged her back. Sienna smiled at him and he kissed her hungrily, pressing her even closer to his body. She felt like an immense weight had been lifted off her shoulders because Griggs being dead meant that J and Sienna could finally move on from their past.

“You need to tell me everything,“ she said and smirked up at him.

“I can also show you everything,“ he replied, taking his phone out of his jacket. Sienna squeezed his hand. “Not now. I have to talk to someone first,“ she said and looked over J’s shoulder until her eyes met Klara’s.

Sienna walked over to her and pulled her carefully into a hug since she didn't know how bad her injuries where. But Klara immediately hugged her back tightly, burying her face in Sienna’s dark hair. “I missed you so much,“ her best friend whispered.

Sienna rubbed her back comfortingly. “I missed you, too.“

She shared a look with Frost and realized that he had a big smile on his face which truly relived her since she still thought about his previous behavior. It was a good thing to see him this happy again.

“Daddy!,“ Sienna heard her daughter’s excited voice and turned around to see J picking the little one up. “Hey, Pumpkin,“ he purred, kissing her forehead. She smiled up at her father and touched his cheek.

Sienna noticed Klara’s widened eyes. “How old is she?“

“She turned one year last month,“ said Sienna.

Klara thought about this for a while and then looked at Sienna again, a sad expression written over her face. “That means…“

“Yes. I’ve found out about my pregnancy soon after you left.“

“Oh god,“ Klara muttered under her breath and was close to crying again.

“Tree!,“ Maisie suddenly laughed and walked over to Frost after J had put her on the ground again. The henchman kneeled down in front of her and smiled as the little one touched his arm to support herself on her tiny feet. “Hello, little flower.“


	72. Chapter 72

_Klara’s POV_

Klara couldn’t stand the feeling of looking at Sienna’s little daughter, knowing that she missed one of the most important events in her best friend's life just because she wasted one year with an asshole who in the end became her worst nightmare. This felt even more horrible than all the weeks of abuse she had to endure from Griggs.

Maisie was a beautiful child. She had the face of her mother, but her eyes were the icy blue ones of her father and Klara’s heart melted right away when she saw how Frost was talking to her.

“Hello, little Flower” Frost said, kneeling down to Maisie’s level and letting her hug his arm. “Why’s she calling you tree? That sounds so cute” Klara whispered, hoping that no one would recognize how close she was to crying again. Actually she thought that after all those months of pain and abuse she wouldn’t even have one single tear left, but her emotions proved her otherwise.

Frost smiled up to her comfortingly, of course knowing how she felt. He always knew what she was thinking.

“She gave me this nickname because I’m tall like one and probably because my name is too hard for her to pronounce yet.”

“She’s beautiful” Klara smiled and locked eyes with Sienna once again. “Thank you, she’s our little sunshine” Sienna said while Maisie followed her mother’s look and letting her eyes rest on Klara who of course must be total stranger to her. And also a very creepy one, since all the bruises Klara had on her body were still visible for everyone to see, because her dress got ripped apart by Griggs just a few hours ago.

Klara didn’t want to scare the little one and that was why she just smiled at her and waved her hand slightly, what made Maisie run back to her mother and hiding behind Sienna’s legs, sometimes giving a quick look at the new person in the room again before hiding herself again. “She’s a bit shy. She’s not used to strangers yet” Sienna explained with a small smile.

“Yes of course … I can understand that, mostly because I don’t look like a normal person, at least not at the moment” Klara responded to all the bruises which could be seen onto her body. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. Do you want to sit down? Are you still in pain?” Sienna immediately asked. And before Klara could even answer her: “Come on, let’s sit down on the couch.”

Klara, Frost and Mr J followed Sienna into the living room while she was carrying Maisie into her arms as well. “Why did you even go with a man that you didn’t know?” Sienna asked like a disappointed mother as soon as everyone took a seat and Klara knew that it was Sienna’s good right to ask this question. If she would’ve been in her position she would’ve asked this question as well but the answer made Klara even as uncomfortable as the question. “I don’t know … maybe because I didn’t feel loved, maybe because I thought that you seemed to be happy again and you wouldn’t need me any longer … and I had nowhere to go then.”

“What? Did you really think I would’ve wanted you to just leave without telling me?” Sienna said, sounding even more disappointed now.

Klara was looking at the ground to her feet while she was answering because she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. “No but … you had your memories back and you were able to live your old life again … I just thought it wouldn’t matter if I would leave now, since Mr J just wanted me to accompany you during the time you couldn’t remember who you are. I thought you wouldn’t need me any longer and that it would’ve been a good time to leave, since my whole world had been shattered just one day before the evening we saw each other the last time. I actually never planned to leave this city, but Griggs convinced me in the end and I thought why not because I had nothing left. If I had only known that you missed me that much I wouldn’t have left.” Klara’s voice broke after her last words and the room was filled with the silent sobs of her while Frost was rubbing her back comfortingly, hugging her tight.

“But I left you hundreds of messages, Klara. Why you never call back? Or at least replied to them?” Sienna’s voice wasn’t as strong as just a few minutes ago. Her feelings were suddenly starting to overwhelm her as much as Klara’s.

“Oh god … Sienna I’m so sorry, I never got your messages. I changed my number shortly after I left Gotham …”

“Oh Klara” Sienna said, laying an arm around her friend’s shoulder, hugging her as well. “Young girls, stupid mistakes … but well we can’t change that anymore now.”

 _“Stupid, indeed”_ Mr J growled from behind her, but Sienna didn’t respond to him. She already knew that Klara felt horrible for leaving and even though she was still disappointed about her best friend’s behavior she could also understand how a young girl like Klara was feeling when she decided to leave everything behind her. Plus the man she chose with whom she wanted to have a good time had a bad influence on her as well. Klara had been just a young girl who was blinded and fooled by her own emotions and she knew now that she made a big mistake with leaving her friends and hometown behind her. It would take its time before Sienna’s and Klara’s friendship would be the same again as it was before she left, but Sienna believed deep down in her heart that it was possible to go back to where they had been once.

“I’m so sorry you have no idea … how can I ever make this all up to you?” Klara said while tears were still running down her cheeks.

_Why did she leave?_

_Why had she been so stupid?_

_How could she even think of Sienna not missing her?_

“Just never leave again” Sienna only said.

“I promise it” Klara whispered.

“Bruuh …” a sudden noise was distracting Klara from all the thoughts which were running amok in her head.

Maisie was suddenly sitting right next to her, touching Klara’s red shiny curls and being totally mesmerized by their color and how soft they felt. “Aw, hello little one” Klara said completely overwhelmed by Maisie’s cuteness which was making her forget all the bad things that were still taking place in her head.

Maisie looked at Klara for a second and Klara already thought she would hide from her again but this time the little one just smiled and played with Klara’s curls further. “How was the birth? Did everything go well?” Klara asked Sienna.

Sienna smiled at her and then gave a quick glare at Mr J before answering. “It was very painful, but besides that J nearly missed the whole birth, because he thought that his business meeting was more important than his daughter finally arriving into this world, everything was perfect.”

“What? Oh my god and how did you survive this then?” Klara asked, obviously shocked about this kind of news.

“Well, I would’ve gone crazy if Frost wouldn’t have been there to support me” Sienna smiled at Frost, what caused another low growl from the little corner of the living room in which Mr J was standing.

Klara shared a look with her now finally boyfriend and smiled whilst leaning her head against his chest, taking his hand in hers. “This world needs more people like you” she said, what made Frost smile as well.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost couldn’t be happier at the moment. He finally had her back, after one and a half year of searching and hoping that she would come back. Everything had been worth it in the end and now they had all the time in the world to develop their relationship and he would give everything to make this perfect.

As soon as Klara would feel better he already decided to take her out on a real date, something they never did before she left the city. What was clearly a shame when he was thinking about this today.

No wonder that she had left him, he never really showed her how much he loved her because their relationship always just insisted of sex.

This would definitely change now.

He’d drown her in love and make up for everything he had done wrong in the past but for now it was already enough to just hold her in his arms again, feeling her vicinity and warmth, which made him realize that nothing of this was just a beautiful dream. One of those he used to had when she wasn’t there.

Oh how he missed her … He would keep her right at his side from now on, never letting her go ever again.


	73. Chapter 73

_Sienna’s POV_

“Good night, Pumpkin,“ J said and kissed Maisie on the forehead before handing her to his girlfriend. “You should be able to sleep now,“ he smiled and a wide smile formed on Sienna’s lips as well. Maisie started to giggle but soon her giggles turned into yawning and she rubbed her tired eyes. “Time to sleep, sweetie,“ Sienna hummed as she head towards her daughter’s room but she turned around again after just three steps. “Do you want to see the nursery, Klara?,“ she asked and her friend’s face lightened up at her suggestion. “Of course!,“ she said excitedly and followed Sienna and Maisie.

“This is the nursery,“ Sienna explained as both girls entered the large room. Klara looked around with widened eyes while Sienna put her daughter in her crib, covering her with the small blanket she owned since the day she was born.

“Wow,“ Klara muttered, being totally amazed by the beauty of the room. “Everything in here just looks perfect! But the tree on the wall is my favorite!,“ she said and looked at the painted tree again. Sienna smiled and turned around to her. “Frost drew it.“

“Really?,“ Klara asked, very surprised. “I didn't know he could draw.“

“Me neither,“ laughed Sienna. “But that’s also why Maisie calls him tree. She once saw him standing next to the painting and since he’s tall like the painted tree, Maisie gave him that nickname. J and I were so confused when she called him that the first time.“

Klara laughed but soon her smile faded. “I wish I would have been there to see all this…,“ she muttered under her breath and Sienna sighed. She walked over to her friend and stroked her arm. “I’m gonna tell you everything you want to know and then you’ll feel like as if you weren't even gone,“ she said and smiled at the young girl. Klara returned it. “Thank you. All of this really means a lot to me.“

“I know,“ Sienna said and then turned the lights off so that Maisie could finally sleep. Both girls then left the nursery and returned to the living room where J and Frost still waited. Her boyfriend got up from the couch as soon as he saw both of them and stared daggers at Klara, obviously being mad as hell. “I don’t want her here,“ he growled and glared at the young girl with hatred. “Get the fuck out of my house!“

“J, relax,“ Sienna said with a calm voice and walked over to him. J looked intensely into her eyes, letting out another growl. “I mean it, doll. I couldn't care less about the girl who shared a bed with the murderer of our baby. She can be glad that I haven't killed her yet,“ he hissed and gave Klara another murderous glare. Before Sienna could even reply anything, he turned on his heels and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

Sienna let out a sigh. “I’m sorry,“ she said, looking at Klara. “I’ll talk to him about this.“ 

Klara just nodded her head, welcoming the feeling of Frost’s arms who had pulled her close to his chest. “Maybe we should all go to bed now,“ the henchman said and both girls agreed. “Yeah, we’ll see each other tomorrow. Have a good night,“ Sienna replied and smiled slightly at both of them before she entered the bedroom, joining her boyfriend in bed just a few minutes later. He was currently facing her with his back, insisting to be stubborn but Sienna wasn't in the mood for him acting like that right now. She scooted closer to him and ran her hand down his bare back. “Talk to me, baby,“ she said quietly and heard him letting out a low growl.

“Why is that brat suddenly your bestie again?,“ he asked, sounding very pissed off. “She left you, didn't respond to your messages and slept with the man who sent us through hell. I don’t understand how you can forgive her.“

Sienna raised her head. “Look at me.“

J growled again but turned around, facing her now. Sienna locked eyes with him and let out a sigh. “Klara isn't the one who killed our child, baby. She didn't even know about Griggs and that’s why I can’t blame her for this. And even though I was mad at first that she left without saying goodbye, I can understand her now. She was just hurt and wanted to forget. Klara is still young, J. She let herself be fooled by emotions without thinking about the consequences. And that doesn't make me hate her. It makes me realize that she's only _human.“_

He blinked. “I kinda missed the part where you explain why you’re forgiving her.“

“I forgive her because I know that she would never willingly hurt anyone of us. She loves us and I will never forget what she did for me before she left the city. J, she was the only one who accepted me for who I was when I lost my memories. And I love her for that.“

“I only see Griggs whenever I look at her, doll,“ J muttered and Sienna cupped his face, touching her forehead with his. “He’s dead, baby. He will never hurt us again and we can finally move on. Don’t look back now,“ she said and traced his sharp cheekbones with her finger. “You still have to show me the video.“

“Oh, right!,“ J said and took his phone from his nightstand, giving it to her. “You’re gonna like this, doll.“

Sienna grinned. “Definitely.“

_Joker’s POV_

He woke up the next day before Sienna did. His Queen was still sleeping peacefully next to him as J sat up in bed. He pulled his dark sweatpants on before getting to his feet and leaving the bedroom, heading straight towards the nursery. His daughter was usually awake during this time.

But J stopped suddenly dead in his tracks as he passed the kitchen where he saw Klara holding his little Pumpkin in her arms and preparing breakfast. He squinted his eyes at the girl and anger started to rise inside of him. It just felt wrong for J to have the brat around his little daughter because she had been with Griggs for more than a year. That man had killed Maisie’s older sibling and if Griggs wouldn't have happened, then J would probably be the father of two children right now.

“What are you doing?,“ he asked with a sharp voice what made Klara turn around in surprise.

“Mr J! I didn’t know you’d be awake so early!,“ she said and J let out a growl. “Either me or my Queen are awake at this time since our daughter is a morning person,“ he said and glared at her. “But of course you’d know that if you wouldn't have left Gotham.“

A hurtful look crossed Klara’s features and J’s mood started to get better. “Now tell me,“ he spoke up again, coming closer to her. _“What are you doing?“_

“I’m just making breakfast for everyone,“ she explained but that was not what J meant. “No,“ he shook his head. “Why are you holding her?,“ he asked and looked at Maisie in her arms who immediately smiled at her father and reached her arms out for him. “Daddy!,“ she giggled as J took Maisie from Klara, but not without staring angrily at the brat again.

“She woke up when I started to make breakfast and I didn't want her to cry and wake you guys up. That’s why I took care of her—“

“I don’t care about what you wanted,“ he cut her off and would have started yelling already if Maisie wouldn't have been there. “But stop acting like nothing happened! I’ll never forgive you for what you did and I certainly don't want you around here. Your whole presence just reminds me of that fucker who abused my Queen and killed our first baby.“

“But I didn't know what Griggs did—“

“Do I look like I care?,“ J asked, raising his non existent eyebrows. “I can’t even comprehend the amount of stupidity that I associate with you now.“

“Mr J, I—“

He pointed his finger at her to make her shut up. “My Queen might have forgiven you but that doesn't mean you’re safe here. I don’t want my daughter to grow up with the ex-girlfriend of her sibling’s killer after all.“

Klara gulped at his words and tears started to from in her eyes. She simply nodded her head and left the kitchen, returning to her room at the other end of the penthouse. A grin formed on J’s red lips and he looked at his daughter who absently stared at the tattoos on his chest.

“Morning!,“ he heard a familiar voice say and turned around to face his girlfriend. Sienna was smiling at him and Maisie, greeting both of them with a kiss. J purred while the little one started to imitate him. “Aw, isn't she cute?,“ Sienna smiled and he nodded, looking at Maisie. “Yeah, but we’re gonna practice that, Pumpkin.“

“J,“ his girlfriend suddenly said and he looked at her. She gestured to the breakfast that was standing on the table. “Where’s Klara?“

“What?“

“I know that you didn't do this,“ she replied. “So I’m asking you if you have seen her?“

J rolled his eyes. “I saw her going back to her room.“ 

Sienna frowned. “Did you say anything to her?“

“I just told her my opinion about her staying here,“ he answered and his girlfriend let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Baby, we talked about this—“

“No, you did,“ he said. “But I won’t forgive her so easily.“

“That’s okay, J. But you don't have to make her go through even more shit,“ she replied and then turned around to leave the kitchen, probably checking on that stupid brat again.


	74. Chapter 74

_Klara’s POV_

Klara was sitting in the bathtub late tonight, thinking about everything that happened past the last hours. She was so glad to be finally home again, but still the aftermaths of what she had been going through were visible seen onto her whole body and also her mind was still remembering the abuse which she had to experience with Griggs.

“Klara? Are you alright?”

Deep drowned into her thoughts Klara flinched as she saw how the door got opened by Frost, but as soon as she saw his face she started to relax again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” he said softly as he recognized her panic filled look. “It’s okay … I just had to remember what happened the last times when a bathroom door had been opened …” she whispered, thinking of all the times Klara had to lock herself away from Griggs.

“This is over now, you’re safe” Frost said, wrapping her up carefully in a warm towel as she got out of the bathtub.

“I’m so glad it is!” she suddenly started to cry, pressing herself tightly against Frost to experience the beautiful familiar warmth of his hug again which she had missed so much. “Shh, don’t cry you’re home again, You’re safe” he whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead and keeping her close to his chest. “I love you … I love you so much.”

“I know, I know, I love you too” he said, being so glad that he was finally able to respond it.

“No, no let me do this” Frost said as he saw how much Klara was suffering from all the bruises on her body whilst trying to dry herself with the towel. Frost took care of her the whole time, never letting her out of sight until they were finally able to get into bed and catch some sleep and Klara already felt that lying in a warm and comfortable bed with Frost was everything that she needed now.

She felt loved again when he wrapped his arms around her small body, protecting her in every way while she was searching for some comfort. “Goodnight, Frosty …” she whispered, kissing his neck softly before she finally fell asleep.

But as soon as she had closed her eyes the nightmares already started to hunt her. She was safe, but that didn’t mean that she was spared from the memories which were hunting her dreams now.

_Frost’s POV_

Klara fell asleep immediately after cuddling close against Frost’s chest and even though he was tired as hell, he couldn’t get himself to sleep. He rather spend his time with watching Klara sleep and stroking her back for hours since he was too scared that if he would wake up tomorrow she turned out to be just a dream.

But right when he really was about to fall asleep as well, Frost was woken up again by Klara’s crying and screaming. She was clearly having a nightmare. Absolutely understandable after what she had been going through.

“Klara! Klara, wake up! It’s me! It’s me, Frost!” he said as she started to back away and fight against him in her sleep. Frost was holding her shoulders, carefully talking insistently to her until she finally woke up, realizing that she wasn’t in danger anymore. She immediately stopped screaming and all that could be heard from her now was the sobbing and her apologies for hurting him in her sleep.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I thought it was him ...”

“Shh, it’s fine, nothing happened. I’m here, I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore” Frost repeated all the time, kissing her cheek and trying to calm her down again, what soon caused her to fall asleep for the second time.

“I love you, Klara. I won’t let anything ever happen to you again.”

_Never._

_Klara’s POV_

Klara woke up in the next morning very early. She couldn’t sleep further anymore, every time she was closing her eyes she saw Griggs’ face and it was freaking her out completely.

Taking a quick look at Frost she felt so sorry for what he had to endure because of her now and all the time he had kept searching for her.

Klara decided to let him sleep as she got out of their shared bed. He deserved it more than anyone else.

She didn’t need much time to dress up and as soon as she was ready she thought about visiting Sienna at the penthouse. Not sure if she was already awake, Klara made her way up to the place that the King and Queen of Gotham called their home. But after entering the living room and hearing no sound from Sienna or at least Mr J she decided it would be better to leave again and wait til her best friend was awake.

Klara already made her way up to the stairs again as she heard a high crying noise coming out of the room besides Mr J’s and Sienna’s master bedroom. At first Klara thought they would hear it in a few seconds but after two minutes of standing in the door way Maisie - Sienna’s little daughter -, was still crying. Klara didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to let Maisie cry but she also couldn’t tell if Sienna or especially Mr J would be delighted about seeing her comforting their daughter.

But after another minute had passed, Klara finally decided to do something.

Entering Maisie’s little nursery she found the little one crying in her crib. She was probably crying for her parents.

_Poor baby …_

“Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Klara said, lifting Maisie up into her arms and carrying her around trying to make her happy again and after a few seconds Maisie was only looking at Klara without making a noise anymore. “Do you remember me? We met yesterday for the very first time. I’m a good friend of your Mummy” Klara said, smiling at Maisie.

Maisie smiled at Klara as she seemed to remember her red curls with which she had played yesterday in the evening as well.

“Are you hungry, love? I’m going to make breakfast for everyone” Klara said, walking into the kitchen with her, starting to prepare everything for a king size breakfast. This was at least something she could do to say thank you, after Sienna and Frost had saved her and of course that Mr J spared her life, even though she knew that he would’ve act otherwise if Sienna wouldn’t have told him to let her stay.

With Maisie on her left arm Klara was now preparing a big breakfast and her good mood couldn’t have been ruined but only until a familiar low voice sounded from behind her, asking her what she was doing in the kitchen. Klara turned around in surprise as she saw Mr J standing only a few steps away from her and even though she was still smiling, she knew that this was probably her last one for today.

“Mr J! I didn’t know you’d be awake so early!,“ she said what made her former boss growl in disapproval. “Either me or my Queen are awake at this time since our daughter is a morning person,“ he said, glaring at her dangerously. “But of course you’d know that if you wouldn't have left Gotham.“ 

Klara’s smile faded as soon as he spoke out the words which were hurting her the most at the moment. She knew he wasn’t pleased with her staying at his place, he made his point clear yesterday night, but his words still caused a lot of pain inside of the young girl.

“Now tell me,“ Mr J spoke up again, coming closer to her.  _“What are you doing?“_

“I’m just making breakfast for everyone,“ she explained, her voice more silent than before.

“No,“ he shook his head. “Why are you holding her?,“ he asked and looked at Maisie in her arms who immediately smiled at her father and reached her arms out for him. “Daddy!,“ she giggled as J took Maisie from Klara, but not without staring angrily at her again, what made Klara feel even more hated.

“She woke up before I started to make breakfast and I didn't want her to cry and wake you guys up. That’s why I took care of her—“ she said but Mr J soon cut her off again. “I don’t care about what you wanted. But stop acting like nothing happened! I’ll never forgive you for what you did and I certainly don't want you around here. Your whole presence just reminds me of that fucker who abused my Queen and killed our first baby.“

“But I didn't know what Griggs did—“ Klara tried to defend herself, knowing that there was no use about it. Mr J wouldn’t change his mind soon, that was for sure.

“Do I look like I care?,“ he asked, raising his none existent eyebrows. “I can’t even comprehend the amount of stupidity that I associate with you now.“

“Mr J, I—“

He pointed his finger at her to make her shut up. “My Queen might have forgiven you but that doesn't mean you’re safe here. I don’t want my daughter to grow up with the ex-girlfriend of her sibling’s killer after all.“ 

That was all it took to make Klara understand that she should better leave the kitchen now, while tears were forming into her eyes. She left the penthouse immediately, crying.

She didn’t expect something else from Mr J, being cruel and everything was his business after all but still his words hurt so much, because Klara knew he actually was right. As what he had described her was just the reflection of what she also had seen in the mirror an hour ago. She didn’t know what Griggs did, yes that was true but she had to admit that Mr J was right …

She was the ex-girlfriend of a child murderer.

Whenever she would look in the mirror now she would also see him as well, not at least because of all the bruises which were still covering her whole body.

“Klara, hey what happened?” Frost asked worried as he saw his girlfriend entering their room with a tear stained face.

“Nothing I just met Mr J-“

“What did he say to you?” Frost cut her off, hugging her tightly as if he already knew what could’ve happened but before Klara could answer his question a sudden knock at the door interrupted him.

“Klara, are you there?”

It was Sienna.


	75. Chapter 75

_Sienna’s POV_

She came to a stop in front of Frost’s room in which she also suspected her friend. Without hesitating Sienna knocked at the door, waiting for a response. “Klara, are you there?,“ she asked loud enough for them to hear her. But it wasn't the young girl who opened the door. It was Frost.

“Morning,“ she said and looked at the henchman. “I need to talk to Klara,“ Sienna insisted and Frost nodded shortly before letting her into his room. She noticed her friend sitting on the edge of the large bed, not even looking up as Sienna entered. Therefore she immediately noticed that what J must have said terribly hurt her.

Sienna walked over to Klara and sat on the bed beside her but the girl still didn't look her in the eyes what started to deeply worry Sienna. “Klara,“ she said and took her hand. “What did he say to you?,“ she asked quietly and it was obvious that she meant J of course. Klara finally looked at her and Sienna recognized that she had cried because her eyes were red and puffy and still teary. “He said he doesn't want me to be here because Maisie shouldn't grow up with the ex-girlfriend of her sibling’s murderer…“, she quietly muttered under her breath but Sienna could still hear her. And she was shocked. “He said what?!“

“But he's right, Sienna!,“ said Klara all of a sudden. “I can’t even blame him for thinking that way because every time I look in the mirror I see Griggs as well and it’s haunting my dreams…“

Sienna looked at her in disbelief. “Listen, Klara,“ she said, making sure to have her friend’s attention. “You didn't kill our baby! Jesus, you didn't even know about all this. And I certainly don’t think like J does. You know how he is. He always has his own special opinion. So don't listen to a single word he says.“

“But—“

“No, Klara. You’re not responsible for what happened because you are a victim. You had to suffer under Griggs’ hands as well. The bruises and nightmares are a proof for that. So stop blaming yourself. You can’t change the past but you can start to accept and live with it. And now come with me.“

Klara looked at her in surprise. “What?“

“I’ve seen the beautiful breakfast you've made for us and I really appreciate the effort. It would be a shame if we would just ignore it,“ Sienna said and got to her feet, waiting for Klara and Frost at the door to join her. The couple exchanged a look before Frost spoke up: “She’s right, baby. Come on,“ he said and she took his hand reluctantly. “But what about Mr J?,“ Klara asked and the fear in her voice was clearly hearable.

“Don’t worry. I’m with you now and J has to accept you someday anyway,“ Sienna said before all of them made their way up to the penthouse again.

They met J in the living room, playing with Maisie on his lap. He turned around as he heard the front door being opened. Sienna waved for him to come over and he quickly got to his feet, carrying Maisie in his arms. But the look on his face soon changed as he laid his eyes on Klara. “What’s she doing here, doll?,“ he asked with a low growl but he soon got interrupted as Maisie suddenly tried to imitate him. She only managed a little purr in the end but J and Sienna were equally excited and proud.

“Awww, she has that from you!,“ Sienna smiled and J was obviously proud, grinning at their little daughter with pride and excitement. “You’re a Daddy’s girl, aren't ya, Pumpkin?,“ J purred and rocked Maisie in his arms. The little one purred as well and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, kissing his face everywhere.

Sienna grinned. Her boyfriend totally forgot about Klara being present because he got distracted by their little daughter who wanted to have his attention so badly.

As she made her way back to Klara and Frost, the young girl was smiling at her. “I didn't know Mr J could be so _calm_ and _sweet,“_ she said and Sienna nodded her head, smiling as well. “Only around Maisie and me. Watch closely because you won’t see it often.“

~*~

After breakfast J and Frost left the penthouse because of a meeting, so Sienna and Klara were alone with Maisie who played with her toys on her blanket in the living room while the two women were sitting on the couch, watching over the little one from time to time.

“She’s so unbelievable cute,“ Klara said and smiled as her eyes went over to Maisie again. Sienna noticed the look on her friend’s face and smiled as well. “Do you want to play with her?,“ she asked and Klara looked back at her, shortly nodding her head. “Yes, but I’m afraid that Maisie is still a bit scared of me,“ she admitted.

“She won’t get used to you if you don’t interact with her,“ Sienna said. “Come on.“ She got up from her seat and went over to Maisie, sitting down on the blanket as well. Klara followed her.

“Hey, sweetie,“ Sienna smiled at her daughter who's face instantly lightened up at the sight of her mother. “Can we play with you?,“ Sienna asked and Maisie nodded, finding this idea absolutely delightful. The little one handed her mother one of her toys but then stopped her movements as she also noticed Klara. Her big blue eyes were looking at Klara curiously.

“Hello, Maisie,“ Klara said and waved at her. Maisie giggled and waved back and Sienna heard her friend letting out a sigh of relief. The little one looked for another toy and then gave Klara her toy gun which she had gotten from J on her first birthday.

Sienna laughed as she saw the look on Klara’s face. Her eyes widened the moment Maisie handed her the little gun and she looked at Sienna with a questioning look. “I shouldn't be surprised but don't you think that’s a bad sign that she's handing me _this_ toy?,“ she asked and Sienna shook her head in amusement. “That’s one of Maisie’s favorite toys. Therefore you shouldn't be worried. You should feel honored,“ laughed Sienna and Klara smiled, looking at Maisie. “I feel very honored, Maisie. Thank you,“ she said and the little one smiled as well.

As Sienna pulled up her sleeves Klara got a glimpse of the tattoo on her arm. “Her second name is Elizabeth?,“ she asked and Sienna nodded. “Yes, after my mother. It took me a while to convince J about this but in the end he agreed,“ she explained and smiled at the memory.

“How did he react to the news?,“ asked Klara. “I mean to you being pregnant again.“

“He left the penthouse and didn't return until late in the evening,“ Sienna said, her smile slowly fading. “I knew that he needed time to get used to it. He even told me that he's scared after he came back.“

 _“Scared?,“_ Klara asked in disbelief.

“Yes, because we already lost a baby and neither of us wanted to experience that again,“ Sienna said and Klara slowly nodded. “Yes, I understand…And, uhm, how was the pregnancy in general?,“ she asked quickly as if she wanted to change the topic. Sienna couldn't blame her.

“Everything went well. It was just exhausting sometimes,“ she replied and laughed. “You have no idea how hard it is to find a comfortable sleeping position with such a huge baby bump!“ Sienna was relived when Klara started to laugh as well, smiling at her widely. “But it was such a beautiful moment when Maisie started to kick for the first time. J was so happy when he felt it.“

Klara still smiled. “Did Frost feel it, too?“

“Yes,“ said Sienna. “Maisie started to kick more often when I was reaching the end of my pregnancy and one day Frost was spending some time with me while J was away and Maisie moved again. I asked him if he wanted to feel her. He didn't want to at first but then I just grabbed his hand and put it on my belly. I could tell by the look on his face that he was fascinated.“

“Aw,“ Klara smiled. “I can imagine that so good…,“ her voice trailed off as Maisie suddenly crawled over to her, playing with her red curls again. Klara’s smile grew even wider and she carefully stroked Maisie’s cheek. “She looks just like you,“ she said and locked eyes with Sienna.

Sienna smiled back at her. “Except the eyes.“

Klara nodded. “Mr J must have been very proud,“ she said and Sienna laughed. “Oh yes. That was basically one of the first things he said to me after she was born. _She has my eyes, doll,“_ Klara laughed as Sienna imitated his voice.

“Daddy!,“ Maisie giggled as she recognized the word her father always used for her mother. Sienna smiled. “He isn't here right now but he’ll come back soon, sweetie.“ 

“Was Daddy her first word?,“ asked Klara as Maisie crawled on her lap to reach her red curls better.

“No,“ Sienna grinned proudly. “She said Mummy first. You should have seen J’s face! He was so annoyed,“ she laughed. “I wish I would have taken a photo!“ 

Just in that moment they heard the opening of the front door. Sienna smiled at Maisie and Klara again before she got to her feet, meeting J and Frost in the hallway. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on his red lips and he purred as he pulled her closer to him. “How was your meeting?,“ she asked and looked up at him.

“Good,“ J said and played with her hair.

“Where’s Klara?,“ asked Frost and looked at Sienna.

“In the living room with Maisie,“ she said and he simply nodded, entering the living room shortly after. Meanwhile Sienna felt J’s grip tightening on her hips. “Doll,“ he growled and looked down at her. “I don’t like it when she's so close to Pumpkin.“

“She’s my friend, J. And Maisie seems to like her as well,“ Sienna said, getting on her tip toes to kiss him again. “Just think of the advantages that come with a second babysitter,“ she whispered into his ear. Sienna heard him letting out a low growl that soon turned into a purr. “That sounds good but I’m still mad about her being here.“

“I know,“ she said. “Just tolerate her, alright?“

J growled again.

“Klara has it hard enough already. Don’t make things worse, baby,“ Sienna said and gave him a look. “And don’t even dare to speak to her like this again. I understand your point but that doesn't mean I think the same way.“

J rolled his eyes. “Got it, got it, got it.“


	76. Chapter 76

_Klara’s POV_

Playing with Maisie was remedy for Klara’s abused soul. The little one gave her such a warm and beautiful feeling, whenever she smiled at her or started to play with her red curls.

Maisie was sitting on Klara’s lap as Frost entered the living room. He just came back from work. Smiling down at Klara Frost watched how Maisie handed Klara one of her toys so that she could play with her further. “Hey” he said.

“Hey, how was your day?” she asked.

“Stressful, like always” he grinned. “What about you?” he asked back before Maisie finally recognized him, after taking her eyes off the toys she was just sharing with Klara. “Tree!” she said, while Klara was helping her to get to her feet, so that Maisie could run towards him to hug his right leg.

“She really has a thing for you” Klara smiled and her heart melted at the sight of Frost picking Maisie up into his arms and sitting down with her besides his girlfriend. _He really could be a great father in the future._

“My day was good, Sienna and I were talking about a few things that happened while I was gone and she allowed me to play with Maisie” Klara added to the question he asked a few seconds earlier.

“She seems to like you a lot as well already” Frost said as Maisie made some attempts to go back to Klara and keep playing with her. “Yes, she’s so adorable and I’m very glad she accepted me that fast” Klara responded.

_Frost’s POV_

Frost couldn’t keep his eyes off Klara while she was playing with Maisie. She seemed so happy as if all the things that had happened yesterday and all the months before never took place. It looked like Maisie was keeping her away from all the bad thoughts just with her presence and Frost couldn’t help but imagine how it would be for him and Klara to have an own child.

Klara would definitely enjoy being a mother and being a dad was also something Frost could imagine now way more often. But he doubted that he would be a good father. His past and the job he was doing … that wouldn’t fit with taking care of a little baby and Frost was way too scared about everything that could possibly go wrong. He didn’t want his future daughter or son to end up in big trouble just because of him.

But what if Klara would want a child someday?

She was so good with handling Maisie even though they knew each other for only a day now. Klara was obviously supposed to be a mother someday in the future.

And Frost?

Would he be a good dad?

Would he be able to show their child the love he had never received when he was a young boy?

Or would he make the same horrible mistakes his stepfather did when the time would come?

Frost tried to get rid of this thought immediately. He had sworn himself that he would never think or speak of this bastard ever again, after what he did to him and his mother …

“Baby, are you alright? You look so deep in thoughts?” Klara asked as she recognized her boyfriend being so silent for more than ten minutes.

Klara was carrying Maisie into her arms, a sight which was ejecting Frost into a time far in the future where she would stand in front of him with a child that could most likely be their son or daughter. Her face was lightning up in happiness, while both of them, - his child and her - would welcome him home from work. Klara would hand him his son or daughter and he would hug the little child whilst looking at the girl who would finally be his wife, with the beautiful delicate wedding ring on her finger that matched perfectly with the engaging ring which he had bought her for Christmas last year …

“Yes … yes I’m fine, I’m just tired and very happy to have you back again” Frost said, looking the love of his life in the eyes and kissing her after he got up from the ground as well.

_Klara’s POV_

Later this night Frost and Klara were lying in bed together in Frost’s room, talking about all the things that happened while they were apart from each other. “I’ve sent you a hundred of messages when you were gone, mostly on special days like Christmas, Thanksgiving or … your birthday” Frost said silently.

Klara was close to crying again. If she had only known about him loving her that much …

“I’m sorry … I shouldn’t have changed my number …” she whispered.

“That’s not your fault. I made you leave … I didn’t let you a choice …” he answered, stroking her cheek softly.

“Whatever, I’m back and everything is good now, only that counts” Klara said, kissing him. “You know … I’ve thought about you on Christmas as well. I missed you so much that I walked into the garden late at night and started to build a snowman that I called Frosty. I even made him his own little snow angel, so that he wouldn’t be lonely …”

Frost looked at her with the most heartbreaking smile that Klara had ever seen, whipping away the tears which were falling down her cheeks now with his thumb. “I’m so sorry for letting you wait that long” he whispered.

Klara shook her head slightly. “You never gave me up, I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“Anyways since I wasn’t there … how was Maisie’s birth for you? I guess it was your first time experiencing something like this.”

Frost smiled remembering how he was slowly freaking out after Sienna got into labor, but there had been one thing that had kept him calm when things got serious before Mr J finally arrived.

“It was a huge shock at first. I mean I knew that she was only a few days away from giving birth to Maisie but then we were home alone, Mr J went out for business and Sienna suddenly got into labor. At first she thought it was just false alarm but then I had to bring her to the medical quarters and the doctor told us that Maisie was about to arrive. I really had no idea what to do. I called the boss first of course and he told me he would be there soon, but you can imagine that this didn’t calm Sienna down and I really could understand her in that moment. Everything happened so fast and I felt so lost in the situation until …” He stopped for a second and smiled at his girlfriend as he remembered how her voice had led him through the whole birth. She wasn’t present in person, but the thought of her was and that was what saved his ass in this moment.

“Until what?” Klara asked curiously.

“Until your voice made me go through this without making any bad mistakes. When Sienna was close to finally giving birth to Maisie your voice told me to stay calm and tell her what she has to do to make everything go well.”

“Oh baby … I wish I could’ve been there … I guess that’s the kind of mistake I won’t ever forgive myself” Klara said, wrapping her arms around Frost’s neck to hug him tight. “If there will ever be a next time. I’ll be there. I’ll never leave this place again, as long as I live.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear” Frost said, nuzzling his face into her cherry red curls, finally breathing in her perfect scent. That smell of cherry’s and wild herbs.

Since he knew her she had never changed the shampoo that she was using, and he had never known a person who had such a beautiful and unique fragrance around herself. He would always be able to recognize her in a room out of thousand people. She was the one for him, the one with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

“I’ve seen you on New Year’s Eve” he suddenly said.

“What? Where?” Klara asked, being totally surprised.

“In a club a few minutes before midnight. I was searching for you back then and got distracted by the clock that showed there were only a few minutes left until New Year and then you passed me. I wanted to run after you, as soon as I recognized it had been you but the room was too full and I lost you just a few seconds later … I still hate myself for that.”

“Oh my god … I remember that moment. I streaked your hand … if I only had looked up to you … We were so close and yet so far away from each other” Klara whispered.

Frost looked at Klara once again, kissing her passionately as if he wanted to tell her that something like this won’t ever happen another time. “I love you, Klara.”

“I love you too, baby.”


	77. Chapter 77

_Joker’s POV_

He woke up to two tiny hands that were touching his face. J opened his eyes and saw his daughter looking down at him with her big blue eyes that she inherited from him. Maisie laughed as her father finally woke up and crawled on top of him. “Daddy!,“ she said and a smile formed on her lips. “Presents!“

J sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was indeed Christmas again which meant he had to get up very early because Maisie was always totally excited to finally open her presents. “Yes, yes. I’m awake,“ he mumbled and sat up in bed, looking around for his girlfriend. But Sienna was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Mummy, Pumpkin?,“ J asked as Maisie crawled to the edge of the bed. She looked at him and pointed to the door. _Yeah, I figured that out for myself. Thank you very much._

“Morning, sleepyhead,“ Sienna suddenly appeared in the doorframe and smiled at J, already being completely dressed. “I told Maisie to wake you up,“ she added and gave their daughter a wide smile. “Good job, sweetie.“

Maisie got up from the bed and ran over to her, holding her arms up. Sienna lifted the little one up into her arms and then threw J’s sweatpants onto the bed. “Come on, baby. Everyone’s waiting for you,“ she said and grinned. But J only raised his non existent eyebrows. “Who do you mean with _everyone?!“_

“We’re in the living room,“ Sienna only replied and then turned around to leave the bedroom. J let out a low growl and he got to his feet, pulling on his sweatpants before following his Queen into the living room. He immediately rolled his eyes in annoyance as he noticed his right hand and the little brat sitting on his couch, greeting him with a nod and a friendly good morning. “What’s this, doll?,“ J asked, not being happy about them being here at all. He rather wanted to spend the day with his Queen and their daughter alone.

“We’re celebrating Christmas, J,“ Sienna said, frowning. “I thought that was obvious.“

_Ohh, she was sassy again._

Maisie suddenly walked over to her father, taking his hand and leading him to the couch where he sat down beside Sienna. J put his daughter on his lap while resting his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder, still being tired as hell. He closed his eyes for a second before Klara’s voice made him open them again. She was standing in front of the huge Christmas tree, sharing a look with them all before speaking up again: “I’m so grateful that I can spend this day with everyone of you. There’s no place I’d rather be,“ she said and smiled. J actually wanted to comment her desire for attention but then decided to keep his mouth shut since he didn't want to ruin the moment for Maisie. Therefore he only rolled his eyes at the brat.

“This one is for Frost,“ Klara smiled while Maisie got up from the couch, walking over to the young girl. “Aw, do you want to help me?,“ she asked and kneeled down in front of Maisie. The little one nodded her head and Klara gave her the present. “Could you bring this to tree? That’s my present for him,“ she said and Maisie smiled, making her way over to the henchman and placing the present in his lap. “Thank you, little flower,“ smiled Frost and then opened it. He held a silver watch in his hands just a few seconds later. “Turn it around,“ said Klara and Frost did what she said. He looked up at her again and smiled. “Wow, thanks.“ Frost got to his feet and kissed her.

J growled. “Can we please go on?“

Sienna elbowed him in the ribs before smiling at Frost. “Is something engraved on the back?,“ she asked and he nodded, handing her his new watch. Sienna took a closer look at it and J leaned forward to read the word as well. _Forever_ was written on the back of the watch.

“Cheesy,“ J said while Sienna shot him a glare, giving the watch back to Frost. “That’s a beautiful gift. Don’t listen to him.“

J growled again and crossed his arms over his chest, wanting this moment to be finally over. But they had only just started.

“This is for you,“ Klara suddenly said and handed J a little package. He raised his hairless eyebrows at her and took it, ripping the wrapping paper apart in a hurry. J frowned as he inspected the present further, looking at the golden Joker card curiously. It was made out of steel and had very sharp edges, sharp as a knife. “It’s a weapon,“ Klara said when J didn't say anything about her present for him.

“You don’t say,“ he replied sarcastically and looked up at her.

“He likes it!,“ said Sienna quickly, giving her boyfriend a look.

_Sienna’s POV_

She got up from her seat after glaring at J and then took a present from under the Christmas tree, handing it to Klara. “From me,“ Sienna smiled and Klara returned it, sitting next to Frost to open the present. “Oh my god,“ she whispered and her eyes widened as she hold a photo album in her hands. Klara opened it and tears already started to well up in her eyes as she looked through the pages. Sienna had put all of the photos from the last two years into the book, every moment Klara had missed.

“Thank you so much,“ Klara said, getting up and pulling her into a tight hug. Sienna returned the embrace and smiled. “You’re welcome,“ she said and Klara smiled widely as she also handed her a present. “For you,“ she said and Sienna returned her smile. She opened the little present and realized that Klara had given her a charm bracelet, with a charm for everyone that was important to her: A laughing Joker face for J, a tie for Frost, Klara’s first letter, a pacifier for Maisie and eventually the S that stood for her own name.

“Wow,“ Sienna said, looking at the bracelet in awe. “That’s so beautiful. Thank you!“ She hugged Klara as well and put it instantly around her wrist.

Meanwhile Maisie started to get impatient on J’s lap again. She jumped up and down to make her impatience clear and Sienna laughed at her daughter. “Alright, your turn, sweetie,“ she said and everyone handed her the presents they had for her. Maisie loved all of her new belongings but her blue eyes especially lightened up as she opened Klara’s present for her. It was a stuffed tree.

Maisie squeaked and held it close to her chest, smiling at everyone in the room. “Aw, she loves it,“ Sienna smiled and she could see the happy look on Klara’s face as she saw how joyful Maisie was because of her gift. The little one never let go of the stuffed tree after all.

Frost leaned forward after everyone sat down again and handed Sienna and J an envelope. “For the both of you. I thought you could need it,“ the henchman said and Sienna opened the envelope, holding two tickets to Venice in her hands. “Frost!,“ she said, smiling at him. “Thank you! Wow, that’s so great!“

He smiled back at her. “And you don’t have to worry about Maisie. Klara and I already agreed to take care of her while you’re gone,“ he said and Sienna’s smile grew even wider before she turned to her boyfriend. “Look, J! We’re going to Venice! Isn't that exciting?,“ she said and a small smile formed on his red lips. “Finally some time for us alone, doll,“ he purred and kissed her neck. Sienna giggled.

“Where’s your present for Klara and Frost?,“ Sienna suddenly asked her boyfriend. J sighed and pulled a package of condoms out of his pocket, handing it over to them. “I don’t want any other babies around here,“ he just said while Frost and Klara exchanged a look. “Thanks, boss,“ the henchman muttered and Klara nodded. “Yes, thank you.“

“Whatever,“ J mumbled and got up from the couch, signaling to the front door of the penthouse. “Time for you to go,“ he said and Sienna rolled her eyes, giving Frost and Klara an apologizing look. Both of them smiled at her understandably before getting to their feet as well. “Thanks for inviting us,“ Klara said while Sienna accompanied them to the door. “Anytime,“ she replied and smiled at her friend and Frost. “We’re gonna see each other tomorrow.“ She hugged Klara before closing the door behind them.

Sienna returned to the living room where Maisie was still playing on the ground, holding her stuffed tree under her arm. Sienna looked around for J and almost cried out in surprise as he suddenly sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. He purred in her ear. “Finally alone,“ he said and Sienna grinned, turning around in his arms. “What do you wanna do now?,“ she asked playfully.

“Undressing you,“ J said and grinned.

Sienna leaned closer to him, grazing his ear with her teeth. “That has to wait, baby. We’re gonna spend some time with Maisie first.“

J growled. “But she’s busy playing with her toys, doll. She won’t recognize us being away for a while.“ 

“Oh, she will. And you know that,“ Sienna replied, looking up at him. “Can I ask you something?“

“You just did,“ he said.

“Why did you give Klara and Frost condoms?,“ she asked.

“I don’t need them after all,“ he said and a grin appeared on his face. Then he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Now Sienna indeed cried out in surprise but she always loved it when he carried her around.

She playfully slapped his butt and he let out a growl. “Do that again and I have to punish you, doll.“

She slapped his ass again.

“You just sealed your own fate,“ he said and Sienna felt him chuckling.

They entered their bedroom and J almost threw her onto the bed, straddling her. He brought her hands to his sweatpants and grinned down at her. “Ready to unwrap your present, doll?,“ he asked and Sienna laughed, licking her lips which always drove him wild. She pulled his sweatpants down and noticed that he wore his Batman boxers again. “The only thing between you and me is Batsy now,“ she said and grinned up at him. J growled and kissed her hungrily, quickly taking his boxers off. “Better?,“ he asked.

“Better.“


	78. Chapter 78

_Frost’s POV_

The streetlights were gleaming all around the city, making the snow to their feet glistening while Frost and Klara were on their way to her apartment. Both would celebrate Christmas there this year and Frost couldn’t be happier about it. Spending Christmas with Klara was something he was wishing for the most for a long time now and today it would finally take place.

Trudging through the snow with a big Christmas tree in Frost’s right hand that he was dragging along the sidewalk he looked at Klara who was holding his left hand while they made their way up to her old apartment. Big snowflakes were landing in her cherry red curls, which matched perfectly with the white coat she was wearing: She looked absolutely gorgeous.

And finally she was all his.

Frost remembered the last Christmas when he put a tree just like the one he was dragging after him now into her apartment, decorating everything and placing her little present under the tree, wishing that she would come back soon.

“Are you alright?” he asked after Klara stood in front of the apartment that she had left with everyone she knew one and a half years ago. “Yes it’s just … it feels like an eternity since I have been here the last time” she whispered.

“I have been here a lot the last months …” Frost admitted what made Klara look up to him in surprise. “Really?” she asked.

“Yes … I just came here and take a quick look, sometimes hoping I would open the door and you would be back but … well, I always ended up walking outta here alone again” Frost muttered. “Last Christmas I came here as well, I decorated your living room and put a Christmas tree in it … I thought something like a Christmas wonder might happen and … forget it, I’m sorry I just got very sentimental during this time.”

“Oh baby …” Klara said with tears in her eyes and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

_Klara’s POV_

As Klara turned the lights in her old home on she was close to crying again – as if she hadn’t cried enough lately, she thought sarcastically – as she saw what Frost had done one year ago.

The Christmas tree he had put into the living room hadn’t any needles left and it really didn’t look that fresh anymore but the decoration and everything still looked as if it had been just yesterday. Beautiful colorful lights were adorning the windows and the whole rest of the room while little reindeer figures and a stout little Santa Clause stood on the windowsill.

“Oh my god, and you did all of this alone?” Klara asked.

“Yes since I hadn’t something better to do …” Frost smiled sadly.

“It’s so beautiful” she whispered while she was entering the room further.

“I’m so glad you finally got to see this.”

“Me too …” Klara whispered.

“Well then, how about we get rid of this ugly skeleton over there and decorate the new tree?” Frost smiled at her, making his way up to the old tree that was standing in the middle of the living room area. He looked under the tree to check if there were any lights which they had to remove first, then he put something like a little present in his jacket pocket – probably one of those tiny decorating presents, that were usually made out of Styrofoam – before he introduced Klara how they could undecorate the old tree and put the new one in place.

Klara had never laughed so much in one single hour since a long time, building up that tree together was pure fun and whilst laughing with each other and making fun out of the other one’s decoration style Klara realized how much of a couple they finally were.

“Done” Frost said as he lifted Klara up so that she could put the star on the tree top. “It looks so perfect” she said after taking a look at the result.

“You know what would make it even better?” Frost asked her with a bright smile.

“What?” she asked curiously.

“Christmas dinner” he responded while his girlfriend was squeaking out of joy. “What will you cook?” she asked already becoming heart eyes by the thought of Frost’s delicious food. He was a great cook and if he wouldn’t work for Mr J he would totally be able to become a chief someday.

“How about you let me surprise you?” he grinned at her.

“Okay!”

And while Frost was starting to clean up the dusty kitchen, Klara was cleaning up the other parts of her apartment which should stay in use from now on again.

_Frost’s POV_

Watching how Klara was cleaning up the long unused apartment felt like his biggest wish just came true.

Last year he had been sitting here, completely alone just begging for a sign that she was alright or that the door might open and reveal his lost girlfriend and now she was back, finally seeing everything he had done while she was gone. And how her eyes lightened up by the sight of all the lights and decorations Frost had put so much effort in last year.

It was amazing, but the only thing he wasn’t able to show her yet was the ring he had bought her … The one which had been lying under the Christmas tree till now until he put the little package in his jacket pocket. It was not like he didn’t want to marry her anymore. He just knew this wasn’t the right moment.

Klara just came back to him a few weeks ago and after everything she had been going through it would be better to let her live a normal life first again. Also both of them had to share many things that they hadn’t done in the past, like going out a few times and getting used to each other way more. Of course they were loving each other but they also haven’t shared a long time period, having the other one around twenty four hours every day. In the past they had only shared a few nights and maybe a few hours of work, but they had never been that close as they were now.

And only when he could say for sure that Klara was ready and that she left the past behind her, he would propose to her and until then he would keep the ring with him, never letting it out of sight until it would take its rightful place on Klara’s finger.

“Oh my god that smells so delicious! Please tell me what you’re cooking!” Klara begged as she came out of the bedroom with a mop and a bucket full of water.

“No” Frost grinned at her.

“Why not? Please! Pretty, pretty please!” Klara begged further but Frost didn’t give into her words, instead of it he made a suggestion. “I can give you a hint.”

“I’m all ears” Klara said, still trying to get a quick glance over his broad shoulders but there was no use behind it, even if Klara would’ve stood on a chair Frost still would’ve been too tall to look over him.

“It tastes amazing with potatoes” he said.

“Baby, a thousand dishes taste amazing with potatoes” Klara complained about this absolutely lame hint, but Frost just gestured for her that he won’t say anything else until the food was done.

“Is it chicken?” Klara asked hopefully after a few minutes of thinking.

“Maybe” Frost smiled down at her.

“Yay, I love chicken!” she cheered and helped Frost to get the dishes on the table as fast as possible.

Frost was only shaking his head, enjoying how happy she was. That was exactly this kind of girl he had known before everything else happened. She seemed to finally get her soulfulness back and he couldn’t be more glad about it. Frost had been worried to death about her after he had seen her for the very first time again, back then at Griggs’s house. All those bruises, all that blood … He never wanted to see her like this ever again.

Gladly the bruises Klara’s body showed since the day he got her back were finally healing as well and her skin looked way more normal already by now. Frost finally would get his lovely little girl back after everything that happened and Klara was finding into her old life faster than he would’ve expected it, also because Sienna and Maisie kept her distracted with a lot of family stuff and making Klara a part of this family again after her abstinence.

He still couldn’t believe how fast Maisie got attached to Klara, as if she had been there straight from the beginning. And with the Christmas dinner that Frost finally put onto the table of Klara’s apartment he knew this time Klara and him would last _forever._


	79. Chapter 79

_Joker’s POV_

A few weeks after Christmas and the other festivities such as New Year’s Eve that J had spent with his family, he was finally working again and attending a business meeting with two new potential business partners at his club tonight. The men he was going to meet up with were very popular weapon dealers who just came back to Gotham after selling their weapons all around the world.

“Doll,“ J growled, waiting impatiently in the hallway. “Hurry up, I don't wanna be late.“

J wanted his Queen to accompany him because this was a very important business deal for him and he also trusted her judgement when it came to his work. But Sienna was really taking her time right now with saying goodbye to their daughter.

“We’ll be back soon,“ she said and then kissed Maisie on the cheek. The little one was currently held by Klara and J didn't like the idea of leaving his Pumpkin with her. That was why he had insisted that Frost stayed at the penthouse as well, watching over everything and especially keeping a close eye on Maisie. Sienna actually thought it would be okay for Frost to accompany them to the club and leave Maisie with Klara alone but J had been totally against this idea because he still didn't trust the young girl yet.

“Frost, you know the rules. Call me when something’s wrong,“ his Queen said and the henchman nodded, slightly smiling at her. “Of course,“ he replied and Sienna waved at Maisie one more time before turning to J who helped her to put on her coat. Their daughter immediately started to cry at the sight of her parents leaving the penthouse. She never liked it when Sienna and J left her completely alone because usually one of them was always with her.

“Aw, don’t cry, sweetie,“ Sienna hummed and smiled at Maisie, trying to comfort her. “Tree and Auntie Klara will stay with you so you won’t be alone. Mummy and Daddy are coming back later, alright?“

Maisie had stopped crying as her mother started talking to her but she still wasn't happy with both of them leaving her. Klara tightened the grip on the little one because she started to struggle in her arms. She wanted to run over to her parents to keep them from leaving and J could see on his girlfriend’s face that she hated to see their daughter like this but Maisie had to get used to them leaving the penthouse from time to time.

“Let’s go,“ J said and opened the door, hating the sound of his daughter’s crying voice as well. Sienna followed close behind him and soon they were sitting in his purple Lamborghini, driving through the streets of Gotham City and straight to the club.

They arrived just a few minutes later and J parked his car, getting out of the Lamborghini quickly. Sienna did the same and then both of them entered his club, already being greeted with a slight bow of two of J’s henchmen who were guarding the entrance of the nightclub.

“They’re already here, boss,“ Tommy informed J and he shortly nodded, gesturing for Sienna to follow him. She quickly took off her coat and handed it to Tommy before joining J in the VIP section of the club, sitting down beside him. “Bring us our drinks,“ he said to one of the waitresses that just passed their table and the young woman nodded her head, going over to the bar.

“Mr J wants to see you now,“ they heard Tommy’s voice saying and just a few seconds later two tall men were entering the private section, nodding into J’s direction. “Mr J,“ they addressed him formerly before sitting down in front of him and his Queen. “Our name’s are—“

“I know who you are,“ J cut one of them off and grinned.

The men exchanged a look and then turned back to the Joker, nodding their heads. “Let’s get down to business then. What can you offer us?“

 _“Me?,“_ J asked, raising his non existent eyebrows. “Wrong question, fellas. The question is what you can offer me,“ he corrected them, looking at them both intensely. The men shifted in their seats. “Well, I think you know what we’re dealing with,“ the black haired one said and handed J some documents over the table. He scanned the piece of paper quickly and was just about to say something as Sienna’s phone suddenly started to ring.

She quickly got up from her seat beside J and took out her phone. “Sorry,“ his Queen muttered before leaving the booth. J suspected that it was either Frost or the brat who was calling his girlfriend right now and a part of him already worried that something might be wrong with his daughter because his right hand would never disturb them when it wouldn't be important.

“You’re still with her?,“ asked the black haired guy which name was Raphael.

J shot his head in his direction. “Why shouldn't I?,“ he asked back, glaring at Raphael through squinted eyes.

“Well,“ he began. “There are rumors that you’ve grown soft.“

 _“Soft?,“_ J asked, laughing at the very thought of it. He suddenly took his gun out of his purple holster and pointed it at some random man who had looked at his Queen way too long. J didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and a loud gunshot echoed through the club. The man was lying dead on the floor just a few seconds later.

J turned back to Raphael. “You still think so?“

_Sienna’s POV_

She didn't like these guys since the first moment she laid her eyes on them. They just didn't give her a good feeling and she already felt uncomfortable in their presence. Sienna instantly scooted a bit closer to her boyfriend but the two men didn't pay any attention to her at all. She knew that J would make good money with their weapons and support. Therefore this business deal was quite important for him but she just couldn't shake off the unpleasant feeling that overcame her the moment they had entered the booth.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her phone started to ring in her purse. “Sorry,“ she simply said and got up from her seat, leaving the booth quickly. Sienna saw Frost’s name lighting up on her screen before picking up the call. “What’s wrong?,“ she asked immediately.

“Sienna! Thank god!,“ Frost voice sounded from the other end of the line and Sienna already worried about her daughter. “I’m sorry to disturb you—“

“Frost!,“ she cut him off. “What is it? Is something wrong with Maisie?“

“No, not with Maisie. But with Klara,“ he replied and Sienna relaxed for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief but then she thought about what he had just said. “What do you mean?,“ she asked, very confused.

“You know that today’s her first time working for the boss again,“ Frost explained. “And he instructed her to take a closer look at these guys you’re meeting up with right now. She just sat down and wanted to work on the documents Mr J had given her about them but…“ his voice trailed off and Sienna started to worry again.

“What?,“ she asked impatiently.

But before Frost could answer her, she heard a loud gunshot and turned around to look over at the VIP section. A strange man just fell to the ground and Sienna noticed the gun in J’s hand. _Whatever,_ she thought and turned her attention back to the phone call. “Tell me, Frost,“ she insisted.

“Do you remember what Klara told you about her parents?,“ he suddenly asked.

“Yes, of course,“ she replied. “She told me that they died when she was fourteen.“

“They didn't just die,“ Frost said. “They were murdered by the two weapon dealers you and the boss are meeting up with at the moment.“ 

Sienna took a deep breath. “Are you sure?“

“Yes. Klara still remembers their faces and recognized them on the photos,“ Frost said, sounding utterly worried again. “Sienna, she locked herself away from me and I can hear her crying but she isn't letting me in…“

“Okay, just stay calm,“ Sienna said, turning around to J again who still sat with the weapon dealers. “Listen to me, Frost. You’re gonna put Maisie to sleep now and then try to talk to Klara again. She needs you now. J and I will be back in a few minutes.“

“A few minutes?,“ Frost asked.

“Yes but I have to hang up now. See you soon,“ she said and then hung up the phone, walking back to her boyfriend. He gave her a questioning look and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear: “We need to leave.“

J got to his feet and grabbed her arm, taking her to a corner. “What? Why? Is something wrong with Pumpkin?,“ he asked and Sienna shook her head. “No, Maisie is fine. But we still have to go now, baby. And we need to take these assholes with us,“ she explained what seemed to confuse J even more. “No, we certainly won’t leave with them—“

“J! Listen!,“ Sienna cut him off, earning a growl from him. “These men are responsible for the death of Klara’s parents.“

He scoffed. “So what? Why should I care about that?“

“She was fourteen, J! Wouldn't you also want to take revenge if I or _even worse_ Maisie would be killed?,“ she asked and wanted to ban this thought from her mind immediately.

J was breathing heavily now. His grip on her arm tightened and Sienna cupped his face to make him calm down again. “Just look at it this way: If you let Klara taking her revenge on the people who killed her parents, then you don't even have to pay them money for the weapons you’ll get from them.“

She noticed that he was thinking about her words.

“Fine but we won’t bring them with us. I’m gonna set up everything for the deal and when the weapons are delivered, Frosty and his stupid girlfriend can do what the hell they want with them,“ he said after a while, waving Tommy over to him. The henchman quickly came towards his boss. “Bring the car around,“ J ordered and Tommy nodded before following his boss’ orders.

After that J returned to the weapon dealers, informing them about the date and place where their deal would take place after finally coming back to Sienna a few minutes later.

“Let’s go home,“ he said and gave Sienna her coat before both of them left the club, getting into the purple Lamborghini. “You owe me, doll,“ J said as he started the engine. Sienna gave him small smile and leaned closer to kiss his cheek.

J growled. _“You owe me more than that.“_

“I know, baby,“ she said, gazing at him. “I love you.“

“Yeah, yeah,“ he muttered, focusing on the street.


	80. Chapter 80

_Klara’s POV_

“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetie don’t cry. Mummy and daddy will be back soon” Klara said, trying to calm Maisie down. The little one was still struggling in her arms but soon stopped it after Klara started to sing to her with a silent voice. It was a song that her own mother had sung for her when she was a little child as well. She had called it _Baby’s Lullaby._

Maisie eyed Klara with a mesmerized look on her cute little face, as she started to listen to her soft voice. _“Sweet little child don’t be afraid, keep your smile and try to be brave …”_ And while Klara was singing, Frost was listening even as close as Maisie, smiling because he never heard something that beautiful before.

“What is it?” she asked, smiling at him as well, after she recognized the looks he gave her.

“That’s beautiful, where did you learn this?” he asked, coming over to them and patting Maisie’s head. “My mum sung this to me, when I was little, this always kept me away from being sad or afraid. She had her own amazing way to take fear away from me” Klara responded.

“She must’ve been a very impressive woman” Frost said.

Klara looked up to him and gave him a sad smile. “Yes, she was … I always wanted to be just like her, when I was a kid. She was so brave and she had done everything to keep me safe even though she had a lot of problems with the law I mean … she wasn’t different than we are now. And my dad … he had taught me how to use a gun and how to defend myself properly if I should get into trouble someday.”

“You really miss them a lot, don’t you?” Frost asked.

“Yes … there had never been a day on which I didn’t miss them. I wish they could see me now, and how happy you’re making me” she said.

“I’m sure they do” he said, kissing her cheek softly.

Klara nodded her head, touched by his words. She knew that Frost never had been a man who believed in god or heaven after death but that he was still trying to make her feel better by saying this, really made her recognize how precious this man was for her.

“Hey, would you mind taking care of Maisie for a while? It’s my first day back in business again today and Mr J wanted me to take a look at the records of his new business partners.”

“Of course not” Frost said, taking Maisie into his arms carefully. “Tree” the little one said and immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, but as soon as she was realizing that Klara was about to leave as well she started to struggle again and reached her arms out for her to return.

“Klara!”

The young girl with the red curls suddenly turned around in surprise. “Did she just say my name?” she asked Frost completely overwhelmed.

“Yes she did” Frost said, giving her a wide smile.

“Aww, you sweet little angel” Klara said and came back to Maisie to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. The little one giggled and started to play with her red curls, like always since Klara had returned back to the penthouse.  Maisie had been fascinated by her hair color straight from the start. “Klara …” she muttered.

“Listen, sweetie I have a bit of work to do now, would you mind staying with Frost until I’m back?” Klara asked and Maisie nodded her head even though she knew that Maisie probably couldn’t really understand what she meant with that. “I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t cry” Klara said before she could finally make her way to the little office down the hallway where her and Frost’s room was.

Sienna had told Mr J that she may need a little office where she could start working for him again, since he wouldn’t appreciate her being far away from the penthouse. He wanted to keep an eye on his workers even though Klara knew that Mr J would make an exception for her since he didn’t want her to return anyway.

Klara’s office included several high quality computer screens on the walls and three computers on her desk which were all running with the newest technology, the room was illuminated with blue and pink lights but apart from that everything in here was reminding of a darkroom.

“Well then let’s take a look at you, guys …” Klara said as she opened her old system in which the GCPD could find more criminal records than they had been collecting over the last twenty years.

_Raphael Santiago and Roman Cirk._

At first nothing about them seemed suspicious at all, besides the fact that they were reckless criminals and one of them even had been arrested because of sexual harassment but things changed within one mouse click as Klara saw the pictures the police took of them when they got arrested a few years ago. _Those faces …_

Klara could never forget those faces …

Clenching her fists so hard that her nails were already digging into her skin, she looked at the photos with pure hate in her tear filled eyes. _She finally found them … the murderer of her parents._

She had always questioned herself what will happen, if she would see their ugly faces for a second time, and now she knew it …

_Revenge._

_Flashback_

_It was cold in the small wardrobe where the little girl with the red curls was hiding. Her parents had told her to stay there until the men were gone, but meanwhile Klara could tell they would not leave until they had what they wanted: Her parent’s death._

_The fourteen year old girl was holding her ears shut to avoid hearing her mother’s screams, while her dad was begging the men - who just started to rape and torture her - to stop. Klara had closed her eyes a few minutes ago, she couldn’t look at what was happening outside her hiding place for another second. It was too much._

_Silent tears ran down her cheeks while she tightened the pressure on her ears but she could still hear her mother screaming, over and over again, until two gunshots broke the loud voices of her parents and everything was suddenly awfully quiet._

_Klara didn’t dare to move or put her hands away from her ears, she stayed where she was, holding the teddy bear that her mum gifted her to her third birthday tight against her chest, letting all of her tears fall._

The memories of what had happened this night were still freshly engraved in her head. She would never forget the minute in which she had finally decided to leave the wardrobe in the hallway only to see her parents dead in the living room. Her dad was tied to a chair and got beaten up incredibly bad before one of the men shot him in the head and her mother was lying on the old red couch, half naked, with ripped off clothes and a bullet right through her heart, but the worst had been the word that one of those bastards had cut into her bare back with a knife. _Whore._

A loud scream followed after thinking of this again. Klara was throwing her whole equipment through her room, crying because of the fury and the pain that had hit her again after thinking of this.

Sinking down at the door of her room, she could hear footsteps coming along the hallway. Frost probably heard her screaming. But even the thought of him didn’t calm her down this time, her breathing was still heavy and all she could think of was _blood, blood and revenge._

She wanted to let them suffer for what they did, so bad.

“Klara? What’s wrong? I heard you screaming” Frost’s voice sounded from outside the room. He was knocking against the door but Klara didn’t make any attempts to open it for him. She was still drowned in her own thoughts.

“They killed them …” she whispered, not knowing if Frost would hear her.

“What? I can’t understand what you’re saying, please open the door for me, baby” Frost said, his voice sounding utterly worried.

“They killed them! THEY KILLED MY PARENTS! AND I WON’T REST UNTIL THEY’RE DEAD AS WELL I’LL MAKE THEM SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING!” she screamed. Her mind was a total mess she didn’t know if she should cry, be sad or, furious or just sit here and mourn her parent’s death.

“Klara, what are you talking about, please let me in!”

“I’ve seen their faces, these were the same men who killed my parents” she sobbed.

“You mean the men with whom Mr J is meeting up at the moment?” It wasn’t really a question it was an assessment. “Klara, please open the door for me.”

But Klara still didn’t listen. She only wanted her revenge, nothing more …


	81. Chapter 81

_Sienna’s POV_

The moment they arrived home, Sienna went straight towards the bathroom. The door was open and she quickly got inside, looking around for Klara. Her friend was sitting on the cold floor, being held by Frost who tried to comfort her. Klara was sobbing at his shoulder, clutching his dress shirt while Frost whispered something in her ear, rubbing her back gently.

“Klara,“ Sienna whispered and sat down beside her, patting her shoulder. The young girl looked up at her with red and puffy eyes. Sienna didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. “Frost told me everything. Don’t worry, you’ll get your revenge,“ she said and Klara looked at her with a surprised look on her face. “Really?,“ she asked weakly.

Sienna nodded. “Yes.“

“What about Mr J?“

“I don’t give a fuck.“ J suddenly appeared in the doorframe, looking down at them all. He locked eyes with Sienna for a moment before speaking up again: “You can do whatever you want with them when my deal is over.“

Klara stopped crying, wiping her tears away. It was obvious that she was surprised by J’s words. The young girl shared a look with Sienna who only nodded her head to make her understand that J wasn't lying. Klara’s gaze traveled back to J. “Thank you, Mr J,“ she said and he just rolled his eyes, leaving the bathroom.

“Come on,“ Sienna said and helped Klara to get up. Frost also supported his girlfriend, putting his hand on her back and taking her hand gently. “Better?,“ asked Sienna and Klara slowly nodded, putting a strand of her red hair behind her ear. “Yes…it’s just…,“ she began and took a deep breath. “All of those memories came suddenly back when I found out who these men are…“ Sienna noticed that she was close to crying again. “Do you want to talk about it?“

Klara immediately shook her head. “No, I—I can’t do that yet…“

Sienna smiled slightly. “It’s okay. You don't have to.“

They made their way back into the hallway and headed towards to the living room. Sienna saw her boyfriend coming out of their daughter’s room and she looked at him. “Is Maisie asleep?,“ she asked and he nodded, coming over to her while Frost and Klara took a seat on the large leather couch. Sienna sat down besides Klara as well, handing her a pair of tissues while J remained standing in the corner, crossing his arms over his chest. Sienna knew that this wasn't how J would have liked the evening to end.

“When and where will the deal take place, boss?,“ asked Frost and looked over at him. J narrowed his eyes at his henchman. “Next Friday, 11pm at the Gotham River,“ he said. “I want you to be there when the weapons are delivered. You can take her with you then,“ J pointed at Klara who sat next to Frost. She looked up at her boss as well. “You won’t come with us?,“ she asked. J shook his head. “I don’t wanna get into the crossfire,“ he replied and locked eyes with Sienna. She smiled slightly at him. Sienna was relieved to hear that from him. It showed her that J indeed took care of himself because his life had a real purpose now since their daughter had been born. He didn't want to miss her growing up after all.

“How was it with Maisie?,“ Sienna suddenly asked to distract Klara a bit from her current thoughts. A little smile formed in the corner of her mouth, to Sienna’s big surprise. “She said my name,“ Klara replied, smiling at Sienna warmly.

“Really?,“ Sienna asked and smiled back at her.

Klara nodded. “Yes, she never did that before. I’m so happy that she can say my name now!,“ she said and looked at Frost who returned her smile easily.

“That’s wonderful,“ said Sienna while J only growled. She shot him a glare before getting to her feet, taking J’s hand. “Let’s go to bed now. We all need a bit of rest,“ she said and noticed Klara and Frost nodding their heads. But J protested: “I’m not tired, doll.“

“So you don't want your reward?,“ she asked and shrugged her shoulders. “I thought I owe you something—“ She couldn't even finish her sentence because J had already thrown her over his shoulder, heading straight towards the bedroom. Sienna grinned and waved Frost and Klara goodbye before J slammed the door shut behind them.

~*~

She woke up the next day to J’s face being so close that their noses were almost touching. Sienna felt his steady breath on her face and a smile formed on her lips. She instantly grabbed her phone that lay on her nightstand to take some photos of him. J always looked so calm and peaceful while being asleep. It was truly the cutest thing ever.

It was a shame that he woke up just a few minutes later.

Sienna quickly put her phone away and kissed him before he could even open his eyes. J started to purr, pulling her on top of him. “Morning, baby,“ she said and smiled down at him, running her hands over his muscled chest. J grinned up at her and pulled her down to him again, flipping them over so that he hovered above her. He gave her a passionate kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth, biting her lower lip playfully. Sienna panted as they broke apart. “Morning, doll.“

He got to his feet, walking over to the bathroom. Sienna rolled on her side, supporting herself on her elbow while she admired his naked body. “Dat ass,“ she muttered under her breath and laughed as he turned around again, raising his hairless eyebrows. “What did ya say, doll?,“ he asked, grinning at her.

Sienna winked at him. “I’m just happy that _this_ ass belongs to me.“

J growled. “Don’t get me started again. I have a meeting in a few minutes,“ he said and Sienna pouted, standing up as well to pull her silky night gown over her body. “That’s a shame. You really put me in the mood after that kiss,“ she said as she passed him. J suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, devouring her in another kiss. Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his while she returned the kiss hungrily. But J pulled himself away from her way too early again. “What was that for?,“ she asked, smiling up at him.

J growled. “Just making sure that you’ll stay in the mood.“ 

“How sweet of ya,“ Sienna grinned, putting her night gown back in place. She watched J disappearing into the bathroom before she made her way over to the kitchen where she met Klara who already brew coffee. Maisie was meanwhile sitting in her highchair. “Morning,“ Sienna said and immediately went over to her daughter to kiss her. Maisie giggled and lifted her arms. Sienna picked her up and supported the little one on her hip.

“Good morning,“ Klara replied, handing Sienna a hot cup of coffee. She gladly took it, watching Klara closely. “Are you feeling better?,“ she asked and the young girl nodded. “A bit. I couldn't sleep much last night but Frost made sure that I didn't think too much about yesterday.“

“That’s good,“ said Sienna, taking a sip of her coffee while Maisie looked up at her mother curiously. Her tiny hand tried to grab the cup what made Sienna look back at her. “That’s nothing for you, sweetie.“ 

“Here, Maisie,“ Klara said and gave Maisie her milk bottle. The little one happily took it from her and smiled before she started to drink.

“Thank you for taking care of her,“ Sienna said and Klara smiled, nodding her head. “No problem. I already love her and it’s always great for me to spend time with her. Maisie is a real angel,“ she replied, looking at Maisie in Sienna’s arms in awe.

Sienna noticed a spark in her eyes. “Ever thought about having children yourself?,“ she suddenly asked. Klara looked up in surprise, thinking about her words. “Umm, not really,“ she admitted. “I mean, I love children! But I don't know how Frost thinks about this. We haven't talked about that yet—“

“Maybe it’s too early for that anyway,“ Sienna said, putting Maisie in her highchair again.

“Yeah,“ whispered Klara as Sienna turned around to her again. “Do you think Frost would like the idea of being a Dad?,“ she asked.

Sienna shrugged her shoulders. “I’m don’t know. He never said something about that to me. But I’m sure he’d be a great father, considering how good he handles Maisie and how much he was there for me during my pregnancy.“

Klara smiled. “I’m also thinking that he’d be an amazing Dad,“ she said, smiling at the very idea of it. “But I have really no idea if he even wants to have a child.“

“Do you want one?,“ Sienna asked.

“Yes,“ Klara immediately replied.

Sienna smiled. “Just ask him when you feel ready. But I think there are things which are more important for you now.“

Her best friend nodded. “Yes…I’ll finally be able to get my revenge.“

“Klara!,“ they heard all of a sudden and both women turned around to look at Maisie. The little one was pointing to the empty bottle in her hands. “More!,“ she said and threw the bottle on the floor. Klara laughed and picked it up, looking at Sienna for approval. She nodded and Klara filled the bottle up again, giving it to Maisie shortly after.

“I always knew Maisie would love you,“ Sienna said and smiled.

Klara returned it. “I’m just happy that she got used to me so quickly.“

“Do you want me to tell you a secret?,“ Sienna suddenly asked. Klara’s eyes widened curiously and she grinned at her. “Of course!,“ she said and Sienna leaned closer to her. “J told me on Maisie’s birthday that he wants to have a second baby.“ 

Klara’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, _really?“_

Sienna nodded. “It surprised me as well.“

“And? Do you want that, too?,“ she asked.

Sienna smiled. “Yes, but only after some time has passed. I’m not thrilled to do this all over again yet.“

Klara laughed. “Yeah, I can understand that.“

“What are ya talking about?,“ J suddenly asked as he entered the kitchen, greeting Maisie by patting her head. Sienna and Klara exchanged a glance before both of them said: “Oh, nothing!“


	82. Chapter 82

_Klara’s POV_

Late in the evening Klara was sitting on the huge bed in Frost’s room, looking at the photo album Sienna had gifted her on Christmas. The book was filled with pictures that showed Maisie, Sienna, Frost and Mr J during her first year of age and the more Klara looked at everything that happened while she was gone, she had to think of her own family again, a family that she lost a long time ago.

She wanted her revenge so badly and she couldn’t wait for Frost to finally return from the penthouse, telling her that they could leave. The whole day Klara was now waiting for this moment and the urge to ram a knife into those asshole’s heads was suddenly bigger than ever.

_They will suffer … suffer for everything._

Klara just passed the page with pictures of Maisie’s first Christmas which included Sienna and Frost decorating the Christmas tree while the little one was lying in her crib, wearing a tiny little Christmas jumper as Frost entered the room with a serious facial expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked, obviously still worried about her. “Yes, I was just looking through the picture book Sienna gifted me for Christmas … What did he say?” Klara asked. She was talking about the plan Frost and Mr J made up for the weapon delivery tonight where Klara would finally be able to take her revenge on the murderer of her parents.

“He said we have to take care of the weapons first. Only when they’re safe we’re allowed to do the rest. Do you think you can wait that long?” Frost asked.

“I’ve waited seven years for my revenge, two hours more or less are nothing.”

_Frost’s POV_

It was strange to hear her talking like this, so cold and aloof. He had never experienced this side of her and it made him be worried. What if she wasn’t able to control herself anymore when they arrived at the venue?

“Hey, look at me” Frost said, sitting down on the bed besides her. Klara put the picture book away and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. “Promise me that you won’t get yourself in trouble only because of the fury that is overwhelming you at the moment.”

“I’ll try my best” she responded.

Frost wrapped his arms around her as he saw that Klara was visible unsure about what will happen when they would arrive at the Gotham City River.

Before the clock had turned midnight Frost and Klara stood down at the arranged meeting place, watching how some of the ships drove by and waiting for the delivery to arrive, but it was clear that Klara wasn’t waiting for that anymore. A dangerous gleaming in her eyes told him that she would kill these men off as soon as Frost had stored the freight safely.

She was constantly playing with the gun that she hid in her coat pocket, she was nervous and unsettled. Frost put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. “Try to stay calm, this will be over soon” he whispered kissing her temple softly.

Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath and looked back at Frost. “I’m just glad when they finally got what they deserved all the time” she whispered hugging him tightly.

“They will. Don’t worry.” And as soon as those words had left Frost’s mouth they could hear a ship arriving at the port.

“It’s time, just wait for my sign, later” Frost said, giving Klara a last quick kiss before both of them greeted Mr J’s business partners.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara tightened her grip around Frost’s hand and the gun she was still hiding in her coat pocket as she got to see the ugly faces of the men that were once responsible for her parent’s death. It was nearly impossible to stay calm, because all she could think of was this picture of her dead mother showing up right before her eyes, whilst looking at those creeps in front of her.

“Have you brought us what Mr J was asking for?” Frost’s voice sounded cold and unpredictable, Klara still loved how cold hearted he could be in front of other’s while he was the most perfect gentleman when he was around her.

“Of course. The best weapons straight out of Bludhaven” the guy who Klara knew as Raphael Santiago said.

“Good, we’ll pay you when we’ve loaded everything in the car” Frost said. He was wearing his sunglasses like always but Klara knew that he was staring daggers at this guy because he looked at Klara like she was fresh meat. Klara didn’t look his way but she couldn’t wait until her knife would collide with his skin.

“Hey man, is the pretty thing also part of our payment” Santiago’s partner suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“She’s none of your business, now keep loading the car” Frost growled, pointing his gun at both of them.

“Alright, calm down, didn’t mean to ruin your fun, pal” Cirk said as he and Santiago kept loading the black SUV with Mr J’s weapons and five boxes later, Frost finally gave Klara her sign to end them. “Prepare yourself I’m gonna tell them you’ll bring their money” he whispered into her ear, letting his lips touch her cheek. She smiled at him. “Thank you, for supporting me” she said.

“Always” he smiled back at her, distracting the two men while Klara was preparing herself to murder them, one thing was for sure only shooting them would be way too nice.

“Hey sugar if this isn’t our money we’ll take your pretty ass instead” Cirk said as Klara arrived at Frost’s side, holding a fake briefcase in her hands. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint you, but actually you are the ones who have to pay” she said before she took her gun out of her coat pocket, shooting both of them in the right and in the left knee.

“ARRGHH YOU BITCH!” Santiago screamed but Klara already made him shut his mouth by ramming her heel into his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” she whispered, kicking the gun out of Cirk’s right hand.

“What are you even talking about you little slut, we never met before!”

“That’s what you think” Klara said, not wasting any more time with telling them the whole story instead she took the crowbar, which Frost was handing her and did her first hit on Santiago’s stomach. She continued until he was spitting blood and then gave the same torture to his partner. Klara didn’t even listen to their words, she only saw the blood and she wanted more, more of the pain, more of the pleasure that was coming with their pain … it was amazing and so liberating for her.

And right in the moment when she thought about beating them to death until their tiny little ape brains would only be some jelly on the ground she decided against it and threw the crowbar away.

“Baby, there’s a canister of petrol standing near the warehouse next to our car, would you please be so kind and bring it to me?” Frost didn’t respond anything, Klara knew he didn’t want to interrupt her revenge and again she was so glad that he could understand her even without words, he really was her soulmate.

“Thank you” Klara whispered after her boyfriend came back with the canister and as soon as Klara had heaped up the gasoline all over the two men he handed her a little lighter with which Klara made the tiny flame appear watching it in satisfaction. She smiled as she threw it onto one of the still breathing bodies. The screams of the two men were loud but not loud enough for someone to hear it and whilst watching how the fire burned the living shit out of them Klara felt a happiness running through her body that she never experienced before. The happiness of finally getting revenge for her parents.

_Now you can rest in peace … I love you mum, I love you dad._

“Let’s leave” Frost whispered into her ear, kissing her carefully, not wanting to interrupt her in an important moment.

She smiled at him, finally feeling free again. “Yes. Let’s go home” she said, taking his hand and cuddling deep against him while Frost drove the car back to the penthouse.

“You know, watching you taking your revenge on those bastards reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger …” Frost said a few hours after they came home and were finally lying in bed together. Klara looked up to him, stroking his bare chest, worried about the sound of his voice, he suddenly seemed so serious and … hurt?

“Do you remember this one time when we knew each other only for a few weeks … you asked me where I got this big scar from, the one on my back.”

“Yes” Klara whispered. “You said this happened on a heist once.”

Frost locked eyes with her and swallowed before getting up a bit and stroking her right cheek. “I lied. This is the last remnant of my destroyed childhood” he said silently and let Klara take a closer look at the scarred place on the right part of his back. It was huge and Klara always believed that he maybe fell out of a window or something and landed in some shards of glass.

Carefully she traced out the huge scars that seemed to build a circle on his right shoulder blade.

“My stepfather was an abusive asshole towards me and my mother, my real dad died in a car crash when I was two years old and after my mum married my stepfather things only got worse. He abused her every night after the marriage, he was a lush there had never been a time when he wasn’t drunk. And as soon as I got older, I spend a lot of my time outside from home, the only reason that I ever came back was my mum. I was worried about her, I knew that if she wouldn’t leave him soon, he would someday beat her to death … one night when I was fourteen, I came home very late and he was still up, the usual bear bottle in his hand, nothing special. He started to yell at me, and beat me up for coming home so late, my mum tried to keep him away from it but before she could do anything he broke the bear bottle in his hands on the kitchen counter and pushed the sharp edges of it into my shoulder over and over again. He told me that if I should dare to come back home that late ever again, he would kill me but instead I was the one who took his revenge then, because I killed him first shortly after that.”

Tears were welling up in Klara’s eyes after Frost stopped speaking. The picture of a young boy, with blue eyes and brown hair struggling underneath an abusive asshole like Griggs took place right before her eyes.

“I love you, don’t ever forget this, you’re the most perfect person I ever met” Klara whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, kissing the scars on his back softly.

“I love you too” he whispered back.


	83. Chapter 83

_Sienna’s POV_

After Klara finally got her revenge on the men who had killed her parents, things eventually started to calm down again. Her best friend was able to move on from her past and enjoyed the life she was now living with Frost at her side. Klara had finally found back to her old self again for which Maisie was mostly responsible for. The little one had started to grow attached to Klara within just a few weeks and was now happily calling her _Auntie Klara._

“Auntie Klara? Where?,“ asked Maisie and looked around the room, searching for the young girl. Sienna smiled and picked her up from the ground. “Auntie Klara isn’t home right now, sweetie. She’s on a date with Uncle Frost,“ Sienna explained.

“Tree?,“ asked her daughter.

“Yes,“ said Sienna, nodding her head. “She’s on a date with her tree.“

_That still sounded so funny._

Maisie frowned. _“My_ tree.“

Sienna chuckled, holding her daughter close to her chest. “You definitely got this jealousy from your father.“

“I heard that,“ J’s voice suddenly sounded from the doorframe and Sienna turned around in surprise, smiling at him. “You can’t deny that, baby.“

J growled. “Just come to bed already,“ he muttered and left Maisie’s room, probably going back to the bedroom instead. Sienna looked at her daughter who had started to play with her gold necklace again. “Let’s put you to bed, sweetie,“ she said and hummed a lullaby as she put Maisie in her crib, covering her with the small blanket. “Good night, my angel.“

Sienna stroked her daughter’s cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Maisie’s eyes already started to flutter close as her tiny arms wrapped around the stuffed tree that always lay beside her.

Sienna turned the light off and went over to the bedroom where J already awaited her. He immediately grabbed her by the hips and puled her towards his chest, kissing her hungrily until both of them had to catch their breaths. J then started to attack her neck, tracing his tongue over all of her sweet spots while he suddenly lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the nearest wall. She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling on his hair as he was already starting to undress her.

It didn't take them long to be completely naked.

J carried her over to the king sized bed, placing her on the silky sheets and getting on top of her quickly. He brought his right hand to her already wet entrance and a grin formed on his lips as he slid one finger inside of her, quickly adding another. Sienna moaned again, louder this time and bucked her hips towards his hand. “So eager,“ J purred and licked his lips, suddenly going down on her. Sienna felt anticipation starting to grow inside of her and then took ahold of his hair as she felt his tongue at her entrance, licking her sweet spot relentlessly.

“Oh my god,“ she moaned out, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. She could almost feel J grinning between her legs. He hold her down by putting a hand on her stomach, still pleasuring her with his talented tongue and he didn't even slow down.

It was no wonder that Sienna was close to an orgasm.

But before she could even come undone, her boyfriend stopped his movements and grinned at her evilly. “Are you kidding me—,“ she began but he cut her off by sliding his tongue into her mouth, devouring her with a fiery kiss. Sienna kissed him back and let out another moan as J suddenly cupped her breasts, massaging them with his hands. She knew that her boobs were his favorite part of her body. Whenever they took a nap, he buried his face in her cleavage and enjoyed the soft feeling of her breasts underneath him.

Sienna ran her hands down his back until she grabbed his ass what made him growl into her ear. J looked down at her with lust in his blue eyes and he suddenly thrusted forward, entering her without any warning. She let out a short scream of pleasure — careful of not being too loud so that Maisie didn't hear anything — and moved her hips along with his own until they found the perfect rhythm.

After so many years of being together, both of them knew what drove the other one completely wild. Sienna raised her head and started to suck his nipples, his most erogenous zone. J growled at the sensation, never breaking eye contact with her because he always wanted to see her facial expressions. “You’re such a good girl, doll,“ he purred and she could totally cum from that alone.

All of a sudden, Sienna flipped them over so that she was riding him now. J grinned up at her, enjoying her little act of dominance and slapping her ass playfully. She moaned and started to pick up the pace, chasing after her orgasm that was building up inside her again until J suddenly took control once more. He pushed her into the mattress, giving hard and fast thrust while low groans escaped him from time to time. Both of them were breathing heavily by now.

Then he suddenly slowed his movements down, giving slow thrusts and gazing deeply into her eyes. Sienna looked back at him, her chest going up and down. “Please, baby…pretty, pretty, please…,“ she begged and a wide grin appeared on his face. “You know me so good,“ he purred and picked up the pace again but she noticed that his thrusts started to get sloppier, which meant that he was close.

“C’mon, doll,“ he panted, pounding into her with all his might. “I need you to cum _with_ me. NOW!“

Their moans filled the bedroom as both of them reached their climax, groaning out the other one’s name. She felt him filling her up with his cum until J stopped his movements and leaned down to press his forehead against hers, giving her a soft kiss. After that he pulled out and rolled on his side of the bed, still trying to catch his breath. Sienna smiled and cuddled up against him, kissing the tattoos on his chest. J groaned but still put his arms possessively around her. _She knew that he was secretly craving it to cuddle._

As Sienna listened to his steady heartbeat she eventually started to fall asleep, feeling protected and loved in J’s embrace.

~*~

She woke up just a few hours later to Maisie’s crying voice.

Sienna felt her boyfriend shifting in his sleep until he opened his tired eyes. “Doll—“

“It’s okay. I’ll check on her,“ she said, getting out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown. J closed his eyes again and was asleep just a few seconds later.

She smiled at the sight of him before leaving the bedroom, heading over to the nursery. Sienna turned the light on and went over to Maisie’s crib. “Hey, sweetie. It’s okay, Mummy’s here. Stop crying,“ Sienna said with a calm voice and lifted her daughter into her arms. Maisie seemed to relax at her mother’s presence and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, playing with her necklace again. Sienna smiled and rocked Maisie in her arms a bit but the little one didn't seem to be tired anymore.

Sienna let out a sigh and returned to the living room, sitting down on the couch while grabbing the remote. She turned on the TV as Maisie sat on her lap, watching the screen with curious eyes. Sienna ran her fingers through her daughter’s dark hair and watched TV with Maisie for a while. She didn't even know how long they were sitting there until she suddenly heard the front door being opened. Sienna turned her head and noticed Klara and Frost entering the penthouse, both smiling widely.

“Welcome back,“ she greeted them.

“Oh, you’re still awake!,“ Klara replied, smiling happily at her and Maisie.

Sienna returned it. “Well, I was already asleep until my daughter woke me up again,“ she explained and turned the TV off, getting to her feet with Maisie in her arms. The little one smiled as well at the sight of Frost and Klara.

“We have to tell you something,“ her best friend suddenly blurted out.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at her. “Shoot.“

Klara came over to her and showed Sienna her ring finger. A beautiful and silver engagement ring glistened on her finger. Sienna’s eyes widened as she locked eyes with Klara again. “Oh my god, did Frost—“

“He asked me to marry him!,“ Klara said, totally excited and happy at the same time. “OH MY GOD! THAT’S GREAT!,“ Sienna cheered, putting Maisie on the ground so that she could pull her best friend into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for the both of you!,“ she added and also gave Frost a wide smile. He returned it easily and patted Maisie’s head. She had just walked over to him to hug his legs.

“Thank you,“ Klara smiled.

_“Why the hell are you being so loud, doll?“_

J suddenly appeared in the doorframe, looking extremely grumpy. He crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at everyone. “I was already asleep.“

“I’m sorry, baby,“ she apologized and walked over to him, pecking his lips. “I’m just so excited.“

“About what?,“ he asked, raising his non existent eyebrows.

“Because Klara and I are engaged,“ Frost suddenly said and everyone turned around to look at him. The henchman wrapped an arm around his fiancee and gently kissed her temple. “I proposed to her, boss.“

The pride in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

J stared at Frost, blinking a few times. “Do you still remember my rule of not having any romantic relations among my workers?“

Frost nodded his head and J growled. “You didn't only break it. You even crossed the line now, Frosty.“

Sienna saw how Klara’s smile faded and she quickly turned to J, looking up at him. “Are you implying that you won’t allow them to get married?,“ she asked while he stared back at her, letting out another growl. “It’s not good for business, doll.“

“Answer me one question, J,“ Sienna began and gave him a look. “Did these two neglect their work after starting a relationship?“

He rolled his eyes in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

“Yeah, I thought so,“ Sienna said and looked at Klara and Frost again, smiling widely. “Let’s plan a wedding!“


	84. Chapter 84

_Frost’s POV_

_The time had come,_ Frost thought to himself whilst looking at the engagement ring that he was holding in his hands while Klara was getting ready for their date tonight. Since the events of the past months had went by Frost decided it was finally time to make Klara his forever.

He remembered how he first bought this ring, only hoping that she would come back from her absence and now in more or less than two or free hours he would propose to her. Frost knew that she wouldn’t say no to him, but he still was nervous as hell, he had never done something like this and he also never had felt the things he was feeling for Klara.

She was the one and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her more than anything else.

“Baby, are you ready?” he asked, knocking at the bathroom door carefully. It was eleven p.m. and the only reason he was free from today’s work was because he asked Sienna if she could talk to Mr J and giving them both this night without having something to do for Mr J. Of course Sienna didn’t say no, and now Frost was standing in front of the bathroom door, getting even more nervous with every second that passed.

“Yes, I’m coming” Klara responded, opening the door.

It was like getting hit by a flash, as soon as his girlfriend appeared in the room. She was wearing a long black gala dress without sleeves or straps, her hair was plugged together into a messy bun and some curls were framing her beautiful delicate face, letting her crystal blue eyes shine even brighter than usual. She was also wearing big silver creoles, something that she never did before, it was like she was revealing her whole beauty to him again, after she had to endure so much pain, mentally and of course physically as well.

“Is it too much?” she asked, unsure about the dress and everything as she recognized Frost’s facial expression. “No, you look beautiful” he said, cupping her face into his hands giving her a soft kiss. She smiled at him, her eyes were sparkling with joy what made his heart melt in an instant. He had never seen her this happy since a long time now and it meant everything to him to finally see her smile again.

“Thank you” she whispered, adjusting his tie a tad. “You look handsome as well.”

_Klara’s POV_

The restaurant Frost had chosen was one of the most breathtaking places that Klara had ever seen. It was somehow reminding her of an illuminated street right in Venice. There was a little bridge standing in the middle of the whole place and a small fountain flowed water throughout the bridge.

Frost had reserved a table a bit more in the background of the restaurant, a very romantic little corner that was only lightened up by a few candles around them. “This is wonderful, how did you find this place?” Klara asked, looking Frost into the eyes still being mesmerized by the whole look of the place.

“Sienna and Mr J once spend their anniversary here, Mr J wanted me to choose the most expensive restaurant in Gotham and that’s what I did. The first time I came here I was thinking of how it would be sitting here with you … I’m glad this didn’t just stay a thought of mine.”

“I love you” Klara only responded to his words, knowing that what he just told her happened while she was gone. He didn’t use the words when you were gone anymore, they both didn’t want to think of this time anymore and it was also just hurting them both to do so. They only wanted to live here and now, together.

The food arrived quickly after both of them gave the young waitress their order, and Klara had to admit that there was no single thing here that wasn’t perfect.

“I’m so glad we are finally able to do things like this” Klara whispered, smiling at her boyfriend.

“Me too, there had been a time where I actually thought this would never happen … but let’s not talk about this again. Actually there is a special reason why I wanted you to come here with me tonight” Frost smiled back at her.

“Really? Which one? You know I would sleep with you anyways” Klara grinned at him.

Frost laughed silently before he shook his head. “I wasn’t speaking of that.”

“Now I’m curious” Klara responded, while Frost was quickly looking around, checking that no one was able to see them, before he suddenly took her hands in his, kneeling down in front of her and pulling a tiny little case out of his suit pocket that he opened quickly.

Klara’s mouth dropped open a tad and tears of joy hit her eyes as she saw the small and petite engagement ring. _Would he really …?_

“We have been going through a lot since we both know each other and the events of the last two years showed me that I wouldn’t want to go anywhere without you after everything that happened. I want you to stay with me, til death will tear us apart and that’s why I’m asking you tonight, Klara Monroe, do you wanna marry me?”

“Oh my god …” Klara whispered, already feeling how hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, because she was so overwhelmed by the whole situation. “Yes … Yes of course I wanna marry you” she said, reaching her trembling hand out for him so that he could put the small ring on her finger, before he finally kissed his fiancée.

The rest of the evening included holding hands and kissing by candle light while Klara could finally call herself the happiest girl in the whole universe. “I love you so much …” she whispered, cuddling against his chest after they both left into the cold night of Gotham City.

_Frost’s POV_

She was finally his.

That was all Frost could think of after Klara and him had been walking back home to the penthouse, even taking a little walk through the Robinson Park, while the moon was shining down at them, it was a beautiful night and everything had fit just perfectly. Even Sienna was still awake when Klara and Frost returned to the penthouse and of course she was the first one who got to know the news from Klara, since she was her best friend.

Frost couldn’t say much anymore, he was numbed from the happiness inside of him, everything he had begged and hoped and pleaded for within two years had become true. Klara and him were engaged, now nothing would be able to keep them away from being together anymore, they belonged to each other and the future could greet them with open arms from now on.

_Klara’s POV_

A few weeks later Klara and Sienna were sitting at the breakfast table, Maisie was sitting in her highchair and both girls were browsing through a big magazine of bride fashion, which showed amazing wedding dresses. Klara and Sienna were absolutely hyped for the wedding - much to Mr J’s chagrin - and since Klara announced her engagement with Frost, Sienna couldn’t stop talking about her best friend’s wedding dress anymore or the wedding in general.

“Oh my god this is perfection!” Sienna suddenly said and showed Klara a big white dress with the same beautifully plain look as her engagement ring.

“Doll, not this again” Mr J’s voice suddenly growled from behind both girls.

“Don’t be such a grumpy child, J! A wedding is the most amazing event in a girl’s life, I want this to be perfect for Klara! And for Frost of course” Sienna said, giving her boyfriend a look as he glared at the wedding dress magazines for what felt like the hundredth time.

“He wasn’t even allowed to have a relationship with another employee, and now he’s marrying one of them! I can’t believe this” Mr J said and Klara looked between Sienna and him curiously who would win this battle again. It would obviously be Sienna, she had always won in this, since she got to know of the upcoming wedding.

“This employee, J is my best friend so please be so kind and stop complaining.”

But Mr J only rolled his eyes at her comment and rather started to interact with his little daughter who was still sitting in her highchair but as soon as he started to talk and play with her all what Maisie had to say was: “Tree wedding!”

Mr J shot his girlfriend and Klara a glare as soon as those words had left his daughter’s mouth but the two girls were only laughing, until Frost joined the breakfast round at the penthouse as well, kissing Klara on the cheek, while Sienna put the magazines away, because rule number one still was: “The groom wasn’t allowed to see the dress until the wedding day.”

And Sienna took that very serious.


	85. Chapter 85

**Epilogue: Part I**

_**2 years later** _

_Sienna’s POV_

The day had finally come. After two years of preparation Frost and Klara were finally about to get married in just a few hours. They had agreed with J that both of them wouldn’t neglect their work during the wedding preparation which was why it took them two years to make this day finally happen.Therefore J even started to stop complaining about their wedding but nevertheless, he was still grumpy as hell because Sienna had forced him to sleep in one of the guest rooms last night.

She took traditions very serious, especially the one about the groom not sharing a bed with his future wife one night before the wedding ceremony. Therefore Klara had slept the last night in Sienna and J’s bedroom so J had to leave and sleep somewhere else.

“Doll,“ J’s grumpy voice sounded from the doorframe. “I’m tired of waiting. Can we leave now?,“ he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sienna just finished braiding Maisie’s hair as she turned around to him, smiling. J was wearing his best tux and looked absolutely handsome.

“Daddy! How do I look?,“ Maisie asked and ran over to him, showing him her little dress and the necklace she borrowed from her mother. J smiled and kneeled down in front of her. “You’re beautiful, Pumpkin,“ he purred and the little one smiled widely at him, putting his bow tie right back in place. “You too.“

Maisie was now four years old and still the sunshine of the family. J and Sienna had been delighted when she had started to speak in full sentences because they could now have real conversations with her. Their daughter was learning new things every day and especially Sienna couldn't have been happier with the turn her life had taken since she met J for the very first time.

J got to his feet again and took in the sight of his girlfriend. Sienna was wearing a blue long dress that got lighter at the end while dark curls were falling on her shoulders. “You look breathtaking, doll,“ J purred and she smiled at him as he approached her, placing his hands on her hips to pull her close to his chest. He just started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as Klara came out of the bathroom, looking absolutely magnificent in her white wedding dress. “

I’m so nervous!,“ she said and ran a hand through her red hair. Maisie walked over to Klara and looked up at her with sparkling eyes, smiling brightly. “You look so beautiful, Auntie Klara,“ the little one said and Klara stroked her cheek. “Aw, thank you so much. You look pretty, too.“

“Is everyone ready now?,“ J asked and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Frosty is probably already thinking that you won’t show up.“ 

“Yes, yes, I’m ready. Let’s go,“ Klara replied and almost hurried out of the bedroom. Maisie took her mother’s hand and together all of them left the penthouse and got into the black SUV. J told Tommy to drive as soon as Maisie was buckled up.

Sienna looked at her best friend and patted her hand. “You don’t need to be nervous. This will be the best day of your life,“ she said and smiled. Klara smiled back at her and let out a sigh of relief. “It’s finally happening…I still can’t believe that I’m going to be his wife at the end of the day.“

“Me neither,“ J growled from the passengers seat.

~*~

They arrived at the location an hour later. Frost and Klara had chosen to marry in a beautiful park outside of Gotham with a little pavilion in the background. Frost already waited for his chosen one besides the priest that was going to make them husband and wife while Sienna and J took their places in the front row.

The King and Queen of Gotham City turned around as the music started to play and their little princess walked towards the pavilion, letting flowers fall on the ground. Klara had asked Maisie to be her flower girl a few months ago and the little one had been so happy and excited about that.

Sienna and J shared a look and smiled at each other.

Then Klara appeared.

She followed shortly after Maisie, smiling at Frost all the time as she made her way over to him. Sienna turned around and looked at the groom. Frost was smiling brightly and looked back at Klara with a proud look on his face. It was obvious that both of them couldn't wait to be finally married.

Maisie walked over to her parents as she put the basket with the flowers aside and sat down on J’s lap. “Are you tired, Daddy?,“ Maisie asked her father and Sienna turned to look at her boyfriend. He only shook his head. “No, I’m not.“

“Then why did you yawn?,“ their daughter asked and Sienna narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a look. J sighed, putting his arms around Maisie. “Daddy just didn't sleep well last night,“ he replied. Maisie’s eyes widened. “Why?“

J locked eyes with Sienna and she understood. He never slept good when she wasn't there. Her features softened at this and she leaned closer to kiss him softly.

“Hey, it begins!,“ Maisie suddenly said and made her parents to pull away from each other. The little one looked back at Klara and Frost who were holding hands now, looking at each other deeply while the priest said the usual words.

Sienna felt J’s lips close at her ear again. “Would you have wanted a wedding like this as well?,“ he asked in a whisper and she shivered as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She shook her head and turned to look at him. “No, ours was perfect, baby,“ Sienna muttered and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the letter S on his wrist that stood for her name. She intertwined her hands with his and he slowly traced the J on her wrist as well. They had several tattoos that symbolized their love.

“Sienna, the rings,“ Klara suddenly said and ripped her out of her thoughts. She nodded and opened her purse before she got up to hand the rings over to her best friend. Klara smiled as she took them and turned back to Frost, taking his hand and sliding the silver ring on his finger. Frost did the same and both of them said their vows, claiming their love before the priest finally said: “You may kiss the bride.“

Maisie shifted in J’s lap and squealed as Frost cupped Klara’s face and kissed her on the lips. Sienna and Maisie immediately applauded before the little one crawled off of J’s lap and ran over to the newlyweds. “Congrats!,“ Maisie cheered and hugged both of them. “Thank you, little flower,“ Frost said and patted her head.

“Congratulations,“ Sienna said as well and also pulled them into a hug. J meanwhile got to his feet and just nodded into their direction, already looking around for the buffet. “Where’s the cake?“

Maisie looked up at her father. “I want cake, too!“

J grinned and took her hand. “Let’s find the cake then, Pumpkin.“

~*~

After a lot of eating, dancing and sharing memories, it was now time for J, Sienna and Maisie to return to Gotham. Their daughter was already asleep in her father’s arms and had buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you so much for everything,“ Klara said and hugged Sienna goodbye. Frost and her would stay for a week to celebrate their marriage and to relax after so many months of stressing themselves out. It had took Sienna a while to convince J to agree to this but eventually he did, still being bitter about it though.

“It’s been a wonderful day,“ Sienna replied, smiling at her best friend before saying goodbye to Frost as well. “We’ll see us in a week,“ the henchman said and Sienna nodded. “Enjoy your honeymoon as long as possible.“

“Doll, let’s go,“ J muttered impatiently behind her.

Sienna hugged Klara again before she turned around to her boyfriend, joining him at the car. Tommy got into the driver’s seat while Sienna took Maisie from J, buckling her up in her seat. Her daughter was still sleeping peacefully.

“Call us when you’re home,“ Klara said and waved them goodbye as J and Sienna got into the car. “Of course!,“ Sienna replied before taking her seat next to J. She had convinced him to sit in the backseat with her on the way home.

“Drive,“ J said to Tommy and the henchman started the engine, driving off into the night.

Sienna leaned her head on J’s shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his. “You have to admit that it was a beautiful ceremony, baby,“ she said and looked up at him. J only shrugged his shoulders. “I nearly fell asleep.“

She sighed but still didn't let go of him. “I’m happy that you accompanied me today.“

“I wouldn't have let you go on your own, doll,“ he said, stroking her arm with his other hand. A grin formed on Sienna’s lips. “Are you still tired?,“ she asked.

“I’m just tired of all this romantic shit. That was enough for a year,“ he replied and Sienna squeezed his hand while her smile grew even wider. “The day isn't over yet,“ she muttered and could already feel him staring at her. “What do you mean?,“ J asked.

“I have to tell you something,“ Sienna suddenly said and looked at him again.

J raised his hairless eyebrows. “I’m all ears, doll.“

She took a deep breath. “You’re gonna be a Daddy again.“

He seemed to think about her words for a while before his eyes widened. “Wait, you’re pregnant?,“ J asked and as she nodded her head his face suddenly lightened up in happiness. Instead of saying something, he just kissed her hungrily.

“So you're happy?,“ Sienna asked as they broke apart.

“Of course I’m happy, doll,“ J said and grinned at her. “I’m gonna have another little Pumpkin that will wreak havoc in a few years.“

Sienna smiled back at him and took his hand, placing it on her still flat belly.

“That’s why you didn't drink any alcohol today,“ he said.

“You noticed?“

“Of course I did. I never let you out of my sight,“ he said and kissed her cheek.

_His observing skills were always on point._

Sienna cuddled against him again, breathing in his scent. “Ready to add a new chapter to our story?,“ she asked and smiled.

“You know I’d do anything for ya, doll.“


	86. Chapter 86

**Epilogue: Part ll**

_Klara’s POV_

Klara was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom of Sienna’s and Mr J’s shared bedroom. She still couldn’t believe that she was wearing this beautiful white wedding dress with the veil that made her look like a princess. In a few hours she could happily call Frost her husband, after two years of engagement but she still remembered the day he proposed to her as if it had been just a few months ago.

“I’m so nervous” Klara said, running her hand through her cherry red curls that she wore all open but looked beautifully together with the veil. She just came out of the bathroom, locking eyes with Sienna but before Sienna could answer her best friend, Maisie walked towards Klara and said: “You look so beautiful, Auntie Klara.”

“Aw, thank you so much. You look pretty, too” Klara responded, stroking the little one’s cheeks with a bright smile.

“Is everyone ready now?“ Mr J asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Frosty is probably already thinking that you won’t show up.”

“Yes, yes I’m ready let’s go!” Klara said, nearly running out of the bedroom. She couldn’t wait to be finally Frost’s wife, after two years of waiting.

_Frost’s POV_

The wedding would take place in a small park outside of Gotham City and Frost was already waiting for his future wife to appear. He hadn’t seen her the last twenty four hours since Sienna took the thing with the wedding traditions very serious. But now he couldn’t wait for her one second longer, it felt like torture counting down the minutes until she would finally appear on the white carpet of the center aisle that lead to a little pavilion in which Frost and Klara would soon say yes to each other.

The pavilion was decorated with green garlands and rosé colored peonies, Klara’s favorite flowers. And then finally a few minutes later Frost saw Sienna and Mr J arriving at the place, Sienna shared a bright smile with him whilst sitting down on her chair in the first row and motioned for him to look to the center aisle.

There she was, Klara walking towards him in a beautiful pearly white wedding dress with a big skirt made out of several layers of tulle and organza, it had a delicate silver shining waistband, that was made out of tiny, little diamonds, the dress huddled perfectly against her petite body and it was sitting right in place even without shoulder straps.

Klara looked absolutely stunning and her veil which was stocked into her hair with a small bridal tiara made her look like a princess from one of the fairytales that Maisie used to love so much. The little one meanwhile was letting flowers fall to the ground while Klara was walking towards Frost. “You look great, tree!” she said as she reached Frost and hugged his leg quickly before she returned to the place where her mother and her father were sitting.

Frost smiled at her and formed a thank you into her direction and then turned back to Klara who was reaching him right in this moment. She gave him her most emotional smile. “I’ve never seen something so beautiful before” he whispered into her ear.

“Same” Klara said, looking at Frost in his classy black wedding suit with the silver tie that matched perfectly with her silver waistband.

_Klara’s POV_

Klara felt as if she just had fallen in love as she took a hold on his arm. This was truly the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“We came here today …” The priest had started speaking and Klara felt the tears in her eyes growing as it finally came to the wedding vows. “Klara, since the day we first met, I had been standing under a spell. At first I didn’t even knew what those feelings meant, I wasn’t even able to tell that it was love but you made me see fast enough that what we had was something special. You made me addicted to you within a blink of an eye and no matter how hard life had been treating our relationship I wasn’t able to give up on you, because you are the love of my life and loosing you would’ve been even more awful than death. I would rather die than spending the rest of my life without the most beautiful girl I ever met. I love every tiny little thing about you: The way you smile at me when you wake up on a new morning, the way you say baby, the nickname you gave me on the day we first met and so much more. I didn’t want to miss anything of this in my life ever again. I love you.”

Tears of joy were streaming down Klara’s cheeks as Frost had ended his vow and all she wanted to do was to kiss him, but her own vow was still standing out as well. Taking a deep breath and trying to blink away most of the tears Klara now started speaking as well, whilst looking her future husband deep in his ocean blue eyes. “I was thinking about a wedding vow for a long time now but I could never find the right one, that’s why I decided to do it spontaneously because you can’t plan to say such important words to someone who means the whole world to you. Baby, I love you with every fiber of my being, you have been there for me when I needed you the most. You saved me from the worst time of my life and you built me up again step by step after it with so much patience and love …” Klara had to stop her speech for a second because a big sob came out of her mouth.

“I experienced a time where you haven’t been at my side and it was the most horrible experience I ever made. I never want to miss you in my life ever again, I need you like a human needs air for living. You are my everything and I wanna become old with you. And after all the things we had been going through until we were able to stand here together I just wanna say that no one could ever replace you. I know that we aren’t the most perfect human beings on earth but to me, you are as perfect as someone can be. I love you so much and the only thing I wanna do now is saying yes to you.”

Even Frost couldn’t hold back his tears now and Klara didn’t even listen to the rest of what the priest was saying, she was only ready for this one word. “Do you Klara pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

“Yes, I do” Klara said, looking at Frost with a bright smile. “And do you Jonny pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?”

“Of course I do” Frost smiled back at Klara.

And after a lot more words of the priest Klara and Frost were finally allowed to put each other’s wedding rings on. “You may kiss the bride” the priest said and Frost immediately cupped Klara’s face into his hands to gave her the final big kiss. “I love you” he said.

“I love you too” Klara responded, hugging her fresh married husband tightly while in the background Sienna and Maisie started to applaud. “Congrats!” Maisie cheered and came running towards them to hug Klara and Frost as well. “Thank you, little flower” Frost said, patting her head.

“Congratulations, you two” Sienna said also hugging both of them. “Thank you” Klara smiled happily.

Mr J gifted them a short nod before he was asking for the cake what was actually no surprise but not even their grumpy boss could ruin Klara’s and Frost’s day.

Later in the afternoon after everyone finally had a piece of the wedding cake Klara and Sienna were sitting together at a table while Mr J and Frost were running after Maisie who stole both of their last pieces of cake and was running away with them happily as hell.

“PUMPKIN! GIMME MY CAKE BACK! FROST DO SOMETHING!” they could hear Mr J yell what made Sienna and Klara burst out laughing.

“Hey, I noticed something today” Klara suddenly said and smiled at Sienna’s champagne glass in which she had only kept some orange juice the entire day. Usually Sienna never said no to a bit of alcohol.

“Yes. Do you wanna know a secret?” Sienna asked, locking eyes with her best friend, smiling at her as well.

“Of course.”

“I’m pregnant again” Sienna said with sparkling eyes.

“I know” Klara suddenly replied.

“What?” Sienna didn’t seem to understand. “How?”

Klara now gave her a very emotional look and grinned at her own glass of champagne. “This is only apple juice” she said.

Sienna put her hand over her mouth in surprise. “Oh my god … since when?” she asked, hugging her best friend tightly.

“I know it since yesterday, I wasn’t feeling well the last three weeks and I actually thought it was only the stress because of the wedding and everything but then I realized I forgot my birth control and went to the doctor. I’m four weeks pregnant, Sienna” she said already about to cry again because of joy.

“Aw, sweetie I’m so happy for you, did you tell Frost already?” Sienna asked.

“No, I wanted to tell him everything today in the evening” Klara smiled. “Do you think he would like to become a dad?”

“Of course he will. Just look how amazing he’s interacting with Maisie. He’ll be a great father.”

“Yes, I thought the same. But what about you, since when did you know?” Klara asked Sienna about her second baby. “Since a few days, I haven’t told J yet but I will, when we’re driving home later.”

“I’m so happy we can finally experience this together” Klara said, still thinking about all the things she had missed when Maisie was born.

“Me too, and this time we will stay together” Sienna said, taking Klara’s hand in support. “Yes, of course.”

_Frost’s POV_

It was late in the evening when Frost and Klara said goodbye to Sienna, Mr J and Maisie. The fresh married couple would stay for a week here outside of Gotham for their honeymoon until they would finally return to the penthouse and Frost really was looking forward to spend some time alone with his wife far away from his work.

The sun was about to go down as the couple was standing on a balcony in the beautiful little hotel near the park in which the wedding had taken place. “What are you thinking?” Frost asked, smiling down at his wife and kissing her cheek, while they watched the sunset.

“That I’m the happiest person in the world now, but I still have to tell you something very important” Klara said, turning around to face her husband with a soft smile. “What is it?” he asked.

“Do you remember when I wasn’t feeling very well during the last three weeks, because of the wedding stress?”

“Yes. Is something wrong, are you alright?” Frost immediately asked full of worry.

“No, I’m fine. We are fine” Klara whispered, putting his hand over her belly. Frost frowned for a second until he finally understood what she was trying to say.

“You’ll be a daddy soon” Klara said.

Frost’s mouth opened slightly as he was looking between Klara and her belly until a mesmerized smile formed onto his face. “You’re pregnant?” he asked and Klara nodded her head. “Since when?” he asked, stroking her belly carefully.

“I’m in the fourth week now, I was at the doctor’s yesterday. I wanted to tell you everything when this here would’ve been over, like the perfect ending of our wedding.”

“Wow … I already love the little thing there inside of you” he said, kissing Klara softly.

“I always knew you would be a great dad, I’m so happy about what we’ve become since our first meeting. Now we’re a perfect little family” Klara whispered, kissing her husband back.

“And I can’t wait till we’re three” Frost said.

“Me neither. I love you, father of my child.”

“And I love you too, my beautiful wife, now and forever.”

**The End**


End file.
